


Your hair is the color of sunrise

by ladyzeia



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, But mostly light-hearted fluff, F/F, Feudal Japan (ish), Fluff, Muscles, i shouldn't be surprised there's a muscles tag, matriarchy (sort of), not historically accurate, sibling life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 117,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyzeia/pseuds/ladyzeia
Summary: Men might be nice to look at, but Lady Isuzu—eldest daughter of Clan Mikoshiba (and archer, sword maiden, swimmer, etc.)—doesn't care to marry one. Still, she has no problem with herbrother'spursuit of matrimonial bliss, especially when it’s announced that Crown Princess Gou seeks a husband.  Lord Seijuurou has a plan and, being the good sister that she is, Isuzu agrees to help.Alternately:  "Sorry, Brother, I wasn't trying to fall for your crush while spying on her"A Gou x Isuzu love story





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_Yubasame_](http://tokyopic.com/image/1304) and _Kasagake_ are types of Japanese mounted archery
> 
> It's possible the rating may change; I haven't decided yet.
> 
> As for warnings, there will be mention of underage sexuality in this piece (i.e. reference to past relationships) and mention of violence. Nothing graphic/descriptive/etc.
> 
> 月 = month; 3月, 4月, 5月 = March, April, May, etc

\- 3月 -

For the final round, the targets were half the size—clay plates and small wooden boards. The last rider only struck three of the five, so it wouldn’t take long to reset the course. The attendants worked briskly, their orange and gold robes dancing like autumn leaves in their scurry, while Isuzu waited in the warm-up area, just behind the ropes. She was ready—the warm side of impatient—as she sat poised in the saddle with a light grip on the reins and her bow in her left hand. Hikage was eager to run. The horse’s dapple-gray ears were pricked and forward, attuned to the shifting breeze that rustled leaves along the tree-lined yard. The scent was spring, melted snow, and fresh earth churned by pounding hooves. It was glorious; it was victory.

Her opponents lined the course—intermixed with onlookers—their runs complete, scores tallied and set. They watched with trepidation and hunger on their faces, awaiting their fates and hers.

The signal came—the attendant’s fan flashing red and silver in the sunlight—

_Yosh!_ Isuzu grinned, spurring her horse into motion. They turned into the roped-off corridor, Hikage’s loping gait lengthening and flattening out as he came up to a gallop. Rising in the saddle, Isuzu released the reins, wind streaming through her hair and clothing. The first target was ahead on the left. She nocked her arrow, calves squeezing Hikage’s sides as she lifted her bow and drew across her body. The world around her seemed to slow as she aimed, breath held, her heartbeat a steady thud in her chest while Hikage’s hooves thundered against the ground beneath her. _There!_ She let go, hearing the wooden target shatter as they raced past, gasps and cheers coming from the spectators now behind her.

There was no time to gloat, Isuzu sliding the next arrow from her quiver and setting it. She twisted above the saddle as she drew again, aiming low and to the right—

Five arrows in all; after the last, she grabbed the reins and dropped back into the saddle. They flashed out from the end of the roped corridor, Isuzu coaxing her mount down to a walk as they both caught their breath. 

“Great run, Hikage! Even better than the last one.” She patted her horse’s lathered neck, Hikage’s ears flicking her way, his sides heaving against her ankles. Only then did she turn them to face the course—

Five red banners flew in the wind—one from each station.

“_Yes!_” Isuzu grinned, gloved right hand thrust high to a fresh round of cheers and groaning.

Her attendant met her, brilliant in red silk, Miu waiting to take the reins as she dismounted. “Another perfect run, Isuzu-sama. Lord Mikoshiba will be pleased that you’ve bested all of his warriors yet again.”

“Ha!” Isuzu dropped to the ground in her boots. She winked, leaning in and passing off the reins with her voice lowered to a whisper. “In that, let us hope my father sees fit to delay betrothing me for another year.”

Miu matched her smile with twinkling eyes and flushed cheeks. “Indeed, Isuzu-sama.”

Isuzu passed her bow and quiver to another attendant, pausing to remove her shooting hat—freeing her long ponytail—and slipping off the padded _igote_ sleeve protecting her left arm. She brushed a crust of dirt from the left knee of her trousers, the patterned black and gold silk gleaming in the sunlight, and adjusted the hilt of her _maezashi_, protruding from the jade-green obi wrapped around her waist. The blade’s longer sibling, her _tachi_ sword, hung from her left hip as she strode back to the course and her defeated competitors.

Of the dozens who had challenged her, attendants flanked five men in particular, separated from the others. They were young—had seen twenty summers like her, give or take a couple of years—and were of varying heights and ranks. All bore the ocean wave and sea otter emblem of the Mikoshiba household on their clothing, symbolic of their loyalty unto death to her father and the clan.

“These five outperformed the rest, Isuzu-sama,” one of the attendants said, bowing as she stopped before them. “Your honorable self excluded.”

The men bowed as well. It was often the same faces, the elite of her father’s warriors, though the top scorers rotated frequently.

Isuzu studied them as they straightened, their eyes betraying their pride and eagerness when they met her gaze. She sniffed, hand falling to her hip. “Shoulders today.”

“Ha.” The men stripped to the waist with breathtaking speed, slipping out of jacket sleeves and white underrobes to offer a glorious expanse of sun-gilded _kinniku_ on display. In unison, they spun and went down onto their knees.

Isuzu’s lips did not more than twitch, her face betraying nothing as her eyes roved muscle wrapped in bronze. She took her time, the attendants and onlookers silent as she made a slow circle around the group, admiring from various angles while the men shamelessly flexed for her attention.

On the second pass, she decided, stopping in front of the fourth man in the row. “Souma,” she said, his head coming up, framed by shards of dark brown hair, while the others stifled sighs of disappointment. “I’ll draw you tonight.”

Souma barely hid a grin, bowing low to the ground. “It is my pleasure to be of service, Isuzu-sama. I’ll not disappoint you.”

Isuzu snorted. “Don’t get your hopes up. The only one disrobing in the tower will be you.”

“Of course, Isuzu-sama.” He still sounded pleased.

Isuzu shook her head, dismissing the lot of them with a wave of her hand.

The men shrugged back into their clothes and took their leave, ribbing on each other as usual. There would be plenty of fodder for the rumor mill come morning, though she’d never taken even one of her father’s warriors to her bed. The talk of her supposed lovers sullied her reputation in some circles, but she considered it strategic. While the noble lords squabbled over selecting virgin daughters for their sons, Isuzu was pleasantly excluded from such matters. Her father, at least for now, seemed content to treat her as another son and as a warrior. She hoped that would never change.

Isuzu took Hikage back from Miu, leading him to the stables. She could have relied on her attendants to see to her horse, but she preferred to do it herself. It wasn’t a matter of trust; she disliked taking shortcuts afforded to her simply because of her family name. 

She had just finished brushing Hikage down when one of the household messengers appeared at the edge of the stall. 

“Isuzu-sama.” The man bowed. “Your brother, Lord Seijuurou, has sent me to fetch you. He said he had an important matter to discuss with you.”

“Ah.” Isuzu straightened, patting Hikage’s neck and putting away her brush and gloves. “Is he still drilling in the eastern yards?”

“No, Isuzu-sama. He’s taken to the keep.”

She nodded. “I’ll head up.” Giving her horse a last scratch behind the ears, Isuzu ducked out of the stall, traded her riding shoes for sandals, and splashed fresh water on her face and hands. Then she left the stable at a jog, the straw soles of her footwear slapping against stone as she climbed the endless stairs, ducked through gates, and passed barracks and other buildings on her way to the towering five-floor keep at the center of the castle mount.

The entrance was narrow, flanked by thick stone walls and wood treated with plaster to retard flame. Armored guards bearing pole arms bowed to her and stood aside. In the _genkan,_ Isuzu caught her breath, donning slippers and heading upstairs.

Home—the interior of the keep—was constructed from glossy wood cut in thick beams and rice paper windows letting in the light. She and her brothers had their chambers on the third floor, while their father, Lord Mikoshiba, resided above.

From the central stair, the corridors were lined by sliding panels decorated with elaborate murals depicting scenes of battle, peacetime, and everything in between. Sea life—otters, seals, whales, and sharks—featured prominently, especially beloved by their late mother, who had enjoyed painting when she wasn’t occupied with clan affairs.

There were guards outside of Sei’s chambers only, which undoubtedly meant that their younger brother, Momotarou, was off hunting beetles, playing _go_, or sneaking around the kitchens ruining his dinner when he should’ve been practicing archery or _kenjutsu_. Her own attendants would catch up eventually.

When Sei’s guards noticed her, Isuzu grinned and pressed a finger to her lips. They returned her smile and bowed, resuming their stations and ignoring as she took off her slippers and silently climbed a section of wall using hidden footholds, vaulting herself up once she got a hand on the nearby ceiling beam. Settled astride, she quietly detached her _tachi_ (but kept her _maezashi_), leaving the sword on the beam where she could grab it later. Then she flattened onto her stomach, shimmying along the beam to one of the keep’s many secret panels. Sliding it aside, she snuck into her brother’s chambers.

Sei’s rooms were on the east side of the keep, with _shoji_ panels flung open to the day. They were high enough to have views of the castle’s thick walls and gilded tile roofs, with _sakura_ trees just starting to bloom in the courtyards alongside ever-green black pines. Villages and fields spread out beyond the castle mount and, in the distance, the ocean sparkled. In a few months, it would be warm enough to take trips to the sea and finally swim among the islands again.

Sei paced in front of the staggering view, not looking at it, his attention fixed on the letter in his hand. He was dressed simply, wearing a navy-blue kimono with white underneath, his long fire-red hair—a shade darker than hers—caught into a knot atop his head. 

Isuzu waited for a moment in silence, hardly breathing. He would be expecting her, and she rarely used the entrance. But thus far, Sei continued his reading and pacing, oblivious (she hoped) to her presence. 

After several seconds, she moved, sliding quietly across the ceiling beams until she was directly overhead. There she stilled, crouched on the beam until his back was turned—

With a grin, Isuzu dropped soundlessly, latching on with arms and legs, hooking an elbow around her brother’s neck. “Ha!”

Sei grunted, staggering, the letter fluttering to the floor, and Isuzu’s world inverted all at once—air rushing past her ears as he flipped her onto her back on the _tatami_ mats, breaking her hold. 

She landed hard but ready, twisting and swinging her legs, her shins connecting with the backs of his knees to sweep his feet out from under him. Sei fell, Isuzu rolling to the side, though she didn’t manage to escape completely, letting out a yelp as he landed sprawled across her legs. She squirmed free of her brother’s weight, wrestling her way on top with an elbow jabbed into his side. His _ooph_ was muffled by the floor as Isuzu pinned him down on his stomach, his left arm wrenched up behind his back.

“I win!” 

“So you think, little sister!” He rolled _somehow_ and suddenly there was a sock-clad foot pressed against her cheek.

“Eww, Sei!” She scrambled away from him, laughing and eyes watering as she used her sleeve to wipe her brother’s foot smell from her face.

“Ha! All’s fair in love and war, dear sister,” Sei said, sitting up with a grin, his legs folded butterfly-style beneath him as they both caught their breath. “That was a good one! I almost didn’t hear you coming.”

“Almost?” She snorted, flicking strands of hair back over her shoulder.

“How was archery?” he asked, watching her with golden eyes. 

He was serious again. There was something abnormally guarded in his gaze that gave her pause. “Good,” she said. “I remain a free woman.”

He smiled in response. “I’m glad to hear it.” He retrieved the letter from where it had fallen.

Isuzu’s gaze tripped on the seal—the chrysanthemum _Imperial_ seal—stamped in dark red wax.

“This arrived today,” Seijuurou said, waving the single page of perfect calligraphy. “It seems Crown Princess Gou will finally choose a husband.”

Ah, urgent news indeed. It had only been _the_ topic of speculation for years, especially since the crown princess’s twentieth birthday this past winter. It had been a favorite subject of Sei’s for as long as Isuzu could remember.

“Empress Miyako invites the unwed eldest sons of all the noble families to the summer palace in the seventh month, for Games by which Her Highness will make her selection.” He offered her the page.

Isuzu took it, skimming over various sports of skill like _kenjutsu_, swimming, archery, unarmed combat, and ‘other demonstrations to be determined by Her Highness.’ “This last part could be anything.”

“I know! Isn’t it great?” Sei flopped down onto his back, staring starry-eyed at the ceiling. “I would gladly compete in anything and everything Gou-hime can dream up.”

He was besotted, as was every eldest son who had been groomed for this purpose since the day the crown princess was born. They’d been raised on stories of Princess Gou’s beauty and grace, regardless of whether or not such tales were true. “Gou-hime has not been seen outside the Imperial Palace in a decade. Who knows what she’s really like?” 

“Indeed.” Sei shifted onto his side, facing her. “That’s where you come in, beloved sister.”

Isuzu arched a brow, returning the page to him. “Me?”

He nodded. “You’ve heard, haven’t you? That the daughter of Shiina, Handmaiden Akane, has recently wed? Her upcoming departure from the Imperial Court will leave a vacancy only maiden daughters of the noble houses may fill.”

Her lips quirked in amusement. “You’re asking me to spy, Brother?”

“I would never use such a word.” Sei grinned at her. “Surely it’s as much to the Crown Princess’s benefit as to my own. She must have questions about those who will come to try for her hand.”

“Just as surely, every house with an unwed daughter will try for the same. Compared to them, I am hardly versed in the etiquette of court—”

Her brother rolled upright, clapping a hand onto her shoulder. “You master everything you try, Isuzu.” His eyes bored into hers. “Will you do this?”

Isuzu exhaled long and slow, her heart thudding in her chest. In truth, there was nothing she enjoyed more than a challenge.

Sei’s mouth curved into a smirk. “Besides, I must think you’re running out of drawing subjects by now.”

_Oh_. Her breath caught.

He leaned in, voice lowered to a conspirator’s whisper. “Consider it, Sister. There must be whole _garrisons_ of Imperial men ripe for your charcoal and brush.”

“Ugh, Sei!” She flushed hard, shoving him away and getting to her feet. Though, really, he wasn’t wrong.

Her brother read her face with a flick of his eyes and grinned. “Ten days. The ladies of our household will teach you everything you need to know by then.”

Isuzu pressed her lips, fighting the rising smile and the burning in her cheeks. “Ah.”

-x-

She started to pack that night, by lantern light and the stars outside her window. Her weapons would come, and her sparring garb, in addition to whatever court attire her family would send with her. 

She’d bring her drawing supplies, of course. After all, rumor had it that Gou-hime’s older brother, Prince Rin, had a physique sculpted by God Himself. He was unwed, and whether or not the stories about him and countless women were real or fabricated, she didn’t know, nor did it matter. The only intimacy she wanted with men involved the caress of inkbrush on paper.

A shadow moved in the corridor outside her chambers. “Isuzu-sama?” her attendant called.

Isuzu left her packing and went to slide the door open. She sighed at the sight of Souma standing there in a gray silk kimono, flanked by her guards. “Souma-kun, I…” Glancing either way down the corridor, she waved him and her attendants inside. “Forgive me, I forgot to send word. Something’s come up and I don’t really have time tonight.”

Souma exhaled, bowing his head. “I understand, Isuzu-sama. But, if I may, I did prepare for you.”

_Prepare?_ Isuzu arched a brow, intrigued and wary in equal measure. But her swords were at her waist and her guards at her sides. She waved him permission.

Souma’s eyes brightened. He turned, offering her an unobstructed view of his back as he dropped his kimono and under robe from his shoulders.

Isuzu bit her lip, her gaze raking over oiled muscles gleaming in the lantern light. Her two female attendants didn’t make a sound, but behind his back they gave her wide-eyed looks with arched brows.

She relented, hiding a smile, her hand drifting to her hip as she cleared her throat. “Three rules, Souma-kun, that you must agree to and abide by, or I’ll throw you out. First, you will be _motionless_ in whatever pose I place you. Second, your hands stay where I can see them. I will not tolerate anything lewd in my presence. And third, your _fundoshi_ stays on. Are we clear?”

“Perfectly, Isuzu-sama,” Souma said, a coppery blush spreading across his shoulders as he untied his obi belt, letting it and his robes fall to the floor, leaving him in naught but a loin cloth.

While her attendants admired the view, Isuzu was silent for a moment, tapping one finger against her lips as she considered angle, light, and shadow… With a nod, she made up her mind. “By the window, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a pretty good [kasagake video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xHp_tVPCios)
> 
> [Japanese castles](https://www.patternz.jp/japanese-castle-architecture/)
> 
> *coughs* there will be a fair amount of [_fundoshi_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fundoshi)-wearing in this fic


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A _jun_ is a period of 10 days, with each month divided into three _jun_.
> 
> A _sun_ is a measurement of length/distance, equivalent to approximately 3cm.
> 
> [_Hitatare_](https://en-store.nyanta-miya.com/wpp/wp-content/uploads/TraditionalCostumes/kameya_nm-7890.jpg) is a jacket and trousers worn beneath armor
> 
> [ _Furisode kimono_ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Furisode)
> 
> I'm basing the Imperial Palace in this fic on [Himeji Castle](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/a/a9/Old_painting_of_Himeji_castle.jpg), which of course is not historically accurate, but hence the tag.

Spring fully blanketed the land by the time Isuzu and her escorts reached the Imperial City. They traveled by sea and waterway when able, and on horseback to traverse the mountains. Though she was sore from extended travel and weighed down by fine clothes instead of her usual robes, none of those minor discomforts lessened the awe she felt, seeing the capital for the first time. The city _filled_ the valley, spreading to the horizon in each direction with stone houses, fields, and trees. The Imperial Palace lay like a crown in the center, with sloped stone walls rising above the city, the tower keeps sparkling like jewels wet with dew wherever the sun managed to break through the rain clouds. Her seaside home seemed tiny in comparison.

Isuzu did not _gape_, however, where her younger brother, Momotarou, would have. Their father, Lord Mikoshiba, commanded a small but mighty army and controlled a bustling fishing port that supplied many of the inland clans—including the Imperial City. Their red banners with the gilded wave emblem flew alongside the Imperial chrysanthemum in gold with violet backing as they rode into the city and made their way towards the palace.

Isuzu carried letters of introduction from her father and brother, tucked carefully into her obi belt. She hadn’t relinquished her swords or her split _hakama_ trousers that let her ride astride, though she had allowed the ladies of her father’s household to arrange her hair in the latest fashion—gathered at the crown of her head in a soft bun, with _kanzashi_ that made delicate sounds, almost like windchimes, when she moved. Obviously, she had to make a good impression, but Isuzu greatly missed the simple and _functional_ attire she was used to. Fighting or shooting in this getup would feel like slogging through molasses.

The city’s residents pressed to the edges of the road to let them pass; even so, in some places they were forced to merely two abreast, given the crowds. The sounds and smells were different from home, the animals as well, herded through the streets or carted by in crates. Isuzu even saw a few foreigners in clothing vastly unlike anything she’d ever seen before.

It was late in the day. By the time they reached the exterior gates of the palace, the sun had slipped past the horizon. An audience with the court would have to wait until morning. After settling their horses in the stables, Isuzu and the others retired to guest accommodations just within the outer walls.

As she lay on her futon, staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling, Isuzu listened to the sound of Miu’s soft, shallow breaths, her father’s men bedding down in the room next to theirs, and the footsteps of guards going about their patrols. She was the farthest she’d ever been from home, even counting the times she’d rode out with her father’s army to battlefields and skirmishes both near and far from Sano. She knew what it felt like to lie awake in camp, waiting for the call to attack or for the alarm to be raised.

This was different—a different kind of challenge, a different kind of nerves. _I wonder what she’ll be like._

Sleep mostly eluded her that night.

-x-

At dawn, Isuzu bathed in cold water to revive herself. Miu helped her dress, wrapping her in more layers of clothing than she wanted to count. The formal kimono was ridiculously restrictive, not to mention heavy. The only part she liked were the colors—pale foamy blue like the sea and bright fuchsia like sunrise. She sat still for Miu to arrange her hair and paint her face. By the time all was done, Isuzu didn’t recognize her reflection in the polished mirror. 

She sighed as she got up, her posture perfectly straight due to the stiffness of her clothes, and reached for her swords.

“Isuzu-sama.” Miu inserted herself between Isuzu and her weapons. “It would not be appropriate to wear your _tachi_ with these garments.”

“A warrior is permitted to openly wear a weapon.” Isuzu’s brow furrowed. “Miu-san.”

Miu shook her head, _kanzashi_ ringing gently from her blond curls, and offered her _maezashi_ only. “Today you are a maiden first and a warrior second. Please, Isuzu-sama.”

_Damn it._ She closed her eyes, rolling her lips and trapping them between her teeth. Her _tachi_ was part of her; despite twelve layers of kimono, she would feel naked without it. _Fine, let me wear my own clothes!_ But she hadn’t journeyed this far just to stall now. Certainly not over something as mundane as _garments_.

With a long, slow breath, Isuzu calmed herself and opened her eyes. “Very well.” She accepted her _maezashi_, tucking it securely into her obi belt. “If you would carry it for me, Miu-san.”

Miu bowed low. “Yes, Isuzu-sama.”

Her father’s warriors came to get her when it was time.

-x-

The morning consisted of several interviews with nobles responsible for the care of the Imperial family. Isuzu demonstrated matters of court etiquette as she’d been taught, everything from properly laying out a futon, to tea ceremony, to identifying poison in food and drink. She spoke in courteous, ultra-formal Japanese, answered questions succinctly and clearly while the nobles observed her and nodded. The nods were polite and no indication of how well or poorly she was doing. She was simply directed from one task to the next, building to building. There was no sign of any member of the Imperial family, certainly not the crown princess herself.

After lunch, when she was overheating and nearly faint of breath in all of her layers, Isuzu was ushered into a tatami receiving chamber, with one wall open to water gardens and sunlight. The breeze was pleasant and the room empty; Isuzu knelt on the mats with Miu and her guards to await whatever trial might come next.

She rested her eyes for a moment, fantasizing about crisp mountain air and sea salt spray, and chasing Momo and Sei around the training yard with their practice swords. Surely, the princess’s handmaidens wouldn’t dress this formally _all_ the time, right? She might keel over from heat exhaustion if she had to wear twelve-layered kimono from now until the Games in summer. And if she didn’t, Isuzu figured she could fall asleep sitting straight up, since the clothing wouldn’t allow her to slump over.

At the distant sound of footsteps, Isuzu opened her eyes, remaining poised and still. Guards came in first—armored and carrying swords, their robes bearing the Imperial crest (which piqued her attention)—and took up positions both around the room and flanking a raised dais draped in red. The sliding doors opened a second time and a figure strode into the room, Isuzu not breathing as she caught glimpses of rich violet robes, a _tachi_ in a lacquered sheath, and long garnet hair—

She bowed with her face to the floor and just managed to swallow.

“Lady Isuzu.” The voice was male and cool. “I was not aware Lord Mikoshiba _had_ a daughter.” There was a pause. “You may rise, Isuzu-san. And speak.”

Isuzu straightened, her hands resting in her lap as she lifted her gaze. “I am the second child and eldest daughter of Mikoshiba, Your Highness.”

Prince Rin regarded her from the throne on the dais with ruby eyes just a shade darker than his hair. It was a pondering, disaffected look, as he leaned his elbow on one arm of the chair and studied her. Even gathered into a high ponytail, his hair nearly fell to his waist, though a few shards of chin-length crimson lay against his cheeks. He was even more beautiful than the portraits she’d seen, though there was no warmth at all in his gaze or demeanor. 

“You’re late,” he said finally. “We held general interviews last _jun_. Lady Nanako, daughter of Clan Hazuki, has been instated to replace Lady Akane.”

The words left her cold. If Sei had known a specific date had been set, he certainly would have mentioned it. That he hadn’t meant the Mikoshiba household _had not_ been informed. Perhaps, like Prince Rin said, the Imperial Court hadn’t known Lord Mikoshiba had an eligible daughter. But even then, she had cousins of nearly equivalent rank.

“I see.” Isuzu bowed her head, keeping her voice entirely civil and calm. “My sincerest apologies, Your Highness. Had we known, I would not have wasted your time today.” Still, word should have reached them once they arrived at the city or certainly at the palace gates. There was no need to put her or her escorts through all of the drama of today. It was a double insult—to her and her family, to leave her in the dark to believe the evaluation meant something.

“Well, you came all the way here. It wouldn’t do to be…rude to one of our honored noble families.”

Isuzu’s civility waned. If he were anyone else—one of her father’s men, even a member of a neighboring house, she would not have swallowed such dishonor. She would have called him out on it and had they not resolved the insult with words, she would’ve had satisfaction in a duel. But question a member of the _Imperial_ family and she might as well invite disgrace on her entire clan. Sons and daughters had been disowned for slighter infractions.

She would not abide the insult, but she also would not lose her cool over a conceited Imperial who apparently had nothing better to do than toy with loyal subjects. Isuzu bowed lower. “It is the honor of Clan Mikoshiba to serve Her Imperial Majesty.” As she straightened, she met his eyes boldly, to ensure he knew she wasn’t cowed in the slightest by his treatment of her or her family. “If there is nothing else, Your Highness, my escort and I will take our leave. As you know, it is a long journey back to Sano. I greatly appreciate Your Highness deigning to inform your servant in person of the recent events of which we were unaware.”

Something flickered in the depths of his gaze. Maybe he was onto her as she was onto him, but nothing she had said or done could be construed against the Imperial crown. Though, to be fair, he could have her head for far less if he wanted it. Isuzu folded her hands in her lap, waiting for their dismissal.

Several seconds passed of Prince Rin’s wordless scrutiny. At length, he gestured with his right hand. “Your sword, Lady Isuzu?”

Isuzu’s throat went dry as Miu hastened forward, presenting the sword to one of the prince’s guards, who in turn handed it to him. “Yes, Your Highness.”

He bared the blade from its scabbard, studying it in the afternoon sunlight. His gaze seemed to linger on the marks of wear and the fresh oil on steel. “You are trained in the arts?”

“Yes, I am.”

A wintry smile curved his lips as his gaze flicked over her attire. “Not in those clothes.”

“No, Your Highness.”

Prince Rin sheathed her blade with a snap. His glance to the side, to the interior wall of the room was so brief she thought she imagined it. But then she felt the change in the air, heard the distant whisper of steel—

Before her guards even reacted, Isuzu had her _maezashi_ in hand, using both scabbard and blade to deflect the attack that came from above. She couldn’t move _well_ in her garments, but her arms were free enough, steel ringing against steel as she cushioned the blow and shoved back. The man garbed in black sprung away and landed on his feet, silver hair framing his face and unreadable teal eyes regarding her.

Her attacker sheathed two daggers as he straightened and bowed towards the throne. He was young, probably about her same age. His left sleeve bore a ragged slash from her _maezashi_, revealing the shiny glint of a bracer underneath.

Her father’s men reached her then, enclosing her on all sides, swords presented with a _sun_ of steel bared. “Your Highness, I must demand an explanation.” Araki was one of Lord Mikoshiba’s most veteran and trusted companions.

Prince Rin held up a hand. “Peace, my lord.” Araki and the other men did not move. “I see Lord Mikoshiba trains his daughters in addition to his sons. It is a pleasant and fortuitous surprise.”

The tension in the room lessened, just a bit. As Araki sheathed his sword and stood down—though they stayed close to her—Isuzu returned her _maezashi_ to its scabbard.

“My sister,” Prince Rin offered a grim smile, “does not take well to my attempts to guard her. She has developed the unfortunate habit of tricking my men and slipping away without suitable protection. Thus, I find myself in need of more creative solutions.” His expression smoothed. “Isuzu-san, you have not wasted my time or yours here today.” He rose from the throne, descending from the dais and offering her sword. “I will see more from you.” His right brow quirked in amusement. “Once you are appropriately dressed.”

Isuzu received her sword back, interest piqued, a thrill replacing her previous consternation. It spread like a warm blush through her chest. “Yes, Your Highness.”

-x-

The silver-haired _shinobi_ was Lord Aiichirou, the eldest son of the Nitori family. He was a personal attendant to Prince Rin with a surprisingly sunny disposition in contrast to the deadly arts he practiced, not to mention the prince’s ever-present scowl. Isuzu spent five days with Lord Aiichirou, demonstrating her skills with bow and sword, with stealth and dagger. Prince Rin joined them in the lower practice yard for an hour each afternoon, presumably the only time he could break free from more important duties. That he had even that much time was unexpected given his station, however it seemed to her—based on the care he took with his soldiers—that the defense and security of the palace fell within his realm of responsibility. Rin was an accomplished swordsman and archer in his own right, and would be—in her estimation—a worthy competitor for her brother Seijuurou. As for her skills, they were fairly matched with a bow, but she could not best him with her blade.

It did not stop her from trying.

Isuzu landed in the dirt _again_, getting a mouthful of grit, her practice sword scattered from her hands. She rolled after it, grasped its wooden handle and twisted onto her back, blocking just in time. Their bamboo swords clattered, the jarring strength of his strike radiating up her arms. But she held on this time, knocking Rin’s sword aside and springing to her feet—

Her jab grazed his side; she caught the grudging flash of respect in his eyes before he shifted away smoothly, putting space between them once more.

Isuzu wiped sweat and dirt from her face, bringing both hands to the hilt of her practice sword. She watched his eyes, his steps, the subtle motions of his body beneath his silk _hitatare_ (which was unmarked compared to her similar but dust-strewn clothes), waiting for a sliver of an opening—

“Your Highness.” An attendant had arrived at the edge of the practice yard. He bowed low, come to fetch the prince at the culmination of the hour, as had happened each day.

“Ah.” Rin straightened, the match concluded. “I’ll be with you presently.” He tossed his sword to Lord Aiichirou as the attendant bowed again and backed onto the covered walkway surrounding the yard.

Isuzu lowered her sword, taking advantage of the reprieve to catch her breath.

“Would that I could surround my sister with an army of you, Isuzu-san,” Rin said, his expression once more smooth and disaffected. “I cannot say whether or not she will take to you. But I will have a place for you if she will not.”

The promise alone was a great honor for her and her clan; Isuzu’s chest swelled with his words. She bowed from the waist. “Thank you, Your Highness. I will guard Her Imperial Highness with my life.”

He gave a quiet hum of approval, his footsteps receding. “Ai.”

“Ah.” Lord Aiichirou bowed as he left, then came to fetch her with a bright, sweet smile that matched his cheery voice. “Please come with me, Isuzu-sama.”

-x-

Isuzu scrubbed the grit from beneath her fingernails and from each limb. The court had provided attire for her—a modified uniform as arranged by Prince Rin, consisting of a split _hakama_ skirt, a shorter robe over top (though its sleeves nearly brushed the floor), and a wide _obi_ belt. The garments were heavy, finely made silk, in shades of dark blue graduating to pale pink with swirls of white lines and flowers. It was an odd fusion of courtier and warrior, but she had freedom of movement and a place to hang her _tachi_ at her waist. Her hair was arranged simply into a high bun tied with ribbon, with no other adornments.

At sunset, Isuzu and her escorts were led to the western keep, a secondary, smaller tower where the prince and crown princess kept their residences. The audience chamber was similar to where she’d first met Prince Rin, though this one was larger and lined with guards. Dying sunlight cast amber rays across the tatami mats and made the scarlet dais burn. It was flanked by handmaidens in _furisode kimono_ with sleeves that fell past their knees. The upper portion of the throne was obscured by a screen of thin wooden blinds, so that Isuzu only saw the person seated therein from the waist down—a spreading pool of rich silk robes in shades of red and violet, embroidered with gold thread.

Isuzu’s heart pounded in her chest. Finally, after a month of travel and proving herself, she would meet the crown princess at last. She knelt, pressing her palms and forehead to the tatami floor.

There was silence for several seconds; the only sound was the breeze rustling through the _sakura_ trees in the adjoining garden. Then—

A sigh came from behind the screen. “So, you are my brother’s latest overreaction to my supposed lack of protection.”

Indeed, the many well-armed guards lining the chamber suggested otherwise. Princess Gou had a clear voice, young but commanding and regal. Isuzu had never, in person, heard a woman speak with such authority, second only to the Empress herself, she imagined.

“Do rise.”

Isuzu straightened her back, sitting on her ankles and facing the dais. She felt Princess Gou’s scrutiny, though she couldn’t see through the screen.

The momentary pause ended with a huff of breath. “You may tell my brother I do _not_ need more guards. _Nor_ do I require more handmaidens. His presumptiveness has gone too far this time.” Her right sleeve chopped air in a gesture of obvious dismissal.

Isuzu was stung, but she didn’t let it show on her face. Whatever sibling squabble she’d unwittingly been thrust into did not seem to be a reflection on _her_ at least. She wouldn’t take it personally. It was a shame, really. Isuzu and her brothers fought plenty growing up, but they’d never held a grudge. Their scuffles were nothing that couldn’t be solved with sweat and wrestling in the yard and laughter over a good meal. Their mother’s death, thirteen years ago now, had only drawn them closer.

Isuzu once more bowed with her face to the floor. “Your Highness.” She rose to leave.

“Your Highness.” One of the princess’s handmaidens leaned towards the dais, opening a fan to cover her mouth and whispered words exchanged behind the screen.

There came another sigh. “Isuzu-san, wait.”

Isuzu stopped, settling back onto her knees.

“Lady Ayumu reminds me that you are the sister of Lord Seijuurou, of Clan Mikoshiba?”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“I see.” There was another pause, Princess Gou’s sleeve fluttering back to her lap. “You may approach.”

Sudden nerves danced in Isuzu’s stomach as she got to her feet, stepping forward in the hush of the room.

Lady Ayumu, with twilight-black hair and olive colored eyes gestured from the princess’s right, to the line she must not cross.

Isuzu stopped there, meeting ruby eyes through the blinds and soft falls of burgundy hair swept back from a fair and young face—

_Oh no, she’s really cute!_

Dismay lodged in Isuzu’s throat; she prayed it didn’t show in her face. Of course, the crown princess was rumored to be beautiful, veneration of her was _mandated_ after all. But did she have to be legitimately gorgeous?!

Alas. Isuzu reined in her thoughts, reminded of her mission and of her required service. That, and the way the princess regarded her with eyes devoid of warmth, laden with responsibility, her expression uncannily resembling her brother’s.

“I will accept you on a trial basis, Isuzu-san.”

Isuzu bowed, grateful for the chance to look away and gather herself. “As it pleases Your Highness.” Undoubtedly, it was as Sei said—information regarding her potential suitors was a valuable commodity. Likely, Isuzu would see three months of service at most—just until the Games in summer when the princess finally selected a husband.

“Ai. You will tell my brother what I have decided and deliver my warning that he is not to do this again.”

“Immediately, Your Highness,” Lord Aiichirou said from behind her.

Isuzu hesitantly straightened, finding Princess Gou still watching her through the blinds. In that moment, she resigned herself to three months of sweet torture in the service of the future Empress.

_You owe me for this one, Brother._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_uchikatsugi_](https://fate-magical-girls.tumblr.com/post/174458774609/okiya-an-uchikatsugi-is-a-long-veiled-headdress) \- hat/headdress with veil
> 
> [_sudare_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sudare) \- blinds/screen

\- 4月 -

_Sake_ flowed as freely at the Imperial Court as Isuzu was used to at home. Lantern light mixed with the silvery glow from the moon, the salon adjacent to the gardens, in the inner courtyard of the western keep. Courtiers in resplendent finery sat on cushions and reclined around low tables, with blinds of thin bamboo slats hung from the ceiling to conceal the women’s faces. In the center of the room, musicians played _shamisen_ and _koto_; occasionally others would dance or sing, while servants ensured the decanters were never empty and guards—including Isuzu—kept vigil along the perimeter. 

She could’ve been seated with the other handmaidens, who seemed to live for these evenings of flirting with the men of the court, with their layers of brightly colored silk, perfect makeup, and hair arranged as carefully and artfully as flowers in _ikebana._ Isuzu had tried, the first few nights, to play that role, but she’d felt painfully awkward—uncomfortable with the clothes, the chatter, and the attention on her person by many of the men in the room. In her black _hitatare_, with the reassuring weight of her _tachi_ at her hip, her face unpowdered, and her hair tied back simply, she could breathe.

Nights back home were different. Instead of soft music and scraps of poetry passed between men and women making eyes at each other, Clan Mikoshiba would have the loud, pounding rhythm of _taiko_ drums, shouting and carousing, with men wrestling in _fundoshi_—it was always Sei who started it—and icy dips in the sea.

Isuzu withheld a sigh, forcing down the wistful nostalgia. 

The first _jun_ of the fourth month had passed quickly. Crown Princess Gou had ten handmaidens (far fewer than her mother, the Empress), and Isuzu was the eleventh. The lot of them were responsible for assisting the princess with every facet of her day—from dressing her in the elaborate kimono required of her station, to managing her meals and laundry, as well as accompanying her to audiences, council meetings, and ceremonies—some of which Gou attended alongside Empress Miyako. Isuzu ended up with a mix of duties—some the heavier, more difficult tasks that the younger handmaidens happily passed on to her, and other chores that benefited from an extra set of hands. And, being female, she was allowed to attend the princess—to stand watch—in times and places where the male guards couldn’t. Isuzu was careful to never let her eyes or thoughts wander. She’d sent Miu and Lord Araki home days ago, with a letter to her brother that all was well and that she’d write more when she could.

Though, so far, she hadn’t gathered much worthy of note. Isuzu might know the princess’s preferred meals and types of tea, but she had yet to see Gou crack much of a smile about anything. Tonight, the Crown Princess sat on her dais behind screens of bamboo slats painted crimson, with her kimono flowing around her in layers of jewel-toned blue, red, and gold-embroidered black. Her ever-present confidants, Lady Ayumu and Lady Chigusa, were with her; the two were at the princess’s side all day and all night long. The trio chatted over cups of plum wine, though the princess barely sipped her drink.

On the opposite side of the room, on a less elaborate dais, Prince Rin only drank water, sitting rigidly in his purple _hitatare_ with silver embroidery. His gaze swept the room over the rim of his cup, the look in his eyes reflecting something like mild distaste, mingled with an equal measure of mistrust. Lord Aiichirou, dressed in muted black, knelt as still as a statue beside and slightly in front of him, a sentinel and buffer between the prince and the women who fawned in vain for his attention. Repeatedly, servants brought Prince Rin sheets of rice paper bearing ornate calligraphy. Each time, he sent the poems back without so much as a glance.

Given that neither Imperial sibling seemed very invested in these evenings, it was a wonder why they sponsored such gatherings at all, except that the nobles—growing drunker by the moment—appeared to be enjoying themselves greatly.

At least the princess tended to retire early, so it shouldn’t be much longer that Isuzu would need to stay. After that—

“Isuzu-sama.” A servant stopped before her and bowed. 

Isuzu’s brows rose as she noticed the folded slip of paper the servant held out to her. Incredulous, she looked across the room, easily picking out the courtier who’d sent it—the one among all the others who watched her with intense interest. The man wore several layers of fine silk, his cheeks flushed with drink, eyes roving her lustfully.

Isuzu exhaled, resting her left hand casually on the hilt of her _tachi_.

The noble didn’t get the hint; in fact, he only seemed more intrigued. 

_Great._ Isuzu pointedly did not accept the page, inclining her head towards the courtier in as polite a gesture as she could muster. “Please extend my apologies,” she said to the servant. “I’m on duty.”

The servant bowed and left, taking the paper with him.

The guard on her left cleared his throat softly. “You don’t have to be.”

Isuzu gave Lord Kazuki—her fellow guard and sparring partner—a sideways glare. Kazuki’s eyes twinkled with amusement, a smile curving his lips. His brown hair was gathered into a glossy ponytail that tumbled like a waterfall past his shoulders. 

Kazuki leaned towards her, keeping his voice low. “He definitely looks the type who would enjoy falling under your practice sword.”

Indeed, the courtier hardly looked dissuaded—making eyes at her still, even after the servant delivered Isuzu’s message.

“I can see that,” Isuzu said.

Kazuki smothered a laugh, folding his arms across his black and gray _hitatare_. “Will you come to the yard later?”

“Ah.” Isuzu let herself relax. Some physical exertion was just what she needed after hours watching over the inebriated nobility. It was a shame—Kazuki was broad through the chest and had incredible legs (like many of the Imperial Guards, as her brother had predicted), but she couldn’t exactly bring him to the chambers she shared with the other handmaidens and ask him to strip. 

Though she did think about it.

The waxing moon was higher in the sky—and thankfully the noble had turned his attention elsewhere—when Isuzu caught Lady Chigusa’s subtle signal from beside the dais. It was time. She nodded back, exchanging a glance with Lord Kazuki before moving away from her post, heading for the dais and adjacent exit. The princess never liked to make a fuss of her departure. Gou leaned on Lady Ayumu as she rose, her cheeks reddened with drink, eyelids clearly heavy. The mere sight of her, looking so adorably drowsy, was enough to make Isuzu’s heart skip a beat.

She forced herself to look away, sliding the door panel aside and stepping out into the corridor while the musicians started another song. The lacquered halls were quiet and empty, glowing with golden lantern light. All clear. At Isuzu’s signal, Lady Ayumu and Lady Chigusa helped the princess into the corridor.

Gou frowned, her eyes barely open. “Chigusa.” She hid a yawn behind one embroidered scarlet sleeve.

“I’m here, Your Highness.” Chigusa steadied the princess by her right arm.

“Nn…” Gou sighed, leaning her head on Chigusa’s shoulder, wisps of ruby hair falling across her brow, the _kanzashi_ she wore making a delicate almost chime-like sound as she moved.

Isuzu gave her attention to sweeping the halls, staying close to the sleepy princess and her escorts as they headed upstairs. 

The Crown Princess’s chambers comprised most of the fifth floor of the western keep, with an adjacent chamber sectioned off for her handmaidens. Isuzu saw the princess to her door, doing a brief walkthrough of the rooms within, before Gou and her ladies retired for the night. The princess barely seemed aware of her presence, which Isuzu didn’t mind. It was the point, really. On guard duty, especially in these clothes, she should be invisible. 

With the princess’s regular guards securing the halls and stairway, Isuzu was free for the rest of the evening. Gladly bypassing the salon where the drinking would continue until the small hours of the morning, she headed for the lantern-lit training yard where Lord Kazuki waited for her beneath dark skies.

He wore an eager smile, the breeze toying with his hair as he tossed a practice sword her way. “I’ll be winning tonight, Suzu-chan.”

“Ha!” She snatched the bamboo sword from the air, bringing both hands to its wrapped hilt. “You’ll be eating your words when I’m done with you, Kazu-kun.” Isuzu set her feet and grinned, gesturing with her sword. “Come on.”

Kazuki smirked and sprung towards her—

-x-

Isuzu’s strike knocked Kazuki’s practice sword to the side, momentum driving its tip into the dirt. A heartbeat later, her sword was against his neck, the slash checked just shy of his Adam’s apple. His face would’ve been reflected back to her from the flat of her blade, had it been real steel. “Two of three,” she said between breaths. “I win.”

“Ah.” Kazuki was equally winded, lifting a hand in concession, though his violet eyes sparkled. “Three of five.”

Isuzu laughed and backed off, allowing him to recover. “Well, if you insist—”

Footfalls interrupted her, distinctive in the sudden hush that fell over the training yard (she and Kazuki were not the only ones sparring after dark), along with the near silence of sandal soles against the ground, the clank of a sheathed sword, and the whisper of fine silk. Isuzu lowered her bamboo sword, turning as Prince Rin crossed the yard with a brooding fire burning in his eyes.

He stopped in front of them, Isuzu feeling the scrutiny of his gaze as she bowed.

“I’ll borrow her, Minami.”

“Of course, Your Highness,” Kazuki said.

Isuzu felt a flutter of nerves, a healthy trepidation mixing with her eagerness as she straightened, meeting the prince’s eyes.

The smile he afforded her wasn’t particularly friendly, shards of scarlet hair—so like his sister’s—scraping against his cheeks in the breeze. “I hope you haven’t tired yourself out,” he said, taking the practice sword that Lord Aiichirou bowed and offered to him.

Isuzu reset her stance and faced him, returning his smile with her own. “Not at all, Your Highness.”

-x-

A small crowd formed whenever they sparred. Isuzu was used to having an audience and wasn’t bothered, though she wondered—as they circled with their blades—which of them was the novelty. Rin’s eyes never betrayed what he was planning, even when she could perceive it from his body, he was so damn _fast_ there wasn’t time to think, just to react. Evade, block, follow-through— That it was rarer now for him to land a hit was a small consolation for how sore she’d be later.

“You’ve finished acquainting yourself with the keep?” he asked, their swords locked together at the guards.

Isuzu snorted, as if the effort of holding him there wasn’t making her arms shake. “The design is different, but the concepts are the same. I’ve noted the vulnerabilities.”

He quirked a brow at her, their blades’ shadows framing his face. “Tomorrow, you will show Ai what you’ve found. He will determine whether your review is complete and report back to me.”

“As you wish.” Isuzu pivoted and pushed off, putting space between them—enough for a breath—before their wooden blades clattered again.

His security obsession (fixation) seemed unbounded. In the same match, he might grill her on what she’d seen or heard—any hint of betrayal or plots against the Imperial family. Was it paranoia? Was it justified? She didn’t know. But she was all but certain at this point that the rumors of Prince Rin’s lovers—of women who had allegedly shared his bed—must be summarily false. If the prince _had_ a lover, surely he would be less uptight and overbearing. 

–The moon was pretty, at least. She found herself blinking up at it not by choice, with the hard ground beneath her and the air knocked from her lungs. Her side ached from a well-timed jab, though she hadn’t lost her sword. 

“Shall we call it here?” he asked, coming to stand over her, his bamboo sword tapping against his right shoulder.

“Not a chance.” Isuzu drew a breath and sprung to her feet again—

The steam baths in the basement of the keep were a godsend after nights like these. Crouched beside a wooden wash basin, Isuzu scoured the sweat and grime from her skin, wincing as her left side throbbed. _Lucky strike_. Little by little, she was starting to read him, to see the openings and take advantage. She’d nearly disarmed him once today.

When she was done washing, Isuzu gathered her wet hair atop her head, securing it with a tie. The pools were sectioned off with panels of bamboo, with partitions for Princess Gou’s handmaidens and Prince Rin’s personal attendants, along with private baths for the Imperials themselves. The section belonging to the handmaidens was currently vacant—no doubt most of them were still drinking—and Isuzu sank down into the hot water with a hiss of breath, letting the heat soak into her sore muscles. With her eyes closed, she leaned back and relaxed. She’d been away from Sano for more than three _jun_ now. While she didn’t mind her assignment here, Isuzu’s thoughts nonetheless drifted towards the familiar—to riding Hikage through the woods, racing her brothers in the sea, drawing mostly naked men by lantern light—

The slap of sandals against stone interrupted her thoughts. Two of Gou’s handmaidens had arrived—Isuzu knew them by their voices, which carried over the clatter of buckets and the sound of water as they began to wash on the other side of the partition from where Isuzu soaked.

“Hmph, she likes playing fodder, doesn’t she?”

“As if throwing herself at the prince’s feet will land her in his bed.”

Their voices were quiet, but not so quiet that Isuzu couldn’t hear them, or the laughter that followed. Either they thought they were alone, or they just didn’t care.

“Don’t be jealous, Kaori. You’d try it if you had any talent with a sword.”

“Ha! And run around dressed like a man? _Please_. No wonder she’s unmarried. Could you imagine—”

Isuzu stifled a sigh, taking her towel and moving to the far side of the bath where she couldn’t hear them anymore. She wasn’t unused to it, but it still stung.

And she didn’t need to be reminded (despite her efforts to avoid her thoughts going there) of Tsubame, with long black hair and laughing gray-green eyes—how after all of their teary confessions of love and whispered promises of forever, how Tsubame had left her and married a man, and had since become a happy wife and mother. It had only been puppy love, Isuzu recognized that now. She’d been an idiot at seventeen, idealistic and swept away by the intensity of their brief affair. After, she hadn’t been able to say a word about what happened, only cried night and day, soaking Sei’s robes with her tears. Her brother held her, never demanding an explanation or promising vengeance—which there was none to be had, but he’d _been there_, letting her fall apart and piece herself back together again in the strength and safety of his arms.

She missed him.

When Isuzu was done soaking, she gathered her towel and climbed from the baths. The other handmaidens were still washing and chatting; both froze, red-faced as she passed, avoiding her gaze when she looked at them. At least they seemed to care about being caught. Maybe next time they’d check the area before running their mouths. Isuzu left without a word. She knew who she was, they didn’t. She didn’t need to prove herself to anyone.

-x-

It was a sunny day (the first after heaps of rain) during the second _jun_ of the fourth month when Lady Ayumu came to fetch her from the laundry. “Isuzu-sama?”

“Hai?” She looked up from her folding, peering between rows of drying linens to find Ayumu in the shadow of the courtyard entrance in a yellow kimono with blue flowers.

Ayumu smiled when their eyes met, gesturing her over. “Can you come with me, please?”

“I’ll take over.” Lady Nanako came to Isuzu’s side, collecting the bedsheets from her arms.

“Thank you.” Isuzu inclined her head, smiling at the one handmaiden among all the rest she might be able to call an ally, even a friend. Nanako was a few years older, with long golden tresses and sky-colored eyes. They helped each other regularly, both being newcomers to the Imperial court.

Nanako returned her smile; they traded waves as Isuzu slipped past the others to reach the edge of the grassy courtyard. She joined Lady Ayumu in the corridor between columns painted red.

“This way, please.”

Isuzu smoothed her embroidered _hakama_ and coat as she followed, ensuring there wasn’t a speck of dust or stray blade of grass on the blue and fuchsia silk. Her _tachi_ tapped against her hip with each step. Gou had been in court with her mother and brother this morning—attended by a small army of the Empress’s Imperial guards, followed by lunch in the northern keep. Isuzu had seen her back to her quarters for a rest afterwards. While the princess often had audience duties in the afternoon, that wouldn’t be until later, as far as she could recall. 

Frankly, the most likely reason for her summoning would involve lifting some heavy item or getting something down from a high shelf the other handmaidens couldn’t reach. It was fine with her—she had the muscles and the height, why not use them? She was happy to help.

But Lady Ayumu wasn’t headed upstairs. 

Instead, they arrived at the entrance of the western keep, where a phalanx of guards and Lady Chigusa attended the crown princess, who wore a simpler (relatively speaking) scarlet and blue kimono and a broad _uchikatsugi_ hat with a sheer white veil that fell past her waist. Princess Gou had her hand tucked around Lady Chigusa’s arm. 

“Isuzu-san, join us,” Princess Gou said, Isuzu just catching a glimpse of her face through the panels of the veil, which parted in the front.

“Ah, hai.” Isuzu bowed low, keenly aware of the princess’s attention. It only happened to be the first time since she’d been instated that Gou had addressed her directly, and _by name_ at that. –Not that she meant to notice such things (or their absence). Fighting the heat that threatened in her cheeks, Isuzu quickly fell in behind the princess with her guards.

They processed slowly down from the western keep, interrupting traffic through each gate along their path, until they reached the stables and riding yards. The Imperial archers were practicing on muddy tracks, Isuzu feeling an instant longing for Hikage and her bow, the latter languishing among her things in the handmaidens’ chambers.

Imperial guards lined the spectators’ area, bowing low as they approached.

“Your Highness, it is quite wet today. The riders—”

“Must my brother protect me from mud as well?” Gou dismissed him with a flick of her hand. “The _sudare_ is sufficient.”

The guards bowed again. “Your Highness.”

Lady Chigusa led the way into the viewing box at the center of the stands, lowering the blinds halfway. “How’s this, Your Highness?”

“Yes, good.” Princess Gou settled onto a cushion and removed her hat and veil. It was just the four of them—the princess, Chigusa, Ayumu, and Isuzu—while the guards took up stations outside.

Isuzu waited for the others to sit, presuming to also maintain a strategic position—

“Isuzu.” Princess Gou gestured beside her, where Ayumu had left a vacant space.

Isuzu’s stomach did a flip. She inclined her head quickly to hide her surprise. “Yes, Your Highness.” Ducking past Ayumu, she took the empty seat at the crown princess’s side.

She tried not to look. Tried and failed.

While Isuzu had seen the princess unveiled before, it had never been this close. With their shoulders almost touching, she could smell the fresh _sakura_ blossoms woven into Gou’s hair, see the faint indent along her jaw left behind by the ribbon that held her hat in place, and watch the princess’s gaze focus with interest on the archers and their mounts. It was hard not to notice how long Gou’s lashes were, a shade of dark garnet even deeper than her hair, or the tiny splash of freckles across her nose and cheeks, made nearly invisible by a thin layer of powder.

_Don’t, Isuzu._ She pressed her lips and cast her eyes forward.

The Imperial archers used a three-target course, with varied heights and target sizes, but all situated on the left. Isuzu watched rider after rider take down all three and had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. _Sure, if you’re going to make it that easy._

“Tell me, Isuzu.”

She was startled by the princess’s voice, the first words spoken in minutes—and spoken _to her_. 

“How do you find the palace thus far?” Gou glanced at her, ruby eyes lined with amethyst and framed by those enviable lashes.

Isuzu cleared her throat to gain a moment, trying to ignore the heat rising in her face. “I find it…different, Your Highness, but not unpleasant. I’ve been learning much and experiencing many new things, for which I am grateful.”

“Do you miss home?”

“I…” Isuzu pressed her lips. “Naturally, Your Highness.”

And there, for the first time, was almost a smile—a warmth at least in the princess’s gaze, directed her way.

“I hear Clan Mikoshiba is situated right on the sea.”

Isuzu nodded. “Yes, Your Highness, nearly so. We have a fishing port and every summer, we swim in the ocean.”

“You swim, Isuzu?” The princess seemed surprised.

“Hai.”

“Hmph.” Gou sat back, frowning slightly. “My family has never let me, for obvious reasons, I suppose.”

Isuzu considered this for a moment. “Surely, the court could clear a beach for Your Highness. There are many private coves along the shore.”

The princess laughed—_laughed!—_and it was a glorious, magical sound. “Indeed! But could you imagine my brother? He’d be _beside_ himself with worry. Why, he’d order the Imperial Navy out, just to protect me.”

Isuzu fought a grin of pleasure, her chest filling with warmth at the privilege of seeing the princess sparkle. 

Gou wiped at her eyes, her smile contagious. “Perhaps one day, Isuzu,” she said, reaching over to pat her hand. “After—”

The sparkle left abruptly, all mirth fleeing the princess’s gaze. Gou straightened, hands once more folded in her lap, her face smooth and voice flatter. “After my marriage, my brother must let go of some of this ridiculousness by necessity.”

“…Hai,” Isuzu said, taking in the sudden tension in the princess’s shoulders, the tightness of her clasped hands. Nerves, perhaps, but surely that was to be expected of any bride-to-be?

Princess Gou closed her eyes for a moment, a soft breath falling from her lips. Isuzu counted three heartbeats, maybe four. When Gou opened her eyes again, the ease about her had returned. She went back to watching the archers. “What can you tell me about your brother, Lord Seijuurou?”

“Ah.” _As you thought, Sei._ Isuzu inclined her head. “My brother has twenty-two, nearly twenty-three summers, Your Highness. He is a kind and caring man, a good and capable leader. If…loud—” she couldn’t help but smile “—at times. He is full of life and mirth, Your Highness.”

The princess listened, nodding, her expression betraying nothing. “He is a warrior, I assume?”

“Yes, Your Highness, the strongest of our family. No one else in the clan can match his sword or his stamina, though he and I are equal with a bow.”

Princess Gou blinked, looking at her. “You swim…you also shoot, Isuzu?”

“I do, Your Highness.”

Gou glanced away quickly. “And what of his appearance?”

Isuzu took a moment to consider. “He is tall, Your Highness. A hand’s width more than His Highness, your brother, I would say. With stature commensurate to his height. I…” She blushed. “I suppose it is not for me to say, but there is not a trace of _shibou_ on him at all.”

“Oh?” Gou looked at her, one hand coming to cover her lips.

From Isuzu’s left, Lady Ayumu sighed her disappointment. “I like the chubby ones.”

Isuzu quirked a brow at that. _Well, to each their own._

“If you were then to…” Gou whispered, still behind her fingertips, “perhaps…rate his _kinniku_ within your clan?”

“Unmatched, Your Highness.” It was not an exaggeration. _You’re welcome, Brother._

The princess’s lips parted as she received this information; Isuzu heard a soft intake of breath. 

Then Gou returned her gaze to the riders in the yard, lowering her hand gracefully to her lap. Though a fair blush stained her cheeks, there was a shadow in her eyes that Isuzu did not know her well enough to read. The nerves, again?

“I suppose…” Her voice was distant, emotionless. “I suppose I’ll see for myself when the time comes.” Princess Gou sighed and reached for her _uchikatsugi_. “Ladies, I’ve had enough sun today. Let’s return.”

“Of course, Your Highness.” Lady Chigusa was the first to rise, helping the princess to her feet and seeing the hat and veil situated appropriately.

Isuzu sat numbly in place, running back over their conversation in her head. _What did I say? _One moment, they’d been chatting freely and the next—

“Isuzu, would you?”

She popped up, blushing and chiding herself for her lapse of attention. Gou had one elegant hand outstretched as she and Lady Chigusa arranged her heavy layers of silk.

“Of course, Your Highness.” Isuzu offered her arm so the princess could steady herself.

“Thank you,” Gou said, almost absently, her attention on her kimono in the small, confined space.

Isuzu tried to keep her cool as the princess held onto her arm, feeling the warmth of Gou’s hand through her sleeve. _I’ll gladly support you, Hime-sama. Anytime._ Immediately, she regretted her thoughts, her face starting to burn. _Don’t think like that, Isuzu!_ She’d never survive until summer if she turned as giddy as a lovestruck teenager whenever the princess paid her the least bit of attention. Even innocent fantasies had to be off-limits; she couldn’t let herself imagine walking together, laughing and talking, while Gou leaned on her or squeezed her arm or—

Except the princess _was_ squeezing her arm. Right now.

_No, she’s just keeping her balance. Don’t be silly, Isuzu._

But she felt it again—once and brief—the tentative shift of the princess’s grip, almost testing, _discerning…?_ Isuzu realized abruptly that Gou had gone still, no longer fussing with the layers of her garments. The gauzy veil concealing the princess’s face fluttered with a quiet hitch of breath—

_Huh?_ Isuzu forced herself to swallow, blushing to the tips of her ears while her heart thudded in her chest. “Your Highness?” She was surprised the words came out at all.

Gou’s head popped up, their gazes meeting where the panels of the veil fell open. The princess’s eyes were wide and startled, her lips parted, a bright fuchsia blush coloring her cheeks. –Looking at her as if, despite all of the time Isuzu had spent in her presence, as if _seeing her_ for the very first time.

Isuzu forgot how to breathe. Her palms went clammy and she was embarrassingly certain the princess could feel the hammering of her pulse through her sleeve. “…Hime-sama?” It slipped out in a whisper, syllables she wished she could take back, as awkward as they sounded.

Gou’s brow knit, her grip only tightening on Isuzu’s arm. “Isuzu…san—”

Cheering rang out across the training yard—another rider’s successful run—filling the viewing box and breaking the spell between them.

The princess’s face shuttered, her hand snapping open like she’d accidentally touched something she shouldn’t have—like a hot stove or kettle. The veils fell back into place as she pulled away, swift steps carrying her out of the box with Lady Ayumu and Lady Chigusa hastening to follow in her wake. 

“Your Highness?” The guard stationed outside sounded surprised to see her so suddenly.

“Yes, I’m ready.” Gou’s voice was clipped and dismissive.

Isuzu heard their receding footsteps but couldn’t bring herself to move. She remained standing in the viewing box, perplexed and breathless, with the phantom of the princess’s touch burning through her sleeve…and nothing to quell her racing heart.

_What just happened?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Kyūjutsu_ is a precursor to [_kyūdō_ (vid)](https://www.kyudo.jp/movie/long.mp4) and more appropriate for the general time frame of this fic, though I'm using some _kyūdō_ elements for convenience
> 
> [_yumi_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yumi) \- Japanese bow  
[_sarashi_](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Sarashi) \- cloth wrapping to cover the chest  
[_geta and tabi_](https://blog.fromjapan.co.jp/en/japanese-culture/japanese-sandals-what-you-need-to-know-about-geta-zori.html) \- wooden sandals and split socks, respectively  
[_hakamashita_](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/4/40/Hihakama.JPG) \- short-sleeved kimono (white in the pic) worn with _hakama_  
[_hadajuban_](https://japanese-kimono.net/what-is-hadajuban/) \- undergarments worn beneath kimono, next to the skin  
*headdesk* My apologies for the lengthy glossary. I'm trying to include a description in context as much as possible.

Isuzu didn’t get much sleep that night, haunted by the way Gou had looked at her, by their whole conversation. If Gou were anyone else, Isuzu might’ve read more into it—a spark, intrigue, whatever that was. But Gou was the _Crown Princess_, the future Empress of all of Japan, due to select her _husband_ in a matter of months. Clearly, it was only wishful thinking on Isuzu’s part. She could admit her own latent attraction to the princess; that at least allowed her to be cognizant of when she risked projecting—seeing what she wanted to see when there was really nothing there.

_Cognizant—_認識_—try that word, Momo._

(Sometimes she and Sei liked to quiz their little brother with complex kanji. To him, every character he didn’t know meant ‘sea otter’ or ‘rabbit’ or something food related.)

…Thoughts of her brothers distracted her for a while, but with mere hours until daybreak, Isuzu gave up on slumber. She quietly folded her futon in the handmaidens’ chambers and dressed in the anteroom, picking a navy-blue kimono with a pattern of clouds and waves, and dark gray _hakama_. With her hair tied back, she grabbed her _yumi_ and quiver (and swords) and slipped from the room. There were always two guards on duty outside of the princess’s chambers; Isuzu exchanged nods with them before heading downstairs. She had a couple of hours before she was due to accompany the princess to breakfast. Before then, she needed to clear her head.

It was a misty pre-dawn, with heavy clouds overhead—gray tinged with indigo—that promised later rain. The archery _dojo_ was a separate building near the guards’ barracks on the south side of the palace grounds—a room with a raised wooden floor open on one side to a field of low grass with targets at the far end. Isuzu wasn’t the only one up early. She traded silent greetings with the others she knew—Lord Romio and Lord Shizuru, who were members of the princess’s guard—as she slipped off her sandals in the preparation area and tied on a leather breastplate.

Bow and quiver in hand, Isuzu took a moment to ready herself—eyes closed, a slow deep breath—before stepping onto the smooth wooden floor in her _tabi_ socks. She crossed the room soundlessly, selecting a vacant position opposite the array of targets. Like Romio and Shizuru, she shrugged out of the left sleeve of her kimono to keep it out of the way. Her bare arm and shoulder earned her a glance or two, but she wore _sarashi_ wrapped around her chest so she wasn’t giving anyone a show. At home, the men tried to distract her with their chest muscles, flexing extra hard as they went through their forms in a futile attempt to make her flub a shot. And Sei liked to train completely shirtless, even in winter. Here, the Imperial guards were all business (and a bit slender in terms of _kinniku_ for her taste).

Isuzu advanced to the shooting line. Beyond the edge of the floor, fog coiled in the grass, leaving the targets barely visible and reminding her of battlefields before dawn, of crouching alongside Sei and her father with armor strapped to her torso and limbs, knowing that—by the end of the day, they’d either be victorious or dead. She didn’t crave warfare or violence, but she did what was necessary to defend her family and her home. Years ago, the relative calm the clans now enjoyed would’ve been unthinkable. The last major rebellion had been put down swiftly and brutally—by Imperial forces led by Prince Rin. Aside from the occasional skirmish, it had been quiet and peaceful since.

In the practice of _ky__ūjutsu_, form was paramount. Training the body and mind would ensure the arrow would find its target, whether in a tranquil _dojo_ or on the battlefield. Isuzu donned a leather glove for her shooting hand and took two arrows from her quiver. With her left side facing the target, she placed her feet just so, shoulder’s width apart, and angled outward. Each movement was slow and precise, rehearsing the muscle memory required for the heat of battle. Momo tended to rush everything and that was why he usually missed. But Sei taught her discipline. Isuzu straightened her back, ensuring her posture was perfect before she set her bow. 

She was aware of Lord Shizuru on her right and Lord Romio on her left; could hear the _twang_ of their bowstrings and the thud of their arrows into the targets. Isuzu turned her head in line with her shoulder, gazing at her target through the mists. Her body, mind, and spirit were focused as one as she lifted her bow and drew, until the arrow was level with her cheekbone and her right hand was in line with her ear. She held the full weight of the draw until she was ready, then let the arrow fly.

It struck the target with a _thunk_, deep in the center field of red. Isuzu lowered her bow, breathed, and started the process again.

…By the time she collected her arrows, just as sunrise spread across the grass, she felt centered and at peace. It helped that she’d outshot all of the Imperial guards on the range. Heading back to the keep with Romio and Shizuru, she finally felt ready to face the day.

_Come on._ She challenged the cloud-strewn heavens with a grin. _Whatever you’ve got, I can take._

The western keep was bustling now. Isuzu dodged servants, nobles, and guards on her way up the stairs to the fifth floor. At a double clip, she reached the landing; there ought to be just enough time before—

Rounding the corner, she nearly collided with Gou, Lady Chigusa, and Lady Ayumu. 

—before the princess was up and about. _Damn it._

Isuzu stopped so fast she barely kept her feet, her heart leaping into her throat. Gou was in red again, her kimono embroidered with hundreds of tiny, delicate flowers.

_Why does she have to look so good in red?_

It brought out the scarlet hues in her eyes and hair and added warmth to her cheeks, highlighting the vibrancy and brilliance Isuzu had seen yesterday by the riding yard. Just the sight of the princess left her weak in the knees—so much for her mind-body-spirit discipline this morning. It evaporated like so much smoke, displaced by giddiness and nerves as Gou scanned her head to toe.

“You were shooting this morning, Isuzu?” Gou’s gaze lingered on her _yumi_ and quiver.

Isuzu bowed low, heat gathering under her collar. “Yes, Your Highness.” Ugh, she should’ve stopped sooner, but Prince Rin’s guards had begged for another round (not that it helped them).

Gou pursed her lips, eyeing… Eyeing what?

_Oh._ Isuzu followed the princess’s gaze to her left sleeve, which, while _on_ was slightly askew and baring a decent amount of her collarbone. Hardly scandalous at home, but here? She righted it, inclining her head. “Apologies, Your Highness.”

The princess cleared her throat and looked away. “Well, you’re not late.”

Was she blushing or was Isuzu imagining it?

_You’re definitely imagining things, Isuzu._

Lady Chigusa was the first to break the silence that followed. “Isuzu-san?” Her smile was polite but clearly pointed, as if Isuzu were forgetting—

“Hai!” She blushed hard, darting away to stow her _yumi_ and quiver in the handmaidens’ chambers. Taking a moment in front of the polished mirror, she straightened her clothing—making sure not one stitch was out of place—before she returned. 

“Forgive me, Your Highness.” Isuzu bowed. “I’m ready now.”

Gou merely nodded, starting off down the corridor. Isuzu fell in behind her and to the side—in her normal position.

And everything was just the same as it was before.

-x-

Sleep didn’t get much easier, so Isuzu went to the _ky__ūjutsu dojo_ more days than not. She made sure to be back on time, so that neither Gou nor the handmaidens had any reason to call her out.

The last _jun_ of the month brought more wet weather. Isuzu aimed through sheets of rain at her target, mist clinging to her clothes and skin. She took the shot; a brush of air skimming her cheek as the arrow left her bow. It struck with a wet thud, sprinkling the target with a ring of water droplets.

“Uh…Shizuru-kun, did today’s schedule change?” Lord Romio’s voice was higher than normal. 

“Not that I remember.” Shizuru was as even-keeled as always. “Why?”

Isuzu noticed the movement that caught Romio’s attention. A cadre of sleepy-looking handmaidens surrounded Princess Gou, who wore pale pink and gold with veils concealing her face as they entered the stands on the right side of the grassy field. The princess, with Chigusa and Ayumu, took the viewing box set aside for the Imperials. As Ayumu lowered the blinds, the princess’s guards positioned themselves in front.

It was different, being on this side of the _sudare._

“She’s going to watch?” Romio’s voice came out in a squeak.

Isuzu shrugged, pulling another pair of arrows from her quiver. “You’re her guards. She deserves to know you can score a hit when she needs you to, right?” _Come on, might as well give her a show._

“Just do as you’ve been doing, Romio-kun,” Shizuru said. “It will be fine.”

Romio gulped as he turned away, fiddling with his equipment.

Isuzu placed her feet and lined up her shot, going through each motion with precision. When her entire being was focused and ready, she released her arrow—

It hit dead center with a splash of rain drops.

Isuzu suppressed a grin and readied her bow again.

Lord Romio got his nerves under control and landed several good hits. Shizuru’s marks were slightly better. Isuzu wasn’t going to gloat, but all of her arrows had flown true. It was nothing against either Romio or Shizuru, but for a challenge in this court, she needed Prince Rin or Lord Aiichirou. (That said, what Rin’s _shinobi_ could do with throwing knives—all the while wearing that innocent, sunny smile of his—was as impressive as it was disconcerting.)

The princess left the viewing box as Isuzu retrieved her arrows on the far side of the range.

“You’ve outshot the guards.” Gou met her in the corridor, with Lady Chigusa and Lady Ayumu standing at a polite distance.

Isuzu bowed. “I try, Your Highness.”

“Hmph.” Gou’s veil rippled. “I realize we’re taught to be modest, but you say your skill is equal to Lord Seijuurou’s and what I just saw rivals my brother and the best of his men.”

_And I don’t know what to do with your compliments, Your Highness_. Isuzu lowered her voice, meeting Gou’s gaze through the veil. “I would be second to no one by choice, Hime-sama.”

Gou pressed her lips, her eyes falling to Isuzu’s bare left arm. “Nor should you be,” she said in a whisper Isuzu strained to make out.

She couldn’t be sure she’d heard right. _Still—_

The princess turned away, once more speaking at a normal volume. “You will accompany me to breakfast, Isuzu-san?” Gou did not wait for a reply, walking back to join her handmaidens.

Isuzu inhaled slowly, ignoring the heavy beating of her heart. “Of course, Your Highness.” She returned her arrows to her quiver, shrugged back into her sleeve, and followed. 

-x-

After that day, Isuzu’s predawn visits to the archery _dojo_ became a daily routine. She wouldn’t let herself think that the princess had come to watch _her_; clearly Gou took interest in multiple kinds of sport and physical training. But if Isuzu _happened_ to be shooting while the princess _happened _to be watching—

Four days later (Isuzu wasn’t counting), she got her wish. 

Things had been normal in the interim—they’d interacted very little. Isuzu spent most of her hours standing guard and helping the other handmaidens tidy up after the rain. She retired early each night and woke every day before sunrise, ensuring she was plenty rested and in top form.

Just in case.

While Lord Romio fretted at the princess’s arrival (though he shot quite well), Isuzu was relaxed and focused, sending her arrows through the misty drizzle to a pattern of bullseye strikes on her target. 

Pleased, she lowered her _yumi_, her muscles warm in the cool air, the humidity pasting a few long strands of hair to her face. As she waited for the others to finish their shots, Isuzu took out a handkerchief, blotting the rain from her brow.

From the corner of her eye, she caught movement in bright, fuchsia silk—

Was it that time already? Though, she should be glad that the princess stayed long enough to watch her empty her quiver.

But Gou wasn’t leaving. Lady Chigusa and Lady Ayumu approached the shooting area, with the princess between them. A soft call to attention went through the guards; each of those still shooting immediately lowered his weapon.

Gou slipped off her _geta_ in the preparation area, stepping onto the wooden floor in her socks. Then, she removed her _uchikatsugi_ and handed it to Lady Ayumu.

The guards bowed and scattered as soon as the veils came off, retreating to the edges of the _dojo_ and turning to face the walls. It left Isuzu alone on the shooting floor, tamping down her thrill (in vain) as the princess approached.

Gou’s hair was pulled into a simple ponytail, ruby shards falling to frame her face. Her skin was completely powderless and Isuzu wanted nothing more than to spend the day counting Gou’s freckles, to feel the soft rose-blushed skin of the princess’s cheek beneath her lips.

_Rein it in, Isuzu, really._

She bowed to gather herself. “Good morning, Your Highness.”

“‘Morning, Isuzu.”

She felt the princess’s gaze, though by the time she’d straightened, only found a flush in Gou’s cheeks as she gazed out across the range.

“It’s farther than it looks from the stands.”

—Another compliment? _No, just an observation, surely._

“How long would you say you’ve been training?”

Isuzu inclined her head. “Since my youth, Your Highness. My father trained my brothers and I from a young age.”

Gou wandered towards the edge of the floor, hands clasped behind her. “I tried to learn, once. When my brother started his training.” A wistful smile curved her lips. “I wanted to do everything that he did, back then.” She looked out across the range for a beat, then sighed softly, her face smoothing. “My tutors humored me for a while, then said there was no need for the crown princess to learn such things.”

Isuzu chose her words with care. “Surely Your Highness may do ‘such things’ as you desire.”

“Mm.” The princess turned and came back. “Indeed. I find adulthood brings new liberties and new restrictions.” Gou stopped close to her, lifting crimson eyes to meet her gaze. “Would you teach me _ky__ūjutsu_, Isuzu-san?”

_Would I…?!_ Isuzu’s mouth went dry, her pulse suddenly hammering in her chest. “Your Highness, a master’s instruction would… The court must have—”

“I think you understand the difficulty of my shooting through veils.” Gou held her gaze unflinchingly. “I’m asking _you_.”

Isuzu opened her mouth—and no sound came out. She blushed, only managing a jerky nod.

That seemed enough of an answer for the princess. “Tomorrow then?” Gou started off in the mincing steps allowed by her kimono. Halfway to the exit, she paused and glanced over her shoulder. “Come to me when you’re awake. I’ll need your help selecting something appropriate to wear.”

“…Yes, Your Highness.” Isuzu bowed, heart pounding and not breathing. She stayed there, gaze fixed on the floor as Gou’s soft footfalls retreated.

Isuzu had one rule for herself being here. It was unspoken, unwritten; it didn’t need to be said because falling for the Crown Princess was _the worst idea ever_.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it._

-x-

Isuzu lay awake for hours, staring at the darkened ceiling of the handmaidens’ chambers, chasing sleep that eluded her while the others slumbered nearby. She’d taught _ky__ūjutsu _before—to many of the children of Clan Mikoshiba who wanted to learn from her instead of the masters. Some of her students went on to be the best in the clan for their age groups. _Instructing_ wasn’t the problem.

How was she going to spend an hour with the princess, with a monopoly of Gou’s attention, with close quarters, and _not_ do or say something ridiculously stupid?

Trying to imagine Gou was someone else wasn’t likely to work; _ignoring_ her attraction to the princess hadn’t made a lick of difference so far.

Isuzu didn’t have a solution, nothing foolproof. When it was finally close enough to the appointed hour, she rose from bed and dressed. For today, she picked a simple, dark blue _hakama_ and a short-sleeved, white _hakamashita_ so she wouldn’t need to bare her entire arm. Keeping her clothes on just seemed like a good idea. _Keep it professional._

She tied her hair back, gathered her swords, and headed for the guarded entrance to the princess’s chambers. “Good morning.”

Kazuki was on duty, stifling an exaggerated yawn. “Is it yet?” He smiled as he knocked for her.

Moments later, Isuzu heard footsteps.

“Yes?” Lady Ayumu spoke through the door.

“Ayumu-sama.”

“Ah, Isuzu-sama.” Ayumu slid the door aside and hastened her into the room.

Gou’s chambers had a _genkan_ and receiving area with tatami mats and a low table. Scrolls bearing artwork of water, cranes, and greenery decorated the walls. To the left were separate spaces for dressing and for sleeping. Outside the sleeping chamber were two hastily tidied futons where Lady Ayumu and Lady Chigusa spent their nights. Suffuse blue light came in through the rice paper windows, giving the rooms an ethereal glow. 

A lone lantern burned in the dressing area, where closets lined the walls and a polished mirror hung from a free-standing tri-fold screen. Various articles of clothing and sashes were draped over the screen, as well as Lady Chigusa’s person, as if they’d been up to this for a while. As soon as Isuzu saw the princess, her heart all but stopped. Gou stood in front of the mirror, with a hand perched on her hip and a look of intense scrutiny on her face as she considered the garments Lady Chigusa held. Her hair was loose, fanned out and cascading over her shoulders in waves of ruby silk. She wore only a white _hadajuban_; the short-sleeved slip of gauzy cotton was crinkled from sleep and did little to obscure her figure, which was normally well-hidden from view beneath layers of heavy silk.

Isuzu was not usually privy to the princess straight from bed. Her breath halted with a stutter she prayed was inaudible.

“Lady Isuzu, Your Highness,” Ayumu said as they arrived.

Isuzu tried to work moisture into her mouth as she bowed. “Your Highness.”

“Perfect timing, Isuzu. What do you think?” Gou asked, gesturing to the _hakama_ Chigusa held—one was thick red silk, the other was crisply-pressed blue cotton with pink flowers.

“It…” She coughed and cleared her throat. “Pardon me. It should be something Your Highness can move in freely. And a _hakamashita_ if you have one.”

“Ah, of course.”

Ayumu and Chigusa helped the princess dress, Isuzu choosing to study one of Gou’s many scrolls up close. This one had a painting of a river with black pine branches stretched out over the water. …It wasn’t much of a distraction from the sound of rustling fabric.

“This is fantastic! No one will recognize me in these clothes!” 

Isuzu waited another beat before she looked. In front of the polished mirror, Gou turned this way and that, smiling at her reflection.

It was true. In the white _hakamashita_ and pale blue _hakama_, Gou looked so young, carefree, and _normal_ that the usually dour and (at times) severe crown princess was nowhere to be found.

Was this what the princess was really like? Because, if so… _If so_—

When Gou smiled _at her_, Isuzu’s heart skipped a beat or two (maybe five?!), heat rushing to her face.

“Shall we, Isuzu-san?”

She bowed deeply. “Hai.”

-x-

The archery _dojo_ cleared out at their arrival, guards taking up positions with their gazes averted from the unveiled princess. Ayumu and Chigusa sat on cushions to watch.

Isuzu faced the princess, an arm’s length between them, and tried to ignore the jumbled nerves, excitement, _is-this-really-happening??_, _calm-the-hell-down-before-you-embarrass-yourself_, and the fifty other things fluttering around inside her. It didn’t help that Gou was as intent on her as she’d feared—a perfectly avid, determined student—and this _wasn’t _the time to notice that their height difference put the top of the princess’s head just about even with Isuzu’s nose, filling her with thoughts of Gou on her tiptoes, chin lifted, their lips matched—

Damn it. She was a disciplined warrior and this was her job right now. She could handle it.

_Yeah, right._

_Shut up._

Isuzu drew a breath and let it out, forcing herself to focus. “If it pleases Your Highness, I’ll start with an explanation and demonstration of the forms.”

Gou’s eyes brightened. “It pleases me.” She blushed, looking so eager she almost seemed giddy, fiddling briefly with her sash before decidedly dropping her hand back to her side. “Go ahead, Isuzu. I’ll pay attention.”

How long would it be before the rest of the court heard about their activities? Probably not long. Especially if Isuzu did something idiotic. _Best get on with it._

“Your feet form a line to the target.” Isuzu gestured with a slow sweep of her hand to the floor, continuing all the way across the range to the opposite side. She placed her feet, mirroring the stance for the princess’s benefit. “Like so, shoulder’s width apart—”

Demonstrating wasn’t so bad. Isuzu ran through the forms a few times before having Gou try. The princess proved a quick study, which wasn’t surprising given how focused and motivated she seemed. 

Though, when she mimed the draw—they wouldn’t work with a practice _yumi_ until later—Gou tended to drop her elbow and lean back.

_How to_… Isuzu broke off her scrutiny with a nod. “Consider your entire body like a wall—from the soles of your feet to the top of your head. Everything should be on this same line.”

“Oh, like this?” Gou straightened again, returning to the second form, then mimed holding the bow closed. She slowly lifted her arms over her head.

“Yes. Keep that line as you draw. Pushing with your left hand, drawing apart with your right—”

Three times, yet she still came off balance during the fifth and six forms as she lowered her arms to draw. Gou’s brow knit. “What am I doing wrong, Isuzu?”

_There’s no way around it._

Isuzu inclined her head. “Forgive me, Your Highness.” She moved behind the princess. “May I show you?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Start with the second form and stop at the fourth.” Isuzu stood as close as she dared while Gou moved, resolutely _not_ noticing the way the princess’s _hakamashita_ dipped away from the back of her neck, or the scent of soap and _sakura_ that clung to her skin. Ruby hair brushed Isuzu’s cheek as they both turned their heads towards the target. “As you draw,” Isuzu placed one hand lightly on Gou’s waist, “keep your torso straight. Move slowly—”

She felt the princess’s hitch of breath, Gou’s shoulder blades against Isuzu’s breastplate as she carefully made the motion. Isuzu used her left hand to guide Gou’s left elbow, keeping her in line to the target.

“There,” she whispered over the pounding of her heart. “Can you feel the difference?”

Gou didn’t answer right away. There was a wavered breath, a swallow… “Show me again.”

“…Ah.” Isuzu’s exhale stirred the princess’s hair. She pressed her lips, closing her eyes for the length of two heartbeats—desperate to keep her concentration. “From the second form, Your Highness.”

…It didn’t take long for the princess to make the corrections. Isuzu stepped back, watched her demonstrate it by herself, and they moved on.

But something in the air had changed. Isuzu couldn’t deny it this time, with Gou’s scent clinging to her clothes, with the stray looks the princess sent her way. They worked together quietly and soberly, with only the most careful touches between them, as if choreographed. 

Isuzu’s heart was still thudding when the sun rose, rays piercing the clouds and bathing the _dojo_ in hues of gold and fuchsia that set Gou’s hair on fire. 

“I…” There was crimson in the princess’s cheeks as she stopped, cleared her throat, and started again. “Thank you, Isuzu. Can we continue tomorrow?”

_Can we?!_ Isuzu could’ve squealed and done cartwheels, but she shoved those impulses down and managed a stately bow. “Of course, Your Highness.” Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.

But when she straightened, she found Gou’s expression had clouded. Isuzu’s exuberance evaporated. Was that not the right thing to say?

Gou looked away, fingers tugging on the hem of her sleeve. “I have to change,” she said quietly. “Will you…” Their eyes met, and Isuzu saw hesitance in the princess’s gaze. “Will you come to breakfast?”

She still didn’t know what she’d done wrong. Or why the princess needed to ask. “I’ll be there, Hime-sama.” Isuzu touched the center of her breastplate, as if to seal her words like a promise, and offered a smile. “As soon as I change, as well.”

Relief softened the princess’s features. Isuzu was gifted a small smile in return as Gou nodded and withdrew to join Chigusa and Ayumu. 

Soon the veils were in place and they began the trek up to the western keep.

Isuzu trailed behind, watching the princess navigate the damp stone pathways in her _geta_, with Chigusa’s arm to steady her and Ayumu close by on her right. Nearly a month and she could hardly read Gou at all. 

It shouldn’t matter. One month gone was already a third of the time she’d spend with the Imperial court. After that, Gou would be betrothed, Isuzu would return home, and it would be like none of this ever happened.

But it _did_ matter. She wanted to understand, even if nothing would ever come of it.

In the handmaidens’ chambers, Isuzu brushed her hair and tied it back. Dressed in her modified uniform, she headed down to the salon.

She was the last to arrive other than the princess (and Chigusa and Ayumu), taking the empty spot added for her at the end of the table. The _sudare_ were half lowered, the handmaidens chatting idly among themselves as they awaited their princess and the food.

Kneeling on her cushion, Isuzu fingered the collar of her coat. Changing clothes hadn’t erased Gou’s scent. Would it be with her until she bathed this evening? The memories certainly would. Knowing how _perfectly_ the princess fit into her arms was a perilous observation.

When the door slid open, accompanied by an influx of guards, the swish of heavy silk, and the delicate sound of _kanzashi_, Isuzu rose with the other handmaidens. They bowed as the crown princess entered, taking her place at the head of the table.

Gou wore a kimono of deep plum, dark amethyst that set a striking contrast to her hair, which was arranged into meticulous and elaborate folds with golden ornaments, up and away from her face. Her skin was powdered, her eyes lined with black, with a dab of red at the outer corners. She was beautiful like this, of course; the tales of her loveliness were not exaggerated. But, in Isuzu’s opinion, she was not as breathtaking as she’d been at daybreak, bare-faced and blushing, with her keen eyes studying each _ky__ūjutsu _form, or with her brow knit in concentration as she made the motions herself and sought perfection.

It was a rare and heady privilege—the glimpse of the woman beneath the makeup, clothing, and titles that Isuzu was now privy to. 

There was a chorus of greetings and Gou gestured for her ladies to sit. Isuzu sank down onto her knees, watching the princess’s gaze sweep around the table almost anxiously, searching amidst her handmaidens…until her eyes landed, all at once alighting with softness, with unmistakable _warmth_—

Isuzu’s breath caught. _Hime—_

It was only for a moment that their eyes met—mere heartbeats of time. And yet, it was long enough. Isuzu gazed back, utterly captive, and felt her unspoken rule crumble until there was nothing left but tiny grains of sand, swept away by ruby eyes and red silk. 


	5. Chapter 5

\- 5月 -

“It’s so…_difficult!_” Gou laughed, her arms shaking, the beginner’s bow only drawn partway. “How do you make it look so easy, Isuzu?”

The practice bow had a lesser draw, half again the weight of Isuzu’s _yumi_—not that she had any intention of telling Gou that today. The princess _had_ the determination, but all students lacked the strength at first. 

“Daily practice and training.” Isuzu watched with her hands clasped behind her back, lips pressed as she tried to keep her professional poise, though the smiles kept bubbling up anyway. They matched today in white _hakamashita_ and navy blue _hakama_, their hair tied back out of the way. Dawn was only starting to lighten the sky over the target range from indigo to pale blue.

“_Ugh_.” Gou did drama just as well as any of Isuzu’s young trainees. She went through a few more reps, twice pulling just shy of full draw, though she couldn’t hold it. Sweat dotted her brow when she finally lowered the bow. “At this rate, it’ll be _years_ until I’m able to shoot this thing.”

Isuzu couldn’t help herself. She cleared her throat. “I wouldn’t say years, Hime. Months, maybe.”

“You!” Gou’s stamped her foot, her attempt at a glare _entirely_ ruined by the warm sparkle in her eyes. 

Isuzu grinned.

“_Fine_.” Gou huffed. “I’ll put in the time. _But_.” She waved at Isuzu’s quiver, on the floor next to them. “For now, come and help me. Give me a taste of victory to soothe my wounded pride and impatience.”

Isuzu’s heart leapt, her thrill building ten-fold. “As you wish, Hime-sama.”

It seemed like, at least once a session, Gou found some excuse to ask for help. Isuzu was only too happy to oblige. She tried not to read too much into it, but—honestly—to hell with it. She _lived_ for the quiet catch of Gou’s breath whenever they touched, for the way Gou leaned against her. Terrified though she might be of the princess noticing her racing, thudding heart, Isuzu never said no.

She grabbed her shooting glove and two arrows. The target was already in place at the center of the grassy field—a reduced distance often used for beginners, half that of the full range.

“Like this.” She showed Gou how to set the arrow, checking her form, making tiny adjustments here and there. Isuzu’s hand lingered on the princess’s, probably too long, but... Gou was looking at her intently, an avid gaze above cheeks stained sakura-pink. “Got it?” Isuzu asked, not letting go just yet.

“Of course I’ve got it,” Gou said.

Isuzu arched a brow. “Are you _sure_?”

Gou’s smile was syrupy sweet and not at all innocent. “I’m sure. You’re teaching me, aren’t you?”

Isuzu just managed to smother a grin. “Don’t let that go to my head, Hime.” She moved behind the princess, hands lightly on Gou’s waist as she placed her feet. “Draw for me?” She felt Gou’s deeper breath against her breastplate, strands of ruby hair catching on the collar of her kimono.

“Since you asked so nicely…” Gou lifted the practice _yumi_, her movements precise and slow. 

Isuzu waited through the first part of her draw, until the princess’s arms started to tremble— She caught Gou’s hand, steadying her hold on the bow’s fabric-wrapped grip, and snagged the string with her gloved right hand. Isuzu followed the princess’s movements, letting her pull to full draw, just taking the edge off so Gou could hold it there.

Gou’s hair was as soft as silk against Isuzu’s cheek—terribly distracting, as if inhaling the princess’s scent or feeling her warmth weren’t bad enough. Isuzu forced herself to focus, looking at the target—

“Where are you aiming?” She laughed. 

Gou snorted. “I’m aiming! It’s because you’re taller, you know?”

Isuzu chuckled against the princess’s hair. “Of course, Hime.” She guided Gou’s arrow down a touch.

“Nn.”

Isuzu grinned. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

“On three. _Ichi-ni-san_—”

They let go in unison, the arrow splitting the early morning air and striking the target on the upper right part of the circle.

Gou gasped. “I hit it!” She jumped, spinning towards Isuzu with bright eyes. “_We_ hit it, I mean. It counts, right?”

“I’d say.” Isuzu smiled, quietly reveling in the sight of the princess—she was absolutely glowing. “You were doing most of the work.”

“Liar!” Gou laughed, wrapping her free arm around Isuzu’s waist. “Someday I’ll let you say that.”

Isuzu’s mouth went dry, her heart skipping several beats as the princess gazed up at her, their bodies pressed together. “Until then…?” she managed in a whisper.

“I’ll practice, I promise.” Gou smiled. “But you have to help me.”

“Gladly, Hime.” The words came out with her breath, emptying her lungs. “I—”

Movement at the edge of the room and near-silent footfalls shattered their fragile seclusion.

Isuzu saw the prince first; he was the only one the guards would have let through without some sort of announcement. It was already the fifth month, almost the second _jun_; the court knew about the crown princess’s early morning _ky__ūjutsu_ lessons, surely. Though Prince Rin hadn’t said a word thus far, it had been inevitable in Isuzu’s mind that, eventually—

Gou followed her gaze, the mirth of the moment vanishing in an instant. They separated, Isuzu taking the practice _yumi_ when the princess handed it off.

“You’re up early, Brother,” Gou said, flicking her ponytail behind her shoulder and brushing imaginary specks of dust from her left sleeve.

Rin wore a simple black kimono with no other adornment, his hair gathered into a high tail, his sword’s sheath gleaming at his waist. “Please.” He snorted. “You know I don’t sleep.” He crossed the room to them with barely a sound; Isuzu could see the circles beneath his eyes.

Lord Aiichirou waited by the entrance alongside the princess’s guards, his gaze averted.

Gou clasped her hands, drawing her shoulders back. “I suppose you need something?”

Rin took in the room, the target, and their equipment, before looking at them again. “I do not, Dear Sister.”

Isuzu could literally see Gou’s hackles rise—the tension rigid in her spine as she drew breath— 

“I’ll have you know that I decided to do this and _none_ of you have any right to intervene.”

Rin held up a hand. “Peace. Shall I complain about my sister learning to defend herself?”

Gou paused, her voice coming out softer. “Then…?”

The prince offered a cool smile. “I don’t care what the advisors say and neither does her Imperial Majesty, our mother.” His face smoothed. “I come with a message. I would’ve informed you last evening, but you’ve been retiring quite early as of late.” His eyes flicked to Isuzu.

She wasn’t sure what to make of it. His gaze was as inscrutable as always.

“We’ve received word that Makarovich-sensei is due to arrive today.”

“Oh!” Gou’s hand flew to her lips. “So soon! He said not to expect him until the end of the month.”

“Indeed, how fortuitous.” Rin sighed, something like distaste seeping into his voice. 

Gou waved dismissively. “Don’t worry, Brother, I’ll keep him occupied. You never seem to have a problem avoiding him.”

“_Oi_.” Rin blushed for the first time Isuzu had ever seen. “That’s not—”

“The salon’s being prepared, yes?” Gou reached over and grabbed Isuzu’s hand. “We’ll get ready.” Then the princess was tugging her towards the exit—

Caught off guard, Isuzu scrambled to keep up. “Your Highness—” but the words barely came out, the princess’s firm grip on her hand rendering her all but speechless. In the entryway, they gathered their sandals and Gou’s veils, leaving the prince behind as they headed back to the keep.

-x-

Isuzu didn’t get a chance to ask any questions. There was a flurry of dressing, a quick breakfast, then Gou’s very specific instructions for the location of tables in the salon, and for letter boxes, ink, and easels.

_Easels_…?

Word of Doctor Makarovich’s arrival reached them at midday. Gou, in flowing robes of sky-blue silk, took her seat on the red dais in the salon, behind the _sudare_, with a writing table at her right hand. Ayumu and Chigusa flanked her, Isuzu standing with Lady Ayumu. There were oddly few handmaidens present otherwise; no lack of guards, though they were arranged mostly towards the sides and back of the room. Before Isuzu could ask, the doors of the salon slid open, an attendant stepping into the room and bowing.

“Makarovich-sensei, Your Highness.”

“Yes, send him in.” Gou’s voice was regal and a tad impatient.

The attendant retreated, a guarded procession entering the chamber with a foreigner at the center and servants carrying crates of various sizes. The man was tall and slim, with straw-colored curls of hair shorn close to his scalp and trimmed facial hair. His attire was like nothing Isuzu had seen before—a robe that fastened in the front from collar to waist, then extended to the knee. It was belted and tailored close to the body, with fitted sleeves. Underneath, the man wore dark brown trousers—also slim-cut—and thick boots. It all looked rather heavy and stiff to Isuzu’s eye, though the outfit looked warm, she supposed.

The man immediately went down on one knee and bowed. “Your Highness. It is quite, most lovely to see you again.” His Japanese was a little odd and accented, though not unintelligible.

“Likewise, Makarovich-sensei,” Gou said through the _sudare_. “Tell me of your travels! We did not expect you for some time.”

“Winter was unusually mild and the spring thaw came early, which proved a great boon to my travels and allowed my hastened return.” Makarovich glanced discretely around the room. “If I may so unpolitely ask, Your Highness, is His Highness, your brother…?”

“Certainly you’ll stay the evening, Sensei?” Gou asked. “My brother will join us for the evening meal. Until then, we’ve prepared rooms where you may rest. Surely you are weary from your long journey.”

“Hai.” The man seemed to relax. “I gratefully accept.” He bowed again. “In the meantime, please allow me to present a sampling of what I’ve brought for Your Highness’s continued studies.” He gestured to the easels. “I see your preparations are as thorough as always, despite the unexpected timing of my arrival.”

“As always,” Gou said and motioned to one of the attendants.

Tea and refreshments were served as the man opened one of the crates he’d brought and took out thick rolls of parchment. The princess’s guards and handmaidens—other than Ayumu and Chigusa—seemed to collectively shrink back.

Isuzu opened her fan, leaning over discretely. “Ayumu-sama?”

She looked fine, though even Chigusa seemed apprehensive. “Makarovich-sensei studies anatomy,” Ayumu said behind her fan. “Some of the drawings he brings makes the court squeamish.”

“Ah.” Isuzu supposed most of Gou’s handmaidens—and maybe even some of her guards—had never experienced a battlefield. “It doesn’t bother you?”

Ayumu shook her head. “No. Though most of the time, it’s only _kinniku_ and no _shibou_ at all.” She sighed.

_Oh…?_

Behind the _sudare_, Gou leaned forward eagerly as the doctor unrolled his first drawing and attached it to the easel.

_Oh!_ Isuzu’s fanning stopped; she blinked at an exquisitely detailed sketch of a man’s bare torso, with each hardened arc of muscle labeled in two languages, one of which was Japanese. There were more labels than she could count at this distance—words for all kinds of parts she’d admired her entire life and never knew they had special names!

(Granted, some of the names looked pretty straightforward, like _daiky__ōkin—_大胸筋—with characters that meant ‘large chest muscle.’ Maybe she shouldn’t be quite so impressed, but _still_—)

On another easel, Makarovich placed a second drawing—this diagram was the same view, but featured the layer beneath the skin, with the _kinniku_, tendons, and ligaments labeled directly.

Damn, what she wouldn’t give to get a closer look!

The doctor stood between his drawings, hands clasped, eyes twinkling. “Where does it please Your Highness to start?”

Isuzu stole a glance behind the _sudare_. Princess Gou held a fan, its movements delicate but rapid.

“With the arms, please, Sensei.” She sounded almost breathless.

“Ah, of course.” Makarovich produced a quill pen from a small lacquer case and used it as a pointer. “I’ve been thinking since our last conversation, particularly about the _biceps brachii_ and the _triceps brachii_, which are favorites of Your Highness.” He indicated the upper arm on the diagram, the front muscle and the sliver that was visible of the back. “What do you think of _j__ōwannit__ōkin_ and _j__ōwansant__ōkin_, respectively? ‘Upper arm two-head muscle’ and ‘upper arm three-head muscle’ are good translations of the Latin, in my opinion.”

Gou dipped her brush in ink, writing the characters with swift, perfect strokes—

上腕二頭筋 上腕三頭筋

“I like it very much,” she said, studying her handiwork for the briefest of moments before she lifted her eyes. “Very much. The Latin is used across genders, yes? Not just for men.”

Makarovich nodded, looking pleased. “Your studies serve you, Your Highness.”

Isuzu had to remind herself to breathe, fanning harder just to get some air. From their first real conversation, she knew they shared at least a preference for muscles. But _this_? This was a whole new world of _kinniku_ opening up before her in vast, uncharted vistas just begging to be discovered (and drawn and captured and admired by lantern light)—

And Crown Princess Gou was at the very forefront, leading the charge.

Isuzu bit her lower lip behind the fan. _I think I love you?!_

-x-

She didn’t always stand guard for the princess during dinner. Unlike breakfast, Gou usually had official business to attend to during evening meals, often alongside the Empress. How Isuzu wished she could attend tonight! Her head was stuffed so full of new terms that she already couldn’t recall many of them. 

In the handmaidens’ chambers, while most of the others were off attending to various duties or leisure pursuits, Isuzu unrolled several of the drawings she’d brought from home. She carefully labeled what she could remember, taking particular pride in identifying Souma’s _j__ōwansant__ōkin_, oiled and gleaming—

“—Isuzu-sama?”

She jumped at Ayumu’s voice, so engrossed in her work that she hadn’t heard anyone enter the room, which was very, _very_ bad for a supposed guard (even if she wasn’t on duty). “Ayumu-sama.” Isuzu breathed to calm herself. “Forgive me, I didn’t hear you come in.”

“These are yours, Isuzu-sama?” Ayumu’s gaze had dropped to her drawings.

Isuzu’s cheeks began to burn. “Ah, hai… I was just putting them away.” She quickly tapped the ink from her brush and started tidying up. “Is there something I can help with?”

“Ah, Isuzu—” Ayumu thrust out a hand to stop her. “Indeed there is, please.”

Face flaming, Isuzu sat back on her heels, hands curled in her lap.

Ayumu crouched in front of her, the drawings between them, and smiled. “Her Highness invites you to join her for dinner.”

Isuzu sucked air. “She…does?”

Lady Ayumu winked at her. “Bring these with you.”

-x-

Isuzu had never felt so conspicuous—not when she dressed in full kimono and full makeup, or when she dressed like the guards—as now, following Lady Ayumu through the corridors of the keep, her drawings tightly rolled and clutched in her hands. Passersby couldn’t tell what she carried—they couldn’t _know_—yet Isuzu felt exposed with her secrets grasped between clammy palms. Would the princess think she was strange? Perhaps not, given what Isuzu had been privy to in the salon this afternoon. But she was anxious all the same. Even at home she was discrete. _Imperial_ handmaidens could certainly be dismissed for lesser vices. 

They only went down to the third floor, to a _tatami _room set for dinner, with the princess’s guards arrayed outside the chamber. Inside, there were three small tables, with the one on the right set on a raised step behind bamboo blinds. All three had plush cushions for seating.

Gou was already present, standing behind the _sudare_ with Lady Chigusa, their conversation breaking off when Isuzu entered the room with Lady Ayumu.

Nerves churned in her stomach as she walked forward, rounding the blinds to join the princess.

“Isuzu, you made it!” Gou gifted her a genuine smile, ever reminiscent of the woman Isuzu had held in her arms this morning, without all of the powder, makeup, and heavy clothing. Her perfect brow knit. “What’s this?”

Isuzu could only bow from the waist, fire burning in her cheeks, and wordlessly offer her drawings.

As Gou lifted the feather-light scrolls from her hands, she straightened, barely breathing—

“Isuzu,” the princess whispered, “you drew these?” She gazed at the drawings, one after another.

Isuzu dipped her head. “Hai.”

Before she could even lift her eyes, there was a rustle of rice paper and silk— 

Warm hands closed around both of hers.

“_Isuzu_.” Gou was insistent and breathlessly close, with their palms pressed together and fingers suddenly intertwined. The princess’s eyes were _fastened_ on her, shining with wonder. “You…?”

Her _hai_ came out in the tiniest, most pathetic squeak, but what could she do? The way Gou was looking at her, the tight clasp of their hands—it all left her speechless and ruined. She gazed back, helplessly and uselessly enthralled, wishing she had something suave to say, to sweep the princess off her feet, but her brain was _mush_.

The sound of a throat clearing interrupted their moment. “Your Highness?”

They broke apart, Isuzu’s heart still racing.

Lady Chigusa was next to them with a polite smile, her arms full of Isuzu’s drawings. “Makarovich-sensei is here, Your Highness.”

“Yes, of course.” Gou exhaled, once more soberly composed. “You can send him in.”

“May I…?” Chigusa nodded to the bundle in her arms.

“Take them to my chambers, please.” Gou glanced at her. “Is that alright, Isuzu? I’d like you to show them to me in more detail, later.”

“I—” Isuzu bowed, blushing again. “Yes, Hime-sama. I would be honored.”

Ayumu arranged the _sudare_; she and Chigusa then left the room—though not before Lady Chigusa leaned close to whisper, “Don’t let the princess drink too much.”

“…Ah, hai.” Isuzu nodded.

“I heard that.” Gou made a face and shooed them away. Once Ayumu and Chigusa had gone, she held out her hand. “Isuzu…?”

Oh, just to help her get settled, obviously. _Remember your job, Isuzu_. She took the princess’s hand, helping Gou to her cushion and arranging the many layers of her kimono.

But the princess didn’t let go, drawing Isuzu down to the cushion at her side. Isuzu’s heart hammered in her chest as soft fingers curled around hers, cradling her calloused palm. Gou seemed content to _hold her hand_. Was this _we’re-friends_ handholding? Or _kinniku-sisters’_ handholding? Or _that kind_ of handholding? Gou was wearing her impenetrable regal face, so Isuzu couldn’t tell. 

With a slow exhale, she faced forward, forcing down the giddiness, and remained perfectly still, counting heartbeats of time and silently thanking God for each one.

Attendants showed the doctor into the room. Makarovich now wore a kimono of forest green with a pattern of beige and yellow gold. He seemed perfectly comfortable in the clothes, stopping before the _sudare_ to bow deeply.

“Good evening, Your Highness. Thank you for inviting me to your table, very much.”

“You’re welcome, Sensei. I trust you had time to refresh yourself?”

“Indeed, thank you.” He straightened, smiling broadly. “Has Your Highness had a chance to look at the books I brought?”

“Yes, I did.” Gou smiled. “You’ve brought me enough texts and translations to keep me busy for months, Makarovich-sensei. Please accept my immense gratitude.”

The doctor bowed his head. “Humbly so, Your Highness.”

Just as he finished speaking, the door opened again, admitting the prince and Lord Aiichirou.

“Mikhail-oji!” Aiichirou, in a dark gray kimono, greeted the doctor with a bright smile and a bow.

_Uncle?_ Clearly, they were acquainted, though Isuzu couldn’t tell if the title were merely a platitude or actually reflected a familial relationship. She didn’t know of any clan lords or ladies who had taken a foreigner in marriage, but that didn’t mean it _hadn’t_ happened.

“Ai-kun!_ Hisashiburi!_ You’re looking well.” The two men embraced with a hearty display of affection that included kissing each other’s cheeks. Isuzu’s jaw nearly dropped, witnessing what she could only assume was a custom in the doctor’s homeland. Even among close family members, she’d never seen such a greeting publicly in Japan.

Gou squeezed her hand. Isuzu glanced over, meeting the twinkle of amusement in the princess’s eyes. She managed to compose herself with a breath.

When Lord Aiichirou stepped aside, Prince Rin offered the doctor a polite bow. “Mikhail-sensei.” His silk kimono was dark purple with thin vines of red and gold. 

“Ah, Prince Rin-kun, it’s been ages.” Makarovich bowed deeply. “How have you been, as of late? Your form, your _daiky__ōkin_, are all in top shape, I hope?” There was a bit of pink in the foreigner’s cheeks as he straightened, studying the prince with keen eyes.

“My _kinniku_ are just the same as always,” Rin said, with the exaggerated patience of someone who had answered the same question many times.

“Have you been to the river yet? I suppose it’s still too cold to swim…”

“I’ll wait until it’s warmer, though I haven’t neglected my training in the meantime.”

“I’m glad.” The doctor smiled. “Glad to hear it, Your Highness.” It seemed to Isuzu that Makarovich’s gaze lingered on the exposed part of Rin’s chest—the _daiky__ōkin_ he’d asked about. The prince _had_ incredible chest muscles, there was no denying that, but…

In the rather awkward silence that followed, Rin turned away from the doctor’s prying eyes, shooting Gou a pointed glance through the _sudare_ before he moved off to his seat.

The princess then released Isuzu’s hand, gesturing for the attendants to bring in the food.

Gou and Isuzu’s table faced Prince Rin’s. Lord Aiichirou sat on Rin’s left—a buffer between the doctor and the prince. Makarovich had the third table to himself, off Aiichirou’s left and the princess’s right. After seeing them served, the attendants bowed and slid the doors closed, leaving the five of them alone.

The conversation was fairly polite and mundane—largely about weather conditions for travel and the politics of the west—until they were into their second flask of _sake_. Only Gou and the doctor were drinking; Isuzu poured each time the princess emptied her cup with Chigusa’s warning a nagging echo in her ear.

“It should be a splendid summer for your Games, Your Highness,” Makarovich said, lifting his _sake_ cup towards the princess. “Have all of the clans responded to your summons?”

“Yes, they have,” Gou said, matching the doctor’s toast and taking a sip.

“The swimming clans especially, I hope? Clan Yamazaki and Clan Nanase…Clan Hazuki, of course?”

“…Indeed,” the princess’s voice was disaffected as she picked up her chopsticks. A faint flush had started to show in her cheeks from the alcohol, just visible through the powder she wore. “Lord Sousuke, Lord Haruka, and Lord Nagisa will all be attending, as well as the eldest sons of Clan Kirishima, Clan Shiina, and Clan Mikoshiba.” Gou nodded in Isuzu’s direction.

Isuzu dipped her head in reply.

“Ah, but not the son of Tachibana? It’s a shame, but I suppose being vassal to Clan Nanase, Lord Makoto is not eligible.” The doctor sighed, allowing Aiichirou to refill his empty cup. “His _s__ōb__ōkin_ are particularly impressive.”

Gou perked up. “You’ve met him, Sensei?”

Makarovich nodded. “Last summer. I thought I…” he trailed off, shaking his head. “Perhaps it was only Prince Rin who asked. It was nothing formal, Your Highness, just a friendly competition off the coast. Most of the clans were there.”

“I don’t remember asking,” Rin muttered, looking away as he drank from his water cup.

“_S__ōb__ōkin_…” Isuzu tested the word in a whisper. It hadn’t been among the terms reviewed this afternoon. 

Gou smiled at her, leaning in suddenly. “Here.” Gentle fingers brushed Isuzu’s upper back, the princess’s _sake-_laced breath warm against her ear and jaw. “From your drawings, you seem a fan?”

“Hai,” Isuzu whispered, swallowing hard.

Gou’s ruby eyes shimmered. “Used in _ky__ūjutsu_, you’d agree?” Her thumb rubbed over Isuzu’s spine. “Mine are sore from this morning.”

The air threaded through Isuzu’s teeth. _You are lethal with alcohol_. “I would agree,” she said, meeting and holding the princess’s gaze. “Hime.”

Gou looked pleased, almost girlishly happy as she finally drew away.

“—That Lord Natsuya, however, I don’t care for his _kinniku_ at all.” The doctor waved dismissively.

Rin snorted. “Muscles are muscles, aren’t they?”

“They are _not_.” Gou and Makarovich answered in unison (and Isuzu wholeheartedly concurred).

Rin just rolled his eyes.

“Lord Ikuya, though—Natsuya’s younger brother? His _kinniku_ type is much more delicate, while Lord Sousuke is definitely a power-type. That said—” the doctor raised his cup towards Rin, “Your Highness’s muscles are of the most superior type, overall.”

Rin rubbed a hand over his face, stifling a sigh. “My gratitude is enormous that you think so.”

“I’ll bet you find unexpected competition, Your Highness. How long has it been since you’ve swam with the other clans’ sons?”

“A few years, is all.” Rin shrugged. 

“Eleven years,” Gou said, slamming back the rest of her cup and holding it out towards Isuzu for more. “This summer makes twelve.”

Isuzu lifted the flask, hesitantly pouring a half-portion. “Your Highness, perhaps…”

“I’m not drunk, Isuzu.” The princess’s demeanor darkened. “I’m not nearly drunk enough.”

Not drunk enough for what? “Hime-sama—?” The unspoken question died on her tongue as Gou took her hand in a solid grip beneath the table.

The princess emptied her cup in one swallow and set it down firmly—audibly—on the table. “I don’t want to do this, Brother.” Her voice, fiery and regal, brought conversation to an abrupt halt.

Rin glanced at her, not saying a word at first. He slowly, very deliberately returned his chopsticks to the table. “And you’d like to rehash this argument now, in front of our guest?”

Gou did not back down. “We’ve never properly talked about this.”

The prince faced her squarely. “By the laws of our land, your reign cannot be secured until you produce an heir. The fragile peace with the clans we currently take for granted is predicated on your heir being sired by one of the clans’ sons.” He picked up his water cup and sipped. “What is there to properly discuss, Sister? I acknowledge your distaste for the circumstances.”

_Condescend much?_ Isuzu exhaled through her nose, her jaw tightening.

The princess still gripped her hand. “You would have me marry a man I do not love, _lie with him_, _bear his child_—”

Rin snorted. “How can you say you won’t love him?” The words came out bitter-laced. “You may grow to, in time. Even then, as long as his muscles are more than adequate, what does it matter?”

“_How dare you_.” The princess trembled, Isuzu feeling the effort it took her, seeing the glossy moisture that gathered in her eyes. “I bare my soul to you, yet you do nothing but mock me in return? While it’s true I enjoy _looking _at muscles—and studying, and categorizing, and all that is a given—I want no part of a man and certainly not _in there_!”

_Hime—_ Isuzu nearly gasped, clutching Gou’s shaking hand. _You…?_

The room fell quiet—except for Rin choking on his water. He was bright red in the face by the time he got himself under control.

“You’ve had enough to drink, Gou. This is not a private venue.” The prince wiped his mouth with a cloth, glaring at her through the blinds.

“Makarovich-sensei is a physician! I’m glad he’s here.” The fire in Gou’s voice hadn’t diminished one bit. “I’ve learned much from reading the books he’s given me, not to mention every text from doctors and midwives across the country.” A commanding swipe of her hand caused the _sudare_ to stir. “The act itself is hardly the essential element of producing an heir. It’s true that _something_ from a man is needed, but I am led to believe that _that_ _something_ is acquired easily enough.”

Isuzu’s face heated. Indeed, she’d heard the wives talk—never with the men around—about how to manipulate fertility with timing, with certain techniques. So, it stood to reason…

“Technically—” The doctor had a thoughtful look on his face. He held out his cup for another refill which Lord Aiichirou silently and dutifully poured. “Theoretically speaking, Your Highness… I haven’t personally examined the research, but it’s more than plausible, surely. Certainly worth a try, assuming conditions are right. I will write my colleagues and request—”

“Enough!” Rin slammed both hands on the table, making the dishes jump and cups overturn. Water spilled across the lacquered surface. His face was nearly purple. “We’ve not summoned the noble clans of our realm _on behalf of the Imperial Crown _just to have their sons…spend themselves into—into a cup!”

“Then where is your heir, Brother?” Gou crushed Isuzu’s hand in her grip. “I’ve read our laws of succession backward and forward, as much as you’ve claimed to—yet I don’t see _you_ finding a wife to make a niece for the throne.”

“Gou—” The prince’s hands curled, scraping the damp surface of the table.

“Because you’re still hung up on that boy who beat you in swimming eleven years ago! Just admit you don’t want a wife any more than I want a husband!”

Rin shoved back from the table and got up. “I have sacrificed those years for _your_ safety—”

“I never asked you to!” Tears streamed down Gou’s face. “I didn’t, Mother didn’t, and _Father wouldn’t have, either!_”

The prince flinched as if struck.

The room went deathly quiet, broken only by Gou’s labored whisper. “Can’t we talk about this as a family? Like we used to? There must be some other way…” She was pleading her heart, but Rin had shut down, his face once more a cold, carefully composed mask.

“Do as you like, Sister,” he said, his voice flat, utterly blank. “I am but a servant of the future Empress.” Rin left the chamber without another word, though the way he slammed the sliding door open betrayed his emotional state.

The fire in Gou left just as abruptly. The princess slumped into Isuzu’s arms, her body wracked with sobs, hot tears soaking into the fabric of Isuzu’s kimono.

_Oh God, what?_ Isuzu’s head spun; she couldn’t begin to process everything that had just happened. As the princess continued to shake, Isuzu held her, steadying and supporting her. Was it enough? It was all she could think of.

Finally (it only felt like a long time), Lady Ayumu and Lady Chigusa rushed into the room. On the other side of the _sudare_, Lord Aiichirou and Doctor Makarovich exchanged a quiet word and discretely made their exit.

Isuzu let Ayumu and Chigusa take over, unsure of what else she could do. “I’m sorry, I—”

“It’s not your fault, Isuzu.” Ayumu patted her arm as Chigusa helped the sobbing princess to her feet.

“He’s so infuriating! Why won’t he just _listen_?” Gou clung to Chigusa, gripping fistfuls of her kimono. “He used to. Before… We used to be inseparable, before—” As they started to walk, she nearly stumbled, groaning, her forehead pressed to her handmaiden’s shoulder. “I might get sick, Chigusa.”

“It’s alright, Your Highness.” Chigusa brushed hair from the princess’s cheek. “Ayumu will bring the basin. If you need to stop and throw up, just tell me.”

Isuzu got out of the way, letting the women work. In the end, she was the one who carried the empty basin as they ascended the stairs one at a time, Chigusa and Ayumu helping the princess between them.

Maybe later she’d be able to reflect on all the princess had said. For now, she could only trail behind in watchful silence, her hand still throbbing from Gou’s grip as the blood returned to her fingertips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[Nagajuban](https://www.japan-talk.com/jt/new/nagajuban)_ \- layer worn beneath a kimono, usually white  
_[Dango](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dango)_ \- sweet dumplings on a skewer  
_[Furoshiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Furoshiki)_ \- decorative cloth used to wrap and carry things

Isuzu didn’t see Gou at all the day after their dinner with the prince and Doctor Makarovich, not even a glimpse from afar. The Crown Princess stayed in her chambers, refusing visitors and most food. Only Lady Ayumu and Lady Chigusa were allowed to attend her. While some of the other handmaidens were tasked with errands, laundry, and the like, Isuzu was not called upon.

There was no sign of Prince Rin, either. Guards remained stationed outside his door, with no one in or out.

The weather, at least, was sunny. Thus far, the fifth month had brought more days of sun than rain, which was a welcome change, though it was also a reminder that spring was dwindling away and summer wasn’t far off. Isuzu made use of the training yards, avoiding the rumors and inquiries about last night. The courtiers speculated endlessly—_A fight between the prince and crown princess? Food poisoning? Some drama involving the doctor?_ Pleasantly, the guards discussed nothing but the logistics of shifts and meals with the Imperials taken to their bedchambers. 

The hours seemed to drag. Isuzu tried to keep busy—to not let her imagination run unchecked. She could relate to Gou’s not wanting to marry. But any further assumptions about what the princess wanted or felt were only dangerous.

After dinner—after the stares, the whispers, the hastily ended conversations—Isuzu gratefully retired early to the handmaidens’ chambers. She oiled her bow and polished her _tachi_ until she could see her reflection in the steel. There was a weight in her eyes, echoed by her heart. Had she smiled at all today?

When the others came in, Isuzu put away her things and settled into bed. She turned on her side, with her back to the room and the blankets pulled to her chin, and closed her eyes.

-x-

Sleeping with one ear open was a warrior’s survival skill learned and refined from an early age in the Mikoshiba household. For as long as Isuzu could remember, she and her brothers play-attacked each other in the dark, with the help of their father’s guards. Sei was the uncontested best at it, while Momo always managed to announce himself by running into something, falling off something, or just by giggling. Nighttime drills were rarer now that they were grown, but the discipline remained.

So Isuzu woke instantly at the sound of footsteps on _tatami_. 

She judged it early morning, with hours still before dawn. Most likely, it was one of the other handmaidens getting up to use the chamber pot, but Isuzu cracked an eye regardless, just to be sure. She slept in a robe she could fight in if needed and her _maezashi_ was always close at hand.

Isuzu’s eyes adjusted to the dark, to the light filtering in through rice paper windows from the guarded corridor outside. There was a shadow in the entryway—someone moving about carefully, trying to be quiet, though not silent enough to be one of the _shinobi_.

_Oh_—Isuzu recognized Lady Chigusa’s pale pink, embroidered kimono. Probably she’d just come to fetch something from her things. Isuzu stayed where she was, her hand—out of an abundance of caution—still resting lightly on her blade.

There was a brief rustling in the entryway, then Chigusa came farther into the chamber. She wore a smaller _uchikatsugi_ than the princess usually wore, and paused to lift the veils, scanning the room—

Isuzu sat up from her futon. “Does Her Highness need something?”

There was a soft hitch of breath, then Chigusa flew to her side and reached for her hand—

Except it wasn’t Chigusa at all.

“She does indeed,” Gou whispered, weaving their fingers together.

Isuzu blinked helplessly into ruby eyes made gray-brown in the dark. “Hime—”

Fingertips touched her lips, the princess shaking her head. “Come with me.” Gou tugged on her hand.

Isuzu slipped free of her blankets, her heart pounding as she grabbed her swords and followed the princess into the entryway.

“Do you mind getting dressed? Something inconspicuous.” Gou’s veils fluttered as she let go, hovering by the sliding doors as if listening for the guards outside.

Isuzu reached into the wardrobe, pulling out her dark blue kimono and a muted gray coat. _So this is how you do it._ Prince Rin had warned her that the princess liked to escape. Gou and Chigusa were of similar stature and build, so the clothes worked. And, the noble ladies often wore veils on trips out into the city (though Isuzu never bothered). Still, she had to wonder if the guards were actually fooled or not—or for how long. 

Isuzu shed her sleeping robe and made quick work of her kimono and _obi_ sash, slipping her _maezashi_ and _tachi_ blades into place. She tied her hair back and donned her sandals. “Alright—” she straightened, facing the princess. “I’m ready.”

Gou was looking at her but didn’t respond right away. The princess was motionless except for the slight, rhythmic tremors of her veil as she breathed.

Isuzu reached out, touching Gou’s elbow lightly. “Hime?”

The princess started out of her trance with a little shake. “Yes, let’s—” Gou half-turned toward the sliding door, then stopped, composing herself with a flex of her shoulders and a deeper breath. “If you’d lead the way to the western gate, Isuzu.”

“Of course.” Isuzu dipped her head…and tried not to vibrate with excitement as she offered her arm and Gou took it.

The princess’s hand slid over her upper arm, warm through her sleeve, as if searching for the perfect spot.

Isuzu arched a brow.

“Your, uh…” Gou coughed. “Your _jōwansantōkin _and _jōwannitōkin _are particularly nice, Isuzu-san.”

_All yours if you want, Hime—_was what Isuzu wanted to say as she bit her lower lip to fight a grin, her insides reduced to gooey mush. But, wow, she couldn’t utter something so ridiculous. Right? Isuzu cleared her throat. “Thank you.” And she flexed. Unabashedly.

The princess squeaked like a tiny mouse, her free hand flying to her lips. Her other hand finally settled, comfortably and firmly gripping the very muscles she’d admired.

Isuzu felt lighter than air, aglow with pleasure as she reached for the door, waited for Gou’s nod, and quietly slid it open.

The corridor beyond was bathed in golden lantern light, nearly silent except for the soft murmurs of the guards on station outside the princess’s chambers. Said guards noticed them immediately, though they hardly seemed alarmed to see ‘Chigusa’—whom they would’ve seen leaving the princess’s chambers only moments ago—and Isuzu.

Isuzu made eye contact and nodded to them, so they would know nothing was amiss. Thank God she had a decent game face when needed (it was all those staring contests with Momo) while she was mentally squealing and doing cartwheels inside.

She guided Gou to the central stair. “Watch your step, please.”

Gou dipped her head but wisely did not speak.

They made it out of the keep easily enough—even the guards on Rin’s floor didn’t bat an eyelash at them as they passed by. Isuzu took a small lantern from the _genkan_ to illuminate their path as they headed out into the misty, indigo morning.

The gate was another matter—it was guarded and closed, though servants came and went (with thorough inspection) through the side passage adjacent to the gate itself.

“What shall I tell them?” Isuzu asked.

“Just say you’re on errand for me. It always works.”

_I don’t think you’re as sneaky as you think you are, Hime_. But she didn’t say anything.

They joined the short line at the side passage. When it was their turn, the guards bowed. 

“Good morning, Lady Chigusa, Lady Isuzu.” The guard who spoke was well-armed, his graying hair pulled into a knot atop his head. “It’s awfully early to be up and about.”

“Indeed.” Isuzu inclined her head. “We’re to run an errand for the Princess. We shouldn’t be long.”

“I see.” The man studied them briefly. “Do you require escort?”

“No, thank you.” Isuzu brushed her coat aside, revealing the hilt of her _tachi_.

The guard nodded respectfully. “All the same, I recommend sticking to the main roads to market and avoiding the southern districts.” He waved them through. “Safe travels.”

“Thank you.”

They ducked through the narrow passageway, through two thick wooden doorways, before setting foot on the broad stone bridge that led into the city. Gou’s grip tightened; Isuzu could feel the princess’s eagerness building with each step they took. _Towards freedom?_

The Imperial City was already waking up for the day, workers and merchants with their carts of wares, food, or animals forming steady processions along the roads that led to the market. It had rained overnight, leaving a glossy sheen to the wet stone beneath their sandals. To either side of the road were homes and businesses—potteries and noodle makers, small inns and stables. 

They joined the stream of people heading for the market.

Isuzu waited until they’d turned the first corner, no longer in sight of the western gate, before speaking. “That’s how it usually goes?”

“Easier, actually!” Gou squeezed her arm with both hands. “Usually they make us take an escort and then only Ayumu can talk the whole time.”

_Easier, huh?_ That all but confirmed Isuzu’s suspicions, though it was hard to form a coherent thought with the princess cozied up to her. She surrendered to a smile. “Where to, H—” _Oh._ Isuzu managed to catch herself before addressing the princess by her title. 

“You can call me ‘Kou’ out here,” Gou said, glancing up at her through the veils. “It’s a different reading of my name.”

Isuzu blushed. “Kou-sama.”

The princess exhaled through her nose. “_Kou_.”

“Kou-san?” She couldn’t help but tease now.

“_Kou._”

Isuzu slowed her steps, meeting the princess’s gaze where the veils parted. “Kou.”

Gou’s ruby eyes widened, a bright pink blush staining her cheeks.

_Perfect._ Isuzu smothered a laugh as the princess shook her arm.

“Why’d you have to say it like _that_?”

“Like what?”

“Like _that_.”

Isuzu held herself to a grin as she reached over, briefly covering Gou’s hand with her own. “Where to, Kou?”

“Hmph! To the market.” Gou clamped down on Isuzu’s hand and pulled like she wanted to run—despite her kimono, despite the veils.

_Gladly, Hime._ “This way.” 

Isuzu picked up the pace and soon they were weaving through the people and carts, smiling and breathless, with their fingers intertwined.

-x-

By the time they reached the edge of the market, with its maze of stalls and shops, Isuzu knew they were being followed. There were three of them that she could see—Lord Kazuki, Lord Aiichirou, and one other—and perhaps more she couldn’t. The visible three were in plain, unadorned kimono, a generous distance behind them, blending in with the city dwellers and looking as lazy and carefree as could be (which, of course, they weren’t).

Isuzu squeezed Gou’s hand and leaned in. “Your brother has sent guards to watch us.”

Gou sighed, though she didn’t seem surprised. “Think we can lose them?”

Part of her wanted the challenge, but Isuzu also heard Sei’s and her father’s voices in her head. Running off without assessing the situation was something Momo would do. Her father expected more of her—had trained her better than that. She was in an unknown city, with the future Empress in her care.

“Kazuki and the other, I could lose. But not Lord Aiichirou.”

Gou glanced up at her. “Is he really that good, compared to you?”

Isuzu pressed her lips, fighting a smile at the princess’s praise. “We have different specialties. If we were in Sano, my answer would be different. But he knows this city better than I do.”

“Hmm.” The princess’s hum carried a soft sound of amusement. “Have you always been so tactical, Isuzu? Or is my brother wearing off on you?”

“We used to make a game of it, at home.” Isuzu led Gou deeper into the market, between stalls just opening up for the day—fires being stoked, fruit stacked up into perfect piles. “With my brothers and father. Many nights, especially after my mother died, we’d spend by the fire with the game board and hot tea.” Momo would accuse them of cheating and playing unfair whenever he lost. Sei would fire back, wrestling would ensue…

Gou had gone quiet at her side, her hand shifting in Isuzu’s. “How…how old were you? When she…?”

_Oh_. Isuzu took a moment to do the math. “Seven, I think? She’d been ill for a long time. In the end, it…” She didn’t like remembering her mother that way—bedridden, pale, and in terrible pain. Before Lady Mikoshiba took ill, she was strong and vibrant; Isuzu’s memories were filled with smiles and laughter and her mother sweeping them up into her arms.

Gou stopped. “Isuzu, I… I’m sorry for making you remember.”

“No.” Isuzu smiled, shaking her head. “I loved her—I _love_ her very much. And I know I’ll see her again someday, so…” The grief and loss were only temporary.

The princess looked away, falling into a contemplative silence.

—And Isuzu abruptly remembered that she wasn’t the only one who’d lost a parent. _I shouldn’t have brought it up!_ “Kou, I didn’t mean to—”

Gou met her gaze with a smile that was pained but genuine, her eyes glistening with memories. “It’s OK, I…” She glanced behind them, at the guards milling about at a distance. “Can we pretend they’re not there?”

“Ah.” Isuzu nodded, gripping the princess’s hand.

Gou’s smile brightened. “Come with me. I know a place.”

They bought loquats, tea, and fresh _dango_—which Isuzu sampled before letting the princess partake, just to be sure—and carried their purchases to a pottery a few streets east of the market. The building had three stories, with the studio on the ground floor and what were most likely residences up above. Lanterns flickered inside behind rice paper windows.

Gou knocked on the wooden door frame. “Kanai-san?”

Moments later, a woman answered the door. She wore a smock over her kimono, her black hair gathered up and back from her face. “Kou-chan! _Hisashiburi!_”

“I’m sorry to bother you so early, Kanai-san.”

“Not at all!” The woman ushered them inside. “You’ve brought a new friend?”

“Hai, this is Isuzu.”

Isuzu bowed respectfully. The studio was lined with shelves full of beautiful pieces—jars, platters, and bowls, many similar to small wares she’d seen in the princess’s chambers—and multiple pottery wheels. The back of the room opened to a dirt yard where an amber fire burned beneath a large kiln. 

“I don’t mean to interrupt your work, Kanai-san,” Gou said, giving the woman some of the fresh loquats they’d purchased. “But I hoped we might borrow your roof to watch the sunrise?”

“Of course! It’s no bother at all! You remember the way, Kou-chan?” The woman waved them towards the stairs, smiling. “Stay as long as you’d like.”

“Thank you, Kanai-san.” 

They both bowed, then Gou had Isuzu by the hand again, leading her up the narrow, wooden staircase. After three floors and a ladder, they emerged onto a tile roof with a gentle slope. Up here, they were high enough to see across the city; street after street of buildings stretched to the horizon while the Imperial Palace mount dominated the view to the southeast.

“So this is where you escape to,” Isuzu said as they sat down on the highest part of the roof and spread their purchases on a cloth between them.

“One such place.” Gou tucked the front-most veils of her _uchikatsugi_ up under its brim, though she didn’t remove the hat entirely. The breeze swept loose strands of scarlet hair against her unpowdered cheeks.

Isuzu opened the small, stone jug they’d bought and sipped the hot tea within. “You keep the guards busy.”

Her observation left the princess gazing off into the distance, silent for several beats. At length, Gou pressed her lips. “You haven’t asked.”

Isuzu drew a slow breath. “Do you want to talk about it? How your father died?” She offered the tea.

Gou cradled the jug in both hands, hot steam wafting up between her fingers. “I want you to know.” 

While the princess sipped, Isuzu waited, hardly breathing.

“At the end of this summer, it will be twelve years,” Gou said, looking down at the jug of tea. “We were traveling back from the summer palace, taking our time.” The princess smiled wistfully. “My parents never liked to hurry back to the capital. That way my brother and I could pretend that summer wasn’t over yet. Some years it even felt like those carefree days, with family, with friends, all of us together…would last forever.” 

Her face and voice grew somber. “We were camped in the mountains when it happened—at night; everyone was asleep. There were only a few _shinobi_, but they didn’t make a sound. The alarm was never raised until I heard my father shout. By that time…” Gou’s eyes went glossy with liquid, unshed tears beading on her lashes. “Rin and I were with our nurses in a separate part of the camp. The guards protected us. We didn’t see what happened until morning.” Tears spilled as the princess clutched the jug of tea, her knuckles white, her breath threading out in a waver. “The bodies of the dead guards, the _shinobi_—none of them escaped. My father labored for a day before succumbing to his wounds and the poison meant for my mother.”

Isuzu shuddered inwardly with the horror of it all, the trauma Gou had experienced so suddenly, at such a young age. 

Gou brushed at her eyes. “Even to the end, my father was smiling, apologizing for leaving us, telling us how much he loved us…” Her shoulders shook with a silent sob and Isuzu reacted by instinct, curling an arm around her.

Gou leaned in, tucking her face against Isuzu’s shoulder as she cried. Isuzu rubbed the princess’s back and held her, wishing she could do more to ease Gou’s pain. But this was what she knew. Sei had comforted her the same way after their mother died. –Those nights when Isuzu would dream of Lady Mikoshiba—strong, whole, and alive, only to wake into the cold reality of absence and grief. They’d cried together, shared blankets, and Sei had wiped away her tears.

When the princess’s sobs finally began to subside, Isuzu took a handkerchief from inside her coat and ever so gently dabbed at the trails of moisture on Gou’s cheeks.

Gou looked up at her with reddened eyes and a reddened nose, smiling despite her tears. She lifted a hand, covering Isuzu’s warmly. “Thank you, Isuzu.”

Isuzu could only nod, the hot lump in her throat preventing her from saying anything.

The princess closed her eyes, resting her head on Isuzu’s shoulder and starting to breathe easier. Their fingers laced together.

“My brother has never forgiven himself for being nine years old and helpless.”

Isuzu tensed. “If he’d tried, he would’ve—” _The shinobi would’ve killed him. You would’ve buried your father and your brother, too._

“I know.” Gou sighed. “I hope someday he’ll come to the same conclusion. And have peace about it.”

“You found the clan responsible, though?”

The princess nodded. “It took years, but yes. By then, my brother was a warrior. He led the Imperial Army himself in the attack.” She pulled away and sat up with the tea jug in her lap, folding in on herself with a shudder. “There was no one left, after.”

“I…heard.” Clan Ashikaga ceased to exist now. Lord Mikoshiba had called it necessary and expedient when he’d told her and Sei about it. Isuzu didn’t know that she agreed, but she couldn’t deny that peace had resulted. No one dared act against Prince Rin and the Imperial Army.

“I can’t condone what he did,” Gou said with regal judgment in her words. “Revenge hasn’t brought my father back.” She exhaled heavily, lifting her eyes to the slowly warming skies. “Lasting peace must come in other ways.”

Isuzu folded her handkerchief, tucking it away. “This…marriage, you mean.”

“I will do it.” There was unquestionable resolve in the princess’s voice. “There are more important things than what I want. That is the duty of the Empress.”

Isuzu couldn’t argue, knowing the very same, even though it brought a pang to her chest. 

“Isuzu?”

“Hai?”

The princess glanced at her, with warmth and feeling despite the weight of their conversation. “Thank you for being here with me.” She offered her hand.

Isuzu took it and squeezed. “Of course. Kou.”

Gou smiled.

They watched the sunrise together in silence, night giving way to orange, red, and ruby-hued rays of gold spilling across the city.

-x-

“You said you have other escapes?” Isuzu asked as they meandered between market stalls now crowded with early morning shoppers, while their trio of babysitters yawned in their wake and tried not to be obvious. Gou had Isuzu’s arm, while Isuzu carried their extinguished lantern and a _furoshiki_ cradling a small bowl the princess purchased from the potter.

“Mm… Ayumu likes to see _sumo_ when we sneak out.”

Isuzu chuckled. It was easy to imagine Lady Ayumu all starry-eyed in the stands of a _sumo_ match. “I can appreciate it as a sport, but it’s not my preference.”

“Right?!” Gou gripped her arm. “Wouldn’t it be better if there was _kinniku_ wrestling also?”

“We do it at home.” Isuzu leaned in, dropping her voice to a conspirator’s whisper. “Especially in the summer months with the clans of Iwatobi. The men wrestle squid and each other in their _fundoshi_ and nothing else.”

Gou gasped, her free hand covering her lips, her eyes sparkling even through the veils. “That sounds glorious!”

“It is.” _It really is._

“I think I would like your home, Isuzu.”

“You’re welcome to visit whenever you like. Your summer palace isn’t really that far, I don’t think.” She winked at the princess. “I make a pretty good guide.”

Gou giggled. “A _kinniku_ tour?”

“Exactly!”

They laughed together over plans that would probably never take shape, but that was the point of wishes, wasn’t it? Not the mundane, easily attainable things.

Isuzu and the princess ended up at the edge of the market where it was less crowded. There was a shrine nearby with a red _torii_ gate and gravel walkway, and an adjacent park with small black pines, stone lanterns, and a lacquered bridge over a pond.

They wandered towards the water, Isuzu glancing back to make brief eye contact with Lord Aiichirou. The _shinobi_ only came as far as the entrance of the park and nodded. Isuzu was assured that Aiichirou and his men would monitor the perimeter but otherwise not disturb them. At least they were polite about it.

“Are there fish?” Gou asked.

“Let’s see.” Isuzu guided the princess onto the bridge. At the apex, they stood against the rail together.

Beneath them, half a dozen _koi_ cut lazy circles beneath the rippling surface of the pond—red, gold and black, and white splotched with dark orange.

“Are we alone?” Gou’s gaze was fixed on the fish.

“As much as it’s possible.” They were the only two in the park. “They’re watching but not close enough to listen.”

The princess nodded. “Can… Can I ask you something, Isuzu? Something personal?” Gou gripped the rail with her free hand. “I don’t mean to be intrusive, but—”

“You can ask me anything, Kou.”

“Have you ever had a lover?” The words had barely been uttered before the princess groaned and pulled away, covering her face with her hands. “I’m sorry, that was so blunt. I didn’t mean to—”

“It’s _fine_.” Isuzu chuckled, despite a rising blush. “I meant what I said.” She pressed her lips. “Yes, but just one.”

Gou turned to her, Isuzu glimpsing the scarlet splashed across her cheeks. The princess dropped her eyes quickly. “Could I…perhaps…ask…?”

“I grant you unlimited asks, Kou,” Isuzu said with a little bow.

Gou returned to the rail. “What…uh…what was he like?”

“Ah…” Isuzu smiled to gain a moment, not because she wasn’t willing to respond, but because she knew her answer could change everything. “It was a ‘she,’ actually.”

“Oh! Forgive me, I—” Gou recoiled as if her words had given offense, which couldn’t be farther from the truth. “I thought…”

Isuzu shook her head. “No harm done. I never bother to correct the rumors.” She waited for the implications to sink in as the princess gazed up at her.

Gou swallowed, her eyes filled with uncertainty and framed by the gauzy veils. “I thought…your drawings…?”

“I only like to look. Perhaps we share something there, Kou?” Isuzu let her face smooth. “I don’t have any experience to your future circumstance, if that’s what you’re really asking. And I’d just as soon keep it that way, as long as I have any say in it.”

The breeze brushed across them, rustling Isuzu’s coat and making the princess’s veils flutter and dance.

Gou looked away, her hands resting slack against the rail. “We have more in common than I thought, Isuzu.”

_Yes_. She tried to keep a brave face, despite the sinking feeling in her heart. For all that similarity, the truth brought distance—a gulf like the sea between them, where before they’d been generous with touch and teasing.

_I guess we weren’t flirting after all._

“What was it like?” Gou asked quietly. “With her?”

Isuzu leaned her back against the rail and let out a wistful sigh. “Wonderful, until it wasn’t.”

She felt Gou’s gaze and the silent inquiry therein.

“That part wasn’t so much the problem.” Isuzu didn’t let herself look too closely at those memories. “But from the beginning, we wanted different things.” She shrugged. “In the end, she found what she wanted and it wasn’t with me.”

“You…regret it?”

_Yes, no…_ Some days it was more ‘yes’ and other times more ‘no.’ “I guess it’s complicated.” Isuzu offered a smile to make up for her ambiguous response. “I learned from it. …Learned about myself more than anything. I won’t be so foolish and rushed, next time.”

Gou’s face clouded, the veils stirring as she exhaled. “I envy you. Your wisdom, your confidence…” The princess smiled sadly. “Getting to decide for yourself.”

Isuzu straightened from the rail, her brow furrowed. “Kou…”

“Do you know why I enjoy your company so much, Isuzu?” The princess pressed close, laying her hand lightly on Isuzu’s where it rested against the rail.

Isuzu stopped breathing, all at once trapped by Gou’s gaze, her heart suddenly hammering in her chest.

“Because you show me _what could be_. Possibilities I’d never imagined…paths I thought were sealed off and gone…things I’d given up on.” Gou’s fingers tightened on hers. “You give me _hope_.”

_Hime—_ Isuzu’s eyes flooded with tears, because she couldn’t possibly be the recipient of such beautiful words. _No one’s ever said anything like that to me before._

_And, damnit, I really—_really_—want to kiss you?!_

Gou, perhaps oblivious to Isuzu’s mental breakdown, dropped her gaze to their hands, her thumb stroking lightly across the back of Isuzu’s knuckles. “I’m not trying to lay a weight on you. I…admire who you are.” She smiled briefly. “To think I almost threw you out of the salon when we first met. What a fool I was.”

Isuzu desperately blinked back the tears. _Hime…_

Gou glanced beyond them and finally withdrew her hand. “I think we’ve asked enough of our escorts for today. Shall we head back?”

“…Ah.” The most Isuzu could do was nod. And, after a moment’s pause, offer her arm.

There was no hesitation on the princess’s part, her hand sliding comfortably into place.

They left the park—arm-in-arm—to join Lord Aiichirou and the others. But though they looked and acted no different, Isuzu knew that nothing could stay the same.

-x-

There were no questions as they passed through the western gate this time. Isuzu didn’t doubt that the princess’s return was being messaged across the palace as soon as they set foot on the grounds.

A procession intercepted them before they even got close to the western keep. Isuzu’s heart sank once she saw the banners and the tight formation of guards. At the center, in flowing robes of scarlet and black embroidered with gold, was the Empress herself, attended by her handmaidens. Crisp white veils fell to her waist and covered her hair, her _kanzashi_ sounding delicately with each step she took. 

Isuzu’s mouth went dry as the procession halted before them. She’d only ever seen Empress Miyako from afar. She bowed deeply, her heartbeat thudding in her throat.

“You’ve had an early morning, Daughter,” the Empress said. Her voice was regal and even, commanding, yet lovely to hear.

“Yes, Mother,” Gou said.

There was a pause—a glance, maybe? Isuzu stayed prostrate under the Empress’s scrutiny.

“Come, spend some time with me.”

“Hai.” Gou released Isuzu’s arm. 

Handmaidens and guards pressed in, the princess instantly swallowed up by the Empress’s procession. Isuzu was left behind, clutching their lantern and a few precious hours of memories.

-x-

The day was a blur. All of Isuzu’s shots on the archery range flew wide. Kazuki disarmed her handily in the training yard—multiple times—and she even folded the laundry wrong and had to redo it. Her heart was unsettled, her thoughts a confused jumble inside her. She _needed_ to see Gou again, yet she was terrified at the same time.

Was the princess OK? How much trouble were they in?

Frankly, Isuzu was surprised they didn’t kick her out of the palace straight away for being party to Gou’s latest escapade beyond Imperial walls. But no one was acting strangely around her or even paying her much attention at all; _she_ was the only one out of sorts—the only one who felt like her heart might pound right out of her chest.

Gou didn’t return to the western keep until after the evening meal, and Isuzu only heard about it from the others. There was no way she could ask to see the princess. The answer to the anxious thoughts swirling in her head would have to wait until morning, until…whenever.

_What does she think of me now?_

It was selfish, but she couldn’t help it.

In the handmaidens’ chambers, Isuzu stared at her folded futon with a sigh, knowing she wouldn’t be able to sleep a wink. Maybe this was the one time she _should_ chance the salon. A few drinks would quiet her head at least, even if she was sure to pay for it with a hangover tomorrow.

She hadn’t seriously considered the idea—she knew it was a bad one—for very long at all before Lady Chigusa and Lady Ayumu came into the handmaidens’ chambers carrying blankets.

Isuzu watched with curiosity as they set their things down…then with disbelief as they came straight over to her. 

“A moment, Isuzu-sama?” Chigusa waved her toward the _genkan_.

Pulse thudding, Isuzu went.

They stepped into a private alcove off the entryway and Lady Chigusa closed the door.

“Her Highness has given us the night off,” Ayumu said with a kind smile. “She’s asked for you this evening.”

The words hit Isuzu square between the eyes. “Me? I…” She felt a surge of elation, a spike of fear, the cacophony of her thoughts threatening to spin up again. _Pull it together, Isuzu!_ She sucked air and bowed. “Yes, of course.”

There were only about three hundred instructions that followed regarding how to lay out the princess’s bedding, where lanterns should be placed, and how to tend the stove, among other things. Isuzu figured she had about ninety percent of it, which was decent given her current mental state. Anything else, she’d ask.

“I will let you know if I run into any trouble,” Isuzu said. “I promise.”

Chigusa and Ayumu exchanged a glance. Lady Ayumu seemed fine with all the arrangements; it was Lady Chigusa who seemed to hesitate.

“…One more thing, Isuzu.” Chigusa wore a pale blue kimono, though the pattern was the same as the one Gou had borrowed. Flowered _kanzashi_ gleamed in her brown hair.

“Chigusa.” Ayumu frowned. “I don’t think we need to—”

Chigusa shot her a glare. “Go outside if you don’t want to talk about it.”

Isuzu’s spine stiffened to full alertness at the harsh clip of Chigusa’s tone.

Ayumu shook her head, but stayed.

Chigusa faced Isuzu again, her expression strained. “Ayumu is right, of course. It goes without saying that the princess’s status must be guarded.”

Isuzu was taken aback. “What exactly are you suggesting that I would—”

“As I said—”

“It’s not you she’s worried about, Isuzu.” Ayumu gave her a sympathetic look.

_What the hell are you talking about?_

Chigusa let out a flustered sigh. “She looks at you the way she’s never looked at anyone before.”

_That_ took a second to register. 

Ayumu nodded. “Even her precious _kinniku._”

There was no time to revel in either statement. Isuzu shoved it all down forcefully and chose her words with care. “I know my place, Chigusa-sama, Ayumu-sama. My family’s honor depends on it.”

Chigusa looked relieved. “I knew you’d understand.”

_I understand perfectly_. Isuzu pressed her lips. “If I may, Chigusa… How did you know about me?” Gou was the only one she’d told. It was possible the princess had said something, but Isuzu didn’t think it was likely.

Lady Chigusa’s face smoothed. “The rumors about you are convenient, aren’t they?” She offered no further explanation than that, only an abbreviated bow before she turned and left the alcove.

Ayumu exhaled, then clasped her hands and smiled faintly. “Let me help you with your things, Isuzu-sama.”

It was beyond ridiculous—having her honor and character thusly questioned. She knew the rumors painted a certain picture, but the truth—the reality—was east-to-west different. Isuzu had to let the offense slide as she carried her blankets into the princess’s chambers. Being incensed all night wasn’t going to help anything. 

Really, the part that bothered her more than anything was that Lady Chigusa and Lady Ayumu supposedly knew Gou better than anyone else. Isuzu had hardly spent any time with her in comparison, but enough that the idea of the _virgin princess_ begging Isuzu to take her to bed was just about the most absurd thing she’d ever heard.

“Lady Isuzu’s here, Your Highness,” Ayumu said as they entered. 

Lanterns illuminated the main room with a warm, flickering glow. 

“Thank you, Ayumu.” Gou’s voice came from the sleeping area, accompanied by a rustling of fabric from between the half-open doors. “Have a good night, my friend.”

“You as well, Your Highness.” Ayumu inclined her head to Isuzu and left, sliding the doors closed.

Isuzu moved deeper into the room—slowly, her earlier nerves reawakened. She put her things down in the vacant area outside the sleeping chamber and looked around, taking in the lantern positions, the stove, the various items Ayumu and Chigusa had instructed her about. “Would you like me to lay out the bedding, Your Highness?”

“Later.” Gou came out into the main room—having removed the outer layers of her kimono—in a thin, gold-trimmed _nagajuban_ robe and nothing else. “I want a bath first. Come with me.”

_Oh, hell._

-x-

The princess _radiated_ defiance as they headed downstairs—beyond regal in the lift of her chin, the set of her shoulders just so, the piercing determination in her eyes. It made Isuzu wonder what scolding Gou must have endured for their outing this morning and from whom—_The Empress? The Imperial advisors?_—to leave her thusly cross. Isuzu trailed behind the princess as they descended the lantern-lit stairwell in silence, except for the sound of Gou’s night robe—midnight blue with silver-gilded _sakura_ blossoms—brushing against the polished wood floors.

The Imperials had private entrances to the baths under the keep and private bathing areas. Once Isuzu slid the door closed, leaving the guards in the corridor outside, they were well and truly alone. The distant trickle of water in the bath wasn’t half as loud as the pounding of Isuzu’s heartbeat in her ears.

They continued into the dressing area, which had already been prepared for their arrival with lanterns, towels laid out, and a stand for Gou’s clothes. Isuzu did a brief sweep of the chamber and the adjacent bath as a precaution, before rejoining the princess.

Gou waited with her back turned. Her shoulders were rigid and she was motionless. From behind, Isuzu couldn’t tell what she was thinking. 

_Best not keep her waiting._ Isuzu drew a breath and gathered herself to the duties required of a handmaiden. “May I help you, Your Highness?” She’d assisted the princess in putting the _obi_ on and tying it, so it stood to reason she’d be expected to assist in removing it as well.

Yet Gou twitched as if startled. “You may,” she said, her voice quieter and smaller than before.

Isuzu lowered her hand, staying where she was. “Or if you prefer to do it yourself? Chigusa-sama and Ayumu-sama didn’t tell me either way…”

“No.” The princess shook her head quickly. “I want… I’d have you do it, Isuzu.”

The words were soft—a request and not a command that washed over Isuzu with a distracting wave of warmth. She inclined her head. “As you wish, Hime.”

The belt was scarlet red, a few shades brighter than Gou’s hair. Isuzu stood close behind the princess to loosen it, gently slipping the tucked ends free and unwinding the loops until the bow came apart in her hands. Gou held her arms out to make it easier for Isuzu to work, with her head dipped forward and a petal-pink flush coloring the back of her neck.

Isuzu tried not to notice.

She folded the obi belt and set it aside. Next was the dark blue outer robe of delicate silk that trembled as the princess breathed. She should say something—chat about the weather, ask about the Empress, _something_—but the dim room, the scent of _sakura_ in Gou’s hair, and the sound of heartbeats and shallow, nervous breaths all spelled her to silence. The robe slid easily down the princess’s shoulders as Isuzu removed it, revealing the thin, white _nagajuban_ underneath, with its gold trim gleaming in the lantern light.

She took longer than she needed—draping the blue robe over the garment stand and adjusting it to hang right—just to gain a second to clear her head. Or attempt to, anyway.

Two belts secured the _nagajuban_, both tied in the front. When she stepped in to reach for the first, the princess lifted her head. Their gazes met and Isuzu’s heart just about stopped, as she took in Gou’s parted lips and the scarlet flush in fair cheeks. Lantern light flickered in the princess’s eyes—ruby-rimmed black pools of complex emotions, fastened on _her_.

Isuzu measured her breath as she exhaled. “Should I…?”

“Yes.”

_I swear you’re trying to kill me._ Isuzu pressed her lips and nodded, reaching out to untie the first belt…while her mind played with thoughts of wandering kisses, limbs tangled in fabric, and undressing the princess like a lover.

_Damnit, stop._

She dropped her gaze to the decorative over-belt, forcing herself to concentrate as she worked the knots loose and unwrapped it. The thinner, functional belt, was beneath; as it came off, the panels of the _nagajuban_ fluttered open, leaving only a gauzy layer between Isuzu’s hands and the warmth of the princess’s skin.

At Gou’s soft hitch of breath, Isuzu paused, lifting her gaze and catching a glimpse of the even darker blush staining the princess’s face.

That was a little satisfying at least. She moved behind Gou, slipping the _nagajuban_ from her shoulders. “Is this how you usually have your ladies undress you?” Isuzu asked in a whisper, near the princess’s right ear.

Gou’s inhale was unsteady and audible. “No,” she whispered.

“No?” Isuzu pulled the tie from the princess’s hair, letting Gou’s thick ruby locks tumble free.

“_No_.”

Knowing didn’t make this any easier. Isuzu stifled a sigh, hanging up the rest of the princess’s things.

As Gou stripped off her undergarments, Isuzu shook out a towel, keeping her eyes averted until the princess was wrapped in it. Even then, she tried not to look too much.

But Gou, clutching the towel, reached out and snagged Isuzu’s sleeve. “Will you come in with me?”

She was beginning to think Chigusa and Ayumu were right after all. “Go on ahead.” Isuzu managed a smile. “I’ll be right there.”

Gou studied her anxiously for a moment, then nodded and let go. When she’d finally disappeared into the adjacent bath chamber, Isuzu turned and face-planted into the wall with her eyes closed.

_Dear God, what have I gotten myself into?_

…She took her time undressing and letting her hair down, sighing at some of the visible scars that marked her body. The princess, of course, had none. 

_It’s just a bath_.

—She must’ve said that to herself ten times at least.

_It’s just a bath (until it isn’t)._

_Damnit_.

With a towel wrapped around her torso, Isuzu headed out into the bathing area.

There were six stations for washing with stools and buckets. Gou was already scrubbing at one of them, which was a relief. Isuzu could probably handle washing the princess’s back or her hair, but anything more than that was inviting disaster. —_Wonderful, exquisite disaster_.

The large, round bath was in the center of the chamber—smooth carved stone set into the floor, so full that water trembled and spilled over the edges. The surrounding walls were covered with ivory tiles painted to depict a lake scene with cranes and flowers. Lantern light gleamed off every surface, steam rising in gentle plumes from the bath. It was warm, intimate, and all too easy to imagine making love here.

Isuzu picked one of the stations next to Gou—it was either that or the other side of the room—and sat down. Shedding her towel, she washed briskly, her heart pounding all the while.

Gou said nothing. As silence stretched between them, Isuzu could almost believe that she’d read everything wrong after all, that the only thing the princess wanted was company.

Almost.

Gou finished first, rinsing off and tying her hair up before entering the bath. Isuzu watched from the corner of her eye as the princess sank down until the water lapped at her shoulders. Gou kept her back turned, the tension in her spine obvious, even from a distance. The bath should have relaxed her, but Gou seemed anxious to Isuzu, the water rippling outward from the force of her breath. –As she waited.

Were circumstances different, Isuzu would have offered the princess a massage. The curve of her neck seemed to beg for attentive fingers, for thumbs delving into pressure points—Isuzu could imagine the sounds Gou might make, especially letting her lips trail after her fingertips.

But their situation couldn’t be farther from those fantasies. Isuzu washed her hair and secured it. Then she entered the bath slowly, assured that Gou could hear her movements. Leaving a polite distance between them, she knelt, the pleasantly hot water just covering her breasts.

The air was thick with steam and unsaid things. Isuzu only gave in to silence and nerves for a short while before she couldn’t stand it any longer. 

“…Your Highness?”

The princess flinched, curling in on herself, and Isuzu recoiled, hurt, as well as confused. 

_What did I do wrong?_

“I’m sorry.” Gou’s voice was a labored whisper, uttered through the water dripping from her hands. “I shouldn’t have done this.”

_Shouldn’t have done what?_

The princess drew a breath and straightened, pushing her shoulders back. “I’m sorry, Isuzu. You don’t have to be here. You can go.”

Layers. There were always layers to everything. Isuzu sat back, resting against the edge of the pool as the sting subsided. “Does my presence bother you, Hime?”

Gou drew a deeper breath and let it out in a puff. “No, of course not.”

“Then…if I choose to stay?”

The princess turned, unshed tears gleaming in her eyes, looking at Isuzu with complete disbelief. “Why would you?”

Isuzu blinked. “Why would I?”

Gou wiped at her eyes. “_Because_. This bath, this morning, all of the archery lessons and everything else…you’re just following my orders.”

_Is that what you think?_ Isuzu’s jaw dropped. “When have I ever followed your orders?” It was a bad thing to blurt to one’s sovereign, but she couldn’t help it. Isuzu rubbed her brow with one hand. “OK, granted, at times I have. But it’s more complicated than that?” Her face started to burn. _It’s been complicated since the first time I laid eyes on you._

“But…” The princess had one hand curled tightly to her chest. “But you’re here because I asked you to be.”

“Just to be clear, by ‘here,’ you mean…?” Isuzu pointed at the water.

Gou flushed as red as her hair. “Yes, here.”

Isuzu leaned back, glancing away thoughtfully. “You did ask. And I am here—” _and naked_ “—because of your request.” She couldn’t deny that. “_But_. There are matters of allegiance and matters of the heart and I don’t confuse the two.” Despite the fire in her cheeks, Isuzu hesitantly met the princess’s gaze.

“Isuzu…” Gou’s eyes were wide with shock.

Ugh, even the tips of her ears were burning. “Please, you must have people confess to you all the time.” Isuzu shook her head.

“Yes, but. It’s never been…”

_But?_ She went still, not even breathing.

Gou cleared her throat awkwardly. “It’s never been someone I…wanted, cared about—” She broke off, wincing. “What’s the right word? I don’t know!”

“Hime?” _You…?_ But it couldn’t be possible that the _future Empress_ had feelings for her! Isuzu’s head spun with the princess’s words while Gou continued to flounder about. This couldn’t be happening?!

“Isuzu.” The princess found and clasped her hand tightly. “You… You really…?”

Isuzu exhaled hard, her face only growing hotter. “For a long time now, Hime.”

Gou’s lower lip trembled, her eyes filling with fresh tears. “Isuzu—” The name came out in a squeak, water sloshing over Isuzu’s shoulders just before she got an armful of…of…

She sucked air, her eyes squeezed shut as water dripped down her face. The princess was basically in her lap. Their thighs and arms were touching and there was very little water between everything else. For a second, Isuzu could only concentrate on breathing.

Gou noticed, suddenly shrinking back and starting to pull away.

“Wait.” Isuzu closed her arms gently around the princess’s shoulders. “Don’t misunderstand, Hime. You have…no idea how many times I’ve wanted to kiss you.”

The princess settled with a breath, her brow creased as she sought with her eyes what Isuzu had yet to say.

It pained her to force the words out. “But you’re as good as…married.”

Gou’s face fell. “I know.” She sighed heavily, closing her eyes and leaning her forehead against Isuzu’s arm. “_I know._ I argued with my mother earlier. She says I’m too short-sighted and impulsive.” The princess shook her head. “And I would’ve proved her right. I was so angry, I could have…” A fresh blush colored Gou’s cheeks. “I would have thrown it all away.” She smiled sadly, meeting Isuzu’s gaze. “I’m fortunate to have you looking out for me.”

Isuzu snorted. “Don’t think I’m that much of a saint, Hime.”

The princess’s eyes warmed. She shifted onto her knees, the water rippling between them as she moved; Isuzu’s breath caught as Gou’s hands lightly caressed her face. 

“How unfair it is,” the princess whispered, “that I would only find you _now_.”

_Hime—_ Isuzu’s heart squeezed in her chest as water dripped from Gou’s fingertips and slid down her cheeks. Their faces were so close; it would hardly take much at all for them to be kissing. But that would be a mistake—

Her palms grazed the princess’s back, causing Gou to gasp and shiver. 

—a wonderful, terrible mistake. 

Isuzu swallowed hard, lifting trembling hands to the princess’s face, tracing Gou’s perfect brows and cheekbones, slipping her fingertips into wet ruby strands—as if she could memorize the way Gou was looking at her now.

The princess searched her face with attentive eyes. “What are you thinking?”

Isuzu exhaled raggedly. “A lot of things.” She smiled despite how much it hurt. “Much of which I dare not say with you gorgeous and naked in my arms, Hime.”

Gou blushed again, smiling, sheepish delight shining in her eyes. “I suppose we _should _get dressed. _But_…” She pressed her lips, her gaze following her hand as her fingers traced the muscles in Isuzu’s right shoulder and arm. “You’re beautiful like this, Isuzu.”

Isuzu fought a warm tremor of pleasure. “Me?”

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you?” Gou looked at her curiously, as if it couldn’t possibly be true.

With fire in her cheeks, Isuzu shook her head.

“Fools,” Gou whispered, resting their foreheads together. “The lot of them.”

…With reluctance, they climbed out of the bath and found their clothes, retreating to the princess’s chambers on the fifth floor. There, they sat snuggled together by the stove with white robes and blankets, waiting for their hair to dry.

Gou leaned back against Isuzu’s chest, her hair soft against Isuzu’s cheek and their fingers intertwined as they watched the blue and gold flames dance.

“It’s selfish of me to ask.” Firelight gleamed off the princess’s eyes and hair. “But will you stay with me, Isuzu, until…?”

_Until the end_. Until the princess had to choose her husband and the sire for her heir… There wouldn’t be much time. _Still_—

Isuzu lifted Gou’s hand, the strands of their hair falling mingled—crimson and orange—across their wrists. “As long as you’ll have me, Gou-hime.” She pressed a kiss to the princess’s knuckles.

_Still, some moments feel like forever, don’t they?_

Gou tightened her fingers around Isuzu’s, tugging gently.

Fabric rustled quietly as they shifted, the princess’s face upturned and framed by glossy ruby strands. There was a soft plume of shared breath before their lips met—

The kiss was warm and chaste and ever so brief—a promise and a seal of everything they could and couldn’t be to each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _maezashi_ \- short sword  
I imagine Isuzu's _hitatare_ somewhat like this, though with longer sleeves and fitted at the forearms and ankles:  
[](https://www.factinate.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/05/shutterstock_395703967.jpg)
> 
> _hakamashita / hakama_  

> 
> _jun_ = 10 days, 3 _jun_ in one month  
_shaku_ is a measure of distance, roughly 1/3 meter, so 30 _shaku_ = approx. 10 meters
> 
> [_fundoshi_](https://media.karousell.com/media/photos/products/2018/03/29/japanese_fundoshi_gstring_thong_1522283055_8af66272.jpg) is a loincloth, basically a thong

* * *

\- 6月 -

Isuzu had seen war rooms before. Her father kept one, nestled at the heart of their mountain keep—a lantern-lit chamber with map scrolls covering the walls and weapons racks at the doors. She remembered how proud she’d been the first time Lord Mikoshiba allowed her to attend his war council, when at nine years old he’d judged her mature enough to sit quietly beside Sei. (Unlike Momo, who whined and pouted outside the door until their nurses finally whisked him away.) For hours, Isuzu knelt with her prized _maezashi_—a gift from her father—held in her lap, while Lord Mikoshiba and his generals gathered around the table. A map spread on its surface, with carved stone pieces strategically placed, was their focus. She listened, learned, and absorbed all she could.

By sixteen, Isuzu stood shoulder-to-shoulder with the same men, dressed for battle. The polished garnet marker on the map was hers, indicating where she and the archers she commanded would deploy. Her youth didn’t matter. She and Sei had voices at their father’s war table, amidst the intrigue and banter, and clandestine plans whispered over a flickering lamp’s flame.

Gou called this room a study. It was a fair enough description, given the shelves of medical texts from Doctor Makarovich and the muscle diagrams—including several of Isuzu’s drawings—hanging on the walls. But over the last _jun_, the princess had rearranged things, making space between the _kinniku_ maps for scrolls of crisp rice paper, each bearing a name. The mood shifted, no longer the restful ease of contemplative scholarship. As information filled the scrolls, the room came to have singular focus, time-constrained purpose, tactics and strategy. Gou wielded her ink brush like a weapon, as decisively as any blade forged from steel.

Isuzu tended the stove, sitting on the _tatami_ in her black _hitatare_ while Gou worked at her writing table, adding columns of her perfect calligraphy to one of the six scrolls. The windows were open, letting daylight and a breeze into the room, filling the princess’s study with the warmth and insect song of changing seasons, of spring rapidly giving way to summer. Gou wore white _hakamashita_ and black _hakama_ whenever she ‘studied,’ her hair pulled back into a simple tail and her face lacking makeup. A smudge of ink had migrated from her knuckle to her cheek. Gou hadn’t noticed yet and it was too adorable to mention.

Isuzu couldn’t help but selfishly guard times like these—when they were alone, when she was allowed into the princess’s private, inner world. Like kisses stolen in secret, these were intimacies Gou offered to no one else. Still, Isuzu couldn’t bring herself to pretend that she was anything more to the princess than a trusted confidant and ally.

Not with these names on the walls—

_Natsuya, Clan Kirishima_

_Asahi, Clan Shiina_

_Sousuke, Clan Yamazaki_

_Haruka, Clan Nanase_

_Seijuurou, Clan Mikoshiba_

Gou currently had the scroll for _Nagisa, Clan Hazuki_ beneath her ink brush, Isuzu catching references to strawberries and cream—some latest bit of information the princess had gleaned from Lady Nanako, Nagisa’s eldest sister. A more prominent column of characters listed Lord Nagisa’s ‘Charm Point’ as 腓腹筋—_hifukukin—_along with a small sketch of calf muscles. (Doctor Makarovich had provided his opinion on each of the lords Gou had asked about, though Natsuya’s ‘Charm Point’ column remained decidedly blank.) Nagisa’s best event was swimming, according to Gou’s research, though he was also an expert at hand-to-hand combat and skilled with a _bo._

Isuzu poured fresh tea. She’d met Lord Nagisa before, easily recalling his wild, golden hair and sly smile, his energy and laughter and penchant for perpetual activity. It had been years since she’d last seen him, though Momo visited Clan Hazuki often, returning drunk on mischief and Lord Nagisa’s schemes.

She could put a face to each name on Gou’s scrolls. From eleven years old, she’d attended the yearly swimming competitions on the coast, hosted by Clan Yamazaki and Clan Nanase. When—shortly after her eighteenth birthday—Lord Mikoshiba started talk of suitors, however, she’d stopped going, lest any of the young lords make a request for her. Back then, she’d still been raw from her breakup with Tsubame. Throwing herself into her artwork was as cathartic as it was strategic. As the rumors of her supposed rendezvouses with her father’s warriors flourished, the marriage talks fizzled. She could credit those hours in Lord Mikoshiba’s war room for teaching her such tactics, even if her father might never have considered applying them to the arena of the heart.

Gou finished writing, cleaning her ink brush and setting it aside. She fanned a hand over the characters on Nagisa’s scroll to help them dry.

Isuzu’s grip tightened on her teacup, her gaze finding the vacant spot on the wall and the five other scrolls.

Did it have to be one of these? Out of forty-some clans, forty-some eligible eldest sons… Yet, it was better—she told herself repeatedly—better that it was someone she knew and could vouch for, than someone unknown. These were good men, even if some of them tended to be brooding and cold, or overconfident and aggressive in competition. Hungry warlords they were not, still, the thought of one of them _with Gou_ left a sourness in Isuzu’s stomach and a hollow ache in her chest.

Especially if it ended up being her older brother, Sei. Although she loved and adored him, though he’d been the one to send her here in the first place, though she dearly wanted his happiness… If it happened, she’d make her peace with it. Eventually. Not today.

Fabric and paper rustled as Gou got to her feet. She carried the scroll to the wall, rising on her tiptoes to hang it on its peg. “_There_.” The princess stepped back, pivoting to take in all of her handiwork. “These six—” she gestured with a sweep of her hand, a regal pronouncement with ink-stained fingers. “They will be my finalists in the Games.”

Isuzu brought her teacup to her lips and sipped. “So she says without any game having yet been played.” Did it surprise her that Gou was up to something? Of course not. 

The princess turned, intrigue sparkling in her ruby eyes. “The event I have in mind will narrow the field easily. One preliminary round for all of the clans, then only the finalists thereafter. My brother will prefer a smaller pool. Security will be simpler and more in his control. I can even let him think it’s his idea.”

“You’re confident these six will prevail?” Isuzu swirled the tea in her porcelain cup. “What if they don’t rank as you intend?”

Gou shrugged, still ignorant of the streak of ink on her left cheekbone. “Even the top ten or twelve would be acceptable as long as they’re included.”

It wasn’t hard to see the commonality between the six she’d chosen—swimmers, all of them, consistently bringing the highest marks in the yearly competitions on the coast. –Summer traditions that used to be hosted by the Imperial family, until twelve years ago, though Isuzu hadn’t been allowed to participate back then. They were all around the same age—lords Prince Rin would have swum with, and against, when they were boys. 

Was his youthful crush among them?

Isuzu bent her knee, resting her elbow on top, her half-full teacup dangling from her fingers. “Your vast network of spies supplied you with a full complement of rumors as well, I’m sure.”

“Indeed.” Gou dropped to kneel beside her, playfully snagging Isuzu’s cup and drinking the rest.

A smile tugged at Isuzu’s mouth. “Then you would know…” She lifted the teapot, catching the princess’s hand as she poured. “That several of your finalists are rumored—more than rumored, in some cases,” Isuzu flicked her eyes to Gou’s, “—to prefer men.”

Gou’s lashes dipped, her expression unchanged and poker face enviable as she sipped from the refilled teacup. It was in her eyes though—that sharpness, that glint of faux innocence that Isuzu only saw because she knew what to look for. “That’s an interesting coincidence, isn’t it?”

Isuzu pressed her lips. “Very.” She returned the teapot to the stove and didn’t ask for details. Whatever Gou had in mind…hope was too dangerous and they both knew it. Instead, Isuzu wet the tip of her thumb, reaching out to blur the streak of ink on the princess’s cheek.

Gou blushed, questioning Isuzu with one quirked brow.

“Ink, Hime.” The black softened into gray as Isuzu brushed the mark with her thumb, back and forth in gentle strokes over the curve of Gou’s cheekbone.

Gou’s eyes closed, a sigh drifting from her lips as she leaned into Isuzu’s touch. “Be sure to get all of it, then,” she whispered, her free hand catching Isuzu’s sleeve, fingers curling tightly into the fabric.

_Gladly_. Isuzu plucked the teacup from the princess’s hand and set it out of the way. With her heart thudding a rapid, steady rhythm in her chest, she moved in, drawing Gou close—

A knock at the entrance of Gou’s chambers interrupted. “Your Highness?”

_Damn it._ Isuzu settled for a graze instead of a proper kiss—the lightest brush of lips—before she pulled away.

“Nn—” The noise sounded from Gou’s throat, the princess’s brow knit together in _clear_ disappointment.

Isuzu fought a smirk and failed.

Gou rolled her eyes, cheeks flushing scarlet, and gave her a light shove.

The smirk became a grin. Isuzu got to her feet, leaving the princess to their tea as she headed out into the _genkan _to see what Lady Ayumu needed. (She managed to compose herself before opening the door, at least.)

“Ayumu-sama.”

“Isuzu-sama.” They traded bows. “This just arrived from the tailor.” Lady Ayumu handed her a wrapped bundle. 

The package was featherlight. “I thought Her Highness’s order wasn’t coming until the day after tomorrow?”

“It isn’t. This is something else.”

Isuzu cocked a brow. “It’s been checked then?”

Ayumu smiled, her golden-olive eyes warm with amusement. “As His Highness insisted. Of course, you’ll check it again.”

Isuzu’s cheeks warmed. “Ah.” She inclined her head. “Thank you, Ayumu-sama.”

“You’re welcome, Isuzu-sama.” 

Once Ayumu left, Isuzu carried the bundle to Gou’s wardrobe in the sleeping chamber, unwrapping the glossy _furoshiki_ fabric on the dressing table. The parcel was far too light in weight to be any of the princess’s court garments, but Isuzu still wasn’t expecting the summer _kimono_ she found inside—fine silk, dyed a vibrant red with a pattern of _sakura_ petals edged in gold. She ran her fingers across each panel and seam, wistful as she checked for traps or sabotage. Gou would look beautiful in it.

“Do you like it?” The princess’s voice came from the entrance to the sleeping chamber.

Isuzu finished her checks—there was nothing amiss—draping the garment over the waiting stand. “It’s lovely.” _Though not so lovely as you._ “Will you try it on?”

“Mm.” Gou’s hum was warm and expectant. “It’s not for me, Isuzu.”

Then…? Isuzu blinked, her hand falling away from the fabric as the implications of Gou’s words slowly sunk in. “Hime…” She swallowed, her voice naught but a strangled whisper. “When did you—? How—?” 

“I may or may not have passed a few secret notes and enlisted Lord Aiichirou’s help.” Gou joined her at the garment stand, eyes sparkling as she drew the _kimono _free.

Isuzu barely breathed, quaking inside as the princess draped the soft fabric over her left shoulder and turned her towards the mirror. A hot lump formed in her throat as she beheld their reflection, Gou’s hand pressed gently to her back. She couldn’t take her eyes from the princess, from how happy and pleased Gou looked.

“You look good in red, Isuzu.” Gou leaned her head against Isuzu’s shoulder, her burgundy locks the same shade as the fabric.

_Would that I could be wrapped up in red, Hime_. Isuzu shifted, catching Gou’s jaw with her fingertips. She had no words—not the right ones, anyway—to express the jumbled mess of feelings in her heart. She kissed the princess instead, long and slow and properly—as if it might be enough, as if Gou might understand. _Hime, I…_

Heartbeats later, they parted, sharing an uneven breath. 

Gou looked up at her shyly, with a pink blush in her cheeks and a warm, hopeful smile. “So…you like it?”

“I love it,” Isuzu whispered, leaning their foreheads together and watching Gou’s smile bloom. _I love you_.

* * *

– Iwatobi –

All of the coastal clans had archery ranges, but Clan Nanase’s was the best—right on the beach with the targets half-buried in the sand. Officially, it was why Sousuke visited so often, sometimes for a few days, sometimes for several _jun—_to train, to hone his skills, especially now as Crown Princess Gou’s summer games approached. 

It was a humid day, overcast and gray, though not summer enough yet to be stifling. He’d shed his robe earlier, clothed only in black _hakama_ as he positioned his feet on the wooden floor. Mist clung to Sousuke’s skin, the scent of saltwater sharp in the air as he lined up his shot and drew his bow. His hair hung loose to his waist, dampened with dew and cool against his bare back. When summer came in earnest, he’d have to wear it up, but he preferred his hair half tied back, like now, just the upper sections out of his eyes and out of the way.

His lover preferred it too.

The crash of the waves echoed in Sousuke’s ears as he held full draw, aiming beyond the edge of the wooden _dojo _floor, across the sand to the farthest target in the roped-off range. One miniscule correction and he let the arrow fly—

The target took the blow with a wobble and a spray of sand, Sousuke’s arrow embedded deep in the heart of its red center.

_Hmph._ Sousuke lowered his _yumi_. Still too easy. He glanced at one of the attendants. “Let’s go another thirty _shaku_ or so.”

“Ah.” The man bowed and headed off in a sprint, barefoot across the sand. Gulls and shorebirds scattered from his path, calling as they took flight.

Sousuke reached for another arrow—

“You’re up early.” The voice came from behind him—warm, teasing, and sensual—the very same that haunted Sousuke’s waking hours and his dreams, whenever they were apart. “You could’ve woken me, you know.” 

_Good morning, Makoto._ Pleasure filled him like air, buoyant and light. Sousuke straightened without his arrow, tossing a smile over his shoulder. “Thought I should let you sleep.” He lowered his voice, mindful of the attendants. “After the work you put in last night.”

“Hmm.” His lover stifled a yawn. “You put in your fair share, as I recall.” Lord Makoto, son of Tachibana and vassal to Clan Nanase, crossed the open-air _dojo_ to his side, fresh from bed in a gray-green kimono with a pattern of falling leaves. Makoto’s tawny brown locks were gathered in a low, loose tail, trailing over his shoulders like silk before tumbling down his back. A fair bit of his chest was exposed by the casual drape of his kimono, drawing Sousuke’s gaze to skin bronzed by time spent outdoors, expanses he’d mapped and memorized with his hands and with his lips. Terribly distracting, first thing in the morning.

Makoto might look innocent, but Sousuke knew better. 

Green eyes roved him appreciably—his bare arms, chest, and shoulders, Makoto’s gaze lingering on his abs and the tied waist of his _hakama_. It was only when Makoto finally looked up that his eyes widened with a trace of panic, a deep blush coloring his cheeks. He reached out with a wince, drawing a section of Sousuke’s hair forward, to hang against the left side of his neck. “You have a mark here,” Makoto whispered, delightfully bashful.

“Do I?” Sousuke smiled.

“Can you not be so happy about it?!”

The memories alone were worth their weight in gold, Sousuke enjoying every bit of Makoto’s embarrassed fretting. He’d had lovers before, but not like this. No one else had him counting the days of absence or stealing away from Clan Yamazaki’s stables in the dead of night to ride down the coast.

As for the attendants, they’d withdrawn to the edges of the _dojo_ and politely turned away—ever courteous, which was another reason he preferred spending his time here rather than at home.

Makoto eventually stopped fussing with his hair, exhaling with resignation. 

“It won’t be noticeable once I’m dressed.”

“I suppose.”

Taking pity on his lover, Sousuke nodded towards the range. “Care to join me?”

Makoto followed his gaze to the targets…and laughed softly, shaking his head. “How far is it?”

Sousuke shrugged. “I haven’t been keeping track. I’ll ask them to measure, later.” He offered the bow.

“No, thank you.” Makoto waved him off. “I can barely see it out there.”

He was exaggerating, but Sousuke wasn’t going to press him. Makoto was an excellent shot; he’d hit it if he wanted to try. But if he didn’t care to, that was fine. Sousuke grabbed his arrow and lined up again, setting his feet.

“Every day, you get a little more serious about this.” 

The words were light as air, but Sousuke could hear the hidden weight underneath. He turned, finding Makoto with his arms wrapped loosely around himself, his smile wistful as he looked off into the distance.

Some of the warmth left. “You know me better than that, Makoto.”

Makoto faced him, his smile genuine if guarded. “I like to think I do.”

_But…_ Sousuke gripped his _yumi_ and arrow, waiting for his lover to continue.

Makoto’s smile faded. “But I know how much your family wants…” He didn’t say the rest and didn’t have to.

None of the clans were any different. They all wanted ties to the Imperial throne. Waves pounded the sand; for a moment, the roar of the ocean was all that Sousuke heard. His head was filled with the past—with races, shooting competitions, and his rivalry with a young Imperial Prince. 

Gou was always there, cheering them on, making banners and little bouquets of flowers to give them when they won. When he and Rin weren’t competing, Gou was hanging off his arm, asking about his muscles, drawing her little _kinniku_ diagrams…

They were kids, doing kid-things, growing up together, until the day Imperial Consort Toraichi’s death shattered all of it. Sousuke missed them both; he wasn’t about to deny that. _But—_

The attendants still had their backs turned. Sousuke dropped his bow and arrow; a single stride brought him to his lover—to an embrace with his hands tangled in Makoto’s hair and Makoto’s startled _mrph _against his lips.

He kept it brief, not about to push his luck, but enough to get his point across. When he drew back, he dropped his hands to his lover’s shoulders, gripping gently, meeting Makoto eye-to-eye. “What will it take to convince you I’m serious about us?”

Makoto’s cheeks were darkly stained, but he didn’t pull away, his hands coming to rest on Sousuke’s waist. “Nothing,” he said, and Sousuke could see in his eyes that he meant it. “I know you are.” Makoto leaned in, lightly brushing their lips together. “Just like I know how much you hate to lose.”

Sousuke scowled. “Makoto, this isn’t like that.”

“Don’t be mad.” Makoto chuckled. “I know you.”

His scowl only deepened.

“Sou…” Makoto whispered, nuzzling his cheek before coaxing another kiss. 

If only that utterance of his name wasn’t his undoing. But it was, every damn time. Sousuke wrapped Makoto up, kissing his lover boldly. He lost himself in Makoto’s sighs, in the arms that held him, the hands that tangled into his hair, to being kissed back like his lips would bruise—

Until footsteps in the sand had them breaking apart.

“Don’t let me interrupt.”

Sousuke wasn’t bothered—Haruka had walked in on worse—but Makoto blushed fiercely. –Not embarrassed enough to let go, apparently, but there was sheepishness written all over his face.

Lord Haruka, Clan Nanase’s heir, came as far as the edge of the roped off target range, wearing nothing but a _fundoshi_ of deep purple, sand clinging to his damp skin. He was tanned head to toe, all lithe, corded muscle, his long black hair tied into a high tail and falling down his back like a slick of wet obsidian. Haruka ignored the folded towel waiting for him on the table, going for the jug of water instead. He poured himself a cup, drinking it all in one long draught, his throat bobbing with each swallow. 

He was terribly easy on the eyes and Sousuke wouldn’t hesitate to admit it, though—as it turned out—they made better friends and rivals than bedfellows. There was a cold, flat absence in Haruka’s gaze that colored everything about him—the way he spoke (or didn’t speak), the way he interacted with others, the way he swam. It had been like this for nearly twelve years.

“How many laps today?” Makoto asked.

“Not enough yet.” Haruka refilled his cup, his gaze fixed on the shoreline. “I’m just taking a break.”

“Don’t wear yourself out, Haru-chan.”

Haruka snorted, lifting his cup again. “Enough with the _-chan_, Makoto.”

Makoto chuckled, leaning on Sousuke’s arm. “Sure, _Haruka-sama_.”

Haruka shot him a glare. “_Not that either_.” He was tense, his knuckles whitening as he gripped the cup. Briskly, he turned away, looking at the ocean for several heartbeats…but then his gaze drifted down the shore, to the southwest…

Towards the Imperial summer palace jutting from the trees and sloping down to the water; the castle that had not seen the Imperial family since Toraichi’s death.

The look in Haruka’s eyes was different today—he was anxious and impatient, his gaze flickering with signs of life that Sousuke hadn’t seen in years.

“A month,” Sousuke murmured. “Two _jun_.” That was all that was left.

Haruka’s face softened, his cold exterior thawing the slightest bit. “I know.” He said it with the weight of one who was counting the days, the tides, the hours…

“Sou’s practicing archery at ridiculous distances.” Makoto, ever trying to help.

Haruka lowered his cup, his gaze flicking to the target range. “It’s not that far.”

Sousuke cocked a brow. “It’s pretty far, Haru. I already had them move the targets twice today.”

“So it’s almost my normal range, you mean.” Haruka grabbed the towel, shaking it out with a snap. He brushed off sand and water, giving his hair a quick once-over before he flung the towel aside and stepped up onto the _dojo _floor. 

Sousuke snorted. “All that saltwater’s affecting your eyesight.”

Haruka went to the back of the _dojo_ for his _yumi_ and quiver (no clothes, though). “Five fresh mackerel says my eyesight is fine.”

“You’re on.” Sousuke retrieved his equipment.

They advanced to the shooting line side-by-side, readying their shots—

_I don’t even like mackerel._ He should have counter-bet for pork or something. Sousuke glanced at his lover, who gave him a knowing look in reply.

He couldn’t really argue. Makoto was right that he hated to lose.

“Best of three.” Sousuke nocked his arrow. “If we tie, we move it farther back.”

“Ah.” The muscles in Haruka’s arms and chest flexed as he drew.

They took aim—


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[jinkai](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Horagai)_ \- conch shell horn  
_[sarashi](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Sarashi)_ \- cloth wrapping to cover the chest

– 7月 –

“Ready?” Isuzu wiped wet hair and saltwater from her face. “It’s a big one…” She squeezed Gou’s hand, bracing her feet in the swirling sand as the next wave bore down on them.

“_Yes!_” Gou’s grip was firm, her answer chased by a breathless squeal. The princess bounced on the balls of her feet, dark blue cotton pasted to her skin, scarlet hair and golden sand clinging to her cheeks. Her eyes were as bright as the sun was blinding—shimmering and eager with the endless blue horizon reflected in her gaze.

Isuzu grinned, water surging around their knees as the wave loomed. “On three. _Ichi-ni-san_—”

They jumped together, though not _high_ enough— Warm, salty water crashed over their heads. Isuzu heard Gou’s startled yelp just before they went down in the tumbling surf, tangled and rolling—at the mercy of the ocean’s whims until they finally spilled out onto the sand. Isuzu landed on her back, her arms protectively caging the princess as the wave fanned out around them, sparkling with sunlight.

“Hime—?” Isuzu pushed up onto her elbows, working to catch her breath as she brushed sand and water from Gou’s face.

The princess caught her hand, laughing. “I’m fine. I—” Her eyes were thrilled and wild, her grin radiant.

Isuzu relaxed, the weight of Gou’s body comfortably pressing her down against the sand. The princess’s hair—normally so carefully and artfully arranged—was everywhere, kinked, loose, and dripping, with a few strands sticking to Isuzu’s cheeks and lips. Gou was backlit by the sun and _beautiful._ If they weren’t surrounded by guards and handmaidens, Isuzu would’ve snuck a kiss.

Gou’s gaze slipped down to her mouth and lingered there—as if she’d had the same thought. A pink blush crept into the princess’s cheeks. She didn’t seem terribly inclined to move, even as another wave crashed, sending eddies of water over their legs.

Isuzu reached up, daring to trace the wet curve of Gou’s cheek with her fingertips, her heart fluttering afresh as their eyes met, as Gou smiled at her. These were the moments she wanted to remember. When everything was over, when the princess was married off and she was back home, surrounded by her clan but alone—she wanted to remember the way Gou looked at her like there was no one else in all the world.

“—Are you _trying_ to drown them?!”

The interruption made them both flinch. With a sigh, Isuzu lowered her hand, her arm landing in the water with a little splash.

Gou dropped her forehead to Isuzu’s chest, exhaling hard against her breastbone.

With all the bearing of a regal Imperial—and a notable _lack_ of tact and manners—Prince Rin marched over to them, scowling and dripping wet. He was naked except for a dark red _fundoshi_, his waist-length hair gathered into a high tail with strands sticking to his neck and shoulders. Rin’s shadow fell across them—blocking the sunlight—as he stopped beside them and planted a hand on his hip. “Is that your plan, Sister? Drown all the lords so you don’t have to marry one of them?!”

Gou didn’t lift her head. “When you can talk to me without yelling, Brother, we can have a conversation.”

The prince’s eyes flicked skyward. He folded his arms, deigning to lower his voice to a courteous volume though his words remained thick with derision. “Begging your pardon, Your Highness. Forgive me for intruding upon _whatever it is_ you’re doing with your handmaiden.”

_Bring on the men, really_. Gou’s scheme wasn’t guaranteed to work, but with any luck, at least one of the lords would have an appetite for the uptight, irritable prince. Isuzu hoped. Or, at a minimum, be able to ignore Rin’s prickly interior in favor of his above-average exterior.

The view _wasn’t_ bad. Rin was lightly winded, his chest heaving, sculpted _kinniku_ glistening under the sun. Doctor Makarovich was right about Rin’s _daiky__ōkin_ being epic. His cleavage was almost better than hers, which would have been a sour realization on Isuzu’s part if Gou wasn’t currently using her breasts for a pillow (and appeared quite content to do so, despite having an audience).

The princess never seemed concerned about what people saw or said, so Isuzu didn’t worry either. Some of the rumors, though…it would be nice if they were true. 

At length, Gou shifted upright (Isuzu following suit) and coolly brushed hair from her face. “I expect your guards to see to the lords’ wellbeing, as you know.” Her gaze flicked across her brother. “And why are you complaining? You’ve hardly exerted yourself. Perhaps the course I chose is too easy.”

Anchored boats, painted bright red, marked the racecourse out at sea. It stretched towards small green islands on the horizon, cutting a large arc to the west before turning back to the sand. Overall, a good distance. Isuzu wrung some of the water from her hair.

Rin snorted. “Not everyone can swim at this level, Gou. I’d guess a good number of them won’t even finish. I’ll have to station my men to pick them up.”

“All the better.” Gou rolled her shoulders. “I have to cull the field somehow. Why not like this?”

The prince didn’t answer, his jaw going rigid.

Gou leaned back against Isuzu’s knees. “You took your time, anyway. Isuzu thought you’d be done a quarter hour ago.”

Rin’s glare shifted to her.

Isuzu shrugged, deliberately keeping her voice casual. “It’s a half-hour course. That’s how we always swim it.”

“‘_We_?’” His eyes flashed at her.

_Yes, ‘we.’_ “And I’ve seen lords do it in less, my brother included.”

The prince inhaled slowly, his gaze frosting over.

“How fortunate you won’t be swimming it, Brother.” Gou gestured with a little flip of her hand. “Wouldn’t want you to be embarrassed, given your time away from the competitions.”

“A half hour…” Rin’s voice grew thoughtful as he turned to study the course (giving them an eyeful of his backside).

On a scale of one to ten, his _kinniku_ rated at least a thirteen. It was a terrible shame she’d never get to draw him. Isuzu got a nudge in the arm and tore her gaze away, meeting Gou’s. _I was not staring at your brother’s thighs._

Gou wore a knowing smile, her eyes sparkling with amusement. She didn’t say a word, just tilted her head towards Rin.

Isuzu coughed into her hand, clearing her throat before addressing the prince. “I’m curious, Your Highness. When’s the last time you raced anyone for real?”

“_Tch_. I race Ai in the river all the time.”

Isuzu cocked a brow. “Who lets you win, no doubt.”

Rin glanced back at her, the sharp cut of his eyes scrutinizing, flaying her down to her bones. 

She wasn’t cowed in the least, holding his gaze boldly.

The look in the prince’s eyes changed, a cold smile forming on his lips. “Fine. Show me your half hour, Isuzu. Will you be swimming in that?” He nodded towards her sodden bathing robe.

“Of course not.” She got to her feet, brushing off water and sand. “I’ll change. It’ll give you time to recover.”

“Hmph.” Rin turned back towards the shore. “Don’t dally on my account.”

She managed not to roll her eyes. Leaving Lady Ayumu and Lady Chigusa to attend the princess, Isuzu jogged up the beach to the changing tent. Brightly colored banners marked the other venues being prepared—the wrestling ring, the side-by-side _dojo_ for _kenjutsu_ and _ky__ūjutsu_, the course along the beach for mounted archery, and open-air salons with windswept veils for entertainment and audiences with the princess’s court. On the hillside above, the summer palace keep rose through the trees, its gilded roofs sparkling in the sunlight. 

It would only be a matter of days now. Already, delegations from some of the clans had arrived, traveling from the far reaches of the country to camp outside the palace gates. Her brother, Seijuurou, only had to come down the coast. For the first time in months, she was less than a two-day journey from home.

The changing tent was set aside for the exclusive use of the princess and her handmaidens. Isuzu nodded at the attendants flanking the entrance before ducking between the flaps. Inside, she stripped off her wet bathing robe, rubbing the sand from her skin before she donned her usual swimming attire—_sarashi_ wrapped tightly around her chest and over her shoulders for good measure, and a _fundoshi_ looped and secured at her hips. Both were a deep, summer’s sky blue. 

She was weaving her damp hair into a braid when a shadow stopped outside the tent, near her.

“Is it true you’re racing the prince, Isuzu?”

Isuzu grinned at Lord Kazuki’s inquiry, tying off her braid and grabbing a cotton robe to swirl over her shoulders. She left the tent to find him just outside, with a hand on the sash of his loose gray robe. His eyes were filled with intrigue and envy. 

“Want in, Kazu-kun?” she asked.

Kazuki matched her smile.

-x-

Prince Rin eyed them as they approached—Isuzu and the seven with her, Lords Kazuki, Romio, Shizuru, Aiichirou, and other guards who wanted the challenge. “What is this?” he asked, folding his arms over his expansive chest. The waves lapped the shore at his feet, glittering under the mid-morning sun as low tide left strips of emerald seaweed and ribbons of foam on the sand.

“None of us get to race in the games,” Isuzu said, fixing Rin with a cool stare and trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice. “So why not? Unless you’re intimidated by so many competitors.”

“Hardly.” The sweep of his gaze took in the others, his eyes narrowing as he regarded them. “I just didn’t think any of you had the balls to challenge me.”

Was there an ocean big enough to handle the prince’s ego? Isuzu loosened the sash of her robe, glancing up the beach to the stands where the princess watched with her attendants behind lowered _sudare_. “Done stalling, Your Highness?” She dropped her robe into the sand, striding to the water’s edge. “Let’s swim.”

Isuzu felt the stares but ignored them—it was the same at home when she raced her father’s men…and a fair indication of who among them preferred women.

Rin barely looked at her, sizing her up with a flick of his eyes. “Remind me. Is your brother as competitive as you are?”

“Worse.” Isuzu grinned.

“Hm.” 

They lined up, the prince signaling for the start. As the trumpeter lifted his _jinkai_, Isuzu shifted onto the balls of her feet in the wet sand, poised and ready—

At the conch horn’s cry, she sprinted into the waves.

The sea was temperate—calmer than this morning. Isuzu carved her way through the oncoming swells with long strokes, her arms slicing into the water. She was used to being the only woman, dodging elbows and knees, purposely hanging back as the men battled each other for the early lead. _Let them tire themselves out_. Her brother, Momo, was the worst back home—he only had one speed (fast). Was it any wonder he only lasted half the race? 

At the first turn, Isuzu made her move, rounding the anchored boat and cutting through the center of the pack. The men were just coming off their initial sprints, settling into a moderate pace. Prince Rin was in the lead until Isuzu slipped past him, tossing him a grin as she angled towards the next marker. She caught a glimpse of his narrowed eyes and the white flash of his teeth as she went by.

Rin and the others were on her heels in no time. _Just like home._ Isuzu set a demanding pace, forcing them to speed up to chase her.

It was a long straightaway, parallel to the shore with pine-covered islands to their right. One-by-one her competition started to fall back, unable to sustain such a grueling pace after their hard first efforts. Only Lord Aiichirou seemed at ease by her side—from the start, he’d followed _her_ rather than the others. Isuzu could appreciate his tactical sense here as much as anywhere else.

Off her left, Prince Rin matched her stroke for stroke, as stubborn as she expected. Every time he started to fall back, he’d surge ahead not a moment later, battling the waves like the water itself was his enemy. He might have been out of practice with competition, but his stamina was still impressive. In another time or circumstance, she would’ve reveled in the challenge.

Following the final turn, the course ran with the waves all the way to the shore. With the finish in her sights, Isuzu came up to a strong sprint, leaving Lord Aiichirou in the foam that stirred off her heels. She had the lead for a few breathless moments before Rin and all of his ridiculous _kinniku_ passed her. Her fastest all-out effort couldn’t touch his. She watched him pull away—farther and farther ahead, like some beast of the sea made for swimming. There was no one near him, but he raced like there was, frothing water churning in his wake.

Isuzu took her sprint to the shallows, her muscles aching and lungs burning for air. She finished shortly after he did, well on the half-hour pace she’d boasted if her racing heartbeat was any indication. 

Prince Rin was on his knees in the lapping waves, thoroughly winded this time, his crimson locks pasted to his back. His expression was bewildered, his gaze fixed on the empty spot beside him, as if seeing the ghost of someone who should have been there.

It wasn’t fair. Isuzu climbed to her feet on trembling legs, a hand braced on her hip as she fought to catch her breath. She hadn’t expected to win against the prince, but she’d left seven lords lengths behind her. In a few days’ time, forty-five others would swim this _same course—_ And because she didn’t have the ‘equipment’ necessary to offer the throne an heir, she’d only be able to watch as they competed for the princess’s hand. Those damned antiquated laws of succession. Isuzu yanked the tie from her hair, using her fingers to shake out the braid. She didn’t _want_ to be a man (she liked herself and her parts just fine) but now more than ever, the constraints imposed upon her womanhood _grated_ like a sanding stone against her skin.

Still breathing hard, Rin stood up, wringing the water from his hair as he turned. “Not bad, Isuzu,” he said with a grudging respect in his eyes.

“Not bad yourself,” she said, wiping wet sand from her arms.

The prince inclined his head to her—a rare gesture of acknowledgment and courtesy, offering her the barest glimpse of the brother Gou loved and longed to restore. In that, she couldn’t fault the princess.

“Rin. Isuzu—” 

_Speaking of…_

Gou came down the beach in a fresh navy-blue robe, flanked by attendants, having left the viewing box and _sudare_ in favor of an _uchikatsugi_ with white veils to shield her face. She was barefoot and carried something in her right hand.

Rin snorted as they got closer. “Gou, we’re not kids anymore.”

Gou huffed. “Be quiet and let me. I haven’t gotten to do this in years, you know.”

The prince scowled but relented, bending from the waist…

It was a wreath of flowers, little white ones, woven from three strands. Gou settled it onto her brother’s head, nestled against the dark ruby of his hair.

Isuzu pressed her lips, bemused. Now there was a picture for her charcoals—the magnificent Prince Rin, mostly naked, with flowers in his hair.

“Isuzu.”

She blinked, taken by surprise as Gou turned to her next, a wreath of scarlet flowers in her hands.

“But I didn’t…” The words died on her lips as she met Gou’s eyes between the veils—catching the pink blush in the princess’s cheeks and her deep, wistful gaze. With heat rising in her face, Isuzu bowed her head, holding breathlessly still as Gou crowned her with the flowers.

“Look at everyone behind you, Isuzu.” Gou’s eyes softened, her fingers whispering across Isuzu’s cheeks, brushing damp hair aside. “This is the least of all that you deserve.”

“…Hime.” Isuzu only managed to swallow. Her heart lurched inside her, churning with the same longing she saw in the princess’s gaze. If they were alone, Isuzu would have swept Gou’s veils aside and kissed her.

At length, the princess stepped back, putting a more proper distance between them. “You swim even better than you said.”

“Ah.” Isuzu’s voice returned. “Thank you,” she said, gingerly holding the flowers in place as she bowed formally.

Gou was curiously silent. Isuzu straightened…and found the princess’s gaze wandering up and down her bared limbs (and muscles). She fought a smile. Gou had seen more of her in the baths, _but—_

Lady Chigusa cleared her throat lightly as she joined them. “Your Highness, the advisors crave your attention,” she said, sparing a pointed glance for Isuzu and handing her a dry robe.

Isuzu obediently got dressed, mindful of the flowers as she twisted her damp hair over her right shoulder. She loosely knotted the sash.

“Highness?” Chigusa asked.

“Yes, of course.” Gou spun away, Isuzu just catching a glimpse of the dark flush that stained her cheeks.

_Damn._ Isuzu bit her lower lip as the princess left, her amusement bittersweet. 

The hem of Gou’s kimono trailed across the sand, her handmaidens falling in behind her as they headed up towards the keep.

_If only_. So many ‘if onlys.’ Isuzu managed to stifle the rising sigh.

Off her left, Prince Rin shrugged into a black robe brought by one of his attendants. “How do you usually rank, Isuzu? Against the clan’s sons.”

Gauging his place among the competition, no doubt. Isuzu squashed her irritation—or attempted to, anyway. Getting him thinking along those lines had been the point, though it would’ve been nice if he hadn’t interrupted her righteous self-pity spiral. 

She drew a breath and let it out slowly. “It’s been a couple of years. But I used to make the top six, every time.” Isuzu rolled her shoulders, as if she could dispel her disappointment just as easily. “So you can rest assured your skills haven’t atrophied.”

“That isn’t why I asked.”

Isuzu stilled, caught off guard by the quiet empathy in his voice.

She felt his gaze shift from her to Gou—the princess climbing the rough-hewn stone steps up the hillside with the help of Chigusa and Ayumu. The set of Rin’s jaw and the knit of his brow gave Isuzu pause; it was an expression she’d seen before—on Sei, specifically. It was the first time she’d seen Rin wear it. In that moment, he wasn’t the prince she knew. He was a _brother_—a concerned older brother who cared deeply about his younger sister.

Maybe he was starting to understand.

-x-

The Imperial summer palace was smaller and more intimate than the grand palace in the Imperial City—a handful of buildings nestled amongst the low, spreading pine trees, consisting of barracks for staff and guards, kitchens, baths, stables, and the audience chambers. The keep—the Imperial family’s private retreat—was at the highest point, surrounded by gardens and ponds, and only three stories tall. The Imperials’ receiving rooms were on the first floor, while residences comprised the second and third floors. The prince and princess each had half of the second floor for their chambers, with Rin’s rooms to the west and Gou’s rooms to the east. The third floor was for the Empress, vacant for now and still being prepared for her arrival at the end of the games.

Isuzu, alone, had her bed with the Imperial siblings in the keep, within the princess’s chambers.

Stone construction kept the palace cool despite the heat and there were plunge pools in the gardens for bathing, surrounded by high walls for privacy but open to the summer sky. Each night without exception, Ayumu or Chigusa (or both) accompanied her and Gou to the baths, in the evenings when the air finally started to cool. As much as Isuzu loathed the idea of chaperones, she accepted the necessity. It had been more than a month since the princess had climbed _naked_ into her lap in the Imperial baths; now as the games got closer, the advisors’ meetings multiplied, and the tension thickened between them…Isuzu wasn’t sure she’d say ‘no’ a second time. 

Especially given the way Gou had looked at her down at the beach.

Isuzu lingered in the water while the others climbed out, leaning back against smooth stone and gazing up at twilight blue heavens and the first pinpricks of stars. Soft voices, punctuated by quiet laughter, drifted her way from the dressing area as Ayumu and Chigusa chatted with Gou. Around the trio, who had known each other most of their lives, Isuzu still felt like an outsider, even when they tried to include her. It didn’t bother her though, not really, to feel like the misfit she was. 

“We’ll see you at breakfast, Your Highness?” Chigusa asked from the entryway.

“Yes, we’ll be there.” Gou’s voice floated back to her, the princess sounding relaxed. “_Oyasumi_.”

“_Oyasumi nasai_.” 

Isuzu finally climbed out, heading to the dressing area to dry off. Donning a night robe in deep violet, she tied the sash at her waist and finished towel-drying her hair.

Gou returned to her, her white silk robe of cranes and flowers whispering against the stone pathway. Her eyes were soft and drowsy, shadowed by the fatigue of too many meetings. “Ready, Isuzu?” she asked, holding out her hand.

“Ah.” Isuzu grasped the princess’s hand and kissed it, a warm glow spreading through her chest as Gou smiled and interwove their fingers. Her misfit self was loved, and that truth conquered all others.

They headed up to the second floor using the back stairwell, Isuzu nodding to the guards stationed outside of Gou’s chambers as she guided the princess inside. One lantern was enough to light the space, painting the room and the decorative panels on the walls with a golden glow. On the raised _tatami_ flooring that dominated the chamber, Isuzu had already laid out Gou’s bedding, her futon and blankets surrounded on all four sides by a sheer white veil that hung from the ceiling to pool against the floor. Off to the right was a low, lacquered table with cushions and the alcove where the princess dressed. Isuzu kept her bed on mats on the polished wooden floor, between Gou’s sleeping area and the door. 

“I liked watching you swim today,” Gou said with a sigh that turned into a yawn, her head tucked beneath Isuzu’s chin as they stood on the edge of the _tatami_, wrapped in each other’s arms.

“It was my pleasure, Hime.” She murmured the words against Gou’s hair. _I’d do it a thousand more times, if only you’d ask._

“Mm.” Gou leaned back, lifting her face.

The kiss was velvet soft, lingering even after they parted. “_Oyasumi_,” Isuzu whispered.

Gou’s smile melted her heart. “_Oyasumi_, Isuzu.”

As the princess settled in on the other side of the veils, Isuzu opened the rice paper windows to let in the cool breeze and the moonlight playing on the garden below them. She returned to her futon and snuffed out the lantern. Lying down in the dark, Isuzu listened to Gou turn over and sigh, shifting about in the bed she would soon share with another.

Isuzu closed her eyes, trying to push those thoughts away. But she knew her dreams would be haunted, regardless.

* * *

_“You have one hour to complete the course—” _

The Imperial herald’s voice carried, bright and clear, across the sand as he addressed the lords gathered at the water’s edge. 

_“The number of finishers who move on is at the discretion of the crown princess; but it will be at least six of you.”_

It was mid-morning and sunny, warm but not yet hot—the perfect temperature for a swim before the humidity became stifling. Isuzu, seated at Gou’s side, held a fan in her lap, though she didn’t need it yet. The wall at their backs provided a fair bit of shade—not to mention protection—while still being open to the sky. Gou, alone, had a roof over her head, her throne concealed behind veils with _sudare_ lowered in front. 

The platform they occupied, decorated with Imperial banners that snapped in the morning breeze, was a generous distance up the beach and heavily guarded as Prince Rin insisted. From this far away, Isuzu couldn’t pick anyone out from the crowd. There were forty-five in all—the clans’ eligible sons in various states of undress. But one of those redheads was definitely her brother, Seijuurou. She couldn’t wait to see him, keenly feeling the weight of the three months since she’d last been in the presence of family. At the same time… Isuzu crossed and re-crossed her legs, restless beneath crimson silk, with her hair woven into a braid over her left shoulder and her _tachi_ at her waist. What she wouldn’t give to be down there with the others, swimming for a chance at Gou’s side.

But today wasn’t about her.

As the trumpeter raised his conch horn, the princess reached for her hand. “Isuzu?” The tension in Gou’s voice was well-masked, concealed by a lifetime of disciplined instruction, but Isuzu could hear it.

She slipped her hand through the effervescent veils, their fingers weaving together in a firm grasp. Gou drew a breath, letting it out slowly, her shoulders rising and falling beneath her purple and red kimono, patterned with the gold chrysanthemum crest. The princess’s face was impenetrable, her lips thinned as she watched her future, her life’s sentence, play out before her. Gou’s eyes reflected the grim bravery Isuzu felt in her grip.

Prince Rin was on a throne to Gou’s right, only slightly obscured by the gossamer veils. He was brooding even more than usual, dressed in black silk woven with red thread, his gaze dismembering the competitors across the great distance separating the Imperials from the lords. Rin had a firm grip on the hilt of his sword, the wind blowing long strands of crimson hair against his face and neck.

The rising tones of the _jinkai_ reverberated through Isuzu’s bones—a battle cry she was forced to ignore rather than answer. Prince Rin surged to his feet as the swimmers took to the waves, the sunlight glinting off the lacquered scabbard hanging from his waist as he stepped forward, stopping before he reached the edge of the platform. Perhaps his blood boiled as much as hers.

The shore emptied, the pack of swimmers moving away from the sand in an indistinguishable mass of white foam and wet limbs flashing in the sunlight. Cheering rose from clan spectators lining the beach beyond the rows of Imperial guards.

“Can you see anything?” Gou asked, her voice as taut as a _shamisen_ string.

Isuzu shook her head. “Not from here.”

The princess let out an audible breath and nodded.

“Your Highness.” Lords Romio and Shizuru bowed low before the princess, bringing forth the incense burner used for timing. Shizuru set it in front of her, on the low table before the _sudare_. The incense stick was already lit, sweet smelling smoke wafting towards them, carried by the breeze. It was an hour’s length stick, notched at regular intervals and strung with small iron weights.

“Thank you, Romio-san, Shizuru-san,” Gou said.

The men bowed deeply and retreated.

Out at sea, the pack stretched and thinned, wakes trailing the men north to the first marker anchored amidst idyllic turquoise waters. As the lords swam, the tiny bead of flame on the incense stick burned towards the first notch…

Isuzu waited alongside Gou, her hand slowly going numb in the princess’s grip.

-x-

Two of the six weights had fallen into the basin of the burner—with the third on the brink—as the first lords finished the course. The cheers and shouts from the onlookers nearly drowned out the herald’s announcements, but Isuzu still heard the names. Each one felt like a coffin’s nail, a deep stab of reality that could not be contested or ignored.

_“Lord Natsuya, Clan Kirishima… Lord Kaede, Clan Kinjou… Lord Seijuurou, Clan Mikoshiba—”_

Her elation at hearing her brother’s name was tempered by an overriding cold, despite the warming heat of the day. Every few minutes, another name was given. She didn’t recognize all of them—some of the farther clans didn’t participate in the local swimming games—but many were familiar.

_“Lord Haruka, Clan Nanase… Lord Sousuke, Clan Yamazaki…” _

_“Lord Nagisa, Clan Hazuki…” _

_“Lord Asahi, Clan Shiina…” _

The third weight, signaling a half-hour spent, clattered into the bottom of the incense burner.

A growing number of mostly-nude men milled about on the beach, though at this distance, Isuzu still found it impossible to determine who was who. Prince Rin returned to his throne, stone-faced, his gaze icy. 

After the fourth weight dropped, there was a lull in the names. A runner came up from the herald’s side—Lord Romio, breathlessly kneeling before Gou and holding up a scroll. 

“The first results, Your Highness.”

Isuzu rose to retrieve the scroll—rice paper with ink just dry. She passed it between the veils into the princess’s waiting hands.

Gou’s eyes flicked across the characters, the paper whispering in her fingers. “Your blade, Isuzu?”

Isuzu withdrew her _maezashi_ from her obi belt, presenting its hilt to the princess.

Gou grasped the blade. With one motion, she sliced through the paper, just after Asahi’s name. “These nine may present themselves to me.” She held out the scroll. “The rest are dismissed.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” Romio tucked the partial scroll to his chest, bowing again before he spun and took off.

Isuzu sheathed her _maezashi_, meeting Gou’s hard gaze. There was nothing to be said now—only the quiet determination they shared with a look, and the fragile hopes that lay beneath.

-x-

The hour was up, giving the finalists time to recover themselves and dress (a changing tent had been set up on the beach for that purpose), as well as allowing the stragglers to finish the course or be helped from the water by Rin’s men. All of the lords were accounted for and though many of the remaining thirty-six couldn’t be happy about the princess’s decision, there were no incidents as they cleared the beach. Only the nine finalists remained, along with their attendants.

And yet, even organizing those few seemed a chore for the time it took, with a flurry of activity in and around the changing tent. Isuzu had herded cats with more success.

“What is the hold up?” Gou sat back against her throne with a huff, fanning herself against the midday heat.

“I’ll check, Your Highness.” Lord Romio bowed and took off down the beach at a sprint.

He came back a short while later, red-faced and flustered. “They are trying to line up by their finishing rank, Your Highness, but some of the lords are taking longer than others.”

“My _handmaidens_ take less time to dress.” Gou closed her fan with a snap. “Their finishing rank is of no consequence now. Bring them in whatever order they are ready. I shouldn’t have to remind them that punctuality is an Imperial virtue!”

“Right away, Your Highness!”

As he scampered off, Isuzu pressed her lips, fighting amusement, fleeting though it was. She had no doubt the princess would hold her own, no matter who she ended up marrying.

And it was _damn_ sexy, watching Gou take command.

As the Imperial herald arrived with the first finalist, Isuzu reluctantly tore her attention away from the princess—

—and smothered a grin. _Sei!_ Her brother—her _brothers_—trailed the herald towards the platform.

And _of course_ Sei was mostly naked.

She heard Gou’s breath catch, along with Prince Rin’s strangled gasp.

The prince leaned against the veils, his face nearly as red as his hair. “Isuzu! Why isn’t your brother dressed?”

Her grin broke free. “Perhaps because I wrote to him about Her Highness’s proclivity for _kinniku_?”

Rin scowled and sat back.

At the edge of the platform, the herald bowed. “Your Highness, presenting from Clan Mikoshiba: Lord Seijuurou and attendant, Lord Momotarou.”

Sei strode up to them—a wall of bronzed man-muscle, with only a white _fundoshi_ covering his assets. His red-orange hair was caught up into a tight bun—to not obscure the view, probably—and he bowed from the waist with flourish. “Your Highness, it is an esteemed pleasure.”

Behind the _sudare_, Gou said nothing, wide-eyed, her hand covering her lips.

_I did tell you…_

Sei’s grin was broader than Isuzu’s when he straightened, his gaze flicking to her and eyes lighting with recognition. “Little Sister!” He barked a laugh, his arms akimbo. “I didn’t recognize you in those clothes!”

“Sei-nii!” Isuzu stayed seated, barely. Decorum, damnit! 

“Nee-chan!” Momo bounded toward her—orange pony-tail flying—in a white and yellow kimono, oblivious to the guards tensing and reaching for their weapons.

“Not so fast, Momotarou!” Sei scooped him up, just in time. 

“Aww.” Momo pouted, dangling like a ragdoll at Seijuurou’s side. The Imperial guards relaxed.

“We’ll have time to catch up later, Little Brother. Don’t worry.”

Isuzu drew breath, her eyes stinging with sudden warmth. “Yes. I’ll see you both soon.”

“Pay your respects to the princess and the prince.” Sei set Momo down, the two of them bowing low.

Gou still didn’t speak, only nodded faintly.

Clearing his throat somewhat awkwardly, Prince Rin gestured them onward.

Isuzu watched her brothers leave, her cheeks aching from grinning so hard, a bright buoyancy filling her chest. She’d missed them, so much more than she’d realized. Opening her fan, she looked away and blinked back the moisture in her eyes.

The next lord approached the princess.

“From Clan Kirishima: Lord Natsuya and attendant, Lord Ikuya.”

“If we’re showing off the goods, Your Highness, I’m game.” Lord Natsuya, tall and broad with loose, windswept brown hair, shucked off his green robe right in front of them and struck a pose.

Isuzu stopped fanning. Until now, she’d never thought there was such a thing as too much muscle. Or was it muscle in the wrong places, somehow? She couldn’t pinpoint the problem, but she understood why Doctor Makarovich had no glowing reviews for Natsuya’s _kinniku._

At Natsuya’s side, Lord Ikuya hung his head and sighed. “Put your clothes back on, Brother.” The younger son of Clan Kirishima was slender, dressed in pale blue silk, with a waterfall of dark teal locks that tumbled over his left shoulder. He’d grown up since Isuzu had last seen him, though still looked delicate beside his older brother.

“Just trying to make a memorable impression, Ikuya.”

Ikuya rolled his eyes. “I’m certain you’ve succeeded.”

Gou calmly fanned herself from the heat, apparently recovered from the sight of Isuzu’s brother and not nearly as taken with Lord Natsuya’s muscles. She tilted her head and Rin waved the Kirishima brothers on.

Natsuya shrugged back into his robe, though he didn’t bother to close it. He paused in front of Rin, eyeing the prince. “I’ve heard so much about your swimming, Your Highness. We’ll have the chance for a race or two, won’t we?”

Rin went rigid in his chair. He sized up Lord Natsuya with a glance that was cool and dismissive. “We’ll see.”

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’” Natsuya smiled, leaving with a wave that had Rin taken aback.

“_Tch_.” He glared at the lord’s retreating form.

Isuzu met Gou’s gaze. Clearly Natsuya wasn’t the one Rin was waiting for, but perhaps…? Having options didn’t hurt. 

Gou’s eyes softened in silent agreement.

“From Clan Kinjou: Lord Kaede.”

Isuzu lowered her fan, feeling her hackles rise even before Kaede stepped onto the platform. He came alone, dressed in fine, indigo silk. His hair was a bright citrusy orange and his eyes were pale flecks of yellow. It was his smile that set her on edge, an icy shiver racing down her spine. Isuzu knew of him only by reputation, by the women made mad for him and by him. But Clan Kinjou was wealthy and powerful, and thus the rumors of his appetites were conveniently overlooked.

“Your Highness.” Kaede bowed, his gaze devouring Gou through the _sudare_.

Isuzu’s hand fell to rest on the hilt of her _tachi_. _You won’t touch her. Ever_.

Kaede’s gaze flicked to her, amusement flashing in his eyes as he noted her sword. Completely unconcerned. He was a man who didn’t need a weapon to be dangerous, of that she had no doubt.

She’d make sure he was watched and guarded at all times. As soon as he left, Isuzu caught Rin’s eye. The prince’s expression was as sober and serious as hers, his nod assuring that he shared her concerns. 

Between them, Gou exhaled like she’d been holding her breath. 

Isuzu leaned close, her voice lowered to a whisper. “Your Highness, I won’t let—”

“I know.” Gou reached through the veils, touching her arm. “Thank you.”

Isuzu settled back, reluctantly letting go of her sword.

Next were two finalists from smaller, outlying clans—Lord Daichi from the southernmost island, and Lord Koji from the far north. Both were polite, even bashful in front of the princess. Their _kinniku_ seemed adequate, if not terribly memorable. Either of them would likely make a perfectly fine Imperial consort and a doting husband. Of course, _anyone_ was more acceptable than Lord Kaede.

“Presenting, from Clan Shiina…”

Isuzu didn’t know Lord Asahi that well. She’d swam against him maybe once? He came onto the platform in a navy-blue kimono patterned with swirls the color of ripe persimmons. His rose-red hair was gathered into a high tail and a bright pink blush stained his cheeks. Asahi’s attendant, Lord Kisumi, was someone Isuzu knew even less; he wore a lavender kimono that matched his eyes and had long, peach-colored hair that flowed loose over his shoulders.

They bowed low before the princess. 

Asahi coughed to clear his throat—nervous, perhaps? “Your Highness.” 

“Asahi-san, it’s wonderful to see you again,” Gou said with warmth in her voice. “How is Lady Akane?”

“She’s, uh, she’s well.” He blushed even harder. “My sister sends her regards.”

“And the baby?”

“Yes—ah, a boy, Your Highness. He’s two months old now.”

“He’s just the cutest, Your Highness,” Lord Kisumi said, leaning on Asahi’s shoulder. “Little Tsukushi has his mother’s eyes. He can be a handful at times, but it’s been good parenting practice for Asahi.”

“Well, I…” Asahi winced. “I’m…learning, Your Highness.” Yet his eyes sparkled as he looked at the princess. Tongue-tied and smitten.

Isuzu pressed her folded fan against her palm, trying to ignore the persistent ache in her heart. It could be worse.

After a few more questions and semi-awkward answers, the pair started off…

Lord Kisumi trailed behind, studying Prince Rin with a smile. “He’ll be glad to see you.”

“Huh?” Asahi peered at his attendant. “Who are you talking about?”

Isuzu noted the way Rin’s face hardened. The prince didn’t reply.

Kisumi didn’t lose his sweet, bemused smile. “Never mind.” He drew Asahi along by the arm. “Let’s go, Asahi-sama.”

_Six down, three to go…_

The herald bowed. “Presenting, from Clan Hazuki…”

Lord Nagisa was his own introduction, sashaying onto the platform in a salmon-pink kimono with his golden curls gathered into a springy bun. “Gou-hime! Rin-Rin!”

He was followed by his polar opposite—a tall, chiseled figure with not one stitch or midnight-blue hair out of place. Lord Rei would’ve been perfectly poised except for the epic grimace on his face. “Nagisa-sama! We discussed the proper protocols repeatedly!”

For the first time, Prince Rin seemed to thaw a bit (if only in exasperation).

“Oh, forgive me, Your Highness.” Nagisa gave a theatrical bow, grinning wide as he straightened. His quick ruby eyes found Isuzu at Gou’s side. “Suzu-chan!”

Isuzu inclined her head. “Hello, Nagisa.”

“My sister always mentions you in her letters. You’ll swim with us, won’t you?”

His words brought a pang to her chest, though she didn’t let it show.

“You too, Rin-Rin! Just like old times!”

The prince sighed.

Lord Nagisa smiled slyly at him. “That’s not a ‘no.’”

Before anyone could say more, movement off the platform caught Nagisa’s attention.

“Nana-nee-chan!” With an abbreviated bow and a wink, Nagisa ran barefoot across the platform and hopped off the edge.

Left behind, his attendant—Lord Rei—turned as red as a tomato. He dropped to his knees, bowing with his face against the floor. “My sincerest apologies, Your Highness—”

The man would’ve groveled for an hour probably, if they’d let him. Lords Romio and Shizuru gently urged him onwards.

“Presenting, from Clan Yamazaki…”

Lord Sousuke came alone. Isuzu automatically sat up straighter in her chair. His presence was formidable, intimidating, with his hard-edged gaze and his muscles wrapped in dark gray silk. His damp hair was half tied back, falling in shards past shoulders that were as legendary as she remembered. He was the fiercest competitor she knew.

“Your Highness.” Sousuke bowed low in front of the princess. When he straightened, his eyes flicked to the side. “Rin.”

“Sousuke.” Prince Rin sat forward, surprise in his gaze. “You look well.”

“Hmph.” Sousuke’s features softened as he smiled. “It’s about damn time you showed up. When do I get to kick your ass for leaving me hanging all these years?”

“Soon enough,” Rin said, with a clear fondness in his voice.

“I’ll hold you to it.” Lord Sousuke turned back to Gou and bowed again. “Hime.”

He addressed her so casually, with such familiarity—Isuzu felt it like a gut punch.

She stared at his back as he left, her stomach churning sour. It made sense—if Lord Sousuke and Prince Rin were that close, had grown up together… It reasoned that, _of course_, he’d also known the princess in her youth. But she hadn’t made the connection.

Isuzu was so lost in the swirl of her thoughts that she almost missed the final name.

“Presenting, from Clan Nanase: Lord Haruka and attendant, Lord Makoto.”

The mood on the platform changed in an instant. The air felt charged, like the humid buzzing before a thunderstorm. It wasn’t the icy frost she expected from Rin; this was different—_incandescent_, seething rage. If looks could kill, Lord Haruka would’ve been a pillar of ash, blown away by the wind.

Haruka wore a dark blue kimono with a silver pattern that shimmered in the sunlight. His black hair was gathered up into a high tail and fell, as if poured, down his back. Lord Makoto trailed him by several steps, in a soft summer’s green.

Rin’s glare followed Haruka as he stopped before Gou, his bow polite and brief. 

“Your Highness.” When he straightened, he looked right at Rin.

Isuzu could have _sworn_ the air sizzled. Haruka’s gaze sharpened, darkening like a roiling storm out at sea, while Rin’s eyes _blazed_ with fury—

The two men didn’t say a single word, just glowered at each other.

_Well, fantastic._ If they didn’t murder each other by morning, she was going to be shocked.

Isuzu shielded her face with her fan, leaning towards the veils and questioning Gou with a look. _Him, huh?_

The princess winced, nodding.

Stifling a sigh, Isuzu sat back, fanning herself slowly as Lord Haruka and the prince continued their epic death-stare.

Finally, Lord Haruka’s attendant intervened, physically getting between the two men.

“Your Highness.” Makoto bowed to Gou, his voice pained. He turned to Rin. “Your Highness.” And lastly to his charge: “_Haru_.” The name was a pleading hiss.

“…Ah.” Their stare broken, Lord Haruka let Makoto pull him away. They got as far as the edge of the platform; there Haruka paused, his exhale audible. “It’s good to see you too, Rin.” He spoke quietly, his voice cool, without turning back. 

Rin’s jaw flexed. He said nothing in reply.

Haruka stepped down from the platform, the sun glinting off his damp hair and the silver thread in his kimono as he left with Lord Makoto.

The moment they were gone, Rin stormed off in the opposite direction, gripping his sword so hard his knuckles went white. Attendants and guards scurried from the prince’s path. Only Lord Aiichirou dared to follow, trailing Rin silently and at a great distance.

_Hmm_. Isuzu lowered her fan. Maybe it wasn’t hopeless. 

The herald bowed before the princess. “Your Highness.”

“Yes, thank you.” She dismissed him with a wave. 

Isuzu rose from her chair, ducking beneath the veils to help Gou don an _uchikatsugi_. Hearty laughter reached her ears—Sei, off with the others. As much as she wanted to see him, it would have to wait. 

The guards formed around them protectively as the princess emerged from behind the _sudare_.

“Do you wish to retire to the keep, Your Highness?” Isuzu asked, offering her hand.

Gou took it, sighing. “How lovely that sounds.” Her smile was wistful beneath the diaphanous _uchikatsugi_ veils. “I expect a summons from the council presently. Now that I’ve established the list, the advisors will waste no time giving me their opinions. And those with clansmen among the finalists will have much to say, I’m sure.” She glanced away, in the direction the men had gone. “I expect they’ll keep me most of the day.”

“Then I’ll see you to the audience chambers, Hime.” Isuzu noted Lord Kaede’s location; she’d speak to the guards about him as soon as the princess was settled.

But Gou shook her head. “I’ll be fine, Isuzu. Go and meet your brothers.”

Isuzu inhaled, her gaze snapping back to the princess. “But—” A hot flush warmed her cheeks. _Was I that obvious?_

There was something unreadable, almost melancholy in Gou’s eyes. Isuzu didn’t have a chance to ask as Lady Ayumu and Lady Chigusa arrived.

“Your Highness.” Ayumu bowed. “The advisors request your presence immediately.”

“Yes, I’m sure they do.” Gou smiled, masking whatever had been there previously. She squeezed Isuzu’s hand. “I insist, Isuzu. I’ll see you this evening.”

Isuzu bowed, a mix of emotions churning inside of her. “Your Highness.” 

Ayumu, Chigusa, and the guards bore the princess away. Isuzu watched them leave, waiting until Gou was safely out of sight. Only then did she turn, flying with light steps across the platform and over the sand.

-x-

Barracks for the finalists were on the beach—a wooden building with a raised floor to house the nine eligible lords and their seven attendants. It was conveniently located next to one of the outdoor salons—a broad open-air platform with low tables and cushions. Thin curtains waved in the breeze, offering limited covering from the sun. The air smelled of white charcoal and grilled meat and fish, the men milling about between the barracks and the salon, gathering around the tables or the cooking fires as palace servers—and several of the princess’s handmaidens—brought bottles of _sake_ and platters of fresh fruit. 

Isuzu wasn’t surprised to find many of the women fawning over Lord Natsuya and his brother, Lord Ikuya. Momo was suspiciously absent—someone would have to go looking for him before long—but she spotted Seijuurou, cup in hand as he sat drinking with Lord Asahi and Lord Kisumi. He’d found clothes again, a navy-blue silk kimono woven with a pattern of lighter blue thread. Isuzu stepped up onto the wooden salon flooring, skirting the tables as she made her way towards him.

Sei noticed her immediately, using the innate big brother sense that he’d always had. He abandoned his cup, popping to his feet and opening his arms wide. “Sister!” His grin made her heart leap in her chest. 

“Sei!” Isuzu’s eyes stung. She barreled into him, knocking him back a step with her hug.

Seijuurou laughed, his strong arms closing tightly around her. 

Her breath hitched. Isuzu buried her face into his shoulder, inhaling the familiar scent of him—of sea and soap and _home._ It had been too long.

“I take it you missed me.”

She punched him in the arm. “Of course I missed you.”

“Ha!” He gave her a squeeze before letting go. “I missed you too.” Sei gazed down at her fondly, tugging playfully on the end of her braid. “You look well. Palace life suits you.”

Isuzu snorted. “If you say so. I hardly fit in here.”

“That’s not what I see,” he said, drawing her away from the other men. They stepped down onto the warm sand. “Your letters have been brief, as of late.”

Heat rose in Isuzu’s cheeks. She poked him in the bicep. “I made sure to cover everything important.”

“That you did.” His smile went sly. “So, are the rumors true?”

Isuzu pursed her lips. “Which ones?”

Sei leaned close to her ear, his voice dropped to a whisper. “That you are the princess’s lover.”

She exhaled. “No.”

Her brother drew back, eyeing her for a moment, reading her face. His smile softened. “But you _are_ a woman in love.”

Caught, Isuzu smiled, relaxing beneath his gaze. “Guilty.”

His golden eyes warmed with compassion. “I thought so.” Sei looped an arm around her shoulders. “Come, let’s find our brother before he gets into trouble. Then we can share a drink and you can tell me all about your palace adventures.”

Isuzu leaned against him, slipping her arm around his waist. “Ah.”

-x-

“Don’t give up, Asahi! Come on!” “Hang in there!” “Ha! Don’t let up, Little Sister!”

Sweat beaded Isuzu’s brow, every muscle up and down her right arm burning with effort. Across from her, droplets rolled down the sides of Lord Asahi’s face. Their hands were locked, elbows firmly planted on the table while Lord Rei watched them intently for any breach of the rules. They’d both shed their right sleeves, wrestling bare-armed while the other lords pressed in around them. 

It felt _glorious_. 

Even breathing hard, Isuzu grinned into the _sake_-laced air between them, forcing Asahi’s knuckles ever closer to the table’s surface.

Lord Asahi grimaced, a grunt leaving his lips as he fought back, managing to move their clasped, shaking hands just a smidge—

But Isuzu powered through, gritting her teeth— One last epic shove and the back of his hand was flush against the tabletop. Cheers and groans erupted all around them. Coins changed hands.

“Wahoo!” Momo pumped a fist into the air. “Way to go, Nee-chan!”

They let go, Isuzu basking in the glow of victory as she shook her arm out to relieve her aching muscles. 

Opposite her, Lord Asahi dropped his head to the table and groaned. His arm gleamed with sweat beneath the lantern light, his right kimono sleeve dangling at his side.

“Two out of three!” Lord Nagisa latched onto Asahi’s left arm. “You can do it, Asa-chan!”

“_Please_.” Asahi’s smile was chagrined when he lifted his head. “My pride can’t take another round. Good match, Isuzu.”

“Likewise.” She grinned.

Momotarou hopped around the table. “Nee-chan’s undefeated! Nee-chan’s undefeated!”

It was true. So far, she’d won against Lord Nagisa, Lord Daiichi, Lord Koji, a very drunk Lord Natsuya, Lord Kisumi, and finally Lord Asahi. She probably should’ve lost to Natsuya, but he’d been too deep into his cups to hold her off. 

Isuzu hadn’t had a night like this in ages. Wood smoke clung to her hair and clothes; the roar of the surf was a constant backdrop as waves crashed on the beach. She was pleasantly buzzed from drinking with Sei and racking up her wins against the men. _Finally_ in her element. It felt like home.

Nagisa jumped to his feet. “We need another challenger! Haru-chan?”

Lord Haruka was a few tables over, drinking with Lord Makoto and Lord Sousuke. He barely paused, the cup nearing his lips, his gaze far into the distance as bits of black hair scraped his cheeks with the breeze. “Pass.”

“Aww.” Nagisa pouted. “What about Mako-chan?”

“_No_.” Lord Makoto chuckled, refilling Lord Sousuke’s cup. “I’d lose.”

Sousuke lifted his cup, giving Makoto a thoughtful look. “You might.”

“Hmph.” Makoto elbowed him, though his eyes were warm.

“But you’ll do it, Sou-chan? Please?” Nagisa dropped to his knees beside their table, wrapping both of his arms around one of Sousuke’s.

It wasn’t so unlike Momo earlier, when he’d flopped down into Isuzu’s lap, whining for reinforcements after Lord Nagisa had beaten him.

Lord Sousuke lowered his cup, glancing at her.

Isuzu met his scrutiny boldly—fearless and unintimidated, though she was aware of the way her heart thudded in her chest.

“_Sou-chan_…” Nagisa tugged on his arm. “Mako-chan, make him do it.”

Lord Makoto smiled, brushing tawny hair behind his shoulder. “Sousuke can do what he wants.”

“Hm.” Lord Sousuke broke their stare, glancing fondly at the blond clinging to his side. “For you, Nagisa.”

“Yes!” Nagisa jumped to his feet. “You’re in for it now, Suzu-chan!”

Isuzu squared her shoulders, sizing up the competition as Sousuke rose from his place at Makoto’s side. It had been a few years. He’d been nigh impossible to beat then; now he was taller and broader—all hard planes and corded muscle. Any other time, she’d be drooling over his _kinniku_ and drawing him with her eyes.

_Just how well do you know the princess?_

Sousuke settled across from her, taking the place Lord Asahi had vacated. “Isuzu.”

She held his gaze without wavering. “Sousuke.”

“How’s the arm?”

“Not tired yet.” Isuzu quirked a brow. “How’s yours?”

“Same.” He shrugged out of his right sleeve, baring a gorgeous expanse of _kinniku_ from his shoulder down to his forearm. 

Nagisa clapped him on the back. “Don’t go easy on her, Sou-chan!”

“I would never,” Sousuke said. “You know I always play to win, Nagisa.”

_So do I._ Isuzu set her elbow on the table and opened her hand. “Let’s go.”

Sousuke mirrored her position, reaching for her hand as the onlookers closed in around them—

“—Isuzu-sama?” Lady Chigusa’s call, high and insistent, cut through Isuzu’s buzz in an instant.

_Shit._ She looked up, realizing with a start just how dark it was, how late it had gotten. “I’m here, Chigusa-sama.” Isuzu drew back, meeting her competitor’s gaze as she maneuvered her arm into her sleeve. “Apologies.”

Across from her, Lord Sousuke merely shrugged.

The lords parted for her as she got up, spotting Chigusa waiting at the edge of the salon.

“Nice showing, Sister!” Sei stood behind her, stripped to his waist with his hands planted on his hips. “I’ll take it from here.”

Momo leapt onto his back. “Yay, Nii-chan!”

“…Ah.” Isuzu withdrew.

The lords surrounded her brothers as Sei dropped into her place at the table. 

“You got this, Sou-chan!” “Just you wait, Nagisacchi! Show him, Nii-chan!!”

The cheering escalated in Isuzu’s wake as the match began, but she didn’t look back. She stopped in front of Lady Chigusa, soberly meeting the quiet disapproval in blue-green eyes.

Chigusa turned away from the salon. “Her Highness is ready to retire. Ayumu is with her now.”

“I’ll go immediately,” Isuzu said, bowing. “Forgive me.”

Looking off into the distance, Chigusa sighed. “Save it for the princess, who will pardon you instantly, no doubt.”

Isuzu bowed lower. When Chigusa waved her off, she ran.

-x-

In the bathing area, Isuzu briskly scrubbed clean, rinsing away the sweat and the scent of wood smoke. She skipped her usual soak, just toweled off, dressed, and headed for the stairs.

Outside Gou’s chamber on the second floor, Isuzu paused, collecting herself with a breath before she opened the door.

Lady Ayumu was inside, sitting beside the lantern at the corner of the princess’s sleeping area. She rose silently and came out.

Isuzu bowed. “My apologies, Ayumu-sama.”

“It’s fine, Isuzu.” Ayumu smiled at her. “She didn’t want to interrupt.”

Guilt weighed on her shoulders. “Did the advisors keep her all day?”

Ayumu nodded. “And well past dinner. She’s asleep already.”

The weight settled, leaden, in her stomach. While she’d been off drinking and enjoying herself, Gou had been stuck in those dreadful meetings to decide her fate. “It won’t happen again, Ayumu-sama.”

Ayumu’s eyes never lost their warmth. “No harm done, Isuzu. _Oyasumi nasai_.”

She bowed her head. “_Oyasumi nasai_.” 

As Ayumu disappeared down the stairwell, Isuzu slipped into the princess’s chambers and slid the door closed. The room was quiet, bathed in the soft golden glow of the lantern. Beyond the veils, shadows fell across Gou’s sleeping form. The windows were already cracked to let in the night breeze; Ayumu had even laid out Isuzu’s bedding.

She had so few responsibilities and little time left to do them. _I shouldn’t have… Caught up, carried away, lost track of time—_none of those excuses made it better_._ Isuzu stifled a sigh, kneeling on her blankets to extinguish the lantern.

Her eyes adjusted slowly to the darkened room, to the bits of starlight that fell across the _tatami_ from the open windows. Isuzu soundlessly finger-combed her damp hair, the taste of sweet _sake_ now souring on her tongue. Sleep would elude her tonight.

A rustle came from the princess’s sleeping area. “Isuzu?”

Isuzu inhaled. “You aren’t asleep, Hime?” 

“No.” Gou didn’t sound the least bit tired. 

She turned, finding the princess’s arm outstretched, hand reaching towards the veils.

Isuzu moved to Gou’s side, sitting on the _tatami_ and slipping her hand into the princess’s.

Gou’s scarlet eyes were silvery in the dark. “Did you have a good time with your brothers?”

Isuzu felt a pang in her chest, deep and sharp. “Yes. I’m sorry I wasn’t back in time. It won’t happen again.”

The princess shook her head. “No, I’ve kept you from them enough as it is. Spend as much time with them as you want.” She yawned.

“I can spend all the time in the world with them when I go home.” Isuzu squeezed Gou’s hand. “It’s true I’ve missed them, but I’d rather spend the time with you.”

“…Ah.” Gou shifted onto her back, looking up at the ceiling. She was quiet for several beats. “You know I won’t argue, Isuzu.”

Isuzu’s brow furrowed. “Hime?”

The princess pulled her hand free, curling on her side, faced away. “It’s late, I…” There was a half-sigh. “Let’s talk more in the morning. _Oyasumi_.”

Isuzu sat on her heels, stunned…confused. _Did I say something wrong?_ But she didn’t know how to ask, the words sticking in her throat as she stared at Gou’s back. “Ah.” She forced normalcy into her voice. “_Oyasumi._”

Her eyes burned as she returned to her bedding and lay down.

-x-

As some point, Isuzu must have fallen asleep, because it was hours later and darker when she woke. At first, she couldn’t tell what had jolted her from slumber, but after a moment, she heard it again—the crumple of sheets, restless shifting, and agitated, hitched breaths. _A nightmare?_

Isuzu sat up, pushing the blankets aside. “Hime?”

Gou stilled. A ragged exhale followed. “I’m fine, Isuzu. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Bad dream?”

“…No, nothing like that.” Her voice was oddly tense—troubled in a way that Isuzu hadn’t heard in months. 

Since the Imperial baths, that one time?

Isuzu’s mouth went dry. She was fully awake now, ears attuned to every scrape of fabric.

“I’m the most selfish person in the world.”

Isuzu’s lungs emptied in a rush. “That’s ridiculous, Hime.” 

“Because asking you to stay would mean keeping you away from your family, for so little in return.”

_Stay?_ Isuzu heard nothing else but that one word.

“But I still want to hear you say it. Even if… Even if it’s a lie.”

She shouldn’t have moved, shouldn’t have gotten up from her bed. But Isuzu’s feet touched the _tatami_, then her knees…

“Just…hypothetically, Isuzu.” Gou’s voice was breathless, a raw whisper. “If I can convince whomever I choose… If he’d accept an…an arrangement…”

_Oh—_ It was too dangerous to think about, to hope for. And yet, how easily she could imagine taking the princess in her arms as a lover would… Being _more_ than just this.

Gou’s hand snuck beneath the veils, snagging Isuzu’s sleeve. Their eyes met; the princess’s were dark, silvery pools of anxious desire, her face framed by unruly strands of scarlet silk. “Because I won’t love him the way I love you. I won’t…want him the way I want you.”

A bolt of warmth went through her—sweet and pleasant, and nearly as intoxicating as the princess’s words.

Gou’s grip tightened. “So if you…stayed… Or just visited me, sometimes…”

It was a promise Gou couldn’t make or keep. Isuzu felt a stab of pain, of longing, and nothing of reason. She breached the veil—which she had sworn to herself she wouldn’t do. Robes pooled, their limbs trapped by fabric as she leaned over the princess.

Gou’s eyes widened, a deep flush coloring her cheeks. Her trembling hands traveled the planes of Isuzu’s face and dipped into her hair, her fingertips burning every bit of skin she touched. Arms twisted impatiently around Isuzu’s neck, the princess lifting her chin—

Isuzu’s kiss pressed her into the sheets. It was heat and fire; Isuzu shivered as Gou’s soft gasp raked pleasure across her nerves. 

She couldn’t stand it for long; even then, breaking that kiss was the hardest thing Isuzu had done in a while. They shared the same thick air, breathing hard, lips parted. As their gazes met, Isuzu only managed a whisper, her fingers curling tight around a fistful of Gou’s blankets. “You’ll always know where to find me, Hime.”

Gou’s breath hitched, her eyes startled and _wanting._

Isuzu withdrew, the princess’s fingers scraping across her skin as she pulled away. But she couldn’t stay with Gou looking at her like that.

She ducked beneath the veils and kept going, grabbing her _tachi_ before she slid the door aside and stepped out.

The night guards noted her presence but didn’t speak. The air in the corridor was cooler—or maybe she only imagined it, but it cleared her head a little. Isuzu leaned against one of the wooden beams flanking the entrance to the princess’s chambers.

The guards moved off, giving her space.

Grateful to be alone, Isuzu closed her eyes briefly, her skin still burning from Gou’s touch, the taste of their kiss lingering on her lips. She’d stand out here until Gou fell asleep and she calmed down.

It might take until morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gou's viewing boxes are less elaborate than [this one](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sudare#/media/File:Imperial_Throne_of_Shishinden_in_Kyoto_Imperial_Palace.jpg), but this is the general idea
> 
> [herald's vestments](https://www.nippon.com/en/views/b05212/shozoku-the-shinto-vestments.html)

Isuzu stopped counting how many times she’d yawned. The clouds had been increasing all morning, though a few sunbreaks remained as she followed the stone pathway that gradually climbed the cliffside. Tufts of bending seagrass brushed her garments at the ankles, the ocean expanding in endless facets of blue on her left. How lovely it would’ve been to still be in bed, to let the breeze rustling through the grass and the sound of the waves be her lullaby, to sleep away the morning hours and be woken not by duty, but by Gou’s voice and arms, by drowsy kisses in the midday sun…

Her daydreams were all the more vivid when she was tired. 

Isuzu shook her head, attempting to rein in both her imagination and her fatigue as the path leveled out and widened, leading her to the gates of the council chamber and the men who stood guard.

Lord Kazuki was on the left, stray sunlight burning gold into his long, brown hair. “You’ll need strong tea if you’re going in there.” The tease sparkled on his lips and in his eyes. He lowered his voice. “Or something stronger than tea.”

“Ha!” Isuzu hid a yawn behind her sleeve—it would be the last. “Don’t I know it.” She matched his smile, waiting as he and the other guard opened the gates for her.

Isuzu stepped through, her smile fading as the wooden gate closed behind her. She suddenly felt much more awake.

The council chamber was a pavilion at the center of a broad courtyard. High stone walls surrounded the area to give privacy to the council’s discussions, though at times the advisors’ voices still carried. The pavilion had a gently sloping, tiled roof, supported by columns at each corner. There was a wall on one side, behind the Imperial throne. Freestanding _shoji_ panels blocked off the other three sides, letting in fresh air and daylight and leaving narrow pathways for attendants. One central aisle faced the throne.

Isuzu approached from the west, crossing the courtyard and heading for the opening to her left at the edge of the eastern wall. She started to catch bits of the conversation.

“…For instance, Clan Shiina has enjoyed close ties with the Imperial throne, and Her Highness, for years. Lord Asahi is a favored option.” –A woman’s voice, deep and regal.

“I agree, Your Highness,” one of the men said. “As will Lady Shiina, undoubtedly, when she arrives from the Capital. _However_…” the man paused briefly, “their athletic abilities notwithstanding, several other lords’ clans have rather limited resources to offer, in terms of lands and goods. The smaller, coastal clans, for example.”

“Careful, Lord Kiryuu—” another woman, her voice gravelly with age and strong “—surely you do not mean to discount those clans who provide much of the Capital’s food supply. The herds aren’t everything.”

“Of course not, Lady Nanase. It is an undisputed fact that the highest quality seafood is sourced from your clan’s waters. Those trade agreements and alliances have been in place for generations. …I simply refer to the more recluse clans whose relationships to the throne are rather, well, recent.” 

“Then say who you mean, Kiryuu-san, lest the rest of us _misunderstand_.”

Lord Kiryuu cleared his throat. “Respectfully, Your Highness, Lady Nanase…I was referring to Clan Takada and Clan Mikoshiba.”

Isuzu folded her arms as she reached the edge of the pavilion. Gou never asked her to attend council meetings and this was why. From here, adjacent to the wooden pillar by the eastern wall, she could see inside. Gou occupied a raised platform behind _sudare_, her throne flanked by handmaidens and guards. The advisors sat on cushions on the _tatami_ below in a semi-circle facing the throne, draped in expensive silks and all manner of gilded finery. Attendants waited on them, bringing tea and refreshments to their individual lacquered tables. 

How _fortunate_ she didn’t have to enter the chamber to complete her task. Lady Ayumu stood to the princess’s right; it would be enough for Isuzu to catch her eye.

“With equal respect—” Lady Nanase was silver-haired and didn’t speak behind a fan like the other women. “It would be foolish to ignore Mikoshiba’s military strength.”

“They are _warriors_, yes.” Another advisor—a woman dressed in a royal blue kimono—spoke from the center of the semi-circle, her voice decidedly cool. “I would not be so quick to label them military.”

Isuzu’s jaw flexed, her fingers curling against her elbows.

“You saw how, given the time to prepare, Lord Seijuurou presented himself before Her Highness stripped to the skin like any common mercenary.” The woman shook her head. “Unfortunately, I couldn’t say the clan’s behavior was any better before Lady Mikoshiba died.” 

It was bad enough to listen to her clan being so blithely evaluated and ranked among the others. _But why must you bring my mother into this?_ Isuzu’s nails dug into her skin as pain and anger filled her chest—

“_I’ve heard enough_.” Teacups rattled, Gou’s voice issuing sharply from behind the _sudare_. “Lady Sera, you will reconsider the appropriateness of your comments or I will excuse you from this council.”

“Your Highness.” The woman inclined her head, fan held in front of her lips. “You understand there must be considerations. A certain level of poise and cultivation is required of an Imperial Consort.”

“‘_Cultivation,’_” Gou spoke the word with obvious distaste, “is hardly necessary to get me pregnant, Councilor.” 

Several advisors sucked air, flustered murmurs filling the chamber.

The tension in Isuzu’s limbs eased. She pressed her lips to avoid a smile, letting her arms fall to her sides.

The princess was just visible behind the _sudare_, her profile in shadow, shoulders back. “I will _tolerate_ the debate of lands and resources and the limited relevancy therein, but the character of individual clansmembers has no bearing on these proceedings, except where pertinent for reasons of my personal safety. Is that clear, Lady Sera? That goes for the rest of you, as well.”

Lady Sera lowered her fan, bowing over her table with her forehead nearly touching its lacquered surface. “Yes, Your Highness. I beg your forgiveness.”

As an uncomfortable silence descended upon the chamber, Lady Ayumu happened to look over.

Isuzu met her gaze, inclining her head respectfully.

Ayumu did the same. With a warm smile, she turned, leaning towards the throne.

“Ah.” Gou shifted on her throne, her eyes locking with Isuzu’s. “What providential timing, Lady Mikoshiba.” She reached under the _sudare_, arm outstretched.

Isuzu crossed the chamber, clad in the red silk kimono Gou had gifted her, with her _tachi_ at her hip. Stepping onto the dais with the council’s gaze on her, she noted with some satisfaction how Lady Sera reddened and looked away, fanning herself. 

Not that anything would really change.

At Gou’s side, Isuzu knelt and bowed her head, grasping the princess’s fingers. “Your Highness.”

“Come to fetch me, Isuzu?” Gou asked quietly, gripping her hand.

Isuzu lifted her gaze, meeting the hard look in Gou’s eyes—scarlet fury, and the shadows of too little sleep underneath, not quite concealed by her makeup. “Yes, Hime.”

“Good.” Gou rose, allowing Chigusa and Ayumu to help her secure her veils before she stepped out from behind the _sudare_. 

The advisors bowed low, holding their postures as Isuzu escorted the princess from the chamber. Gou had a firm hold of Isuzu’s arm, her irritation radiating through her fingertips.

They crossed the courtyard together in silence.

As they approached the gates, Gou sighed, the sound weighty with fatigue. She leaned her head against Isuzu’s shoulder. “Thank you, Isuzu.”

Isuzu smiled, the princess’s veils brushing softly against her cheek. “Thank _you_, Hime,” she whispered.

-x-

“Presenting Her Imperial Highness, Crown Princess Gou.”

A hush fell as Isuzu led Gou up the short flight of stairs to the _kenjutsu dojo_, their ascent accompanied by the crash of waves on the shore. Despite the burden of her formal clothes—today the princess wore a kimono of deep turquoise blue embroidered with gold thread—Gou’s movements were graceful and smooth. They stepped up, barefoot, onto the polished wooden floor, Isuzu guiding the veiled princess past the bowed finalists, Imperial guards, and spectating courtiers to the viewing box on the east side of the platform.

The _dojo_ had no roof or walls. It was a square platform with racks of wooden practice swords and markings on the floor that delineated four sparring areas. The north, south, and west sides were available to the lords’ attendants, the princess’s advisors, and other members of the court who chose to watch. The eastern side was reserved for the Imperials and their attendants. The sky was now fully overcast, the air heavy with trapped heat and moisture, though the absence of blazing sunlight was a welcome relief.

Isuzu saw the princess settled behind the _sudare_ with Lady Ayumu, then took up station beside the viewing box. She folded her arms, conscious of the _tachi_ at her hip as though it were a living thing. But her steel would not be tested here today.

The nine finalists were lined up in front of the Imperial throne, kneeling on the wooden _dojo_ floor with their swords. Some, like Lord Asahi, wore breastplates, forearm and shin guards. Others, like Lord Haruka, wore only _hitatare_ and _hakama_, gathered at the waist but loose and flowing otherwise. Most of them looked eager (disturbingly eager in Lord Kaede’s case), while a few—Lord Asahi and Lord Daichi—looked ready but nervous. Haruka, alone, appeared serene, gazing out at the water while the breeze pushed strands of ebony hair against his cheeks. When he gave attention to the proceedings, it was only to look at Rin.

Prince Rin seemed in no better spirits than yesterday, his face cold and glare icy whenever he and Lord Haruka locked eyes. Rin was barefoot like the rest of the lords, wearing the black _hitatare_ and _hakama_ he often wore for sparring in the training yards. His hair was gathered into a high tail, with a few shards falling to frame his face. He wore no armor or any adornments of his station, just the swords he always carried. Flanking him were the Imperial _kenjutsu_ masters—six of them, dressed the same as the prince.

The Imperial herald stood at the edge of the platform wearing cyan vestments and a black headpiece. The end of a scroll peeked out from his embroidered belt. With a graceful wave of his hand, the herald gestured towards the prince. “His Imperial Highness, Prince Rin.”

Rin came forward in the silence that followed, his left hand resting on the hilt of his _tachi_. His gaze swept over the lords with cold fire, his approach slow and measured. Instead of stopping in front of the finalists, the prince went behind them—Isuzu watched as several of the lords’ shoulders tensed under his scrutiny. He walked the length of them with soundless footsteps before speaking.

“Only the _best_ warrior is worthy enough to protect my sister, the future Empress.”

Rin’s words hung in the air as he circled in front of the line. He came to a stop before Sei and Lord Natsuya, standing close enough that they had to crane their necks to look up at him.

“Impressing the princess with your _kinniku—_” he all but sneered the word “—isn’t enough. You must also get past _me_.” 

Sei was up for the challenge—the sparkle in his eyes said so. Lord Natsuya wore an easy smile that never faltered.

Rin moved on. “So don’t go easy on each other. Because I won’t—” he paused before Lord Haruka “—go easy on any of you.”

Haruka’s expression was mild as he met the prince’s gaze, unaffected by the deathly cold timber of Rin’s voice (and the glare the prince was surely giving him).

Their staring match continued long enough to make it awkward for everyone else, at which point Lord Aiichirou coughed very quietly.

The prince inhaled slowly. “Master Ryuuji will explain the rules,” he said and finally moved away, returning to his place on the opposite side of Gou’s viewing box.

Master Ryuuji stepped forward and folded his arms, his mane of thick brown curls swaying against his back. He was middle-aged, but his _kinniku_ was still in top form. “There will be nine preliminary rounds, four duels per round. A torso strike is required to win, while a groin strike is grounds for disqualification.”

_Priorities._ Isuzu’s lips twisted wryly. 

“The top three performers will duel the prince.” Ryuuji paused, eyeing the men. “You will trade your swords—all of them—for practice gear.” He pointed at the weapons racks. “No steel is allowed in the sparring rings. If there are any disputes, the judges’ decisions are final.” Ryuuji waited a moment more before stepping back to the prince’s side.

The Imperial herald unfurled the scroll he carried. “For the first round, duel one will be Lord Sousuke and Lord Natsuya. Duel two is Lord Seijuurou and Lord Daichi. Duel three is Lord Haruka and Lord Nagisa. And duel four is Lord Koji and Lord Kaede. Lord Asahi—” the herald gestured to one corner of the platform, shrouded from the rest of the _dojo_ by folding screens “—you will rest this round.” The herald turned and bowed before the princess. “With your permission, Your Highness.”

Gou nodded behind the _sudare_. “Proceed.”

As the finalists headed for the weapons racks and the _kenjutsu_ masters took their places around each sparring ring, Isuzu circled the viewing box, stopping at the prince’s side. 

“May I observe, Your Highness?”

Rin glanced at her, the cold sharpness of his expression easing around the edges. “Of course, Isuzu.”

Isuzu bowed. “Thank you.” She waited for him to go first, then walked out onto the _dojo_ floor, between the sparring rings.

-x-

It didn’t take long for Isuzu to get a sense of each lord’s style and abilities. Lord Nagisa liked to charge into battle with reckless abandon, which would serve him against some opponents assuredly—anyone who was prone to be intimidated. Not Lord Haruka. When Nagisa leapt forward, slashing from the side, Haruka fluidly sidestepped the attack and brought his sword around for an effortless hit to Nagisa’s left hip. The match only took seconds. 

Lords Sousuke and Natsuya were power types like her brother Seijuurou, using their strength to break their opponents’ attacks and striking hard in the moment of surprise that followed. It was interesting to watch the two fight each other, _thwack_ after _thwack_ ringing out as their wooden swords collided. Lord Natsuya took the fight in the end.

Whereas Lord Kaede…left bruises. He used his entire sword, particularly fond of hard jabs with the hilt, swiping at the knees, or tripping with the inside edge—none of which was technically outside the rules. Isuzu watched three matches in a row where Kaede’s opponents ended up on the floor, gasping for breath, pinned down with the tip of his wooden sword grinding into their sternums. He accomplished it all with a grin on his face, his pale eyes shining with glee. The judges had to wave him off at the end of each match, leaving his opponents to cough and slowly recover. She couldn’t argue his _effectiveness_, but the thought of him on an actual battlefield—blood-splattered and euphoric—made her want to shudder. She didn’t dare entertain the idea of someone so terrifyingly ruthless as the princess’s _husband._ Hopefully the advisors were watching—especially the ‘poised’ and ‘cultivated’ Lady Sera.

Prince Rin made the rounds as she did, keenly eyeing each of the finalists, though his attention never strayed from Lord Haruka for any significant amount of time. Haruka’s style _was_ intriguing. He was light on his feet, watching and reading, deceptively placid like the waves lapping at the shore of the lagoon. When he moved, he was as smooth as air or liquid, flowing into stances that should have been impossible, slipping past attacks and defensive blocks to close the range. His cuts were quick—taps and glides of his wooden blade that left his opponents looking stunned as the judges called each match. 

Haruka was undefeated until the fourth round, when dodging one of Lord Asahi’s strikes brought him to the edge of the sparring box, so close to the prince that Rin inhaled audibly and stepped back. The _dojo_ was far from quiet; was it Rin’s breath that Haruka heard? Or merely the prince’s proximity that caught his attention? Either way, in Haruka’s split-second of distraction, the tip of Lord Asahi’s sword found his shoulder. No one looked more surprised than Asahi as Lord Ryuuji named him the winner.

After the fifth round, where Haruka redeemed himself by using Lord Natsuya’s momentum against him, Isuzu returned to the viewing box. She accepted a tray of tea and refreshments brought from the kitchens and ducked behind the _sudare_ to take Lady Ayumu’s place.

Gou smiled at her, fanning herself against the rising heat of the day. “Taking a break, Isuzu?”

“I’ve seen enough.” Isuzu settled the tray on the table in front of the princess and poured tea. “The top contenders will be Lords Haruka, Sousuke, Kaede, and my brother. Three of those four.” As Gou sipped, Isuzu took a seat beside her.

“Hmm?” Amusement sparkled in the princess’s gaze. “Say that loud enough and the guards will start placing bets.”

“You think they aren’t already?” Isuzu withdrew her fan from her belt and flicked it open. The viewing box may have provided much-needed shade on sunny days, but it lacked any sort of breeze.

Beyond the _sudare_, the sixth round was about to start. Prince Rin had planted himself on the far side of the sparring box to their right, where her brother Sei and Lord Haruka would have their match. Before stepping into the box, Haruka glanced at Rin (as he’d done often between duels). Rin folded his arms and looked away.

Isuzu brought her fan to cover her lips, lowering her voice to a whisper. “Really, what is it with those two?”

Beside her, Gou sighed. “I don’t understand why my brother seems so angry with him,” she said quietly. “Their rivalry goes back to when we were kids. But it wasn’t like this. They were…friends.” Her brow furrowed, gilded _kanzashi_ swaying against her powdered cheeks. “Different, though, than Rin and his rivalry with Sousuke.”

“Different how?”

“Mm.” Gou picked up her fan again, speaking behind it. “Well, for one… During summer evenings when the adults were busy, all of us used to play these kissing games—”

Isuzu cocked a brow, putting on her best scandalized face. “_You_, Hime?”

Gou’s ears reddened, the rest of her blush hidden by her makeup. “It was Nagisa’s idea!”

_That_ didn’t surprise her at all. Isuzu smiled.

The princess huffed, sitting back and fanning herself. “We were just being stupid kids. Everyone would take turns, you know?” She shrugged. “But when it was _their_ turn, one of them would always quit the game.” Gou glanced out, as if to ensure the pair in question were too far away and engrossed to hear her. “I saw them try it once, though. Late one night, on the beach, when everyone else was sleeping around the campfire.” Her eyes softened. “Like it meant too much to be a game.” Gou sighed wistfully. “Which, I realize the irony of that coming from _me_.” She gestured with her fan towards the competition in front of them.

Isuzu pressed her lips, burning with curiosity. “What I’d like to know, Hime…” She leaned in, drawing the princess’s gaze. “…is whom did _you_ kiss?”

Gou looked down bashfully. “Everyone.” She seemed to relax, shifting to face Isuzu more fully. “Including Chigusa and one of Nagisa’s sisters. That’s when I knew.”

_Chigusa, hmm?_ That might explain a few things. “But you never pursued anything? With…?”

The princess shook her head. “I buried those feelings, Isuzu. I knew what was required of me. My father was dead and we all had to focus on our duties.” Gou glanced at her askance. “I was doing a fair job of it, too, until you came along.”

Isuzu inhaled. “Hime…”

Gou smiled. “Besides.” The princess lifted her folded fan, running the end of the cypress guard along Isuzu’s arm, shoulder to bicep to elbow, making her shiver. “The others weren’t really my type, as it turns out.”

Isuzu’s mouth went dry. When Gou looked up at her from beneath her lashes, her heart just about stopped. The princess’s painted lips formed words she didn’t hear. “Um…pardon?”

Gou’s expression warmed with amusement. “I asked, ‘what about you?’ Did you play kissing games as a kid?”

“Oh.” Isuzu shook her head. “No, we played war. And Momo was always our quarry to rescue.” She smiled at the memories of their youngest brother, wailing in _furisode_ kimono with sparkly trinkets in his hair. “I noticed girls at the same time my brothers did. Didn’t think anything of it until later.”

Gou tilted her head, her eyes probing and curious. “Then, you didn’t—?”

A familiar battle cry drew Isuzu’s attention—Sei’s attack against Lord Haruka. Her grip tightened on her fan, wrist twitching in an automatic response from more than a decade of training. There was a dull _thwack_ as the wooden blades met, the energy of the strike deflected. Haruka stepped in, his sword swiping across Sei’s abdomen, and moved through, never leaving an opening. Sei drew back, laughing and shaking his head, his sword lowered towards the ground.

The judge signaled Lord Haruka with a flash of his battle fan, while Prince Rin scowled and left to watch a different match.

Six rounds down, three more to go.

“It bothers you, doesn’t it?” Gou asked quietly.

“Hm?” Isuzu glanced at her.

The princess’s smile was wistful as she reached over, slipping her fan beneath Isuzu’s wrist. “Being in here instead of out there.”

Isuzu drew a breath and let it out slowly, forcing herself to relinquish her grip on her fan, to no longer hold it like a weapon. “I know my place, Your Highness,” she murmured, sitting back and looking out across the _dojo_ floor. It would do no good to complain.

Gou said nothing, withdrawing her fan. They watched the next two rounds in silence.

-x-

At the end of eight rounds, Lord Kaede was undefeated, while Lord Haruka ranked behind him with only one loss. Her brother Sei and Lords Sousuke and Natsuya were in a three-way tie for third place.

Lady Chigusa came to sit with the princess, allowing Isuzu to watch the last preliminary round from the _dojo_ floor.

Lord Kaede and Lord Haruka stood on opposite sides of their sparring box, bowing without lowering their eyes. Kaede grinned with hungry glee as he eyed his opponent, while Haruka looked calm but focused, the breeze off the bay sending ripples through his blue _hitatare_ and darker blue _hakama_. Three other matches were due to start, but most of the spectators and judges surrounded this pair. Isuzu stood to the prince’s right, with Lord Aiichirou crouched between them.

Master Ryuuji backed to the edge of the box. “_Hajime!_”

Kaede sauntered forward, twirling his wooden sword in his right hand. “Come on now, Haruka.” He stopped at the center, beckoning with his free hand. “Show me what you can do. I promise to play nice.”

Haruka exhaled, settling into a classic ready stance with his sword held in front of him. “As if I’d give you the satisfaction, Kaede.”

Kaede’s eyes darkened, his smile baring his teeth. “Fine.” He lifted his sword even with his right ear and sprung forward—

Isuzu gripped the hilt of her _tachi_, grinding her palm against the sharkskin wrappings.

Wooden blades clattered as Haruka parried and circled around, light on the balls of his feet—keeping space between them. Kaede went for the arms and legs, jabs that met air as Haruka eluded him, slipping free at the last second. Haruka danced away from a trip attempt, blocked, and ducked a slash aimed for his head. _All_ of these attacks had served Kaede well in previous rounds. She’d watched him take down her brother in one pass and couldn’t expect she’d fare any better. But Haruka was as slippery as a fish, always just out of reach.

As their fight continued, the other matches finished, Lords Sousuke and Asahi, and her brother Sei taking wins. They came to watch, Sei’s hand alighting on Isuzu’s right shoulder as he joined her. She offered him a brief smile before turning her attention back to the sparring box.

The two had separated again, circling slowly, catching their breath (though it was only Kaede who seemed winded). He held his sword over his head, poised to strike, while Haruka maintained the same relaxed stance.

“I tire of you playing coy, Haruka.” Kaede’s grin had faded, his lips twisted into a snarl.

Haruka smiled with his eyes, not with his mouth—a sparkle of blue, just enough of a taunt—

Kaede charged, air snapping his sleeves as he struck—

Isuzu sucked air, Sei gripping her shoulder as she watched—not daring to blink as Haruka dropped, faster than she could have fathomed—

The tip of his sword flashed across Kaede’s ribs—a winning hit beneath the arc of his opponent’s wooden blade. Haruka dove to the side—Kaede’s sword smacking the floor hard in the place where he’d been. He rolled to his feet, coming up to a crouch in time to block two more of Kaede’s strikes.

The judge signaled the match over, but Kaede didn’t stop, his eyes bright with rage as he rained blow after blow onto the sword Haruka held over his head with both hands. Master Ryuuji moved to intervene—Prince Rin also stepped forward—but before either of them could do anything, Haruka flipped his sword over, landing a sharp strike to Kaede’s wrists.

Kaede’s sword spiraled to the ground, clattering to the polished wooden floor. Haruka backed to the edge of the sparring area, never taking his eyes off of Kaede. His slid his sword through the circle of his left fingers and thumb, sheathing it symbolically, declaring the duel complete.

“Haruka! I’m not done with you yet!” Lord Kaede lunged for his fallen sword—

—But the hilt of Master Ryuuji’s practice sword caught him in the abdomen, the blow sending him to the ground. 

Kaede coughed and sputtered, glaring as Ryuuji claimed his sword and handed it off to an apprentice.

“Didn’t anyone teach you restraint?” Ryuuji asked, his voice mild.

Kaede shifted upright, wiping the edge of his mouth. “I’ve been taught by the best, which is more than can be said for a half-rate swordsman like you.” His grin was a haughty sneer. “How many battles have you lost? I’m surprised the crown hasn’t required your head for all of _your_ failures.” He snorted. “No wonder this army is a joke, even now.”

Isuzu’s spine snapped straight as she came to attention—along with every member of the Imperial guard who’d just been insulted by his words. And if that wasn’t enough, to belittle the Imperials themselves in addition? Did the man have no shame or loyalty? Or _honor_?

_Disgusting_. Isuzu’s fingers flexed on the grip of her blade. 

Master Ryuuji merely folded his arms, unfazed by Kaede’s taunts. “Get up. You can leave or I’ll throw you out. Your choice.”

Kaede laughed. “As if you have the authority to—”

“Lord Kaede.”

The onlookers parted at the sound of Gou’s voice—cool, regal, and _final_.

Kaede got to his feet and faced the throne. He did not bow, but stood there, unsmiling and defiant.

Gou lifted her chin, just visible through the _sudare_. “You’re dismissed, Lord Kaede. Please give my regards to Lady Kinjou and the rest of your clan.”

Indignation flashed across Kaede’s face, his hands curling at his sides. “You can’t—” He started forward—

The Imperial guards—and Isuzu—met him, hands on steel and ready to draw.

Kaede stopped, eyeing her and the others between him and the princess. “You think you can afford to make an enemy of me, Gou-hime? Clan Kinjou will hear of this insult. I can assure you—”

“On the contrary, Lord Kaede.” Gou didn’t need to raise her voice, the authority of her words sounding clearly across the _dojo_ and rendering him silent. “I’ve been more than lenient, given what you’ve displayed here today. Clan Kinjou _will_ hear of your egregious remarks and behavior, against my court and therefore against me. Thus, it is my decision to _not_ select you as consort.”

Anger burned in Kaede’s eyes. “I won’t forget this.” He turned his glare on Rin. “Remember this day, the next time you ask for my help.” With that, he spun around, shoving through onlookers as he left the _dojo _platform.

Prince Rin’s expression was hardened but calm. His orders were silent, issued with a glance at Lord Aiichirou.

The _shinobi_ bowed, vanishing a second later with several other guards.

Isuzu couldn’t help a sigh of relief, though she didn’t dare _relax_. Not until Lord Kaede was locked outside the gates. Even then, she was certain they would double and triple the princess’s security for the foreseeable future.

An awkward lull settled over the _dojo_. The guards who remained drifted back to their places, grips loosening on their swords. The lords looked at each other, Lord Makoto slipping in to fuss over his ward.

“Haru?”

Haruka waved him off. “I’m fine.”

The Imperial herald approached the throne and bowed. “Your Highness.”

Gou gestured with her fan.

“The revised ranking places Lord Haruka first, Lord Sousuke second, and Lord Seijuurou third.”

“Thank you.”

He bowed again and withdrew.

The contenders—now eight instead of nine—formed a line in front of the throne and knelt.

“Congratulations to the _kenjutsu_ finalists, and to all of you for your honorable showings today,” Gou said. “The championship matches will commence in the morning.” With that, she rose. “Isuzu?”

“Ah.” Isuzu hurried to the viewing box and bowed. “Your Highness.” She offered her arm as Gou emerged, veiled, from behind the _sudare_.

The princess took her arm. It was only in her grip that Isuzu could tell how angry and shaken she was. Isuzu led her past the bowing courtiers and lords, helping her down the stairs at the edge of the platform. They left the _dojo_ behind, trailed by Ayumu and Chigusa with Gou’s robes whispering over the sand.

When they were out of eyeshot and earshot of the rest of the court, Isuzu leaned close. “Are you alright, Hime?”

Gou’s sigh carried the burden of the throne. “With a bath and a nap—and your company, Isuzu—I will be.”

Isuzu slipped her hand over the princess’s, squeezing gently.

Gou wove their fingers together, squeezing back, as they walked on in silence.

* * *

“Respectfully, Your Highness—” Lord Sousuke wore a grin as he and Prince Rin approached the center of the sparring box. “Are you ready to have your ass handed to you?”

Hollers came from the spectating lords while more than a few of the Imperial guards smiled.

“You’re welcome to try,” Rin said with a glint in his eyes.

“Come on, Sou-chan! You’ve got this, Rin-Rin!” Apparently Lord Nagisa couldn’t pick a side.

Isuzu smothered a smile of her own, hovering to the right of Gou’s viewing box with Lord Aiichirou. Attendants had reconfigured the _dojo _since yesterday, converting the four sparring areas into one—the box marked on the floor in the center of the platform. Beyond an aisle kept for the judges were plenty of mats for spectators on the north, south, and western sides, with an unobstructed view on the east for the princess and her court. It was a bright, sunny morning with a steady saltwater breeze off the bay. The atmosphere was jovial, almost festive, in stark contrast to yesterday, with onlookers cheering and bets being placed as the second _kenjutsu_ match began.

Isuzu could almost—_almost_—forget about the ranks of soldiers standing three-deep in the sand beyond the _dojo_ platform and occupying each corner of the wooden floor. The princess’s advisors had spent most of the time since Lord Kaede’s dismissal locked in their chambers, frantically strategizing ways to save face with Clan Kinjou, or so she’d heard. For once Gou had been spared the endless council deliberations, using the hours to blissfully sleep off the trauma instead; Isuzu had gotten in a few naps as well. Thus far, there’d been nothing concerning from beyond the palace gates, but Isuzu could imagine the things that Kaede was capable of. Caution seemed prudent.

A loud _thwack-thwack-thwack_ sounded over the cheers as Lord Sousuke pressed the offensive. The prince parried, eyes sparkling as he countered with a hard strike that drove Sousuke backwards. Isuzu felt a sympathetic pang in her arms, remembering all too well the jarring force of Rin’s attacks.

Her brother, Sei, had fought and ultimately lost the first battle with the prince. She’d cheered for him while Momo hopped up and down at the side of the sparring box. In the end, a particularly well-timed strike by Rin sent her brother to the floor, the tip of the prince’s sword tapping Sei’s chest for the victory. Sprawled on his elbows, Sei laughed, accepting defeat with a grin. Isuzu wouldn’t admit aloud how vindicated she felt, that she wasn’t the only Mikoshiba who hadn’t been able to best the prince.

In the ring, Rin and Sousuke collided, parted, and collided again—a rapid dance of wooden blades, hair flying with the rising wind. It went on until they were both straining for breath, sweat dotting their brows. And, for once, the prince actually seemed to be smiling.

“They’re fairly well matched,” Isuzu murmured.

“Yes,” Aiichirou said, a quiet happiness shining in his eyes. “They always have been.” 

The winning strike—when Rin finally slipped through Sousuke’s guard—was almost anti-climactic.

With the prince’s sword beneath his chin, Lord Sousuke went down on one knee, breathing hard. He grinned up at his friend. “It’s good to see you’ve still got it, Rin.”

The prince withdrew his practice sword, equally winded. “Likewise, my friend.” He was definitely smiling now.

As the pair separated, Lord Aiichirou rushed in with water for Rin and a towel to dry his brow.

Isuzu folded her arms, finding Lord Haruka amidst the other lords. Coins changed hands around him, but he was solely focused on Rin and didn’t look nearly as serene as yesterday.

“Do you want a break, Your Highness?” Master Ryuuji asked.

Rin’s smile faded. “No.” He handed the towel to Lord Aiichirou. “Just let me catch my breath.”

Master Ryuuji nodded. “Lord Haruka.”

A hush fell as Haruka rose and approached the sparring box. He traded his steel for a wooden practice sword and settled into a crouch with one knee lowered to the floor. The breeze sent a gentle ripple through the cotton-linen folds of his clothing.

Rin finished his prep, handing back his water skin and returning to the sparring box. “I’m ready.”

“I can wait, Rin,” Haruka said.

Rin met his gaze coolly. “I’m not tired.”

The air was charged, the _dojo_ silent as the two approached Master Ryuuji in the center of the box, the onlookers placing new bets in whispers behind hands and sleeves.

Rin and Haruka bowed without lowering their eyes. In unison, they straightened and separated, distancing themselves with measured steps.

Master Ryuuji backed to the edge of the box. “_Hajime_!”

Isuzu held her breath along with the watching crowd as the pair readied themselves with identical stances—swords held out in front—and stared each other down. Neither Haruka nor Rin moved a muscle. It was all in their eyes—reading, waiting, taunting—as they stood as tensed and still as two statues locked in a battle of wills, save for the wind pushing shards of hair against their cheeks.

Isuzu leaned so far forward she nearly lost her balance. She rocked back on her heels, blinking when her eyes began to burn.

On the opposite side of the sparring box, Lord Nagisa broke the taut silence with a groan, slumping onto his side in Lord Rei’s lap. “I _knew_ it was going to be like this.”

“Shh.” Makoto frowned at him. “Let them concentrate.”

Sousuke snorted, dabbing his face with a towel. “Should’ve set a time limit.”

_No kidding._ The sun drew a steady line across the sky, clouds moving with the wind. Isuzu lost track of how long the two opponents stood there, motionless.

“_Tch_.” Rin was the first to speak. “Are we going to do this all day?”

The corner of Lord Haruka’s mouth lifted, amusement brightening his eyes. “I’m a patient man, Rin.”

“I’m not.” 

“I know.”

“Hmph.” Rin narrowed his eyes. “On three, then?”

Haruka shrugged. “Sure.”

The countdown was silent—three beats before they sprung at each other— A blur of strikes followed and suddenly it was over, faster than Isuzu could blink.

She and the others were left staring at the aftermath—Haruka’s checked strike and Rin’s startled inhale—

The edge of Haruka’s practice sword made a slow glide across Rin’s torso, right hip to left shoulder. Haruka had hold of the prince’s wrist, his left ankle locked behind Rin’s right. They were staring at each other, Rin wide-eyed, their faces so close they had to be breathing the same air.

Supposing Rin was breathing at all.

Unorthodox moves—nothing Isuzu ever expected to see on a battlefield. Getting that close was suicide—just asking to be stabbed in grapple—but clearly, Haruka had done it very purposefully. He completed the motion and flipped his sword down, harmlessly, along his right side. But he didn’t let go, his fingers still curled around Rin’s wrist, the two standing as close as dancers…or lovers.

The tip of Rin’s sword wavered. He finally snapped out of his paralysis, breaking free as if burned by Haruka’s touch. Master Ryuuji signaled with his fan, the match complete, though no one dared to make a sound just yet.

Lord Haruka stepped back, sheathing his sword through his left hand, and bowed.

Rin’s face reddened. His usual scowl returned, and he spun away, grabbing his blades from Lord Aiichirou and stalking off without a word. 

In the awkwardness that followed the prince’s abrupt departure, Lord Nagisa jumped to his feet. “Yay for Haru-chan!” 

Hearty cheering started, Isuzu smothering a smile. _That…went well, I’d say._ She glanced over her shoulder, brow cocked, to meet the princess’s gaze.

Gou’s smile was hidden by her fan, but Isuzu could read it in her eyes. 

Clearing her throat, the princess sat forward. “Congratulations on winning the _kenjutsu_ event, Lord Haruka.” She closed her fan with a snap.

Haruka hadn’t moved, his expression pensive as he stared in the direction Rin had gone, but at his name he turned and bowed. “Your Highness.” He did it all by rote, politely and formally, without a hint of emotion on his face. Obviously his thoughts were elsewhere.

The Imperial herald stepped forward. “Lord Sousuke and Lord Seijuurou, your second and third place finishes will also be recorded.” The man bowed, the trailing crown of his headpiece fluttering behind him. “Thus, our morning activities are concluded. This evening’s event will be wrestling, held on the beach—”

-x-

The turnout that night was double again the crowd who showed up for _kenjutsu_. Isuzu counted all of Princess Gou’s handmaidens in attendance, along with most of the female palace attendants and plenty of men, too. The wrestling ring was situated on a flat stretch of beach a short distance from the water’s edge, marked in the sand with lengths of bamboo. Surrounding the ring, spectators sat on cushions in a rough semi-circle, fanning out to the left and right sides of Gou’s viewing box, with the eight finalists and their attendants on the opposite side. Strings of red and gold lanterns illuminated the area as the sun began to sink in the western skies.

“The tournament is double elimination,” the herald said from the eastern edge of the ring, “with one overall winner.” He stepped back, ceding the floor. “Master Goro?”

With his blond hair swept up into a topknot, Master Goro came forward in a bright, multi-colored kimono. “Your Highness.” He bowed to the princess before turning to address the lords. “Contenders, the rules are standard. The first one forced out of the ring, or who touches the sand with any part of the body other than the feet will lose the match.” He planted both hands on his hips. “Well then! Shall we get started? Please present yourselves for inspection.”

The lords stood and shucked off their clothing, stripping down to _fundoshi_, only. Isuzu gazed out of the viewing box at heavenly expanses of muscle, _gleaming_ in the lantern light—

“_Whose idea was the body oil?!_” The whisper came from a cluster of handmaidens to Isuzu’s left, amidst a chorus of strangled gasps and rapid fanning. “I mean, I’m not complaining!”

Isuzu stifled a grin. She knew exactly who’d oiled down first and wasn’t surprised that the rest of the lords had followed suit. Seijuurou was flexing, posing this way and that, showing off every muscle group he could get away with.

The princess watched with wide eyes, her fan frozen in front of her lips. Instead of speaking, she gestured to Lady Ayumu on her right, making a series of hand motions that were almost frantic.

Ayumu sighed, reaching out to adjust the viewing box _sudare_ so that Gou could see better.

Some of the lords seemed less enthusiastic than others—and Asahi was blushing like a tomato—but _damn _if there weren’t some very fine _kinniku_ on display. Isuzu’s fingers itched for her charcoals. It had been too long since she’d drawn anyone.

Once Master Goro and the other judges had finished their inspections, the Imperial herald turned towards the viewing box. “Your Highness?”

“Ye—” It took Gou two tries to clear her throat. “Yes. Proceed.”

“First up, Lord Nagisa and Lord Daichi.”

“Haha!” Lord Nagisa hopped into the ring in a bright, sunset-orange _fundoshi_. His hair was gathered up into a top knot, tied with a ribbon of matching fabric. “I’m taking you down, Dai-chan!”

Lord Daichi, in patterned black, smiled politely. “We’ll see, Nagisa-san.”

Amidst cheers and whistles from the crowd, the two bowed and took their places, crouched down and facing each other in the center of the ring. Master Goro stepped back, motioning for silence—

As soon as both lords had their knuckles against the sand, Nagisa _pounced_, using his shapely calf muscles to spring off the ground. He caught Daichi square in the chest, pinning his arms to his sides. 

Lord Daichi yelped as he fell, landing on his back with Nagisa on top. A cloud of sand rose up around them, shimmering as it drifted back to earth and sprinkled their oiled limbs.

Master Goro signaled with his battle fan.

“Yay! Nagisacchi!!” Momo was the first to cheer (of course), jumping up and down at Seijuurou’s side.

“Nagisa!” “Nagisa-sama!” The loudest accolades came from that same group of handmaidens to Isuzu’s left.

In the ring, Nagisa climbed off Lord Daichi and struck a pose, winking at the group—which only increased their squeals tenfold. Isuzu winced—it was like they were shrieking in her ear.

The next three matches took longer, but were just as decisively won—Lord Natsuya taking down Lord Asahi, her brother Sei triumphing over Lord Sousuke, and Lord Koji winning against Lord Haruka.

Haruka didn’t even seem to be trying, though he was spectacular eye candy with his hair caught up into a loop and off his back. There was sand trapped in the crevices between his shoulder blades as he got to his feet and left the ring. He was disengaged, staring out at the ocean unless spoken to, with the occasional glance in the prince’s direction.

Rin was to the right of the viewing box, once more in his formal robes—black with gold and turquoise tonight. He’d been silent since his arrival, barely paying attention to the matches, as if _kinniku_ wrestling were beneath him. (Though Isuzu did catch him sneaking a look here or there, particularly when Haruka was in the ring.)

Two elimination showdowns followed. Asahi eked out a win against Lord Daichi in the fifth match to stay in contention. For the sixth—

“Next up, Lord Sousuke against Lord Haruka—elimination round.”

The two men rose from their places to either side of Lord Makoto, approaching the ring. But before they stepped inside, Sousuke put a hand on Haruka’s shoulder, stopping him. The lanterns gilded their bare skin with bronze as they paused, Haruka turning his head as Sousuke leaned in and said something.

Lord Haruka shook his head, though his expression softened the slightest bit as he replied.

Whatever the exchange, Lord Sousuke smiled as they headed into the ring.

“What do you suppose that was about?” –The chatty handmaidens again. Isuzu wouldn’t have been able to hear them better if they’d been sitting in her _lap_.

“_Shh_. Shut up and watch.”

_Thank you_. Isuzu snuck a glance at the princess.

Gou was rapt with attention, barely blinking as she slowly—absently—fanned herself.

Isuzu smiled and went back to drawing the finalists with her mind. Why _hadn’t_ she brought paper and charcoal tonight?

The two lords crouched in the ring, touched their knuckles to the sand, then collided with grunts and the _smack_ of oiled skin. There was a brief tussle, but soon it was clear that Sousuke had the upper hand—or Lord Haruka was giving it to him—as he twisted Haruka off his feet and all but laid him down in the sand. Technically the match was over as soon as Haruka’s shoulders touched, but a second later their positions were reversed with Sousuke on his back and Haruka pinning him down with a knee against his thigh.

Gou started to cough uncontrollably, as if she’d swallowed down the wrong pipe.

“Your Highness?” Ayumu thumped her on the back.

The pair in the ring hadn’t moved yet, Sousuke smirking as he said something inaudible, to which Lord Haruka sighed.

“Do you get the impression they’ve done this before?” one of the handmaidens whispered.

She got whacked by someone else—with a fan, it sounded like. “Stop it. Those are just rumors.”

“But you know Lord Sousuke spends a lot of time with Clan Nanase. That’s not rumor, it’s fact.”

A third woman spoke up. “Wasn’t there someone within Clan Yamazaki, though? That he was with. Lady, uhm…”

“Lady Yuka.”

“Yes, her.”

“That’s third hand information. You can’t trust it.”

In the ring, Master Goro signaled the match—Lord Sousuke’s victory and Lord Haruka’s elimination. Haruka climbed off his opponent, offering his hand and helping Sousuke to his feet.

“I’m just saying. I’d wrestle Lord Sousuke _anytime_.”

“Not Lord Haruka, though? I mean, _really_—”

As they dissolved into giggles, Isuzu managed to avoid rolling her eyes. The princess was finally getting her cough under control, having exhausted the water in her cup, though she was still pretty red in the face.

The carafe was empty. “I’ll get you more water, Hime.” Isuzu took it and rose, inclining her head to Gou’s look of relief before she turned and ducked out of the viewing box.

She stopped in front of the gossiping handmaidens—a young trio with their perfect hair and makeup and beautiful _furisode_ kimono. 

They broke off their laughter, looking up at her above their fluttering fans.

Isuzu folded her arms. “Kindly keep your thoughts to yourselves, would you?”

Two had the decency to blush and bow their heads. The third sized her up with a dismissive glance, before nodding almost mockingly.

“Begging your pardon, _Isuzu-sama_.” 

Isuzu withheld a sigh. There’d be no getting through to that one. But the others might be more courteous, next time.

She moved on, leaving the cheering and whispers behind as she went to fetch more water.

-x-

Lord Nagisa was a beast in grapple. Despite being the smallest and most slender of the lords, he dominated every match, including taking down Lord Natsuya and defeating Sei twice to earn first place. –All without breaking a sweat. Isuzu could only aspire to such expertise, having rarely bested her brothers.

Night had fallen, the air warm and tangy with sea salt as the eight finalists gathered in the wrestling ring. Seijuurou had finished in second place while Lord Natsuya ranked third.

“Congratulations, Lord Nagisa,” Gou said, her voice graceful and fully recovered from her earlier episode. “Your skill and ferocity are unmatched in _kinniku_ wrestling.”

Nagisa looked perplexed, glancing at Prince Rin. “But I didn’t get to—”

“There, ahem—” Gou paused to clear her throat, “isn’t a championship round this time.”

Because the prince had refused and Gou had chosen to pick her battles, or so the princess had said.

“Aww.” Nagisa pouted. “Come on, Rin-Rin! It’ll be fun! I’ll even go easy on you!”

Rin snorted. “I’ll keep my pride intact, Nagisa. Thank you.”

Lord Nagisa looked askance at the others, rubbing his chin. A sly smile curved his lips. “I bet Haru-chan would—”

Lord Sousuke interrupted whatever he was going to say, clapping a hand over Nagisa’s mouth and dragging him away. “Let’s go get dressed, Nagisa.”

As the crowds and finalists began to disperse, Gou laid her hand on Isuzu’s arm.

“Can I ask a favor, Isuzu?”

“Of course.” She met the princess’s gaze. “Anything.”

Gou smiled, her painted lips as inviting as ever and eyes sparkling with mischief. “I haven’t told you what it is yet.”

Isuzu cocked a brow. “Whatever it is, it’s going to be good.”

Gou laughed, her face warm with pleasure. She squeezed Isuzu’s arm. “Would you fetch Lord Haruka for me? Bring him to my salon. Then I’ll tell you.”

Isuzu bowed her head. “Of course, Hime.” She slipped out of the viewing box as Lady Ayumu began to help Gou with her veils.

Crossing the wrestling ring, Isuzu skirted the crowds forming around Nagisa, Sei, and the other top finishers. Lord Haruka was off to the side with Makoto, quietly dressing.

Makoto noticed her first, bowing respectfully. His tawny hair tumbled in loose waves over his left shoulder. “Isuzu-san.”

“Makoto.” She inclined her head. “Haruka.”

Haruka glanced at her amidst tying his belt. “Isuzu.”

As cool as ever. “Her Highness requests your presence.”

At that, Haruka lifted a brow, his hands falling to his sides. “I lost two in a row. One of the first to be eliminated.”

Isuzu clasped her hands behind her back, lowering her voice. “And you really think that event had anything to do with finding the best wrestler?”

His face clouded. He glanced back towards the arena—towards the _prince_. Rin hadn’t left yet, standing beside the viewing box with Lord Aiichirou and Master Goro, the three wrapped up in conversation.

Haruka exhaled audibly, gazing at Rin for another moment before he looked at her and nodded.

Isuzu gestured for him to follow.

The princess’s private salon was farther up the beach. As they left the wrestling arena, she heard Rin break off his conversation, _felt_ the cold burn of his gaze tracking her and Haruka until they were out of sight.

As Gou had intended, probably.

They trekked across the sand in silence until they reached the princess’s sanctuary—a wooden platform with gauzy curtains on all four sides, lifting and fluttering in the rising breeze. Guards were stationed around the perimeter. Isuzu stepped onto the platform, passing through the curtains to the lantern-lit interior, which was strewn with cushions and small tables. The _sudare_ was less formal here, lowered only halfway and mostly open. The princess lounged behind it in shadow, flanked by Lady Ayumu and Lady Chigusa.

Isuzu led Lord Haruka before her.

“Haruka-san, it’s been a while,” Gou said.

“That it has.” Haruka inclined his head. “What can I do for you, Your Highness?”

Gou’s _kanzashi_ made a delicate sound as she moved. “There’s something I’d like to ask your help with. You see… I’m starting a gallery of sorts. A library, really.” She tapped her fan against her palm. “Of _kinniku_. Purely for scientific reasons, mind you.”

Isuzu fought a smile. _Of course._

“And I must say, your _jōwansantōkin_ are some of the finest I’ve ever seen.”

Haruka blinked. “My…?”

Isuzu lifted her arm, tapping her triceps. “This muscle here.”

Haruka glanced down at his clothed arms.

“I wonder if you might let my handmaiden draw yours? For my research.”

_Draw—_ Isuzu’s face started to burn. She only now noticed the easel behind Lady Ayumu. _Favor, huh?_

“Is that all?” Haruka asked.

“It would involve you disrobing,” Gou said, “but yes, that’s all.”

Haruka shrugged. Without ceremony, he loosened his belt and stripped off his kimono, flinging the garment aside. “Where do you want me?”

Another tap of the fan. “Isuzu?”

She hoped her cheeks wouldn’t ignite. _Come on, Isuzu, you’ve drawn with an audience before_. Plenty of times, if rarely with muscles of Haruka’s caliber. And _never_ outside where someone might walk by and catch a glimpse…

Haruka twisted his left arm, studying it for himself. His oiled muscles reflected _all_ of the golden lantern light.

_Oh, hell._ Isuzu bit her lower lip. Like she was going to pass this up. “Let me…” She stepped back to consider the lighting. “There.” She pointed. “If you’d recline against those cushions, I’ll tell you where to put your arms.”

-x-

Isuzu got over her nerves quickly, capturing Haruka’s sculpted _kinniku _with careful strokes of charcoal. He was the perfect model—never fidgeting, holding each pose as long as she asked while Gou watched and occasionally hummed her approval.

_This_ pose was the best so far. Haruka sat with his back to them, his legs bent and off to his right, while his left palm was braced against the floor. His kimono pooled like liquid around his hips—a tease of fabric that left everything from his shoulders to the base of his spine bare. Sand still clung to his skin, glittering in the dancing lantern light and highlighting each crease of muscle, while his hair was as black as polished obsidian, looped against his neck with his head turned to the side.

She could have drawn him like this for hours, so it was almost disappointing that she was nearly done.

“You’re very good at this, Isuzu,” Gou said quietly.

A warm flush rose in her cheeks. “It helps, having an exceptional model.”

Haruka lifted a brow. “Thanks, I guess.”

_Snarky_. Isuzu smiled behind her easel. He’d relaxed too, no longer as tense as he’d been at first, blessing her with smooth, fluid lines for her paper.

Footsteps approached, the curtains parting on the left side of the salon. Isuzu sat back from her drawing, charcoal in hand. There was only one person the guards would let through.

Prince Rin swept the salon with his gaze and went rigid. “Gou, what are you doing?”

Gou huffed. “What does it look like?”

Haruka turned his head, glancing up at the prince. His movements were subtle, but his eyes were not, the look charged and sensual—a perusal that started at Rin’s feet and climbed slowly until their gazes met. It was as bold an invitation as Isuzu had ever seen and if Rin didn’t notice, he was an idiot.

But Rin’s face was hardened fury, accusation (…envy?). He was the first to look away, his jaw flexing. “It’s late.” The words were tight and cold.

“I realize that,” Gou said.

“The weather’s rolling in.”

Isuzu glanced up, noting that he was right. Clouds had blocked out the stars and the wind was picking up.

“So it is.” Gou’s voice remained cool and even. “Don’t worry, Brother. We’ll be done soon.”

With one last glare in Lord Haruka’s direction, the prince turned and left, angrily flinging the curtains aside as he strode away.

Once he was gone, the princess sighed. “Thank you, Haruka-san,” she said quietly. “That will be sufficient.”

“…Ah.” Haruka’s face smoothed to an impenetrable neutral. He sat up, shrugging into his kimono.

Isuzu returned her charcoals to their leather case and started to roll up her drawings. The first droplets fell—a splash of humid rain against the wooden platform not far from where she was sitting.

As Ayumu and Chigusa hurried off to secure appropriate weather provisions for the princess, Lord Haruka bowed and departed. The few droplets turned into a steady shower that soaked his hair and shoulders, yet he seemed entirely comfortable with it.

Isuzu ducked behind the _sudare_ with the princess, the awning above shielding them from the rain.

“I was hoping for a better reaction, Isuzu,” Gou whispered, her fingertips tracing a droplet’s path down Isuzu’s cheek.

Isuzu caught the princess’s hand, pressing a kiss to her palm. “You got a reaction. That has to count for something.”

A smile ghosted across Gou’s lips. “You’re right.” She exhaled. “I know there’s only so much I can do…”

“True.” Isuzu cocked a brow. “But you’re not out of ideas yet.”

Gou’s eyes twinkled. “Be assured I’m not,” she murmured, her hand slipping free to trail lightly along Isuzu’s neck and shoulder, each touch sparking tiny shivers of pleasure through Isuzu’s nerves. The princess’s eyes followed her fingertips. “It’s a shame I can’t have you sit for a drawing, Isuzu. I’d capture every part of you, if I could.” Gou’s fingertips slid down the back of Isuzu’s arm, outlining her triceps through her sleeve. “But my skills are rudimentary at best.”

Isuzu breathed out hard. “There’s no need to be modest, Hime. I’ve seen your brushwork.” She leaned close, lowering her voice as she met the princess’s gaze. “I’m quite willing to be your model…or your canvas.”

Gou’s lips parted, her inhale unsteady, her hand tightening on Isuzu’s arm. Her eyes flickered with turmoil, as if it were on the tip of her tongue to ask, to throw all her cares and responsibilities to the wind—but Isuzu knew she wouldn’t.

As Lady Ayumu and Lady Chigusa returned, they broke apart, putting a proper distance between them. 

Isuzu waited while Ayumu helped Gou with her rain hat, Chigusa arranging the veils. Once the princess was sufficiently outfitted, Isuzu went to help her to her feet.

Gou gripped her hands, letting Isuzu draw her up and draw her close. She was slow to pull away. “I’ll remember that, Isuzu,” she whispered.

* * *

It rained continuously the next day—and the day after—postponing the swimming events Gou had planned. The Imperials kept to the palace while the lords had free reign of the stormy beach. Isuzu managed to spend two days indoors with the princess and her court, but by the morning of the third day of straight rain, she had to escape—sneaking off in black sparring garb while Gou was occupied with her handmaidens. 

The Imperial guards had a small training pavilion near their barracks, not far from the keep. It was open to the humid air, but the roof kept the floor dry. When Isuzu arrived, Lords Kazuki, Romio, and Shizuru were there, sparring with practice swords.

“It was like this.” Shizuru mimed an attack against Lord Romio.

“No.” Kazuki shook his head. “Block first, _then_ grab.”

Isuzu dried off and joined them, the polished wooden floor cool against her bare feet. “What are you doing?”

Lord Kazuki tossed her a grin. “Recreating that ridiculous move Lord Haruka used to beat Prince Rin.”

She arched a brow. “I think it only works for Lord Haruka.” _And only on Prince Rin._

Romio frowned, his reddish-brown hair tamed into a ponytail and sprinkled with mist. “I don’t get it. It seems so counter-intuitive to even try to go in like that.”

“May I?” Isuzu asked of Lord Shizuru, gesturing at his sword.

“Sure.” Shizuru twirled it, offering her the hilt.

She took his place, settling into an easy stance. “Ready?”

Romio reset his grip and nodded. When he charged, she blocked his sword down to the left and twisted her wrists, getting underneath. She grabbed Lord Romio’s forearm, sliding in close enough to trap his ankle as she pulled the force from her strike, her practice sword lightly tapping his ribs.

They were left with a mere sliver of air between them. Romio, being shorter, looked up at her with startled blue eyes and gulped audibly.

Isuzu winked at him. “Gets your attention, though, doesn’t it?”

He nodded, a pink blush staining his cheeks. 

With a smile, she let him go, drawing back and returning the practice sword to Lord Shizuru.

“Isuzu.” Kazuki tossed her a sword of her own and they moved off to spar, leaving Romio and Shizuru to continue experimenting.

It had been too long. She won as many rounds as she lost, slowly loosening muscles that were stiff after the inactivity of the past two days. Lord Kazuki managed more than a couple lucky strikes, one hit to her side smarting, though it was nothing like the bruises she used to get when sparring with Prince Rin.

After a few more duels, they took a break near the edge of the pavilion, catching their breath and toweling off the sweat as best they could given the humidity.

“I couldn’t help but notice…” Isuzu kept her voice low, even though there was no one nearby. “That some of the prince’s moves and some of Lord Kaede’s moves are similar. Did they train together?”

Kazuki’s expression sobered. “There was a campaign a few years ago. Clan Kinjou’s forces augmented the Imperial army.”

She watched him closely. “Must’ve been important, if the prince called in _that_ kind of help.”

Kazuki exhaled, looking away. “His Highness wanted to be thorough, yes.”

Isuzu didn’t need to ask anything more. “Sorry. Just curious.”

Lord Kazuki shrugged. They went back to sparring as if the conversation never happened.

But no wonder. For attacking the Empress and killing Imperial consort Toraichi, Clan Ashikaga had been eliminated with the ruthless efficiency embodied by Lord Kaede. If Clan Kinjou’s forces had been entrusted with such a task—if _Kaede_ had been there, fighting alongside Rin as the prince took his revenge… Would he be dismissed so easily? The council members had been scarce during the rain. Isuzu heard they continued to meet daily from sunrise to sunset, without the princess. It didn’t bode well.

As morning progressed to midday, Isuzu left the training pavilion. She could only skirt her handmaiden duties for so long, limited though they were given the weather. Jogging back to the keep through the rain, she arrived just as Lady Ayumu was headed out, wearing a thick shawl and a broad hat of tightly woven bamboo that tied beneath her chin with silk ribbon.

“Oh, Isuzu. Perfect timing.” Ayumu carried a covered basket. “Could I trouble you for an errand?” She winked. “Seeing that you’re already soaked.”

Isuzu wiped water and hair from her face. “Of course. What do you need?”

Lady Ayumu handed her the basket. “Salted fish. A thank you from Her Highness to Lord Haruka, for the other night. Would you mind…?”

Isuzu tucked the basket under her arm. “I’ll head down immediately.”

“Do you want the…?” Ayumu gestured to her hat and shawl.

“No, thanks.” Isuzu inclined her head in a quick bow. “I’ll be right back.”

“Thank you, Isuzu.” Ayumu ducked back inside.

The summer rain was warm and refreshing, if not quite as good as a hot bath. Water puddled here and there on the pathway that led down to the beach, leaving the stone slick beneath her sandals. Isuzu took it slow until she reached the wet sand, then broke into an easy jog across the dunes to the lords’ barracks. As she knocked, she noted several figures in the distance—at the water’s edge. If she had to bet, Lord Haruka was most likely among them.

Lord Makoto answered the door. “Oh, Isuzu-sama.” He looked surprised to see her, as if he were expecting someone else. He’d managed to keep dry, his tawny hair enviously devoid of frizz, his pale green kimono crisp and airy.

In contrast, Isuzu’s braid was inundated with rainwater, dripping down her back, onto her wet clothes. “Pardon the interruption, Makoto. I was looking for Lord Haruka. Is he here?”

Makoto smiled an exasperated smile. “He’s down at the shore, despite my best efforts to keep him out of the rain. Is there something I can help you with?”

“Yes.” Isuzu held out the basket. “A gift, from Her Highness.” 

Makoto bowed as he accepted it. “I’ll see that he gets it as soon as he returns. I’m sure he’ll be back soon…or I’ll send someone to drag him out of the water.”

Isuzu smiled. “Good luck with that.”

“Thanks!” Makoto chuckled. 

She bowed and turned to leave.

“Oh, Isuzu-sama? Are you headed back to the keep?”

Isuzu glanced back, noting Makoto’s pensive gaze. “Yes, I am.”

He looked like he was about to say something, but apparently thought better of it. “Never mind, I…”

Isuzu turned to face him. “What can I help you with, Makoto-san?”

Makoto leaned against the doorframe and sighed, concern creasing his brow. “Lord Sousuke left a while ago. He said he was going to stop by the keep, but he hasn’t come back yet.” His expression turned sheepish. “I shouldn’t worry. I’m sure he just ran into Prince Rin and the two of them got to talking. They have a lot to catch up on.”

She nodded, waiting.

“But, you see… Lord Sousuke’s sense of direction is…well…”

Isuzu offered a reassuring smile. “I’ll be sure to ask. If necessary, we can search the grounds. The palace isn’t that big. It won’t take long.”

Makoto exhaled with relief. “Thank you, Lady Isuzu.” But even as he smiled, he still seemed unsettled…troubled.

“Is…there anything else?” she asked.

“No, no.” Makoto shook his head. “Just that. Thank you, Isuzu.”

She moved away, allowing him to go back inside and close the door. It was odd, though—something was bothering him. Even acknowledging the fact that she didn’t know Makoto very well, she could tell that much. Not that she could guess _what_. Wringing some of the water from her hair, Isuzu started back towards the keep.

-x-

The showers had lightened to a drizzle by the time she arrived. She bowed to the guards flanking the keep’s entrance. “Has Lord Sousuke been by?”

“Yes.” The guard on the left nodded. “We escorted him to the audience chamber earlier.”

“Thank you.” A stack of towels had been left in the _genkan_. Isuzu grabbed one and ducked into the servants’ entrance so she wouldn’t drip on the floor.

The narrow servants’ corridors ran along the exterior of the keep, providing discreet access to the rooms on the first floor, as well as a secondary stairwell to the upper floors. The audience chambers could be reconfigured depending on the need; currently two small rooms had been prepared—one for the princess’s use and one for Prince Rin’s. When the Empress arrived, the chambers would likely be rearranged into one larger hall suitable for her and her court.

Sliding wooden doors with rice paper panels divided the corridor from the audience chambers. To the side of the doors, thin slot windows allowed attendants to peek inside without disturbing the room’s occupants. Upon their arrival at the beginning of the seventh month, Prince Rin had her memorize the locations of all the keep’s hidden access points. By now, she knew them well. The audience room Rin used was dark and empty when she went to peer inside. Perhaps he and Lord Sousuke were meeting elsewhere. Isuzu shrugged and walked on.

Rounding the corner, she found Gou’s audience chamber aglow with lantern light. Isuzu slowed her steps, not wanting to be loud as she continued to towel dry her hair. A deep voice came through the wall—Lord Sousuke’s—and it gave her pause, but it wasn’t really that strange if Gou had allowed Rin to use her chamber to meet with his childhood friend. The outer room tended to get hotter—unbearably so, some days—though that shouldn’t have been a factor given the rain. Still, there was no reason to think anything was strange—

The sound of Gou’s laughter, from the same room, stopped her cold.

Isuzu stood motionless in the corridor, clutching her towel, waiting to hear Prince Rin’s voice add to the conversation…but though she waited for several long moments, she never heard a third voice come from the room.

Isuzu’s heart started to pound, her stomach twisting inside her as she took one leaden step and then another. The narrow windows were just ahead on her right, casting thin shafts of light through the corridor…

She shouldn’t look. Even as a handmaiden, she had no need to check on the princess and whomever she was with. At a minimum, Chigusa and Ayumu would be there. If Gou needed her, she would be summoned. So, she shouldn’t—

Isuzu looked…and felt her heart stop. 

In the center of the chamber, Gou and Sousuke sat together at a low table, sharing tea and refreshments. Lord Sousuke had a towel around his neck, his hair looking damp. And Gou…wore no veils or makeup, her hair gathered into a simple ponytail. She was dressed in a pale pink kimono that she only ever wore inside the keep and never to any official functions. They chatted in low voices, the gathering intimate, _casual_, and private. Not a single handmaiden or attendant was in the room, not even a guard. Isuzu couldn’t hear what they were saying, but their smiles and the warmth of Gou’s eyes _burned_ into her.

_They’re childhood friends too. Of course— _But when the princess reached over and playfully swatted Sousuke’s arm, and when he grinned, leaning towards her, when he _flexed _for her…it was like a gut punch, draining the air and all feeling out of Isuzu’s body. Her heart splintered in her chest.

There had to be some explanation. She didn’t really just see that—

Isuzu didn’t hear the approaching footsteps, numb through and through as Chigusa grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

_I’m imagining things. I must be. The rain…_ What did the rain have to do with anything? 

“—Are you listening, Isuzu?”

“What?” She blinked, slowly focusing on Chigusa’s face.

“I said, ‘_let them be._’” Her brown eyes were hard. 

“But…” The word slipped out.

“But what, Isuzu?” Chigusa’s fingers dug into her elbow—it was the only thing she felt. “Or have you forgotten why we’re here?”

She hadn’t. _Oh God, _she hadn’t. Isuzu closed her eyes as pain tightened her chest. Her voice came out in monotone; she was hardly aware she was even speaking. “Lord Makoto was concerned about Lord Sousuke finding his way back. Can you arrange for the guards to—”

“Ayumu’s already taken care of it.” Chigusa let go, all but thrusting her away. “You’re soaked. Go get changed.”

“…Hai.”

She didn’t remember bowing and leaving, walking the corridors, or how she arrived at the baths. But suddenly she was standing in the dressing area, alone, still clutching her towel in one hand. Water dripped from her braid and clothes to the floor, landing with quiet taps.

The look in Chigusa’s eyes stayed with her—the anger and old pain. So, Isuzu wasn’t the only one in love with the princess.

But it didn’t matter. Chigusa was right, of course. Isuzu was naïve to think otherwise, letting herself get wrapped up and swept away by fantasies of forever. Despite all the talk of arrangements, of promises that were just words, even the whispered _I love you’s_…nothing could change the fact that they were here to find the princess a _husband_, a father for her children, a partner in raising a family and ruling a nation, someone who would be by her side for the rest of her life. 

What space was left? What could Isuzu be to her but a shadow, a bedfellow, and even that—

It wasn’t fair to make comparisons. Gou was nothing like Tsubame, Isuzu’s first love, the one who’d left her and happily gotten married and…

_Gou wasn’t like that._

But not a single one of her spiraling thoughts gave her answers or hope. Isuzu didn’t notice the tears at first—not until they ran in hot streams down her cheeks. The pain bled through the numbness—sharp and unrelenting each time she breathed. She couldn’t hold it back. As her shoulders began to shake, she sank to her knees on the cold tile floor, using the towel to muffle her sobs, to sop up her tears and fractured dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_kasagake_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kasagake) \- mounted archery  
[_norimono_](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Category:Norimono_\(Japanese_palanquin\)) \- a palanquin or litter for nobles  
_[shamisen](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shamisen) & [koto](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Koto_\(instrument\))_ \- stringed instruments

Falling apart was a luxury Isuzu couldn’t afford—not in a palace with so many people, all of whom had duties to attend to, including her. At any moment, someone might come looking for her, to find out why she hadn’t yet straightened up the princess’s bedchamber or brought the laundry down to wash. She couldn’t be found crying in the baths.

Isuzu splashed cool water on her face until the heat and tightness finally dissipated. Her skin was still a little red, but it wasn’t too noticeable in the mirror as she dried off. It would fade. _Just like the pain._ Turning away from the polished mirror, she finished dressing—securing her black obi belt over her red silk kimono. _It’ll get easier with time. _Her hair was still damp, so she pulled it up into a high tail and let it hang loose down her back to dry the rest of the way. After donning her swords, she left the bathing area, heading upstairs via the back stairwell to avoid the buzz of activity on the first floor as palace attendants prepared to serve the midday meal.

If she were home, she would have saddled Hikage and ridden out to the fields where she could let him run free through the waist-high grasses, with the wind streaming through her hair. She _yearned_ for wide open spaces and solitude, which she couldn’t have here. There was nothing to be done. Once the princess made her decision, Isuzu could return home. If Gou called on her after that, well… It wouldn’t be right away. The princess would be busy with her husband, with the duties required of her. Isuzu couldn’t change or ease that part. Maybe they’d have something later. Or maybe not.

In either case, she couldn’t run around ignoring the reality of the situation any longer. Why get her hopes up like that?

Isuzu nodded to the guards flanking the princess’s chamber and headed inside. The room was vacant, thankfully—Gou was still downstairs with Lord Sousuke. It was…nice to have a few more moments to herself.

She went through her chores, focusing consciously on each detail as she refreshed the wash basin, stripped the linens, and swept the floor. She couldn’t do more than crack the rice-paper windows given the rain, but that at least let the stuffiness out of the room. Lastly, she saw to Gou’s laundry, collecting items for the wash and setting out fresh robes for later, ensuring there wasn’t as much as a speck of dust on the princess’s garments.

She was just gathering up the basket of laundry to take downstairs when a knock sounded at the door.

“Isuzu?” It was Lady Ayumu.

Isuzu straightened, drawing a breath. “Yes?”

The door slid aside, Ayumu coming into the chamber in blue and yellow silk, her hair tied with ribbon. “When did you get back?”

Isuzu balanced the basket on her hip. “Not that long ago.”

“Her Highness wanted to know as soon as you returned. I’ll tell her.”

Tension gathered in Isuzu’s shoulders. “Isn’t she busy?”

“Her instructions were pretty clear.” Ayumu crossed to her side. “May I?” she asked, gesturing to the basket.

“Oh, I…” Isuzu’s grip tightened by reflex. “I don’t mind taking it down.”

Ayumu was silent for a beat, her pale-yellow eyes flicking over Isuzu’s face. “Are you alright, Isuzu?”

“Of course.” Her cheeks couldn’t be red anymore. “Why do you ask?”

Ayumu didn’t answer, holding out her arms for the laundry basket. 

Isuzu relented, letting her take it.

“I’ll tell her you’re back.” Ayumu quietly left the room.

_Damn it._ Isuzu fidgeted in the empty chamber. She wasn’t _ready_ to face the princess. _Come on, Isuzu, get it the hell together. _She rubbed her face and sighed.

Lady Ayumu’s errand didn’t take long. Hearing approaching footsteps, Isuzu steeled herself and went to open the door.

Ayumu was on the other side, wearing a gentle smile. “Would you come down, Isuzu? Her Highness is asking for you.”

Isuzu bowed her head, trying to ignore the heavy thud of her heartbeat. “Yes, of course.” She followed Lady Ayumu to the main stairwell and down to the first floor.

Ayumu led the way to the princess’s audience chamber. She knocked lightly to announce them before sliding the wooden door aside. “Lady Isuzu, Your Highness,” Ayumu said, bowing.

Isuzu bowed as well.

“Isuzu.” Gou popped up from the table, padding over to the doorway in her _tabi_ socks and pale pink kimono. “Where did you disappear to all day?” 

Lord Sousuke came with her. He looked dry now—his hair glossy and black, falling like a mane around his shoulders, his kimono woven with gray, dark green, and white thread. The towel still hung at his neck.

“The training yard, mostly,” Isuzu said, surprising herself that she sounded so normal. “And an errand down to the beach. I left Lord Haruka’s fish with Lord Makoto.”

“Let me guess.” Sousuke smiled, folding his arms loosely. “Haru was playing in the water again.”

“Apparently so.” It was too easy to imagine them together—the way Sousuke’s stature complemented the princess’s petite frame, how he automatically took a defensive position at her side. Prince Rin would approve. Sousuke had the look of someone who could do regal, be strong and protective, and have no problem taking orders from his wife. Add all of that lethally gorgeous _kinniku_ and _damn it—_

“Oh, thank you, Isuzu!” Gou clasped her hand. “Ayumu was going to do it, but—”

The touch was brief, thankfully. Otherwise, her hand might start to shake. “It was no problem, Your Highness.”

Sousuke was eyeing her—sizing her up, studying the competition. As if he had competition.

Isuzu met his stare coolly.

He lifted a brow. “Gou-hime says you’re quite the archer, Isuzu? You even taught her a few things.”

Her competitive side couldn’t help but respond. She smiled a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “Her Highness may be biased. But my marksmanship is more than adequate for guard duty, yes.”

His gaze flicked over her again. “I have the feeling you’re being modest.”

“Perhaps.” Isuzu shrugged.

Sousuke shifted just enough to square his shoulders to her, his arms returning to his sides. “Show me. Tomorrow morning, down at the range.”

She lifted her chin, looking him boldly in the eyes. “As Her Highness permits.”

“Her Highness does not.” Gou glared at him. “I didn’t tell you so that you’d pick a fight.”

“It’s not a fight, Hime.” Sousuke didn’t break their staring match as he spoke to the princess. “We have unfinished business from the other night. That’s all.”

_I’m flattered you remember._ Isuzu rested her hand on her hip. “Yes, I suppose we do.”

“Another time, then?”

“Sure.” _Why not?_ Though she kept her voice casual, she felt Gou glance at her.

“Well.” Sousuke finally looked away. “I should be getting back.”

The princess frowned. “You won’t stay for lunch?”

“I should check on the others.” Sousuke’s expression softened. “Makoto probably needs help dragging Haru from the water.”

Isuzu moved to the side, away from the doorway, giving him a clear path to leave.

“Ayumu?” Gou peered out into the hallway. 

Lady Ayumu appeared and bowed. “The guards will see you back to the beach, Sousuke-sama.”

“I don’t need help,” Sousuke said.

Gou swatted him on the arm. “You got lost on the way here!”

“I took the scenic route.”

“You!” The princess snorted, giving him a playful shove that was meant to push him out of the room. But her efforts didn’t budge him one bit, her sock feet sliding on the _tatami_ floor.

Sousuke smiled down at her with clear fondness. “Give my regards to your brother, would you?”

Gou gave up and straightened, brushing at her clothes. “Hmph. If he ever leaves those chambers of his, I will.”

Sousuke bowed to the princess. “Hime.” He glanced at Isuzu askance. “Isuzu.”

She met his gaze evenly. “Sousuke.”

He left with Lady Ayumu, Isuzu watching his retreating form until they turned the corner. Damn his _sobokin_, really. No one should have it all like that. She turned back to the princess and bowed. “Allow me to check with the kitchens, Your Highness. Would you like to dine here?”

“Isuzu—” Gou was on the verge of asking something, but fell silent as Lady Chigusa arrived, carrying an empty tray and a cleaning cloth.

Seeing Chigusa brought back a flood of uncomfortable feelings, their confrontation lingering like a bitter aftertaste in Isuzu’s mouth. 

Chigusa must have felt it too—she all but froze, coming into the room. 

_Not expecting to find me here, hmm?_

Lady Chigusa recovered herself swiftly, her face smoothing. She held out the tray. “Isuzu, would you?”

“Of course.” Isuzu took it, slipping past Gou into the room to collect the dishes from the table. If Chigusa wanted to pretend nothing happened, it was perfectly fine with her. She felt the princess’s gaze follow her until Chigusa spoke again.

“The rain is finally tapering off, Your Highness. The skies are clearing to the west.”

“…Good. With any luck, we’ll be able to continue the competition tomorrow.” 

“Shall I have a messenger send word to the lords?”

“Yes.” Gou exhaled. “This evening, supposing the weather holds. Please inform Lord Aiichirou as well.”

“Of course, Your Highness.”

Finished with her task, Isuzu quietly ducked from the room, carrying the tray.

-x-

Afternoon blurred into evening, meals and meetings taking up most of the princess’s time until nightfall. It was a blessing, really, having a schedule to keep, letting distance and duty numb the ache in Isuzu’s chest. She could act normal that way.

The stars were visible for the first time in days. There wasn’t a raincloud in sight as Isuzu prepared the princess’s bedchamber, lighting the lanterns and laying out fresh linens. Gou sat by the window in her dressing robe, pressing a towel to her damp hair following their nightly bath with Ayumu and Chigusa. She was quiet and thoughtful, with her mind on tomorrow’s swimming events, most likely. Isuzu wasn’t about to interrupt.

She smoothed the princess’s bedding, taking care with the gauzy veils as she slipped out beneath them. After a moment of surveying her handiwork, making sure everything was complete, Isuzu picked up a comb from the vanity and went to join the princess.

Gou straightened as she approached, setting her towel aside. The princess’s hair lay thick and wavy over her right shoulder, bright scarlet against her white robe.

Isuzu sank down behind Gou, on her knees, trying to ignore the lump that formed in her throat as she did so. This nightly ritual wouldn’t be hers much longer.

The princess tilted her head forward, a soft breath escaping her lips as Isuzu worked to part her hair into sections and began combing out the tangles.

She’d never forget how soft and silky Gou’s hair was, how she loved to run her fingers through it when the princess snuggled against her, how she could make Gou gasp when she buried her fingertips deep into the strands and kissed her. Isuzu would keep those memories—lock them up in her heart and cherish them, where they’d be safe even when Gou gave herself to someone else.

The princess let out a deeper breath. “What is it, Isuzu?”

Isuzu lifted her head. “Hmm?”

“Do you think I can’t tell when something’s bothering you?”

She pressed her lips. “I’m fine, Your Highness.”

Gou snorted. “You’re being formal all of a sudden, for one thing. Ever since Sousuke was here, this afternoon.”

_You noticed, huh?_ The ache deepened, a fissure threatening to bleed. Isuzu clamped down on it, moving from one section of hair to the next. “Shouldn’t I be? Around one of the finalists. Someone who might be your future husband and the Imperial Consort.”

“You weren’t like that around Haruka, the other night.”

She paused, caught by Gou’s words. Isuzu lowered the comb, sitting back on her heels. A sigh fell from her lips, followed by the truth. “Because Lord Haruka clearly has someone else on his mind.”

“You think…” Gou trailed off, turning to face her fully. The princess’s garments rustled as she moved, her damp hair dancing with reflected lantern light. “Sousuke and I were children together, Isuzu. We were just catching up.”

Isuzu didn’t let herself feel relief. _It doesn’t change anything_. “You don’t owe me any explanations, Your Highness.”

Gou’s expression hardened. “Must you persist in calling me that? Even now, when we’re alone? As if you’re just my handmaiden and I’m just your sovereign.”

“It’s…the reality.” Isuzu lowered her gaze, turning the comb in her hands, its teeth digging into her palms. “I needed the reminder, as it turns out.”

Gou was silent for a long moment. “…I see.” She drew a breath and let it out slowly. “I suppose you’re not wrong, Isuzu. Sousuke is a friend.” Her voice wavered. “He’s someone I think I could be…comfortable with. If it came to that.”

Isuzu flinched at the princess’s words.

“_But_—” 

The sharp edge to Gou’s voice made her look up, meeting Gou’s reddened face, her eyes shining with angry tears.

“Don’t you _dare_ mistake what I will do for duty and survival for what I _want_, Isuzu.” Gou’s expression crumpled, her words fading to a whisper that pierced Isuzu’s heart straight through. “…Or who I want it with.”

Isuzu sucked air, trembling, her voice coming out raw and hoarse. “_Hime_—”

“I can’t give you what you deserve. It will never be everything.” Tears slid down Gou’s cheeks, each one like a silvery knife, tearing up Isuzu’s insides. The princess scrubbed her face with her hands. “If that’s not enough, I understand.”

_No, no_— “Gou, that’s not—” Isuzu shook all over. “Please, I— Let me—” The words tumbled out uselessly. She stopped to breathe, pressing the heels of her hands against her eyes as they burned, as the anguish and guilt welled up from inside. “I’m sorry.” Her whisper hung in the air between them, heavy and painful. “I’m _not_ giving up. I just…” Tears fell and she didn’t try to stop them, surprised she had any left to cry after earlier today. “I thought I’d made peace with everything. …But I haven’t.” She hung her head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

A ragged sigh fell from Gou’s lips. A moment later, the princess’s hands were on hers, coaxing them down, Gou thumbing the wetness from her palms.

“I forgive you.”

Isuzu’s eyes filled with fresh tears. “_Hime_—” Her protest was lost as Gou pressed herself into her arms, a soft cloud of billowy robes, damp hair, and warmth. Isuzu trembled, closing her arms tightly around the princess, burying her face in Gou’s hair.

“I’m sorry, too,” Gou whispered against her shoulder, hands clutching fistfuls of Isuzu’s kimono. “That things aren’t different.” 

_I know_. Isuzu squeezed her eyes shut, breathing in Gou’s familiar scent. “_I love you_. Nothing changes that.”

Gou’s breath hitched quietly. “…Still. If you need time to think…”

Isuzu shook her head. “It’s not that.” She drew back just far enough to see the princess’s face, brushing away bits of hair and shimmering tear tracks. “I’d ride if I could. But it’s just—” Why was it so hard to explain? “It’s not riding away from you—or us. I…” 

A tired smile curved Gou’s lips. “I love you too, Isuzu. Nothing changes that, either.”

The tension faded from Isuzu’s back like waning ripples in a pond. There were no answers, no assurances, but it didn’t matter right now. Isuzu bent her head, pressing her lips to the princess’s hair. _This_ moment belonged to them. No matter what happened in the future.

Gou sighed gently, her arms tightening. She lifted her chin, finding and claiming Isuzu’s mouth.

The kiss was soft, tasting like their mingled tears.

* * *

As the first rays of dawn came through the open windows, Isuzu stirred awake. She opened her eyes to sunshine and rose-gold skies, with the sound of the waves filling the otherwise quiet room. Gingerly, she extracted her arm from Gou’s grasp—the princess still soundly asleep and burrowed in the blankets up to her nose. Sunlight played in her scarlet hair and made the veil between them glitter. Though she slept peacefully, her eyes were puffy from last night’s tears. The fight flooded back in, guilt tightening Isuzu’s chest. Even though they hadn’t gone to bed mad at each other, she couldn’t forget the way she’d hurt Gou—with her words, her assumptions, her emotional baggage from years ago. Gou didn’t know the extent of what had happened with Tsubame, how that still affected her after all this time. _She_ hadn’t even realized. 

Isuzu felt awful, the sight of Gou’s tears burned into her memory. Love wasn’t enough sometimes. Her parents had loved each other deeply, but that hadn’t stopped an illness from claiming her mother’s life. She remembered how her father wept and shut them out, inconsolable in his grief. Maybe heartbreak was the inevitable, destined end for all who dared to love.

Stifling a sigh, Isuzu rose in silence, folding up her bedding and putting it away. She dressed for the day, braided her hair, and gathered her swords.

By then, Lady Ayumu had arrived, knocking the quietest knock on the door. 

Isuzu slid the door aside and went out into the hallway.

“Good morning, Isuzu,” Ayumu said, looking bright-eyed as usual. “How did Her Highness sleep?”

“Well enough, I suppose.” Isuzu exhaled, shame heating her cheeks. “We, uh…” She lowered her voice. “We had an argument last night.”

Ayumu’s face softened with compassion. “Give it time. The two of you will figure it out.”

Isuzu dipped her head. “Hai.”

“I’ll handle things this morning. Why don’t you get some fresh air? It’s beautiful outside.” Ayumu’s smile was as warm and gentle as her voice. “I hear the lords are already in the water, practicing for the swimming competition today.”

_Sei_. Just the thought of seeing her brother brought the hot sting of tears to Isuzu’s eyes. She bowed to blink them away. “Thank you, Ayumu-sama.”

“Of course, Isuzu.”

-x-

The air was filled with sea salt, with the sound of the surf and the men’s eager shouts, as Isuzu arrived at the beach. A plethora of wet and glistening _kinniku_ awaited her—the lords and many of their attendants stripped down to their _fundoshi_ and hopping in and out of the waves. If only she were in any mood to enjoy it.

A sprinter’s course had been marked in the shallow lagoon—from the beach to a flag-topped pole buried in the sandbar, and back. Two more poles marked the start and finish line, wide enough for four men abreast. The race was a favorite at the yearly swimming competitions, where one swimmer in particular dominated—unfailingly—each summer. Everyone tried to best Lord Haruka—with challenges thrown out months in advance and plenty of back-and-forth among the lords. But Isuzu never saw anyone succeed. Even she’d tried, only saved in embarrassing herself that she wasn’t last (Momo had gotten that honor). Since Prince Rin was set to swim against the top performers, it wasn’t hard to guess why Gou picked this specific race.

To the left of the racecourse, a separate section of the lagoon was marked off with ropes and iron buoys, creating an area where the lords could warm up and stay limber while awaiting their turn. Isuzu counted four or five men in the practice area, another three swimming the course, and others lounging around on the sand. And then there was Haruka, floating on his back in the lagoon, lazily dipping into the waves as if he were a creature of the sea instead of the land.

Her brother, Sei, was among those taking a break on shore, dripping wet in a bright red-orange _fundoshi_ that nearly matched his hair. He noticed her immediately, breaking off his conversation with Asahi and Kisumi.

“Little Sister!” He met her with a grin and arms flung wide, scooping her up into the wettest of hugs.

“Sei!” She grimaced, punching him half-heartedly in the shoulder. “You’re soaked!”

“Really? I didn’t notice.” He laughed, returning her feet to the sand. His hair was gathered up into a bun with a few strands of bronzy frizz loose around his face.

Isuzu smoothed her now-damp robes with a sigh. 

Sei leaned in, taking a good look at her face. “Rough night?”

“Something like that.” Isuzu rubbed her neck, looking away—up the beach towards home. “Say, I was thinking. Could you ask Father to send my horse down? I miss getting to ride. I could borrow from the Imperial stables, but it’s not the same.”

“Haha! Already done! Hikage should be here tomorrow.”

“Huh?” Isuzu blinked, her gaze snapping to him. “When did you…?”

Sei had both hands perched on his hips. “Have you seen the _kasagake_ course they set up?” He waved east, past the _ky__ūjutsu dojo_. “You’ll love it. I rode it the other day and couldn’t help thinking of you. Come out and practice with me in the morning.”

“Sei!” Warm tears gathered in her eyes. _How did you know?_ Maybe it was only a coincidence, but she didn’t think so.

“It’s been too long! Besides, take these lords down a peg or two. Show them what you’ve got.”

Isuzu sobered at the thought. She brushed at her eyes. “I can’t compete.”

“Technicality! Rin competes just for the novelty of it.”

She snorted. Her brother wasn’t wrong.

“Just practice with us then. For that matter, why not join us?” He gestured at the water. “A few friendly races to help us warm up. And bruise some egos in the process.” 

_You’re being awfully insistent_. Isuzu eyed her brother. Something was up. “What?”

Sei’s smile faded. “Never could get anything past you.” He exhaled, his arms falling to his sides. “You should know. Several clans have sent…proposals…”

_No._ She went cold at his words.

“…since your appointment to the princess.” He shook his head. “I’m sorry, Isuzu. If I knew this would happen, I never would’ve asked you to do this.”

Her chest grew tight; it took effort to breathe. “Father wouldn’t agree to anything without me.”

“No, no, of course not,” Sei said. “But the argument’s going to be harder now. You’ll be head of our clan soon—”

“—And we always agreed that you and Momo would happily provide heirs.” _So I wouldn’t have to._

Her brother nodded. “Not heirs. Alliances. That’s what Father’s concerned about.”

_Damn it_. Isuzu rubbed her face, trying to pull herself together. “From whom?”

Sei glanced off towards the lords racing in the water. “Clan Hazuki, for one.”

“What?!” Isuzu coughed, turning aside and forcibly lowering her voice. “Rumor says Nagisa already _has_ a lover. And there are plenty in line if that isn’t the case.” She caught a glimpse of the lord in question, swimming with her brother, Momo. “Does he know?”

“Not sure.” Sei shrugged. “These have been overtures by the clan.”

Isuzu sighed, rolling her shoulders in a vain attempt to alleviate the tension. “Who else?”

Seijuurou cleared his throat. “Well, there’s Clan Kirishima—”

“_No_. Have you seen Natsuya’s muscles?”

“Ha! I know exactly what you mean!” He grinned briefly. “But at least with Kirishima, you’d have options.”

_Ikuya, huh?_ Natsuya’s younger brother was perched on a rock overlooking the practice area, wrapped in pale, blue-green silk with his legs dangling into the water. His kimono dipped off one delicately sculpted shoulder, his loose hair fluttering with the breeze. Better than Natsuya, but she wasn’t thrilled with the idea. _Damn it, damn it, damn it. _On top of everything else right now—

Sei’s hand landed on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze. “Nothing’s been decided, Little Sister.”

She looked up at him, taking in his warm eyes and brotherly smile, and felt herself relax a bit.

“Come shoot with us tomorrow. Show these guys you’re out of their league.” He winked. “Send them home with stories.”

“Sei…” She smiled despite herself, reaching up to grip his arm. He always had her back. “Thanks.”

Her brother nodded towards the water. “Hm?”

Isuzu shook her head. “I can’t stay long.”

“OK.” He flashed her a smile. “You’ll cheer me on later?”

“Of course.”

Sei ran off with a wave.

Isuzu watched him go, watched him run _between_ Momo and Nagisa at the start line of the racecourse and dive in. 

“Oh ho, Sei-chan!” Nagisa laughed and took off in pursuit while Momo hopped around whining.

“Nii-chan!”

Isuzu hugged herself, braced against the breeze that rippled across her garments. The wind took her sigh as she turned, heading up the beach, leaving the men’s carousing behind her. The palace keep loomed above the grassy dunes. The ache in Isuzu’s chest deepened as she thought of Gou, imagining her draped in a bridal kimono and veils, taking a husband that she didn’t want, but that duty demanded. If the crown princess—the future empress—couldn’t escape such a fate, how could she?

-x-

When Isuzu returned to the keep, there was a cadre of well-dressed individuals at the entrance, accompanying a woman in an exquisite black and lavender kimono. Tall with fire-red hair, she could be no one but Lady Shiina. The familial resemblance to Lord Asahi was striking even from a distance; clearly Lady Shiina had bequeathed her height and hair color to her son. She had a rather large number of retainers with her—Isuzu counted eight, which was more than the crown princess preferred to entertain at any one time. But Lady Shiina was an advisor of Empress Miyako and the head of a rather wealthy clan, so it all seemed normal (if unnecessary in Isuzu’s mind).

_Give me an army instead of courtiers, any day._

They hadn’t noticed her yet—and Isuzu wasn’t about to barge through them to get inside—so she took the branching path that headed for the servants’ entrance.

“My apologies, Lady Shiina,” Chigusa said. “Her Highness had an urgent errand to run at the stables.”

Isuzu stopped mid-stride. The stables?

“At the stables, did you say?” Lady Shiina had a smooth, regal voice. “Why ever…?”

“Yes, I’m afraid so. She should be back shortly. Or, if you prefer, we can arrange dedicated time this afternoon, following the competition?”

Isuzu didn’t wait to hear Lady Shiina’s reply, turning from the keep and heading down the path towards the palace stables.

She found Gou in the adjacent paddock, atop a small platform while stable hands walked horses before her. The princess wore robes of deep sky blue and an _uchikatsugi_ with gauzy white veils to cover her face. Lords Romio and Shizuru were with her, standing guard at the base of the platform in their black _hitatare_ and _hakama_.

“No.” Gou waved off a chestnut steed with thick black mane. “Genmai is far too timid. Bring me the war-trained horses. Where is my brother’s?”

_Hime._ A warm lump of emotion formed in Isuzu’s throat, moisture stinging her eyes. She brushed a hand over her face to gather herself and leaned against the fence. “An urgent errand at the stables, Hime?”

Gou looked her way immediately, even lifting the veils and exposing her makeup-free face. “Very,” she said.

Slipping through the gate, Isuzu crossed the paddock and climbed onto the platform to join her. The guards turned away to give them privacy.

“I thought I might…” Gou fiddled with the edge of her veil, “…find options for you. My brother’s horse is the best trained we have, though he’s just as temperamental, I’ll admit.”

Isuzu smiled, blinking back some of the mist in her eyes. 

“I…realize it isn’t much.” The princess looked away, her gaze heavy. “And I don’t want you to feel like I’m…” She sighed roughly. “Like I’m trying to influence your decision.”

“_Hime_.” Isuzu could barely speak. Instead, she reached out, gently squeezing the princess’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

Gou looked up at her, her scarlet eyes glossy with tears. She twisted away from the horses, throwing herself into Isuzu’s arms—

Isuzu caught her with a gasp, almost knocked off balance. They swayed but stayed upright; the only casualty was Gou’s _uchikatsugi_, which fell to the platform with a flutter of veils. Isuzu held the princess close, tucked in against her as she glanced around them. Romio, Shizuru, and the stable hands immediately made themselves scarce.

Isuzu lowered her lips to the princess’s left ear. “We’re not alone, Gou-hime,” she whispered.

“It’s just the guards.”

Isuzu smiled. “Until Lady Shiina arrives and sees something scandalous.” They weren’t that far from the palace keep…

Gou only hugged her more fiercely. “I don’t care.” She let out a hard breath, warm against Isuzu’s throat. “I didn’t like waking up without you this morning.”

The guilt returned—a pang that squeezed Isuzu’s chest. “I felt bad about last night.”

“Part of me was afraid you weren’t coming back.”

She sucked in a breath. “Hime—”

“I know. It was an overreaction. But—” Gou looked up into her eyes. “It made me think about how precious you are to me. About how much I’ve asked you to sacrifice for my sake.” Her brow creased. “About how little I’ve done in return.”

Isuzu brushed an errant strand of scarlet from the princess’s cheek and gently rubbed the furrow on Gou’s forehead with her thumb. “This isn’t really something to compare and measure, Gou.”

The princess huffed. “That may be. But I’ll be the first to admit I’m selfish.”

Isuzu pressed her lips, fighting a smile. “A bit of self-focus is to be expected, I would think, of the future Empress.”

“You’re not supposed to agree with me!”

She grinned, savoring every second of Gou’s mock indignation.

The princess’s glare was ruined by the warmth in her eyes as she pulled away. She waved at the horses. “I can do better. But for today, would you like to—”

Isuzu cleared her throat lightly. “As it happens, Clan Mikoshiba has me covered.” She bent to retrieve the princess’s _uchikatsugi_ and brushed the dust from its veils. “My brother already arranged for my horse to be brought down.”

Gou glanced at her. “You know, Isuzu, the more I find out about your brother, the more impressed I am. And I’m not just referencing his _kinniku_.”

“He’s been everything to me since we were little.” Isuzu carefully set the hat on the princess’s head, tying the ribbon loosely beneath her chin. “Especially after our mother died.”

Gou was quiet for a moment, the veils falling to frame her face. “If…” her voice came out in a whisper. “If I married him, I’d have an excuse to see you all the time.”

Isuzu’s smile faded, something cold and sour twisting her insides.

The princess noticed. “You’re not fond of that option.”

Isuzu drew a breath, puffing out her cheeks as she exhaled, buying the time to sort herself out (not that it really helped). “I don’t know how to explain. You’ll think I’m the worst sister ever, but…” Isuzu grimaced. “The idea of him fathering your children is…” She shook her head. “I love my brother. But I’d rather it was someone else, to be honest.”

“Too close.”

“Maybe that’s it.” She fidgeted with her sleeve, working through her hesitation. “And…don’t be offended when I say this, Hime. But I want him to find someone who will love him back.” _He deserves to be happy._

Gou nodded, a hint of a smile curving her lips. “I understand completely. I want the same for my brother, after all.” She turned away from the horses, slipping her arm through Isuzu’s. “Speaking of… How is the water this morning?”

Isuzu led her down the steps, the guards falling in behind them as they crossed the paddock. She looked out to sea, where the tide was coming in, waves lapping gently at the reefs in the distance. For the first time since yesterday, she felt some of the tension fade. “It’s perfect for swimming.”

-x-

By midday, the entire court had turned out to watch the races, gathered on blankets on the sand and scrub grass. Some used parasols for shade, while others preferred to lie beneath the brilliant noon sun, fanning themselves. 

Gou had been carried down in an elaborate _norimono_ that now served as an informal throne, shielding her from the direct sight of onlookers and any rogue elements beyond the palace walls. A large yellow blanket embroidered with gold thread distanced her from the rest of the court and provided a perimeter for her guards. Only a few handmaidens were invited to join her, namely Chigusa, Ayumu, and Lady Nanako—the three of them sitting on the edge of the blanket with their feet buried in warm sand. Isuzu, alone, sat next to the princess, leaning up against the side of the _norimono_ as sea salt spray washed over them.

Gou had Isuzu’s right hand, down against the blanket, hidden by mounds of silk and veils, and seemed in no mood to let go (despite a full contingent of advisors nearby). It was a balm to the fissures in Isuzu’s heart, binding and mending the broken pieces. Nothing in their circumstances had changed—in fact, she could only say things had gotten worse given the news she’d heard from Seijuurou—but she wasn’t anxious. Not right now, beside the woman she loved, who loved her in return.

They weren’t far from the water’s edge with the sea at high tide. The princess’s privileged location afforded them an unobstructed view as the lords came out of the water after their warmups and lined up on the sand. Sei was first, stopping before the Imperial herald with a wide grin and his arms planted akimbo, while Lord Natsuya sauntered over at a gratuitously slow pace, raking wet hair back from his forehead. –And on down the line, Isuzu reading eagerness and confidence on most faces; only a couple of the finalists looked nervous. Lord Haruka was the last to leave the lagoon and join the line, sunlight flashing off his black hair as he shook his head to clear the water from his face. Beside him, Sousuke rolled his eyes and brushed droplets from his arm.

Eight men, nearly naked…dripping wet and glistening. It was funny, but Isuzu still didn’t find them all that mesmerizing today, preferring to dwell on the way Gou’s fingers were locked solidly through her own. The lords’ attendants hovered close by with towels and jugs of water.

“There will be two heats of four,” the Imperial herald said, standing in front of the lords in cyan vestments. “The top two finishers from each heat will compete in a semi-final round. Following that race, two finalists will swim against His Highness.” The herald bowed to the prince.

Rin was not far from the starting line with his arms folded. He wore loose black silk, his hair tied up into a loop against the back of his head. Isuzu hadn’t seen him in days—not since the rain started. Apparently his mood had not improved in that time. Rin’s jaw was taut as he glared at the lords, and at Haruka in particular.

Haruka stared back with a look just as charged—if not _more_ intense than Rin’s. He didn’t fidget, but his eyes—tracking Rin’s every move—betrayed how atypically agitated and impatient he was. No trace of calm from the morning remained. Isuzu had watched him compete in countless races, but it was the first time she’d seen him this _focused_.

The herald turned to the princess and bowed low. “With your permission, Your Highness?” 

Gou lowered her fan. “Yes, proceed,” she said, her voice ringing out clearly across the sand.

“The first heat will be Lord Nagisa, Lord Daichi, Lord Natsuya, and Lord Seijuurou. Please take your places.”

The four men strutted out to the starting line, wading into thigh-deep waves.

“Nagisa-sama!” “Natsuya-sama!!” “Daichi-sama!”

“Nii-chan!” Momo wriggled like a puppy amongst the other attendants, despite Lord Kisumi’s arm draped over his shoulder. Isuzu wasn’t surprised that someone had drawn babysitting duty. At least Kisumi didn’t seem to mind.

Isuzu glanced at the princess. “I promised my brother I’d cheer for him. Will Your Highness’s ears forgive me?”

Gou smiled with scarlet lips, the veils dancing around her powdered face. “I’m not keen on you going anywhere, Isuzu, if that’s what you’re asking.” She squeezed Isuzu’s hand. “So, yes. Cheer as much as you like.”

Isuzu grinned, a warm glow filling her chest. She shifted forward, using her left hand to amplify her voice. “Sei-nii!!”

Despite the cacophony of cheers, her brother heard her, twisting around to wink at her and wave. Isuzu waved back.

“If we could have quiet, please.” The herald lifted his baton for attention.

A hush fell. By habit, Isuzu drew a breath and held it as the herald signaled to the trumpeter, as the men readied themselves at the starting line—

At the cry of the _jinkai_, they took off, splashing and slipping into the waves. The cheers started up again, louder than before. Isuzu gripped Gou’s hand, leaning in to watch. The lagoon wasn’t that wide—half again the length of the _ky__ūjutsu_ range, maybe. Sunlight flashed off the lords’ bronzed limbs as they swam. While all four seemed fairly even during the first half, after turning at the sandbar, her brother and Natsuya took the lead, side-by-side as they sprinted back to the beach, with Nagisa and Daichi trailing behind.

Isuzu shielded her eyes from the sun, squinting as the two flew towards the finish—

It was too close to call from her vantage point—as Sei’s and Natsuya’s arms circled amidst the waves, as they crossed the invisible line between the banners under the scrutiny of the race attendants. Natsuya was the first to come up out of the water, chest heaving as he breathed, a broad grin on his face. Seijuurou came up laughing; the two men shared a quick embrace and some words that were lost in the cheering, before they stood back to allow the others to finish. Nagisa took third, with Daichi on his heels for fourth.

“Nii-chan!!” “Sei-nii!!” 

Seijuurou shot grins at both Isuzu and their younger brother as he lined up with the rest of his heat.

“Lord Natsuya and Lord Seijuurou will move on to the semi-final round,” the Imperial herald said. “For the next heat—”

Lords Koji, Asahi, Sousuke, and Haruka took their places for the second race. Haruka was on the far right, closest to the prince. Even from a distance, Isuzu could feel the venom in Rin’s gaze. Yet Lord Haruka seemed to _shimmer_ as he looked at Rin, his face so bright and alive that Isuzu and Gou shared a glance with brows raised.

“I’ve never seen him look like that,” Gou whispered behind her fan.

Isuzu shook her head. “Me either.”

At the starting line, the trumpeter lifted his _jinkai_, the men facing the water and tensed for the start—

All four hit the waves at the same time, but Isuzu only counted three heads and sets of limbs fighting through the breakers.

Gou leaned forward. “Where’s…?”

Isuzu looked out across the lagoon… At first there was nothing to see, then—several seconds later—a head of black hair popped up, bronzed arms gliding through the waves, halfway to the sandbar. Haruka was easily two body lengths ahead of the others. “There.” Isuzu pointed.

Gou followed her gaze, her scarlet eyes going wide. “He’s incredible.”

Isuzu snorted. “He’s showing off. Or, he wasn’t trying, any of the other times I’ve watched him swim.”

It didn’t end up being much of a race. Haruka smoked everyone from the start and Lord Sousuke was a distant second.

After a short break allowing the swimmers to recover, the four semi-finalists were back in the water: Lords Haruka, Sousuke, Natsuya, and Isuzu’s brother Sei.

Isuzu reclined against the wooden frame of the _norimono_, sipping tea as she watched Lord Haruka again pass the other competitors as if they were standing still. Sei, Natsuya, and Sousuke battled it out for second place, which Lord Natsuya squeaked by to take in the end.

“Congratulations on making it to the final round, Lord Haruka, Lord Natsuya,” the Imperial herald said. “You’ll be swimming against His Highness, Prince Rin.”

“Hmph.” Rin disrobed, black silk dropping from his shoulders. 

It was an _event_—all of that glorious _kinniku_ bared to the sun. Isuzu heard speechless gasps all around as the prince chucked his kimono aside for Lord Aiichirou to catch.

“Rin-Rin, looking _good_,” Nagisa said, rubbing his chin with a savage glint in his eyes.

Most of the lords were checking Rin out—most of the onlookers too. Isuzu didn’t blame them one bit; she’d seen it all before and it was still breathtaking.

But the prince had nothing but a malicious glare for Haruka (who was silently drinking him in like Rin was _made_ of water). Heading for the warmup area in a scant dark red _fundoshi_, Rin drew everyone’s gazes with him.

Gou found Isuzu’s hand and gripped hard. The princess didn’t say a word, but Isuzu knew—could almost feel Gou’s pulse pounding through her fingertips. This race—this moment—was the culmination of everything Gou had researched and planned out. Isuzu squeezed back, trying to offer what reassurance she could. 

The crowd was oddly hushed when the finalists met at the starting line—as Prince Rin and Lord Haruka stared each other down. _Rin_ stared. There was brightness and warmth in Haruka’s eyes. (Lord Natsuya was there too, but no one was paying attention to him.)

“I’ve waited twelve years to swim with you again,” Haruka said, as the waves swirled around their thighs.

Isuzu’s mouth fell agape. “That—”

“I _know_.” Gou clutched her fan to her chest.

But Rin’s hands curled into fists. “You can eat my dust, _Haru_.”

Lord Haruka didn’t seem put off by Rin’s irritation, his eyes sparkling with eagerness and challenge.

The Imperial herald cleared his throat. “…If you’re ready, Your Highness?”

Rin didn’t look away. “Yes.”

“Very well…”

They lined up with the prince in the middle, Haruka on his right, Natsuya on his left. At the start signal—

It was like the snap of a bowstring, the way Lord Haruka and Prince Rin surged forward and submerged. They left Lord Natsuya behind, popping up side-by-side, locked in a dead heat for the sandbar. Their styles were vastly different—Haruka gliding through the water, carving a smooth path through the waves, while Rin battled the sea and conquered it, vanquishing the water with each slice of his hands like a blade. Different, but _fast_. They hit the turn together, passing Natsuya on their way back across the lagoon—

Two body lengths from the finish, Lord Haruka pulled ahead. He flashed between the banner poles with an arm’s length lead over the prince, coming up out of the water with his chest heaving and a wild, thrilled look in his eyes.

Rin came up angry—red-faced and furious—

The herald lifted his baton. “The winner is—”

“No.” Rin got in Haruka’s face. “_Again_.”

A tease of a smile curved Lord Haruka’s lips. “Fine with me.”

The herald, with a slight frown, glanced up the beach. Gou waved at him to proceed. As he turned away, Isuzu and the princess traded a glance. 

Hope was too fragile a thing to chance with words. Isuzu and Gou fanned themselves in silence as Prince Rin and Lord Haruka returned to the starting line.

Lord Natsuya joined his brother and the other lords with a shrug. Several of them waded into the waves to watch.

The _jinkai_ sounded its low, echoing tone—

—And Haruka won again, with a torso-length lead. 

This time, he didn’t make it fully out of the water before the prince grabbed his arm. 

“_Again_.”

The herald looked troubled, reluctantly signaling the trumpeter.

The third race wasn’t much different than the previous two, except that they were breathing harder and swimming slower. Haruka still won.

“_Again_.”

Isuzu pressed her lips, brow cocked. _Well, well…_

The Imperial herald lifted his hands in exasperation, turning to face the beach. “Your Highness?”

The prince and Lord Haruka didn’t even wait for the trumpeter that time, diving in and taking off in unison.

Gou shook her head, looking bemused. “Help me up, Isuzu.”

Isuzu happily complied, assisting the princess to her feet. 

The veils swirled around Gou’s face as she snapped her fan against her palm. “Well. I’ve seen enough, even if my brother hasn’t.”

Laughter rumbled through the onlookers.

“Today’s formalities are complete. Let them tire themselves out. Shall we open the salons?”

A hearty cheer rose from the court, the crowd immediately starting to disperse in favor of food and _sake_. 

Gou reached for Isuzu’s hand. “I’m to meet with Lady Shiina, which will require much of the afternoon, I’m sure.” The princess nodded to the water. “Let me know if anything happens?”

“Rest assured I will, Hime,” Isuzu said, bowing over the princess’s hand.

Gou smiled. “Thank you, Isuzu.” Her eyes sparkled with mirth, with possibilities, as she finally pulled away.

While the guards carried Gou back to the keep in the _norimono_, Isuzu headed down to wet sand.

In the water, the prince and Lord Haruka had taken to circuits, chasing each other down.

“Well, my money’s on Haru,” Lord Sousuke said, leaning against Lord Makoto’s shoulder.

Makoto just sighed.

Momo’s eyes were as wide as dishes. “They’re so _fast_.”

Isuzu bopped her little brother on the head. “You would be too if you trained instead of eating sweets all the time.”

“Hehee…” Momo grinned up at her.

Wet arms crashed onto their shoulders. “My favorite siblings! How about a race?” Sei grinned, dripping seawater on them.

“Sei!” Isuzu winced, shoving his arm off and brushing at her sleeve.

“I’ll take that as a yes! Come on!” He waved to the warmup area. “We’ll stay out of their way.”

“Suzu-chan!” Nagisa sashayed up to her with a sly grin. “You’re gonna swim?”

Isuzu eyed her potential suitor, breaking into a smile of her own. “Sure, why not?” Loosening her obi belt, she raced them to the water.

-x-

Sei’s idea of a competition always involved one hundred of something, whether it was circuits on foot, shots on the _ky__ūjutsu_ range, or laps in the water. They were only a quarter of the way through (though Momo was already dragging) when Isuzu noticed a commotion from the other side of the lagoon—

It was Prince Rin—tearing his arm from Lord Haruka’s grasp and stumbling away, up onto the sand. He snatched his kimono from Lord Aiichirou’s hands, yanking it on without slowing.

“_Rin!_” Lord Haruka was on his knees in the shallow water, panting for breath.

The prince didn’t turn or acknowledge his name. He just kept going, his steps unsteady but carrying him, while Lord Aiichirou followed at his heels. Before long, Rin disappeared behind a large boulder where the path led away from the lagoon.

Haruka seemed to deflate, his arms hanging limply at his sides. 

_Damn._ Isuzu paused on her stomach in the surf, catching her breath. She really thought this would be it… The way Haruka looked at Rin, _clearly_— But maybe they’d misread Rin, after all. She couldn’t help but feel bad for Haruka, when what he wanted was _shining_ in his eyes.

“Haru?” Lord Makoto approached slowly, his hand outstretched as though Haruka might bolt at any moment. “Will you take a break?”

Haruka retreated into the waves. The glimpse Isuzu got of his face before he submerged was impenetrable—a mask devoid of emotion.

She wouldn’t have any good news to take to the princess. Stifling a sigh—and hearing splashing behind her—Isuzu rolled over and launched herself back into the sea before Nagisa could catch her.

-x-

By dinner time, Isuzu was dead tired and sore all over. It felt _amazing_. She was able to sneak in a bath, rinsing all the salt water from her hair, before she dressed in her black _hitatare _and _hakama_. Her red kimono needed to dry.

The festivities had been going since midday at the main salon, halfway between the lords’ barracks and the palace keep, and not far from the beach. _Shamisen_ and _koto_ music mixed with the crash of waves and the sound of overlapping conversation, the breeze carrying the mouthwatering scent of grilled fish, meats, and fruits. As the sun sank to the west, attendants lit lanterns around the salon, making it glow like a beacon in the fading light.

Isuzu nodded to the guards around the perimeter, her sword clanking at her hip as she stepped onto the platform and passed through the gauzy veils. The salon was crowded with the princess’s court, the lords, and their attendants—all reclining on cushions at low tables while the musicians performed from the center of the platform. There were two thrones for the Imperials—a dais on the east for the princess, draped with red and violet veils and _sudare_ for privacy, and a dais on the west for the prince without any special decoration. Only Gou’s was occupied at present.

Isuzu crossed the salon barefoot, picking her way through the crowd. Momo and Lord Nagisa were already deep in their cups and surrounded by girls (Lord Rei, apparently tasked with babysitting duty, looked a bit distressed by the situation). Sei was sitting with Asahi and Kisumi again…and Nagisa’s elder sister, Nanako, interestingly enough. Lord Haruka was alongside Makoto and Sousuke, drinking almost sullenly, his black hair dry and pulled into a high tail, while a few strands played around his _sake_-reddened cheeks. She didn’t see Natsuya or Ikuya.

“Isuzu!” 

The brightness of Gou’s voice made warmth blossom in her chest. Isuzu quickened her steps, skirting the last tables between her and the princess’s dais. She stopped to bow. “Your Highness.”

“Pff, get over here, Isuzu.” Gou beckoned her close, shifting behind the _sudare_ to make room.

Isuzu inclined her head to Ayumu and Chigusa, who withdrew, leaving them alone. She slipped through the veils and behind the _sudare_ to sit beside the princess, eyeing the _sake_ decanter and cups on Gou’s table. “Fun advisor’s meeting?” she asked, arching a brow.

Gou snorted and looped her arm through Isuzu’s, pulling her in until their sides were touching. “Long more than anything,” she said, pouring _sake_ in both cups and pushing one towards Isuzu. “Lady Shiina had a lot to catch me up on before my mother arrives. Most of it didn’t have much to do with this.” The princess waved a hand towards the salon. “Most of it.” Her expression clouded slightly.

“Hmm?”

Gou sighed, lifting her cup. “Drink with me, Isuzu.”

Isuzu clinked her cup against Gou’s and drank. The _sake_ was dry and fragrant—not overly sweet, just the way she liked it. Like Gou, she emptied her cup in one swallow.

The princess poured more for both of them. “Nothing good from the beach, I take it.”

“Alas.” Isuzu glanced across the salon to Rin’s vacant dais, and to Lord Haruka, who nursed his cup with a blank expression while Makoto looked on, worried, beside him. “As much as I can figure, they tired themselves out and Rin stormed off. He hasn’t been by?”

Gou shook her head. “No. I’d hoped to have things to discuss with Haruka by now, but…” She rested her cheek on Isuzu’s shoulder. “Perhaps it’s what I deserve for trying to meddle. Trying to influence my brother’s love life.”

Isuzu slipped her arm around the princess, breathing in the soft, sweet fragrance of her hair. “You want him to be happy, you want him to heal. Your heart’s in the right place, you know. Maybe…” She stroked Gou’s arm gently. “Maybe it’s just going to take more time.”

“_He_ has time. I don’t.” The princess drained her cup of _sake_ in a single gulp. “There are only two events left.”

“I know,” Isuzu said quietly. “But you have…options.” She glanced at Lord Sousuke, at the others, trying to ignore the tension that gathered along her spine.

“Isuzu, I—”

Gou was interrupted by a break in the music, by Lord Natsuya arriving in a brilliant green kimono and bowing with flourish in front of them. “Your Highness.”

The princess straightened, squaring her shoulders. “Yes?” she asked in her Imperial voice.

Natsuya flashed a winning smile. “In honor of your esteemed hospitality, I humbly request that you allow Clan Kirishima to provide the entertainment tonight.”

_If it involves you stripping and flexing, no thanks_. Isuzu sipped from her _sake_ cup.

Gou, at least, had more tact for these things. “Of course, Natsuya-san. We would be honored. Thank you.”

“The honor is ours, Your Highness.” He bowed again and retreated to center stage. With a theatrical sweep of his hand, Natsuya lifted his voice, filling the salon. “May I present, the _Mermaid of Kirishima_—”

From the north side of the platform, a figure emerged from the veils, clothed in shimmery turquoise silk, the same color as the sea. The mermaid wore a wide obi belt of deep blue with iridescent black cords tied over top and moved with graceful, liquid steps. Isuzu, without blinking, took in the kimono that dipped off one slender shoulder, the sleeves that almost brushed the floor, delicate gold _kanzashi_ woven into flowing, teal locks… And, maybe most notable of all—ruby lips and the glittering coy look in crimson eyes framed by dark black lashes—

Her breath came out in a stutter. Ikuya as a mermaid was…stunning.

The entire salon was speechless, gazing with wonder at Natsuya’s younger sibling, transformed into this enthralling siren of legend. As the musicians started to play, filling the air with a hauntingly lovely melody, the mermaid began to dance, a fan in each hand, her every movement ethereal and fluid. Definitely not of this world.

Isuzu wasn’t sure she breathed again for the entire performance, not set free from the spell until the last notes faded and Mermaid-Ikuya turned to them and bowed. She had enough presence of mind to clap heartily with everyone else, but that was about it.

“Mermaid-san—” Gou was breathless, a hand pressed to her chest, her eyes shining with awe. “That was…magnificent. You’re extraordinarily talented.”

Ikuya’s face lit with pleasure. “Thank you, Your Highness.” The mermaid shifted elegantly, bringing a fan to her lips. “…May I dance for you again?”

“Please!”

With a brilliant smile, Mermaid-Ikuya turned away and began another number, this one just as captivating as the first.

Gou leaned over, gripping Isuzu’s arm, though she didn’t look away from Ikuya’s dance. “I wasn’t expecting…” her whisper trailed off.

“Same.” Isuzu managed to swallow, her voice a tad hoarse.

“Hm?” Gou’s hum was warm with tease. “Might you have a thing for mermaids, Isuzu?”

“I might,” she murmured. It helped that Ikuya’s lithe _kinniku_ were more her type. “It’s more likely than me having a thing for men.” She glanced over at the spellbound princess. “What about _you?_”

The princess smiled. “I think it’s a shame Lord Ikuya isn’t eligible. That delicate bone structure, those muscles…I think we’d get along.”

Isuzu matched her smile, soaking up the ease of the moment. She refilled their cups as they settled in to watch.

Partway through the mermaid’s second dance, Isuzu caught movement off the western side of the platform, between the veils. Prince Rin had arrived, checking in with the guards.

“Hmph.” Gou tossed back another generous swallow of _sake_. “Fashionably late as usual. What’s he doing?”

“He’s ensuring your security is adequate, Hime.”

The princess snorted. “My brother and his priorities.”

Isuzu cocked a brow. “His priority is you. You could do worse as brothers go.”

“Don’t I know it.” She sighed.

Rin stepped barefoot onto the platform, having changed into a kimono of dark, midnight-blue silk with only his swords for adornment. His hair was tied up into a tail that fell down his back and his face was stony as usual. The prince’s cold gaze swept the salon before he stalked off to his dais and sat down. He was probably the only one unfazed by Ikuya’s performance—that was until Sousuke leaned across Makoto to whisper in Lord Haruka’s ear. Haruka’s attention shifted fully to the prince.

And Rin glared back.

Gou lifted her hands in exasperation.

“You could…ask His Highness directly?” Isuzu swirled the remaining _sake_ in her cup.

“Ugh.” The princess grimaced, holding out her cup for more. “I’m not _nearly_ drunk enough to do that, Isuzu.”

Isuzu chuckled, lifting the decanter to pour.

-x-

After three dances and plenty of _sake_, Isuzu was feeling exceptionally mellow and content. Gou was latched onto her arm, snuggled close and starting to get drowsy. Night had fallen, the waxing moon glowing silver overhead. She could have listened to the waves, music, and conversation forever, especially with the princess’s company. It was even better than nights at home.

The salon cheered as Mermaid-Ikuya took a final bow, the princess rousing herself at Isuzu’s side. 

“Mermaid-san?” She waved Ikuya over. “Isuzu, would you…?” Gou reached up, lightly touching the _kanzashi_ decorating her hair. “The one with the shells and lapis?”

“Ah.” Isuzu carefully drew the trinket free. It was a golden hairpin set with blue gemstones, from which dangled a cascade of tiny seashells. It sparkled in the glow of the lantern light as she handed it to the princess.

Mermaid-Ikuya stopped before them and bowed.

“Exquisite,” Gou said, pressing the _kanzashi_ into Ikuya’s hands. “Absolutely breathtaking.”

The mermaid flushed with pride, clutching the hairpin to her chest like a priceless treasure. “Thank you, Your Highness.”

“I would love it if you would dance for me again, sometime.”

“I would be honored, Hime-sama.” Mermaid-Ikuya bowed again, deeply, and gracefully withdrew.

“Way to go, Ikuya!” Lord Natsuya had a table of his own, surrounded by women of the court.

The mermaid looked at him and sighed. Turning away, she instead joined Asahi’s table with Sei, Kisumi, and Nanako. Lord Asahi turned bright pink as Ikuya elegantly sank down onto a cushion beside him.

Isuzu set her empty cup on the table, chewing on her lower lip as she replayed again what her brother had said about the alliances her father wanted. Why wasn’t word on paper good enough? Ikuya wasn’t Natsuya, at least, but it still wouldn’t be love. At some point she’d have to mention the situation to Gou.

“Isuzu.” Gou’s voice was hesitant as she took Isuzu’s hand. “I don’t know how to tell you this.”

_Hm?_ Isuzu glanced at her, noting the princess’s sober expression.

Gou studied their clasped hands. “Lady Shiina caught me up on several things. As I said, many of them weren’t about me, but about the clans… There are some—” she grimaced, “developments you should be aware of.”

_Ah_. Well, perfect timing, anyways. Isuzu managed a smile. “Your sources are as reliable as always, Hime. These developments involve Clan Hazuki, Clan Kirishima, and Clan Mikoshiba, yes?”

Gou looked up at her. “You knew?”

Isuzu nodded. “My brother told me earlier. Does Lady Shiina know about us?”

“My mother may have said something.” Gou’s face clouded. “Isuzu, it’s possible this is happening now, because… If my mother’s council wanted to—”

She squeezed Gou’s hand. “My father has been anxious about my marriage prospects since my mother died. Even if the Empress is involved in the timing, it’s not your fault.”

The princess didn’t seem mollified.

Isuzu tried something else, shrugging lightly. “Just think, if we both took husbands from Kirishima, we’d be sisters.”

“And get stuck with Natsuya’s ridiculous muscles?” Gou frowned. “My children are going to have better _kinniku_ than that.”

She couldn’t help but laugh, drawing the princess into a brief hug. “Then your choices are limited indeed.”

Gou leaned into the embrace, tucking her head beneath Isuzu’s chin. She let out a heavy sigh, hot against Isuzu’s collarbone, her lips nearly touching Isuzu’s skin. “If this doesn’t work… If I’m stuck doing this…marrying someone I don’t want…” Her fingers dug into Isuzu’s arms. “Does my first time have to be with someone I don’t love?”

Isuzu stopped breathing, the princess’s words swirling madly in her head. _As future Empress, I’m fairly sure you can set whatever terms you want, Hime._ She cleared her throat in a vain attempt to work moisture back into her mouth. “I, uh…” Exhaling hard, she tried again. “We can have that conversation, Hime…” Isuzu dipped her head to the princess’s ear, kissing the edge of her jaw. “But not tonight.”

Gou’s breath hitched in a soft gasp that wasn’t at all good for Isuzu’s self-control. Their gazes met, the princess’s hand gliding over Isuzu’s cheek in a burning caress, her thumb playing dangerously close to Isuzu’s lower lip. “Too much _sake?_”

“Far too much,” Isuzu said, letting Gou see the fire in her eyes.

The princess smiled, looking pleased and happy and very, _very_ willing. “If I asked you to take me to bed, Isuzu?”

Sweeter words had never been spoken. _Damn it_. “Then I will do so. _Literally._” She snorted. “After we share a long and cold bath with Ayumu and Chigusa.”

“Aww.” Gou pouted.

Isuzu felt it too, but how could they risk regret come morning? Or worse consequences.

“Well, so you know, Isuzu—” Gou was nearly in her lap at this point, “and supposing you’re still willing of course—I _intend_ to have you share my bed in every sense of the word. So it’s really a matter of _when_, not _if._” She tilted her head, her eyes glittering with faux innocence. “So maybe keep that in mind?”

Isuzu’s lungs emptied. _You are lethal._ She drew back, scrubbing a hand over her face. “I _swear_ you’ll be the death of me, Hime.”

The princess giggled, throwing her arms around Isuzu’s neck. “Ayumu? Chigusa? Let’s get going. I’ve had too much to drink.”

Isuzu made a show of sighing as they rose, as Ayumu and Chigusa joined them with veils for the princess. She let them do most of the work, stealing time to calm her racing heart. Once Gou was situated, the three of them carefully and discretely led her from the salon and down onto the sand. The princess’s guards closed protectively around them.

“Carry me, Isuzu!”

“As you wish, Hime.” Isuzu dropped to one knee, offering the princess her back. “Just tell me if you’re going to be sick, alright?”

Gou laughed, climbing on and twisting her arms around Isuzu’s shoulders. “I’m fine, I promise.” She nuzzled the side of Isuzu’s neck.

_Right…_ They started off—

After about five steps, the princess was snoring and Isuzu couldn’t help but grin like an idiot in love.

* * *

* * *

_Finally, damn it_. Rin drained the rest of his water, swallowed, and set the empty cup down, watching his inebriated sister leave with her handmaidens and guards. It was late enough that she’d probably retire and he wouldn’t have to worry about her arranging another private _kinniku_ drawing session with Haru. 

_Thank God_. He wasn’t sure he’d survive seeing that again.

For all of Gou’s claims that she didn’t want to marry, she sure liked Haru’s muscles well enough. Worse than that, Haru had won two of the three events thus far—and bested Rin handily. There were only two events left—both archery—and Haru was allegedly one of the best. So, it was almost inevitable at this point—

Rin rubbed his face, an endless string of expletives parading through his skull. He needed to stop thinking about it. All of the hard swimming today should’ve burned the thoughts right out of his head, but it hadn’t. It wasn’t like Gou’s medical scheme for having children was going to work (though, admittedly, he was no expert). But in all likelihood, Haru would marry her…father her children…Rin would be right in the next room as they—

Rin glared at the empty cup in front of him. He should really take up drinking. Ai would fetch him anything he asked for and would probably be _less_ concerned if he asked for liquor. It was bad enough that thoughts of them together haunted his dreams at night. Just as bad were the times when it was _him_ in the dreamscape, when Haru was laying _him_ down against the blankets, when Haru was kissing _him_, when it was _their_ hands laced together against the sheets. That’s when he’d wake to the cold cruel world of reality, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling, touching his lips as if he could keep for one fleeting moment, the feeling of a kiss that would never happen.

Did it have to be Haru? Rin leaned his elbows on the table, resting his forehead against the heels of his palms. Did Haru have to be the one she would marry? Did Haru have to be the one _he_ loved? Why couldn’t he have grown out of the boyish crush he’d had, all those years ago? Why couldn’t there be someone, _anyone_ else?

But it hadn’t worked—the women who’d been thrown at him at sixteen, who’d thrown themselves at him many, many times since. Their kisses felt like nothing. They’d offered to do much more than that, but he hadn’t wanted it or them. He put them out, let them spread their inane rumors—in a sense, they got what they wanted from him anyway. Bragging rights. What did it matter if their stories weren’t true?

There could have been men, if he’d wanted. The Imperial ranks were full of attractive, talented warriors. But he couldn’t look at them without thinking of Haru, wondering what Haru was doing, if he was still swimming…wondering if Haru ever thought about him.

_I waited twelve years to swim with you again._

The words were a sword through his heart; a blade twisting viciously in his chest. _Sure, we can swim together by day…and by night you’ll be with my sister_—

_Damn it_. Rin squeezed his eyes shut, his breath threading through his teeth. This fixation was probably going to kill him.

Except…he couldn’t just call it a ‘fixation.’ What he felt was _so much more_ than that—

Footsteps approached his dais, stopping at the edge. 

_Damn it, Ai. You have one job…_

“_What?_” Rin straightened up, squaring his shoulders, not bothering to look so whoever it was would get the idea.

“…Am I interrupting?”

He sucked air, his gaze snapping to the one standing beside him. To _Haru._

Haru was wearing a blue kimono that complemented his eyes. Lantern light shone off the glossy black of his straight hair. From his left hand dangled a bottle of _sake_ in a woven net. He was the waking, real-life version of Rin’s every fantasy.

Rin swallowed. It felt like knives. “What do you want?”

Haru didn’t seem affected by the acid in his voice (weak though it was). He lifted the bottle. “Share a drink with me?”

Rin’s hands curled against his thighs, his palms suddenly clammy. “I don’t…I don’t usually drink.”

Haru tilted his head, one brow cocked. “Afraid I’ll get you drunk and have my way with you?”

Rin choked on air, coughing until his eyes watered, trying to ignore the part of him that wanted to scream, _Oh God, would you please?!_ With shaking hands and blurred vision, he reached for his water jug and cup.

“Allow me.” Haru brushed his hand in passing—an accidental touch that sparked fire through Rin’s nerves.

He sat back, just trying to get his breathing under control as Haru poured and offered him the cup. Rin took it and drank deeply, wiping his mouth with his knuckles when he’d finished.

Haru sat down next to him—at his table—so close that their knees were almost touching. He smelled like sea salt and _sakura_, leaving Rin to wonder how in the world he could smell like a spring flower in the height of summer. But maybe that was just his imagination—his vicious, desperate imagination.

“What do you think?” Haru asked, setting the net-wrapped bottle on the table. “I brought this from home. But it’s alright if you don’t want to try any.”

There was something disarming about Haru’s gaze. Rin was reminded of calm waves at dawn, rippling along the shore of the lagoon. “A taste is fine, I suppose.”

Ai appeared out of nowhere with fresh cups for the two of them.

Rin glared at him. _Damn you._

But of course Ai ignored him.

Haru poured, filling both cups. “You don’t like _sake_?”

Rin watched Haru’s hands. He couldn’t help but admire the slender fingers that had gripped his wrist during their sword fight and the callouses on Haru’s palms from holding a bow, and from the nets that caught Clan Nanase’s prized _saba_ offshore. “It’s not that. I don’t drink because of the princess. It’s a security risk.”

“Ah.” Haru glanced across the salon, at Gou’s empty throne. 

“It’s…fine now,” Rin said, hesitantly picking up his cup.

Haru smiled in that soft way of his—with his eyes mostly—and clinked their cups together. He waited while Rin sipped.

The _sake_ went down smoothly, with notes of mango, citrus, and salt. 

“What do you think?” Haru asked, eyeing him.

“Not bad.” Rin sipped again, then took a deeper drink, swallowing the rest. 

Haru drained his cup, looking pleased. He poured more for them. “It must be difficult. If you’re always worried about her.”

_She’s going to be Empress_—was what he meant to say. But what actually came out was, “She’s the only sister I’ve got.” The words were laced with bitterness.

“I get it.” Haru shifted, getting comfortable beside him. “Just…doesn’t give you much time to relax, does it.” It wasn’t a question.

Rin swirled the _sake_ in his cup, staring at it. “Well, that’s why all of _you_ are here. So I can find someone good enough to take care of her. So it’s not just me.”

“Why didn’t you ever come swim with us?” Haru asked quietly.

Rin almost flinched. He took a long drink from his cup before he answered. “Traveling didn’t seem like a good idea. Not safe enough.” _That’s how he died, you know._

“But it’s fine now?”

Rin’s grip tightened on his cup. “Now’s different. Gou insisted on this.”

“Ah.” Haru lifted his cup in a salute. “She has my thanks.”

_She has a lot more than that, doesn’t she?_ He didn’t mean to say anything, but the words came out in a hazy mumble. “Couldn’t you have just stayed away?”

“Hm?”

“Nothing.” Rin scowled—at himself more than anything—and slammed back the rest of his drink.

“I think it’s a lot more than nothing.” Warm fingers curled around his wrist.

Haru’s touch _scalded_. Rin seized up, gasping. “What are you doing?”

Haru leaned in, his gaze utterly captivating. “When are you going to tell me why you’re angry with me, Rin?”

Rin pulled free. “You’re here, aren’t you? Competing. _Winning_.” A lump formed in his throat, yet the words kept coming. “You’re the front runner at this point. And what excuse do I have to say you’re not good enough for her?” Damn it, the alcohol was loosening his tongue. His face started to burn, as much from the drink as from all of that embarrassing drivel. 

Haru gaped at him—shocked, no doubt, at what he’d just confessed. Repulsed probably.

Rin looked away.

“Is that what you think?” Haru’s voice was quiet, astonished.

The fire in Rin’s face increased tenfold. “Yeah, well, let’s just pretend I didn’t say—”

“You idiot.”

Rin blinked. When was the last time anyone had dared call him a name like that? He glanced over and found Haru smiling, his eyes bright and happy-like. _What?_

Haru shifted closer. “You’re listening now, are you?” He found Rin’s hand, this time down against the dais between them, his thumb running across Rin’s knuckles in an unmistakable caress. “I’m not here for Gou, Rin.”

Rin’s heart stopped, the ocean roaring in his ears. Because he couldn’t have heard that right. Haru _couldn’t_ have just said— 

But the way Haru was looking at him, the way Haru was touching him—

_No._ He didn’t _dare_ hope. Rin gritted his teeth, his hand curling into a fist beneath Haru’s. He glared back with all of the angry pain twisting in his heart— “_Prove it_.”

Haru’s eyes shimmered with a challenge received and accepted. Without a word, he drew back and got to his feet, stepping down from the dais.

Rin watched, his heart pounding in his chest, as Haru crossed to the veils and glanced back with a look so heated the tips of Rin’s ears caught fire. Then Haru slipped off the platform and into the night.

With a deep breath, Rin got up and followed.

-x-

It had all the hallmarks of a dream—the cool sand beneath his feet, the silvery moonlight on the tips of the waves, the tumbling surf and his racing heartbeat in his ears. As if his mind were torturing him again, giving him a taste only to abandon him upon waking, to leave him drenched in sweat and alone.

But he was too awake—each sense too sharp and heightened—for this to be anything but real. Each breath Rin took had the tang of sea salt. Haru’s fingers circled his wrist in a firm grip, leading him down past the boulders where Ai and his guards wouldn’t follow.

There’d been another night, like this, only that time Rin was the one dragging Haru down to the beach, so the adults wouldn’t see them…

They were almost to the wet sand when Haru stopped, the night breezes sifting through their hair and rippling across their clothes. 

“Do you remember, Rin? The last summer we spent together.” Haru glanced at him aside, slyly. “The night you brought me down here and kissed me.”

Heat filled Rin’s face. “I’m…surprised you remember.”

“How could I forget?” Haru turned to him, standing close—so close that Rin could barely breathe. He lifted Rin’s hand, matching their palms, his fingers playing across Rin’s until they naturally slipped in between and nestled together. “When everyone I’ve kissed since, made me think of you?”

_Haru— _Rin trembled, not breathing at all as Haru came closer still.

Haru brushed Rin’s hair aside, looking into his eyes, his voice a whisper just audible over the waves. “Do you still want to kiss me, Rin?”

_Oh God, yes._ He gripped Haru’s hand, Haru’s sleeve— “_Haru_—”

Haru kissed him, a firm press of lips that nearly buckled Rin’s knees. And it was like a dam let loose—hours, days, months, _years_ of longing, of wonder and denial, of feelings shoved down and bottled to his peril. Rin crushed himself against Haru’s body, fervently kissing him back, clutching Haru like he’d never let go—

The sound of pleasure Haru made shook Rin to his core. Then Haru’s arms were around him, hands buried in his hair, holding him captive to their kiss— Haru tasted like _sake_, like seawater…

They were both breathless when they parted—chests heaving, sharing air. And Haru was smiling—almost smirking. _Damn you_. Just when Rin thought his face couldn’t burn any hotter—

Haru leaned their foreheads together, nuzzling him. “Good answer, Rin.”

“_Tch_.” _Kiss me again, damn it._ “Would you shut up and—”

His demand was interrupted—blissfully—by Haru’s mouth on his.


	11. Chapter 11

Isuzu woke with a splitting headache, her mouth as dry as the sand dunes west of Iwatobi. _How much did I drink last night?_ She couldn’t remember, and that was probably why her dreams were filled with Gou…and mermaids. It was just before dawn—the room cool and blue like the sky. Gou was still passed out, sprawled across Isuzu’s futon. The princess had stolen all of the blankets sometime during the night. Within the veils, Gou’s bed was untouched. Apparently the princess hadn’t made it that far, nor was she dressed in her usual sleeping attire. Gou was still in her white night robe from the baths, her hair splayed across Isuzu’s pillow like unspooled red ribbon. Her lips were parted and she was making the most adorable face as she slept—not that Isuzu expected to survive if she ever breathed a word about it. She smiled. _I’ll never tell, Hime._

Isuzu carefully freed herself from the tangle of Gou’s limbs, wincing as she managed to get upright. Her head was _pounding_, ugh. And of course the water jug she kept nearby was empty. It was all a blur between last night and now. Clearly they hadn’t done anything wild, despite Gou’s tipsy overtures at the salon. It was too bad in a sense, as she recalled how warm and inviting Gou’s embrace had been. But Isuzu didn’t want their first time to be fueled by alcohol—a pleasure-filled haze they’d only half remember the next morning. She wanted it to mean—to _be_—so much more than that.

Isuzu secured her sash and picked up the empty water jug. Stifling a yawn, she slipped out of the princess’s bedchamber and into the corridor. The night guards were still there—they wouldn’t change over until dawn. Rubbing her aching forehead, Isuzu headed for the back stairway—

She heard the door to Rin’s chamber slide open and then closed, which wasn’t such an odd occurrence, given that the prince always seemed to be awake. So she didn’t think anything of it—not until she was two steps down the stairs. That was when she stopped, some subconscious sense tugging at her… Something was different—the pattern of footsteps…a flash of blue silk from the corner of her eye?

She turned in time to catch a glimpse of a figure descending the main stairwell—black hair gathered into a high tail, a kimono she’d definitely seen at the salon last night, though the memory was a bit fuzzy. The _kinniku_, though, she’d recognize anywhere. After drawing Haruka’s in detail the other night, she considered herself fairly well acquainted.

Though maybe not so well acquainted as _the prince_, if Haruka was leaving his chambers at this hour of the morning.

Isuzu blinked, but no, she wasn’t seeing things. _What happened after we left?!_

-x-

Ayumu and Chigusa arrived before Gou awoke. It took all three of them to shepherd the cranky princess downstairs to breakfast in her audience chamber. Fortunately, it was just them this morning—no advisors or other business during the meal—so they could nurse their hangovers in private. –Albeit with Chigusa wearing her ‘_I told you not to drink so much’_ look on her face. Ayumu was more empathetic, letting Gou rest her head on her shoulder in between sips of tea and small spoonfuls of rice porridge with pickled plum. Gou had borrowed Ayumu’s gray shawl, wearing it over her light pink kimono, with her hair tied into a simple loop at the back of her head. Her lips were curved into a little pout.

Isuzu felt for the princess—for Gou’s headache as well as some measure of guilt for her role in it. But she couldn’t help noticing—even when Gou was miserable, she was still as cute as ever. Seated across the table from the princess in her red kimono, Isuzu sipped _shijimi_ clam soup—always her go-to remedy at home. She hadn’t yet had a chance to mention what she’d seen.

“Shall we push _kyūjutsu _to this afternoon?” Ayumu asked, lightly rubbing Gou’s back.

Chigusa sighed with distaste. “And advertise Her Highness’s excesses last night?”

“No, no…” Gou straightened up with a wince, waving her hand. “I’ll be fine. There’s no need for that.”

“I’m sure some of the lords are worse-off, Your Highness,” Ayumu said, returning to her own breakfast. “The festivities went well into the night, I heard.”

“No, Chigusa’s right.” The princess wrapped both hands around her teacup. “Like I need my mother hearing about it.” She sipped carefully. “Has there been word from her?”

“Nothing new, Your Highness,” Chigusa said. “Thus, we expect Her Imperial Majesty to arrive as scheduled—”

Noise from outside the room distracted Isuzu—hurried footsteps on the stairs and in the corridor—

She put down her soup, her left hand falling to the hilt of her _tachi_ as she went to the door and listened. The princess’s guards were just outside. Lord Romio and Lord Shizuru would speak up if there was anything of concern. Isuzu heard the door to the adjacent room—the prince’s audience chamber—hastily open and close. _Still_.

Ready to draw if need be, she opened the door—

And nearly collided with Prince Rin.

Isuzu blinked in surprise. The prince looked like he’d thrown clothes on and sprinted down the stairs. He was breathless, his hair loose and as straight as a scarlet curtain. The navy-blue kimono he wore hung crooked and he didn’t have his swords.

Rin looked at them and blushed fiercely. “Sorry, I was— You haven’t seen…?” He turned away, rubbing the back of his neck. “Never mind. Sorry.”

He was as cute as his sister when harried. Isuzu let go of her sword, forcing herself to keep a straight face. “You might try the beach.”

The prince’s gaze snapped to her. His face was crimson, but she could read the turmoil in his eyes—the need for information overwhelming embarrassment, self-consciousness. “How long ago?”

“An hour or so?” Isuzu shrugged. “Just before dawn.”

Rin nodded quickly. “Thanks.” Then he took off in a run.

Lord Aiichirou trailed the prince, dressed neatly in his usual black garb. He carried the prince’s swords in addition to his own. Pausing in the open doorway, Aiichirou bowed to the princess before continuing on in a silent jog.

_Wow_. Isuzu folded her arms, listening to the prince’s rapid footfalls—down the corridor, around the corner, through the _genkan—_ She could only hope to be chased like that, someday.

“Isuzu?”

She turned from the doorway.

Gou had gotten to her feet, clutching Lady Ayumu’s shawl. Ayumu hovered beside her, holding her elbow. “What was that about?” the princess asked.

“Oh, um…” Isuzu cleared her throat gently. “It seems His Highness had a guest—”

“_What?!_ Why didn’t you say anything?” Gou broke away from Ayumu, rushing towards the doorway. “Ayumu, I’m taking your hat!”

Isuzu fought a smile as she backed into the corridor. _Guess your headache’s not bothering you now?_

The guards came to attention. “Uh, Your Highness—”

Isuzu waved them off just as Gou grabbed her hand and pulled. In the _genkan_, they quickly donned sandals, Isuzu outfitting the princess with Ayumu’s _uchikatsugi_, tying the ribbon beneath her chin. Their gazes met through the gauzy veils that fell to the tops of Gou’s shoulders.

The princess’s eyes were bright and anxious—adorably impatient. “Good enough?”

Isuzu grinned. “Yes.” She stepped back, offering her hand.

Together, they ran down the path to the beach—

-x-

The morning was overcast and breezy, with low clouds that smelled like the ocean and long blades of grass bending in the wind. It was certain to be a humid, sticky day, but for now it was temperate. Isuzu and Gou got to the sand and slowed their steps, unlike Rin in the distance, who continued at full speed past the boulders and down to the lagoon. Lord Aiichirou hung back, going no farther than the rocks.

He noticed them—and most likely had been aware of them for a while, turning to bow to the princess. Aiichirou didn’t say a word as they went past him.

Isuzu led the princess from boulder to boulder, until she didn’t dare go farther, gripping Gou’s hand to stop her. The princess gave her an inquisitive look, nodding to the next set of rocks, but Isuzu shook her head. Any closer and they’d risk blowing their cover. The breakers were high today, driven by the wind and the tides, crashing on the reefs in froths of white surf. Even the sheltered lagoon was active with strong waves, but there was Lord Haruka, rolling about in the sea like a lazy dolphin. His blue kimono lay half-buried in the sand.

Rin, with his loose hair streaming in the wind, stopped short of the active surf and cupped his hands around his mouth. “_Haru!_”

In the water, Haruka popped upright. He bobbed amidst the waves for a moment, as if searching out the source of his name, then—noticing the prince—immediately swam to shore.

Isuzu flattened herself and the princess against the boulder, her arm locked around Gou’s waist. The princess was barely breathing, clutching Ayumu’s hat with the veils pushed up to the brim.

Haruka came out of the lagoon in his _fundoshi_, shaking his head, wet black hair flying. He stopped a full arm’s length from Rin, his feet still in the water.

Rin used an arm to shield himself from the spray, wiping his face with his sleeve. “You didn’t have to leave.”

Gou gasped quietly in Isuzu’s arms, her fingers coming to cover her lips. Her eyes sparkled as she watched, rapt.

“I wasn’t sure,” Haruka said. How fortunate they had to speak so loudly to hear each other over the waves. “If you’re OK with people knowing.”

The wind pasted Rin’s hastily donned kimono to his legs. “I’m OK with it,” he said.

Haruka held out his hand.

An answer of more than words… Isuzu watched the prince take a deep breath, watched him eye Lord Haruka’s offering before he finally reached out. Their hands met in a solid grip.

There could’ve been sunbeams from Haruka’s face—from the brightness of his eyes and the warmth of his smile. It struck Isuzu speechless; she couldn’t recall ever seeing him display this much emotion.

“_Rin_.” Haruka was _shining._

“Stop looking so happy! Just—”

Haruka closed the distance between them, taking the prince in his arms—

Rin yelped, jumping back with a curse and wiping at his clothes. “You’re like ice! What the hell are you doing? Out here so early?”

“Waiting for you, Rin.” 

The prince stopped, staring back.

Haruka followed him onto dry sand. This time, Rin didn’t back away. This time, when Haruka embraced him, brushing the prince’s hair aside and bringing their faces close—

Isuzu tightened her arms around the princess and spun them away, giving the prince and his paramour their privacy.

Gou let out a muffled squeal against Isuzu’s chest—a sound Isuzu hoped wouldn’t be audible over the waves.

_You’re going to ruin our cover, Hime_. Smiling, she loosened her arms, finding Gou’s hand instead. “Let’s go,” she whispered.

The princess nodded, starry-eyed and clearly fighting a grin.

They made their way up the beach as silently and stealthily as they could until they once more passed Lord Aiichirou. From there on, they walked normally—strolling even, except for Gou’s firm grip of Isuzu’s hand and tiny hops of excitement.

“After _kyūjutsu_.” The princess was almost breathless. “Ask him to come speak with me tonight.”

Isuzu dipped her head, smiling. “It will be done, Hime.”

At the start of the stone path, they paused to shake the sand from their sandals. 

“Just—” Gou’s voice came out in a squeak. “All of those _muscles_.” She clapped a hand over her mouth.

“_Stop_.” Isuzu laughed, taking the princess lightly by her shoulders. “One of them’s your brother, remember.”

Gou pressed herself into Isuzu’s arms, the fluttering veils revealing her pink cheeks, her eyes gleaming with hope. “Isuzu—”

_I know_. She felt it too, the warm stirring of possibilities, filling her chest— Isuzu bent her head, sneaking a kiss beneath the veil.

The princess clung to her, kissing her back firmly.

-x-

The morning’s chores flew by. Before long, Isuzu was standing near the princess’s viewing box in the _kyūjutsu dojo_, with all the court gathered in the stands and the lords forming a line in front of them. The _dojo_ was open to the air, with a wooden shooting pavilion facing the grassy range. The Imperial court was arrayed behind the shooting platform, since the prince wouldn’t allow Gou to be seated anywhere down range of the competitors’ arrows. The range itself faced east, marked with banners and streamers flying with the gusty breeze. With the prevailing winds north to south, the lords would have to account for the crosswind.

There would be multiple three-shot rounds, varied distances… Isuzu’s hands itched for her bow. She folded her arms over her red and gold kimono, curling her fingers to stop herself from fidgeting. She would spend the entire competition critiquing the lords’ form and technique in her head, mentally running through the motions, gauging the shots… It was almost aggravating to be still, but for Gou’s sake, she’d endure. She could endure damn near anything for the princess. Especially since, tonight…

Maybe they’d have reason to celebrate after Gou’s discussion with Lord Haruka. 

Although, speaking of Lord Haruka, he was the one competitor not yet present. Prince Rin was seated to the right of the princess, so he wasn’t the reason for Haruka’s dalliance. Rin was suitably dressed now—in a black kimono bearing the chrysanthemum crest in gold, his hair tamed into its usual high tail. He was almost a different person without the glare. Still alert, still attentive, but lacking the scowl he seemed notably at ease. 

The lords were probably aware, especially given Nagisa’s sly glances at Rin and Sousuke’s equally knowing looks in the prince’s direction. The seven of them—sans Haruka—knelt in a line with their bows and quivers, wearing _hakama_ and _hakamashita_. Sei would strip to the waist as soon as the competition began and Isuzu expected others would follow suit. She wasn’t _complaining_ about that exactly—especially given her vantage point not far from the shooting line—but it still would’ve been better with her own bow in hand, standing among them.

The Imperial herald came before the princess and bowed low. “Apologies, Your Highness. I’ll send someone right away to fetch Lord Haruka.”

“If he’s not ready yet, I don’t mind waiting,” Gou said, her voice relaxed. She’d opted to keep the _sudare_ raised today, with a wisp of a veil covering her face instead. The princess wore deep plum silk, embroidered with gold thread.

The herald bowed again. “Eminently gracious, Your Highness. Still—”

“_Haru_—” The voice was Lord Makoto’s, coming from the north side of the pavilion, on Isuzu’s left. He gripped Lord Haruka’s sleeve, seeming desperate to hold him back for some reason.

But Haruka tore himself away, crossing the platform in a blue-green kimono that shimmered like water. It wasn’t usual _kyūjutsu _attire, aesthetically speaking. Out in the field, it would do—just hike up the hem of the kimono and tuck it through your belt—then you’d be good to go. But for competition—especially a formal match, sanctioned by the Imperial crown—being properly outfitted was a reflection on one’s preparation. Haruka didn’t have his bow or his quiver either—Lord Makoto clutched both with dismay on his face as he stood on the edge of the pavilion with the other lords’ attendants.

Isuzu let her arms fall to her sides, her attention piqued as Lord Haruka came to stand in front of the princess and bowed from the waist.

A hush fell, the herald backing away.

“Yes, Lord Haruka?” Gou asked.

“Your Highness.” Haruka didn’t lift his head. “I respectfully request to withdraw from consideration.”

Gasps and murmurs invaded the stunned silence that followed, cold piercing Isuzu’s chest. 

_But we haven’t even asked yet…_ Isuzu glanced at the princess, seeing the emotionless mask that shuttered her face behind the veil. Had Gou’s plans worked _too_ well?

“_Haruka_.” The sharp voice belonged to Lady Nanase, seated with the other advisors, behind and to Isuzu’s left.

Lord Haruka straightened, meeting the princess’s gaze. “I mean no offense. But I am in love with someone else.”

The strangled inhale was Rin’s. Isuzu glanced over, finding the prince’s brow creased, his lips forming a soundless name.

She looked away, swallowing around the hard lump that closed her throat. She already knew what Gou would say.

The princess exhaled. “Granted, Lord Haruka.”

“Your Highness, if I may—” Lady Nanase rose from her seat.

Gou held up a hand to stop her, still looking at Haruka. “I can appreciate you believe love has any bearing in this,” she said, a bitter edge bleeding through the regal tone of her voice.

Haruka held her gaze. “With the utmost respect, Your Highness…” He paused, glancing straight at Isuzu before looking back at the princess. “Shouldn’t it?”

_I guess we’re not fooling you_. Isuzu went numb, feeling nothing but ice shards, slicing into her heart. It was fine for _him_ to up the stakes. In a perfect world, he was right. _But that’s not the way it works._ Did he have to ruin everything with the truth?

“You may take your leave, Haruka,” Gou said quietly.

Haruka bowed low. “Your Highness.” He glanced at Rin when he straightened, his eyes suffusing with warmth.

Lady Nanase came down from the stands. “Your Highness, allow me to have a word with my grandson.” She wore a deeper blue than Haruka, her eyes fiery and alert—a formidable presence despite her age, as one would expect of the Clan Nanase matriarch.

“It is Haruka’s choice to participate or not,” Gou said. “My decision stands.”

Haruka bowed to his grandmother and returned to the edge of the platform—to Makoto and the lords’ attendants.

Lady Nanase knelt before the princess and bowed. “My apologies, Your Highness. In that case, please allow us to fill the vacancy—”

“Lord Haruka has no siblings,” Lady Chigusa murmured behind her fan.

“Indeed that’s true,” Lady Nanase said, “but there are others of age. Not of the direct line, however— I humbly petition Your Highness for time to sort out—”

“That will be enough for now.” Gou’s voice wavered. She stepped down from the viewing box. “Ayumu, Chigusa—” 

_Hime—_ Isuzu took one step—

Their gazes met, Gou’s eyes gleaming. _Don’t,_ the look said. _Let me be._

It _stung_. Isuzu rocked back onto her heels, staying where she was as the princess turned and left the pavilion. The crowds parted before her, Lady Ayumu and Lady Chigusa trailing behind at a distance.

An awkward silence settled over those who remained. Isuzu felt the glances—the stares—as the murmuring started, whispers hidden behind fans. 

The prince rose from his seat, approaching the herald and the lords. “We’ll…postpone for today,” Rin said, the timber of his voice thick with emotion. He still looked shaken by Haruka’s confession. “I’ll send word when there’s a decision about tomorrow.” His gaze went to the far edge of the platform as the competitors and spectators started to disperse.

Isuzu clasped her hands—a vain attempt to quell the trembling in her fingers. She didn’t know what to do. More than anything, she wanted to be with Gou, to comfort her—but the princess clearly didn’t want her company right now. She understood why, her heart _aching_ with the pain of a love they weren’t supposed to have. Each other’s presence was the starkest reminder possible. But what? She couldn’t fix this, she couldn’t change things— Everyone was still looking, wondering if the rumors were true, no doubt. Isuzu’s chest tightened, her breath shallowing out, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She had to get away; she needed to be somewhere, anywhere else—away from the stares, the whispers, her own spiraling thoughts—

A warm, familiar hand landed on her shoulder.

Isuzu flinched, but Sei held on, turning her towards him. Her gaze was suddenly filled with her brother’s face—his eyes, his smile, his steadiness… The whirlwind in her heart slowed and went still.

Sei laid his arm protectively across her shoulders and led her from the _dojo_.

-x-

“—We thought if Haruka and the prince…” Her tears wetted Sei’s white _hakamashita_, the confessions coming in halting fits and starts. “If Haruka might then agree to…” They stood behind the guest stables, not far from the lords’ barracks, where the crashing surf meant that no one could overhear. “I’m sorry, Brother.” Isuzu sucked in a breath, shaking her head. “It was never fair, from the beginning. For you or the others.”

Sei mussed her hair fondly, playing with the curls that escaped from her braid. “This was always political, Little Sister. You hope that love comes eventually, but it’s never a guarantee. Our parents were an exception.”

“I know.” She scrubbed her face free of tears. 

His expression sobered. “But if love’s there already, the situation’s different.”

“…Yeah.” Isuzu rested her head against her brother’s shoulder.

Sei held her loosely. “I can’t speak for all of the others, but at least to some of us, it’s obvious. The way she looks at you.”

Isuzu’s face heated. 

“So the kind of arrangement you’re looking for…” He shrugged gently. “I think you’d find agreeable parties among those of us who are here.”

_Like you?_ Isuzu looked up at her brother, quirking a brow. “Would you be one of them? You should know…if it works the way Gou-hime wants it to, there wouldn’t even be sex for you.”

Sei blushed, giving an awkward laugh. “Gou-hime is quite the strategist, isn’t she? Well, that’s a consideration, I suppose.” He looked down at her with love in his eyes. “Most of all, I want you to be happy, Little Sister.”

“_Sei_…” Fresh tears welled in Isuzu’s eyes. She wrapped her arms around her brother and squeezed him tight.

“So don’t give up, yeah?” Sei hugged her back.

“_Yeah_.”

-x-

Hikage had arrived just like Sei promised. Seeing him in the stables brought another wave of emotion that filled Isuzu’s chest—the way his dapple-gray ears pricked at the sound of her voice, as he greeted her with a toss of his head. Isuzu slipped into the stall with him, looping her arms around his neck and pressing her face into his silvery mane. Hikage sniffed her hair and chuffed, blowing hay-breath against her ear.

Isuzu laughed. “I missed you too, you big softie.” Being with him was like being _home_. –A little bit of the normalcy and simplicity that she’d missed. “Let me change and we’ll ride together, OK?”

Hikage snorted, stamping one hoof in the dirt.

Isuzu smiled. “I’ll be quick, I promise.”

-x-

The keep was unusually quiet for midday when Isuzu arrived. She nodded to the guards flanking the entrance. “Is Her Highness…?”

“She’s in the gardens, Isuzu-sama. His Highness, Prince Rin, is in his audience chamber.”

“Thanks.” Isuzu slipped into the servants’ passageways so she wouldn’t disturb anyone.

It was the first time the prince had used his audience chamber since they’d arrived, as far as she knew. Was he in conference with the princess’s advisors? Lady Nanase, perhaps? The voices coming from the chamber confirmed there was a Nanase present, though not the clan matriarch.

“You don’t believe me, Rin?”

“I believe you, but… But Haru, you _can’t_. You… You don’t know what I’ve done.” The brokenness of Rin’s voice gave her pause. 

Isuzu took one look through the slats as she went by. The prince and Lord Haruka sat on opposite sides of the table, alone in the chamber. Rin was pouring tea, his face reddened as if he’d been crying. 

“I know, Rin,” Haruka said.

Prince Rin shook his head. “The things that keep me up at night. The things I relive when I dream.”

“I _know_, Rin.” Haruka’s voice was soft and insistent. He reached out, catching the prince’s trembling wrist.

Isuzu walked on, not wanting to intrude any further. All soldiers had nightmares, her included. They didn’t tend to talk about it. Her personal attendant, Lady Miu, knew of course. Isuzu had lost count of the times over the years that Miu had woken her from hellish dreamscapes, sitting with her and listening, long into the night, while Isuzu confronted her demons. Rin’s would be worse. Clan Ashikaga was _gone_—not a single man, woman, or child left alive following the crown’s vengeance. At least the prince had a conscience. She couldn’t assume the same for Lord Kaede.

The palace gardens were behind the keep, adjacent to the baths—a private, walled-in refuge of _koi_ ponds, bright flowers, and cricket song, with wooden walkways and a small pavilion where the Imperials could rest. It was only accessible from within the keep.

Lady Ayumu sat on a stool at the entrance. In the distance, Isuzu could see Gou in the pavilion, sitting alone in her Imperial robes.

Ayumu stood up to greet her. “I’m sorry, Isuzu. Her Highness asked to not be disturbed. I hope you understand.”

“…Of course.” Isuzu forced ease into her voice, to cover the hollow ache in her chest. “If she changes her mind…”

“I’ll send word, immediately.”

Isuzu nodded and went back inside. Unshed tears burned in her eyes as she headed upstairs to change.

-x-

The palace grounds stretched east along the shoreline with grassy fields, rocky cliff trails, and long strips of wind-swept sand. Isuzu let out the reins, allowing Hikage to run as he pleased. The landscape became a blur of color—of green forests and blue water, with the sun peeking through the clouds, here and there. The air was filled with the scent of earth, of foliage and summer wildflowers. Isuzu closed her eyes, concentrating on the feel of the oiled leather against her palms, the rhythmic _thud_ of Hikage’s hooves against the ground, and the way his muscles tensed and flexed against her knees as he ran.

_Shadow, light, shadow_. The wind lifted her braid, tugged at her black _hitatare _and the pleated folds of her _hakama._ The sound of the lords shouting at each other in the distance—cheering and heckling one another on the _kasagake_ course—was not so different than home. The tension in Isuzu’s shoulders ebbed, a bit at a time, the anxious spinning of her mind starting to quiet and still.

Hikage slowed as they approached the walls—thick edifices of stone three times taller than her that marked the edge of the palace grounds. The wall walks were framed with white plaster over clay and wood—always manned per the prince’s instructions. Guards patrolled behind the arrow slits, armed with bows. One of the men noticed her and raised a hand in greeting. Isuzu returned the gesture.

She turned Hikage south and up a small hill. In the distance beyond the wall were jagged, tree-covered peaks, rising to meet the sky—

_Home_. 

If she looked hard enough, she could almost see the tile roofs of Mikoshiba Castle on the northern slopes. Countless generations had lived and died, fought and loved, on those mountains—her family line and all those bound to them by oaths of honor, loyalty, friendship, and blood. Her mother was buried there. One day, Isuzu and her brothers would lay their father to rest alongside her. And later—hopefully not anytime soon—when another Mikoshiba took her place as head of the clan, Isuzu too would lie in state with her ancestors.

Everything her father was doing had the good of the clan at heart. Sometimes it was easy to forget. To see only the sacrifices it required of her and forget the reason behind it. The life she lived was more than just her own. Once her father stepped down, Clan Mikoshiba would be hers to lead, to protect. It would be her responsibility to ensure their future, to bear them forward. She had an army to think of—warriors and their families, Lady Miu and the other attendants and _their_ families, all the children who’d grown up learning _kyūjutsu _from her, eagerly drinking in their lessons…

She’d spent so long running from the trappings of political alliance she’d never stopped to realize what it meant for her clan. A leader must seek to serve first of all—it was the highest calling and honor.

So maybe… Isuzu’s hands tightened on the reins. If the other lords were willing, like Sei said…and if she could overcome her personal feelings… If she could navigate a political marriage the same way Gou could…

Then _maybe_ duty and love could coexist. It wouldn’t be easy and not without heartache, but they could make it work.

She exhaled a cleansing breath, feeling the tension in her limbs unspool as she turned Hikage from the wall and started back.

Isuzu hadn’t gotten far, scanning the fields and tree line, before she realized she wasn’t alone. She slowed Hikage to a walk as the other rider came into the sunlight on a cream-colored steed.

Ikuya wore blue _hitatare_, his turquoise hair loose and flowing with the breeze. His eyes were still lined prettily with black, emphasizing his lashes, though his face was otherwise free of makeup. The effect was softer than the night before, though no less beautiful.

“Happened to be riding this way?” Isuzu asked as she came alongside him.

“Something like that,” Ikuya said as their horses matched pace, the tall grasses brushing their legs. “I would’ve called out to you, but I didn’t think I should interrupt.”

Isuzu smiled despite the heat that gathered in her face. “I was brooding pretty hard, wasn’t I?” She shook her head at herself. “I feel better now.”

“Still, if you prefer to be alone…?”

“No, I don’t mind.” She glanced over, taking in the pensive look on Ikuya’s face. He must have lingered for a reason. “I like the way you’ve done your eyes.”

Ikuya blushed, breaking into a smile. “Thank you.” A kind of ease settled into the air between them. “So, I hear…” Ikuya cleared his throat lightly. “I hear my mother’s been talking to your father.”

_Ah_. Isuzu nodded. “I’ve heard that too.”

He looked at her askance, ruby eyes probing. “Can I ask you something, Isuzu?”

“Sure.”

“You like women.” It was a statement, not a question.

Isuzu pressed her lips. “Yes.” It felt nice to say it, actually.

“Did you always?” Ikuya asked. “I mean, from the start, you…?”

“Mm.” She nodded again. “I didn’t notice right away, I guess. But when it clicked...” Isuzu shrugged. “Everything just made sense. So yes, I’ve always been different.”

Ikuya drew on the reins, stopping his horse; Isuzu followed suit, watching as he looked around them, as if to ensure they were truly alone. At length, he glanced at her with troubled eyes, with his knuckles going white as he gripped his horse’s reins. “Isuzu, do you think…?” Flushing pink, Ikuya looked down at his hands, his words barely a whisper. “Do you think a mermaid can be born in a man’s body?”

_Oh._ The breeze swept between them, toying with their hair and clothing. Hikage flicked his tail. “Yes, I do,” Isuzu said.

Ikuya looked at her. “Really?”

“Really,” she said, letting him see the sincerity in her eyes.

He seemed to relax, letting out a breath, his hands loosening on the reins. Nudging his horse to a walk, he smiled at her. “Thank you, Isuzu.”

“No need to thank me.” She matched his pace. For a time, they rode in peaceable silence, the beach slowly growing closer in the distance.

“The rumors about you and the princess…” Ikuya glanced at her aside. “They’re almost true, aren’t they?”

_That’s a nice way to put it._ Isuzu nodded. “Yes. Almost.”

“I hope it works out for the two of you.” 

She could tell he meant it. “Thank you.” Isuzu rolled her shoulders with a sigh, feeling lighter at least. “What about you? Do you have someone?”

“No.” Ikuya shook his head.

“Do you want there to be someone?”

He tilted his head, looking thoughtful. “I don’t know. I’ve thought about it, but…” Ikuya shrugged. “To be honest, I already have a love in my life.”

“Hm?”

“Dance.” He smiled at her. “It’s when I feel alive. When I feel like myself. This—” he waved a hand at his clothes, “—feels like the act.”

Isuzu nodded.

“I’m in no rush to…marry, like my parents are suggesting.” His eyes searched hers. “But if I had to, as long as it was someone who understood that much about me…”

_Someone safe, you mean._ Isuzu sighed wistfully. “I feel the same way.” She pursed her lips, wondering… In the end, she had to look away as warmth burned in her cheeks. “By the way…I don’t need heirs.”

Ikuya let out a huge breath beside her. “Oh good, I don’t either.”

They looked at each other and, at the same moment, started to laugh. It felt cathartic—freeing—to not be the only one who was different in some way. In an ideal world, she and Ikuya would be friends and confidants. In this one, maybe they’d be allies in a misfit marriage for the political benefit of both of their clans. 

_It could be worse._

Isuzu lifted the reins, tossing her new friend a smile. “Would the mermaid like to race back to the beach?”

“Hmph.” Ikuya smiled slyly at her. “The mermaid might lose on the land, but not in the water.”

“Oh, you’re _on_—”

In unison, they prodded their horses, galloping across the field towards the horizon—

-x-

Gou didn’t call for her all day, despite the various times she checked in with Lady Ayumu or Lady Chigusa. By nightfall, though, Isuzu made her way back to the keep. She bathed alone, readying herself to attend the princess or find somewhere else to sleep if need be. For the first time, she truly felt at peace with their situation—they’d figure it out, they’d find a way, they’d make time and space for each other despite traditions and duties that didn’t have a place for them. But she didn’t know what Gou was feeling.

The second floor was quiet when Isuzu left the stairwell. Lord Aiichirou was in his customary place outside the prince’s room, meaning Rin—and presumably Lord Haruka, who’d been conspicuously absent at the beach and barracks—had already retired. The entrance to Gou’s chamber was flanked by guards and Lady Ayumu, who straightened up immediately as Isuzu approached.

Ayumu clasped Isuzu’s right hand with both of her own. “I’m glad you’re here, Isuzu.” Her pale-yellow eyes were rife with concern. “Her Highness has barely said a word in hours. I mean, I’ve seen her upset before, but not like _this_.”

Isuzu lifted a brow. “You mean to say brooding _isn’t_ a Matsuoka family trait?”

Ayumu exhaled, letting go and gathering herself. “You’re not wrong. But it’s the first time I’ve seen Her Highness do it.”

Isuzu nodded. “Don’t worry. I’ll stay with her.”

“Thank you, Isuzu.” Ayumu’s face softened with relief.

“Is Chigusa…?”

“Yes, she’s right inside.”

Isuzu bowed. “Goodnight, Ayumu-sama.” She carefully slid the door aside and entered the princess’s chamber. 

Chigusa was sitting just inside the door, keeping vigil next to the lantern. Gou was a deeper shadow within the veils of her bed, curled up with her back to the doorway.

Lady Chigusa silently got to her feet, their eyes meeting briefly. Chigusa’s expression was stony. She turned away, wordlessly leaving the room. 

Isuzu understood; surely she’d feel the same way in Chigusa’s place. –The helplessness, the frustration, leaving the one she cared about to another. 

Not that Isuzu knew what to do right now.

As quietly as she could, Isuzu laid out her futon on the _tatami_, near the veils. She opened the windows and extinguished the lantern before coming back. As she sat down, she heard the princess’s bedding rustle.

“Hime?” she asked softly.

There was a pause, a breath—the sound weighty and not at all fatigued. “I’m here, Isuzu,” Gou said.

Silence flooded back in. Isuzu wasn’t sure what she should say—what she _could _say, if anything. Everything she could think of sounded shallow and empty. Even _I love you_ got stuck behind the lump in her throat and she didn’t know why at first. But that was the thing, wasn’t it? If they didn’t love each other, this would be easy. They could even share a bed without sharing their hearts. But it was all intertwined—every touch, every look, every word. 

Eventually, Isuzu lay down. At least Gou wasn’t sending her away. At least Gou knew she was here. That had to count for something, right?

She prayed it would be enough for now.

-x-

Isuzu stirred awake to sunrise and _red_, to a warm body pressed along her side. Gou’s scent surrounded her, her arm looped tight around Isuzu’s waist. The princess’s lips brushed, petal-soft, against her throat.

“Isuzu?”

Definitely a dream, and a very good one at that. Isuzu sighed with pleasure, burying her fingers into the loose silk of Gou’s hair—

Gou’s breath hitched. She shifted, pushing gently…

Isuzu found herself on her back, Gou’s weight pressing her pleasantly into the bedding. The room was rose-pink and golden as the princess straddled her thighs, soft curves wrapped in gauzy fabric as Gou leaned down and claimed her lips.

_Mmph._ The kiss was tender but too brief; Isuzu lifted her head from her pillow in pursuit as the princess retreated. “Hime?”

“Oh—” Gou smiled and kissed her again.

Isuzu sank back to the bedding, happily, wrapping her arms around the princess and holding her captive to their kiss until they both needed air.

“You’re awake?” Gou asked, smiling at her with a bright pink blush in her cheeks, her hair falling like silk curtains around their faces.

“Pretty sure I’m still dreaming,” Isuzu murmured, running her hands lightly up and down Gou’s back.

“Mm…” Gou stifled a moan, arching into her caresses. “Is that so?”

“That’s so,” Isuzu said, ducking her head under Gou’s chin to nuzzle and kiss, feeling the princess’s thrumming pulse beneath her lips. “Don’t wake me up yet.”

“Oh, well that’s a shame,” Gou said, her hands clutching Isuzu’s shoulders, fingertips digging into muscle. “Since I have an important request to make of Lady Isuzu…”

“You can ask.” Isuzu slipped her hands into Gou’s hair, stringing kisses along the princess’s jaw. “I’m pretty sure she’ll say yes to anything right now.”

“I _see_.” Gou smiled, catching one of her hands. “Well, as it happens…” The princess pressed a kiss to the callouses on her palm, “I’m in dire need of Lady Isuzu’s _kyūjutsu _skills. Since Lord Haruka’s left a vacancy in the competition I’m keen to fill.”

Isuzu blinked, suddenly not breathing as Gou’s words burned the last vestiges of sleep out of her. “…Hime?”

“I knew there was a reason I wanted archery last. Maybe part of me had hoped, all along—” Gou gripped her hand, her scarlet eyes piercing. “Will you shoot for me, Isuzu?”

Isuzu bolted upright, holding the princess in her lap. Her hands shook, air trembling as it passed her lips. “You mean…?” _You mean…everything? The competition, the chance for courtship, for…for marriage?!_

Gou hugged her tightly, leaning their foreheads together. “I should warn you—there’s no going back from something like this. The advisors—and _my mother_—won’t like it when they find out. And everyone will know how I feel about you.” She exhaled, drawing back until their eyes met. “It took me a long time to decide, but—”

“_Hime_—” The whisper was hoarse, Isuzu’s fingers digging into Gou’s sides. Her heart was definitely not beating right—a lilting staccato in her chest. 

Gou’s eyes softened. “Then, if you’re willing…” Her voice took on regal tones, her hands resting gently on Isuzu’s shoulders. “Then, as of this moment, you’re no longer my handmaiden. Instead, Lady Isuzu, you’re in contention to become—” The princess’s voice broke. Gou smiled, her cheeks pink, eyes gleaming. “—_to be my wife.”_

Isuzu’s lungs emptied. She pushed the princess down, shaking all over as she gazed at the one she loved. “_Gou_—” Her hands curled into fists in the bedding.

“I take it you accept?” Gou whispered, her eyes glistening with tears.

“_Yes._” Isuzu leaned down, kissing Gou _firmly._ “You had better understand what you’ve gotten yourself into,” she said, exhaling hard as they parted.

Gou laughed, twisting her arms around Isuzu’s neck. “My dear Isuzu, I hope I have _no idea_.”

_You’re right about that!_ Isuzu grinned, kissing the princess until they were both breathless. “I have to—” She pulled Gou up with her, anticipation building in her chest, filling her to bursting. “I have to practice.”

“Yes, _go_.” The princess smiled with reddened lips and pushed her away.

Isuzu threw off her clothes, dressing in her _ky__ūjutsu_ garb and nearly colliding with Lady Ayumu as she ran out the door.

“Isuzu?” Ayumu blinked, looking absolutely bewildered.

“She’ll explain.” Isuzu tossed a grin over her shoulder and vaulted down the stairs. Her feet barely touched the ground as she flew from the keep, bow in hand—


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_happi_ coat](https://www.japan-zone.com/store/images/res/happi_ichimatsu_red2_573_370.jpg) \- a short, open coat with loose sleeves

“With Lord Haruka’s departure from the competition, the standings have been adjusted as follows…” The Imperial Herald, in cyan vestments, held a scroll unfurled between his hands. “Lord Sousuke takes the victory in _kenjutsu_, while Lord Natsuya takes first place in swimming. Lord Nagisa remains the champion of the wrestling event.”

It was new, being on _this_ side of the herald’s instructions. Isuzu bit back a grin, kneeling on the _ky__ūjutsu_ _dojo_ floor with her bow planted upright beside her. She was dressed and ready, her outfit specially picked for the occasion—crisp white _hakamashita_ on top (which she intended to shed as soon as the event got underway) and her pleated, midnight-blue _hakama_ below. The last time she’d worn clothes like these, she’d been teaching Gou _kyūjutsu_ forms in the Imperial City. Even now, she savored the memories—recalling what it felt like to have Gou’s body pressed to hers as they held the bow together. Hopefully Gou would remember too.

The day couldn’t have been more beautiful—with few clouds and warm, light winds that carried the scent of sea salt and greenery. Spectators lined the _kyūjutsu_ range on both sides with the Imperials at the back of the shooting platform. Gou was hidden in her viewing box, shadowed behind _sudare_, with only a hint of scarlet silk visible where her robes touched the floor. Ayumu and Chigusa were seated beside the box to Gou’s left, while Prince Rin was on her right, reclining on his throne in a navy-blue silk kimono, embroidered with silver thread. Rin’s eyes were sharp with interest as he watched the proceedings, a small smile on his lips. Lord Haruka sat beside him, his black hair damp like he’d just been swimming. He looked like a lazy, happy cat, painted in sunlight and shadow, ready for a nap.

Lady Nanase was seated with the other advisors; the expression on her face was something between resignation and annoyance as she eyed her grandson at the prince’s side. But they must have come to some understanding since yesterday, given that she was no longer objecting, or actively campaigning for another from Clan Nanase to enter the competition in Lord Haruka’s place. 

As for the other advisors (and most of the spectators) their attention was focused, keenly—

“At the behest of Her Imperial Highness, we welcome a new competitor among the finalists: Lady Isuzu, of Clan Mikoshiba.”

Isuzu _welcomed_ the stares, the frosty glances of the lords in line with her, the open curiosity visited upon her frame by the spectators all around them. _Let them wonder_ about the rumors, speculate about the nature of her relationship with the princess; she was about to prove her place, to ignite the sparks and ride their astonishment all the way to victory and Gou’s hand. Sousuke, Nagisa, and Natsuya might have a win apiece, but there were two events left. It was still anyone’s game.

The kind, bemused tolerance of the lords towards her had vanished overnight. Only Nagisa and her brother Sei flashed smiles at her as they rose and brandished their bows. The others regarded her coolly—sizing her up, making assumptions about her abilities to their peril. She met their gazes boldly, hungry to take them on and _done_ holding back.

“We will begin in groups of four,” the herald said. “Three shots apiece. Those who land all shots will move on to the next round, wherein the targets will be displaced, thirty _shaku_ at a time. The competition will proceed thusly until there is a clear winner. Shooting in the first round will be Lord Sousuke, Lord Daichi, Lord Seijuurou, and Lord Koji.”

Isuzu cleared the floor along with the remaining lords—Nagisa, Natsuya, and Asahi—waiting on the north side of the _dojo_ with the lords’ attendants as the first-round finalists took their places, spaced out behind the shooting line.

The herald turned towards Princess Gou’s viewing box and bowed low. “Your Highness?”

“Yes, proceed.” Gou’s normally calm voice was audibly colored by something eager and impatient; Isuzu barely restrained a grin.

The herald bowed again and retreated, the Imperial army’s master archers advancing to key viewing positions along the shooting platform and range. The competitors knelt, left sides facing the targets, bow and arrows laid out in front of them as they prepared. While Daichi and Koji quietly slipped off their left sleeves, Sei shucked off both sleeves with flourish, leaving him bare from the waist up, his _kinniku_ on full display with his red-orange hair gathered into a tight topknot.

“That’s how it’s gonna be, huh?” Natsuya murmured, folding his arms with a smile.

Ikuya sighed behind his brother, to Isuzu’s right. “Don’t get any wild ideas, Aniki.”

Isuzu caught sight of Ikuya’s eye roll as she glanced over. When their gazes met, she couldn’t help but smile, equally bemused. Ikuya smiled back. He’d left his hair loose, though a curl of it was tucked behind his ear and held in place by the _kanzashi_ Gou had gifted him the other night, while his scarlet eyes were framed becomingly with black. They were each living a bit of their own truth today, shining through their usual façades. It felt wonderful, not doing it alone.

Another glide of fabric caught her attention, snapping her gaze back to the shooting floor and _damnit—_ Isuzu’s hand twitched on the grip of her bow as crisp white linen slid off Sousuke’s shoulders, baring his _sobokin_ right under her nose, it felt like. His hair was half-back, the top and sides gathered into a leather tie while the rest draped down his neck like a thick mane, nearly to his waist. His muscles were close enough for her to map—every dip and ridge and the occasional scar on his bronzed skin—if only she’d had her brush in hand. But she didn’t want to draw him. No, she wanted to mop the floor with his muscles and good looks, and stuff every last admiring gasp back into the mouths of the onlookers who’d uttered them.

Days ago, trading cool glares in the keep, competing against him had been a mere fantasy. But now it was real and happening. Isuzu wet her lips, burning with the determination to take him down.

The competitors took their shots in relative quiet, until the four targets down range were peppered with their arrows. No misses yet, but that was to be expected of the best warriors in the land.

“For the second round, Lord Asahi, Lord Nagisa, Lady Isuzu, and Lord Natsuya.”

Trading a smile with her brother Sei, Isuzu strode out to her place and knelt, laying her arrows out just so on the polished floor. She closed her eyes and took a cleansing breath, clearing her mind to the slow and steady cadence of her heartbeat. Settled, she slipped out of one sleeve and then the other, letting her _hakamashita_ hang loose from her waist. She heard the hard intakes of breath, felt the myriad of eyes on her as she rose, ponytail brushing softly against her back—against skin and _sarashi_ and the leather ties of her breastplate. Sure, she could have just bared her left arm, or worn short sleeves to avoid disrobing entirely, but _why not_ give the princess a show?

Isuzu smiled to herself as she advanced to the shooting line with the sun warm on her bare shoulders, carrying her bow and arrows. Gazing out across the range, she sighted her target and set her feet, ignoring Natsuya’s naked torso in front of her. Time seemed to slow as she went through her oft-practiced forms, her body limber from her warmups this morning. Distractions faded, her attention wholly focused on her target, on the smooth flex of her muscles as she raised her bow and the first of her arrows and drew her hands apart. At full draw, she paused for a breath, feeling the pleasant strain through her arms and torso, the fletching of her arrow just grazing the curve of her jaw with her gloved right hand behind her ear. _There_— The release, the snap of the bow string, the kiss of air against her cheek— Her arrow struck the target close to the center, piercing the white and black fabric cover, buried deep in the target’s straw core.

_Just like that_. Isuzu smiled, lowering her bow.

“O-_ho_, my future wife can shoot,” Nagisa said from her left, winking at her when she glanced at him askance.

“In your dreams,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Hm? Don’t tell me you’re forfeiting already, Nagisa,” Natsuya said, stance relaxed after his first shot. “Though, as backup plans go…” His gaze traveled her frame appreciatively.

Isuzu snorted. “_Both_ of you can take your ideas about backup plans and shove them, as far as I’m concerned.” She snagged her bow string, slotting her second arrow into place.

Nagisa laughed beside her. “Fighting words, Suzu-chan.”

_You know it._ She tossed a grin in his direction. Turning back to the range, Isuzu drew a breath and blocked them out of her mind, going through her forms again…

It was the third round before someone finally flubbed a shot. The unfortunate honor was Lord Daichi’s, his arrow nearly hitting the target—a graze that released a tiny explosion of hay from the target’s edge before the arrow lodged itself in the dirt between tufts of grass. His face fell—a grimace of frustration and disappointment—as he snapped up his equipment and left the shooting area. In rapid succession, others followed—Asahi, Nagisa, and Natsuya all missed at least one shot in the fourth round. In the fifth round, at a distance of 300 _shaku_, Lord Koji sent two arrows flying wide…

Isuzu wasn’t surprised to end up standing next to her brother, Sei, going into the sixth round, both of them with perfect scores. It was just like home—long after Momo and the guards failed out, the two of them would still be battling it out past sunset into starlight, too stubborn to give in, grinning and taunting each other until someone finally missed.

But it wasn’t just them, unfortunately. Lord Sousuke was on her right, muscles gleaming with a faint sheen of sweat. If he won, he’d have two victories to his name and she wouldn’t be able to catch up. So, clearly, she couldn’t let that happen.

The _dojo_ was silent, save for the snap of bowstrings and the distant _thud_ of the arrows down range as they each took their shots. There was a pleasant ache through Isuzu’s shoulders when she was done, her skin tacky with exertion in the heat of the day. She wasn’t at her limit yet, not at all. With her arms relaxed, she held her bow and waited calmly for the verdict as the master archers checked their targets. The onlookers seemed to hold their breath, but Isuzu knew what the result would be. A moment later, the banners flew—three of them, all scarlet red.

It was vindicating, but not quite satisfying. As the onlookers cheered, Isuzu stepped back from the shooting line. They’d have a short break to rest while the attendants measured out another thirty _shaku_ and moved the targets back.

“Nice shooting, Little Sister!” Sei said, fixing her with a sly grin. “Just about flawless.”

“_Ha_.” Isuzu smirked at him in return. “Same to you.” They bumped elbows, sharing the warm and eager look of comrades in arms competing. There was no one she’d rather have at her side.

Momo bounded up to them with waterskins, allowing them to refresh themselves, while Lord Makoto quietly served Lord Sousuke. Sousuke drank and wiped his mouth, handing the waterskin back with a nod. Clan Nanase’s vassal lord bowed and withdrew as silently as he’d come.

“You won’t be taking on the winner?” Lord Sousuke asked, his inquiry directed at Prince Rin.

Rin shifted in his chair as attention turned to him, making a subtle attempt to let go of Haruka’s hand which fooled no one. “There’s no need,” he said, sitting back and brushing idly at invisible dust on his robes. “Since Isuzu shoots as well as me or better. Beat her and I’ll know where you stand.” The prince smiled. “And if you can’t…” He let the words trail off with a shrug.

Isuzu couldn’t help but take pride in his assessment. All those early days of proving herself had paid off.

Sousuke eyed her, his gaze frosty and sharp. “You didn’t mention you’d been shooting against His Highness.”

Isuzu rolled her shoulders lightly. “It wasn’t relevant until now.” _Jealous?_ She cocked a brow.

His eyes darkened. “Let’s go.”

The ready flag flew down range and Isuzu returned to the shooting line, though not before pausing to glance in the princess’s direction. She felt the weight of Gou’s gaze, electric and impatient between them even with the obscuration of the _sudare_. _Soon, Hime._ Isuzu gave her a smile full of confidence and promise and strode back to her place, bow in hand.

-x-

At the end of the ninth round, the banners flew red yet again, all three of them. There was now a persistent ache throughout Isuzu’s back and arms and sweat dried to her forehead. The sun was sinking behind the _dojo_, casting long shadows across the range and painting the targets amber. The master archers were conferring with the prince—something about uneven terrain, something about the tree line. Isuzu stretched her arms over her head, rising up on her tiptoes and letting a tremor run down her spine as her joints popped. Sei crouched to her left, sinking down and hopping up to stay limber, while Sousuke stood on her right with his arms folded across his enviable _daikyōkin_, his face etched with focus.

From the corner of her eye, Isuzu watched as Rin broke away from the Imperial archers to lean close to the viewing box, a hand resting on its frame as he spoke quietly through the _sudare_. She heard the familiar tones of Gou’s voice as she answered, though not what was said.

The prince nodded, straightening to his full height and approaching the Imperial herald. They conversed briefly.

Isuzu turned, giving her complete attention to the Imperial court as the herald left Rin’s side and came forward.

“_Kyūjutsu_ finals will be held tomorrow, with the format to be announced in the morning.” The herald bowed.

Isuzu bowed in reply, then knelt, slipping back into her _hakamashita _sleeves and bowing again, this time to the princess’s throne. She wasn’t going to complain about a break. A bath sounded _amazing_ right now. As the spectators started to disperse, Isuzu gathered her bow and quiver. She headed down range to retrieve her arrows, an attendant meeting her halfway.

“Isuzu-sama.” The man bowed, offering her arrows across his palms.

“Thank you.” She rubbed bits of hay from the gleaming arrow heads and returned them to her quiver.

As Isuzu turned back, she caught a glimpse of Gou in veils, surrounded by her advisors and Lady Ayumu as they whisked her away from the _dojo_. _Damn_. Isuzu huffed a sigh, feeling the distance between them keenly—the hours since she’d woken up in Gou’s arms, the last time they’d touched or spoken. But she supposed it couldn’t be helped—conversations with the advisors to be had, and all. Gou had predicted as much.

Lady Chigusa was waiting for her at the beginning of the range, fanning herself slowly. She wore a kimono of dark, rich blue, a few stray curls of russet brown clinging to her cheeks in the heat. Her pale green eyes were cool, even a bit smug. “You did well today, Isuzu-sama.”

Isuzu inclined her head. “My thanks, Chigusa-sama.”

“You understand, of course.” Chigusa looked away, continuing to fan herself. “Circumstances having changed since yesterday. It would hardly be appropriate for a competitor to share Her Highness’s chambers. We’ve moved your things down to the barracks, with the other finalists.”

Isuzu locked her surprise behind a press of lips, though she should have expected something like this. It made sense—she was no longer a handmaiden; Gou had decreed it herself. Isuzu simply hadn’t thought about it—there were plenty of more important matters on her mind today. Chigusa looked pleased to be the one delivering the news, though the joke was on her, really, if she thought Isuzu was going to be put off by the idea of sharing sleeping arrangements with her brothers and a bunch of men. Isuzu had roughed it on campaign with her father’s army countless times, bivouacking in the mud and rain, surrounded by soldiers who hadn’t bathed in days. It might not be _pleasant_, but she’d hardly consider it a trial given the circumstances—that being, the princess’s pending _marriage_. If anything, it was good she was being treated like a serious contender, rather than merely being humored for the princess’s sake.

“I appreciate the trouble,” Isuzu said.

Chigusa’s polite smile didn’t reach her eyes. “Think nothing of it, Isuzu.” She turned and left, her sandals crunching grass as she went.

Isuzu fingered the taut string of her bow where it crossed her chest, letting it dig into the palm of her hand as she reoriented herself with a breath. She followed the lords down to the beach.

-x-

Half of the finalists and their attendants took to the salon immediately, not even bothering to change. Natsuya and Asahi were already seated at a table when Isuzu arrived—Natsuya laughing, Asahi groaning with his head on the tabletop while Ikuya and Kisumi filled and refilled their _sake_ cups. Isuzu couldn’t hear what Asahi was saying, but from his gestures, he must have been reliving the shots he’d missed in the fourth round. Natsuya grinned at him, cup raised in a mock salute before he downed it in one swallow. Lords Daichi and Koji were chatting quietly while their attendants cooked nearby—meat on skewers which smelled heavenly, frankly.

Lord Sousuke was off by himself—down at the water’s edge—so the barracks weren’t crowded when Isuzu headed inside, or rather, when Momo dragged her through the door.

“Check it out, Nee-chan!”

Isuzu blinked to let her eyes adjust to the dim interior, illuminated by sunlight filtering in through slatted windows. 

There was one large open room with a sloped roof above and a few free-standing dividers to delineate the different clans’ areas—four on the left and four on the right with open space down the center to serve as a corridor. There would have been nine spots originally, but Isuzu guessed the dividers had moved around to absorb Clan Kinjou’s place, following Lord Kaede’s departure. Perhaps another shift was coming. The same way Isuzu no longer had a place in the palace keep, with Lord Haruka out of the competition and staying with the prince, there wasn’t a need for Clan Nanase to remain in the barracks. Lord Makoto could move to sleeping quarters for the palace attendants, adjacent to the keep, though she glimpsed him kneeling in one of the areas with a basket of linens next to him.

“Suzu-chan!” Nagisa sidled up to her with a sly smile. “Shall we be bunkmates?” He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Isuzu folded her arms. “I should think your companion would have something to say about that.” It was a guess, but by the way Lord Rei’s face turned purple, she figured the rumors weren’t far from the truth.

Nagisa laughed. “Rei-chan doesn’t mind if it’s just for snuggles. Right?”

Lord Rei looked away, standing stiffly straight. “Nagisa-kun…” His voice came out strangled.

“Alright, go cook something, Rei-chan.” Nagisa pushed his attendant out the door. “Something salty and super sweet.”

Isuzu shook her head, letting Momo drag her into their clan’s space. There were mats on the floor with bedding folded on top—well, folded in Sei’s case, heaped into a pile in Momo’s—with a rack of weapons against the wall, a stack of luggage, and a blanket covering a large, odd-shaped lump almost as tall as the windows.

Isuzu stared at it, wide-eyed, before turning to meet Sei’s gaze. “You brought…?” _Drums_. Was she surprised her brothers had loaded them up and brought them down from their lands? Actually, no.

Seijuurou grinned, arms planted on his hips. “Of course! We can’t let Clan Kirishima have all the fun.” He winked at her. “I was just waiting for the right night.”

“Tonight?” Isuzu wet her lips.

“As long as Gou-hime comes to the salon. I can’t think of any better time.”

“Nii-chan, what are you…? _Ohh._” Momo plopped onto the floor, legs folded, and grinned. “You haven’t forgotten how, Nee-chan?” His golden eyes gleamed up at her. “You’ve been gone so long.”

“It’s not the kind of thing you forget.” A slow smile spread across her lips. “I can’t believe you two were going to do it without me.” She mock-glared at Sei.

“Ha!” He folded his arms. “All’s fair in—”

“—in love and war.” She held Sei’s gaze as the challenge sparked electric between them. “I agree.” Isuzu glanced around, locating the stack of her belongings unceremoniously plopped next to the dividers. “I need to bathe and change, first.”

“Yes, and we should eat,” Sei said.

“Yippee!” Momo leapt to his feet.

Sei caught him in a headlock. “But first, we’re standing guard for our dear sister.”

“Awww.”

Isuzu waved them off. “You don’t need to do that.” She’d seen the bathing area earlier, just out back next to where the lords hung their laundry and not far from the well. “I’ll be fine.”

Sei’s smile faded. “Isuzu…?”

“What? The others won’t mess with me and even if they tried something, you think I can’t fight naked?” She patted the hilt of her sword at her hip.

Her brother sighed. “It’s just one less thing to worry about. That one time—”

“Don’t _that-one-time_ me.” She glared at him. “It was years ago. And even then I held my own.” That guard—_former_ guard—had the scars to prove it.

Sei spread his hands, showing his palms in surrender. “Fine. But we won’t be far if you need us. And don’t take too long.”

“Fair.” She couldn’t be mad—she knew his concern was out of love, but she didn’t need to be coddled. She wasn’t _weak_.

They left for the salon and Isuzu went through her things, pulling out soap and a change of clothes. Not the red kimono Gou gave her, but simple robes, navy blue with a white pattern of wind and clouds. She took her swords with her as she left the barracks and circled around back.

The bathing area had wooden tubs and stools, with buckets to carry water from the well. Standing dividers surrounded the area on three sides, providing some bit of privacy and keeping the hanging laundry out of the splash zone. It was empty, currently.

Isuzu made use of the buckets, partially filling one of the tubs, and stripped down to scrub. She washed the grit from under her fingernails and the sweat from her skin. The cool water felt heavenly in the heat, running through her loose hair. After rinsing clean, Isuzu took a moment to relax and air dry, squeezing the excess water from her hair.

It was then that she heard footsteps on the other side of the screen—soft footfalls in sand and grass. Isuzu stopped breathing, hand closing around the hilt of her _maezashi_ as she leaned back, peeking out—

_Oh_. It was just Lord Makoto, pulling laundry down from the lines.

_Damnit, Sei_. Making her paranoid. Isuzu shook her head at herself, releasing her grip on her short sword and the breath she’d been holding. She unfolded her towel and started drying her hair.

Another set of footsteps approached. “He’s really into it, huh?” It was Nagisa, musing. “I kinda thought, after Haru-chan—”

Makoto groaned quietly. “I still can’t believe Haru did that! I thought Lady Nanase was going to banish him from the clan. She could, you know?!”

Nagisa laughed. “You worry too much, Mako-chan. All of Clan Nanase’s free. Nanase-baa-chan too.”

“Don’t let people hear you call her that!” Makoto lowered his voice. “She’s _scary._”

“You’re just scared she would’ve made _you_ take his place.”

That was probably true. Lord Makoto was of the next highest rank, after Lord Haruka. And he was unwed, unattached…maybe? As far as Isuzu knew. There weren’t many rumors regarding him.

“Well, of course!” There was a soft snap of fabric, like Makoto shaking out some bit of laundry.

Nagisa hummed. “But Haru-chan was never going to leave the water and move to the capital to marry the princess. You know he was only here for one thing.”

“Well, he could’ve been more subtle about it. He didn’t _have_ to make a scene like that. In front of everyone and the whole Imperial court.”

“Of course he did! It’s Haru-chan.” Nagisa’s voice turned sly. “But you changed the subject. How sneaky of you, Mako-chan.”

There was silence, for a long moment.

When Makoto finally spoke, his voice was entirely different—flat, quiet, and withdrawn. “There isn’t much to say about that.”

“Suzu-chan’s good,” Nagisa said. “She’s obviously the princess’s favorite. So really—”

“I’m sorry, Nagisa,” Makoto said, his voice painfully empty. “I just… I’d rather not talk about it.” There was the creak of the basket, then the sound of Makoto’s retreating footsteps…and the barracks’ door, shortly thereafter.

Who were they talking about?

“Oh, Mako-chan…” Nagisa breathed out a sigh, tenderness coloring his words.

Hmm. Maybe Lord Makoto wasn’t unattached after all. Did he have someone among the other lords? 

Isuzu’s musings were cut short by movement—Nagisa, his footsteps coming closer—

_Shit_. She popped to her feet, grabbing her robe.

Nagisa rounded the screen into the bathing area, carrying a change of clothes. He stopped, mouth agape, when he saw her. “Suzu-chan…” Blushing, he looked away. “You’re as stealthy as Ai-chan.”

High praise, that. Isuzu got dressed, tying her sash loosely. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.”

Nagisa gave her a sly smile. “Of course not.” He came into the bathing area, setting his things down on one of the other stools and picking up a bucket.

She watched him, struggling to form the words to ask— “Who…?”

But Nagisa pressed a finger to his lips. “Just win, Suzu-chan.” He winked at her. “It’ll be better for everyone if you do.”

_Fair enough._ Isuzu abandoned her question, nodding at him. “I plan to.”

-x-

Night fell, indigo-black and pinpricked with stars. Isuzu waited in the shadows beyond the salon platform, the warm breeze off the ocean sweeping gently through her _happi_ coat and causing the veils surrounding the salon to lift and flutter. Amidst the curtains’ ephemeral dance, she finally caught a glimpse of red—

_Hime_. Her stomach did a little flip, Isuzu drawing a thick breath of the salty air and letting it out slowly between her lips. She shifted her grip on the drumsticks she held, rotating them around each other against her palm.

So, the advisors had finally released the princess for the evening. There’d been days like this, where she’d barely caught a glimpse of Gou at all while the sun was up—days when the handmaidens ferried her from one meeting or formality to the next. But, of late anyway, there had always been the promise of the baths, of Gou’s chambers, of stolen kisses and time that belonged only to them. Now, no longer. Isuzu hadn’t expected to feel it so sharply—to miss her so much so soon. _But._

This distance was temporary.

Isuzu squared her shoulders, watching as Gou crossed the salon on Lady Ayumu’s arm in a red silk kimono made aflame by the lantern light. Her face was veiled by the _uchikatsugi_ she wore, but Isuzu tracked the princess’s gaze as she turned her head this way and that, searching.

“Ready, Isuzu?” Sei asked from behind her.

“Nearly,” she said, as Lady Ayumu led Gou to her throne behind the _sudare_. Prince Rin trailed behind with Lord Haruka, seeing the princess settled before the two of them headed for a separate table, nearby. Isuzu suddenly caught a waft of something fragrant, spiced, and warm—

She whirled on her brothers, hand planted on her hip as she sighted the vial Sei held—the oil they were rubbing onto their skin. 

Sei laughed. “What’s that look, Isuzu?” But he knew, and his grin said so. He knew exactly what he was doing.

“Your hands will slip on the sticks,” she muttered, even as she shrugged the coat off her shoulders and chucked the garment down to the sand. “Give me that.”

_—Now_ they were ready. Isuzu made one adjustment to the headband across her forehead, ensuring it was tight, before glancing behind her. Sei and Momo matched her in white headbands, white _fundoshi_, and red and black _happi_ coats that fell to mid-thigh. She wore _sarashi_ wrapped around her chest, but that was the only difference. Even their top knots were identical. Isuzu grinned at them and they grinned back. Ikuya may have stunned everyone nights ago with his dancing, but was the Imperial court ready for Clan Mikoshiba? How could they be?

Lord Nagisa poked his head out from between the veils, checking on them. “_Oh._” He grinned slyly, chin caught between his thumb and forefinger as he eyed them up and down. “You’re ready, I see.”

“Yes, we are,” Isuzu said, meeting his sparkling gaze.

Nagisa winked at her and withdrew.

She pressed up against the veils, watching as he skirted the drums and approached the princess’s throne. 

“Hime-chan.” Nagisa bowed. Somewhere, Lord Rei was grimacing over Nagisa’s informal mode of address, no doubt. “You’re in for a treat. Tonight’s entertainment is _especially_ for you. May I call them up?”

“Yes.” Isuzu heard Gou’s clipped exhale. “Please do.”

Maybe Gou was feeling it too.

Isuzu’s heart beat a little faster, her chest warm with the same impatience. She motioned to her brothers. “Come on—”

Lord Nagisa turned from the throne. “Welcome Clan Mikoshiba, everyone! Suzu-chan, Sei-chan, Momo-chan—”

Isuzu stepped barefoot onto the platform, flicking the veils aside as she entered the salon to gasps and quiet applause from the courtiers. They had an entire side of the salon for their stage, the drums set on their stands, two tall and horizontal and the other in front, lower and angled. The polished wood shone in the lantern light, flickering with the reflection of the flames. The lead drum faced the princess’s throne. Isuzu stopped in front of it, flanked by her brothers. They bowed in unison.

“A bit of Clan Mikoshiba, from our home to yours, Your Highness,” Isuzu said, lifting her eyes and meeting Gou’s searing gaze, just visible in the shadows beyond the _sudare_. She smiled. “Please enjoy.”

With that, she turned away, taking her place at the front drum with her back to the princess. Momo and Sei took the other drums, on her left and right, respectively. They met her gaze eagerly, waiting for her signal.

“Ha!” At her call, the three of them shucked off their coats, stripping down to glistening skin and only the barest of coverings. Cheers of approval arose—whistles and hollers—from all around them. As Isuzu settled into her stance in front of the drum with her left knee bent and her right leg stretched out wide for balance, she heard something clatter to the floor. It sounded like a fan, one particularly delicate and finely made. She suppressed a grin, tossing a heated look over her shoulder towards the princess before thrusting her arms out to her sides, a drumstick held in each hand.

Isuzu gave herself to the moment.

The salon fell silent as she raised her arms over her head, sticks pointed to the sky. She held there for a breath in the soft breeze and firelight, suspended as if time had ceased, before letting her right arm fall—

It began with a single strike, reverberating from the center of her drum into the quiet of the salon, challenging the crash of waves like a distant peal of thunder. 

She waited until the ringing stopped before she struck again. This time, right then left, and— “_Ha!_”

Sei and Momo answered with the same right-left strikes—the call of drums across the battlefield—query and reply. Twice more, Isuzu asked and they echoed her. And then, synchronized as one, they softened their hits to a rapid, quiet rumble, like the low tumbling roar of the sea. They built the sound to a crescendo, filling the salon, then brought it down to the barest whisper.

And there, a pause— “Yo!”

Isuzu dashed the silence to pieces with two double strikes of her sticks, then poured the rhythm of her heart—of her home—into her hands, letting the heavy beat of the drum carry her to another beach and time.

—To bonfires and carefree nights, when all that mattered was the music, and stories told by the rise and fall of the drums. Sei’s and Momo’s rhythms joined hers and they drowned out the sound of the waves, telling of battles and victories and the unbreakable bonds of family, one story melding into the next as their song filled the night. She hoped Gou would see it all. Isuzu rose onto the balls of her feet, arms stretched high as if to call down lightning to clatter and fizzle upon the earth. Her brothers matched her. Four hard strikes, then back to a rumble, their hands and sticks a blur against their drums.

“Sho!” Isuzu whirled around her brother Sei as they switched places, claiming each other’s drums while Momo continued to play. The transition was seamless as Sei now took the lead, calling out the signals with the rich timber of his voice.

“_Ha!_” Sei’s rhythm was steady like the tides, dancing onto the rims for sharp raps before returning to the center of the drum. It reminded her of loyalty and constancy, the flow of his heart into the music as warm and reassuring as he was.

After a time, they switched again—her brothers this time—letting Momo bang out his wild, freeform rhythms onto the lead drum with glee. He always wanted to hit the drum as hard as he could or as fast as he could, and it filled Isuzu with laughter every time as she pounded out the same patterns to follow. Sweat gathered in her headband, dampened the _sarashi_ around her chest, and her shoulders ached from the double punishment of _kyūjutsu_ followed by _taiko_. But she loved it. The rush, the pain, and the joy comingled, making her feel alive.

“_Sho!_” At Momo’s call, Isuzu returned to the lead drum.

She felt Gou’s gaze on the back of her neck and it was like _fire_ on her skin, her heart surging inside her in response, the force of it flooding her nerves and gathering in her hands. She poured her feelings for Gou into the drum, the _strength_ of a love that she’d never felt before, that made her want to take on the world, move mountains, do impossible and incredible things. 

_Do you know, Hime? This is what you do to me._

She let it all fall on the drum, in slow, deep strikes with her arms stretched high, and low rapid taps playing between the drum and rim—the sweetness of their love, the agony of duty, and the brilliance of hope as solid as the sticks in her hands, that she’d never, ever give up on. That hope, she carved into the night as a promise, three sharp strikes that echoed long after she’d lifted her sticks from the drum, arms raised and body still as she caught her breath in the silence and slowly came back to the world.

Her face was streaked with moisture, how much of it was sweat and how much were tears, she didn’t know. Isuzu circled her arms down, angling her drumsticks towards the floor. The salon erupted with cheering, deafening even through the echo of the drums she could still hear, ringing in her ears. She grinned at her brothers, chest heaving, exhilarated; they were just as breathless as she was. Slipping on their coats, they bearhugged—Sei squeezing the air out of her and Momo. Isuzu laughed, breaking free, and they lined up before the princess’s throne to bow.

She couldn’t quite speak yet, and probably wouldn’t have been heard over the sound of the cheering, anyway. Isuzu straightened, searching out Gou’s reaction through the _sudare_.

The princess was wide-eyed, staring at her without blinking, her lips slightly parted. She clutched her fan in a white-knuckled grasp and just _breathed_.

_I’ll take it_. Isuzu grinned, recovering gradually, a bit at a time. She welcomed the arm Sei slung across her shoulders.

-x-

The _sake_ filled Isuzu with a warm, pleasant buzz, leaving her utterly relaxed. She indulged in the nostalgia of the moment, sitting and drinking with her brothers. It never failed—Sei got loud and Momo turned into a mess of giggles, especially with Nagisa beside him. Lord Nagisa was as bad an influence as always, his face flushed pink and eyes gleaming with mischief.

“Suzu-chan—” Nagisa lifted the bottle, aiming for her empty cup.

“No.” Isuzu closed her palm over her cup. “No more. I’m competing tomorrow, you know?”

“Oh, _so_ responsible.” He grinned at her. “But Sei-chan—”

“Ha! Hit me!” Sei downed his cup in one swallow and held it out for more.

Isuzu elbowed her brother in the gut. “As are you.” She snorted. “You’re usually the responsible one.”

“Oof.” Sei flinched away from her elbow, then sprung, trapping her in a headlock. “Can you blame me, Little Sister? I missed you.” He pressed a wet smooch to her temple.

“Eww, Sei!” She laughed, pushing his face away.

Footsteps approached—Isuzu noticed a little bit late, not fully registering the intruding presence until a throat cleared, pointedly.

She looked up into Lady Chigusa’s glare and poked Sei in the arm until he let go. “Yes, Chigusa-sama?” Isuzu asked, straightening her coat.

Chigusa drew a long breath and let it out through her nose. “You’ve been requested,” she said, almost scowling around the words.

Isuzu’s heart leapt, but she pretended it didn’t, gracefully getting to her feet instead of hopping up like she wanted to. “Please lead the way,” she said, happy that she sounded so put together and proper, despite the _sake_ heating her limbs.

Chigusa strode off across the salon, not waiting for her to follow. Isuzu jogged to catch up, skirting around a few courtiers who were sprawled out next to their tables. She noticed that Gou’s throne was empty. Instead, Chigusa led her to the edge of the salon and through the veils.

The strip of sand between the salon and the barracks was dim, illuminated by the stars overhead and residual lanternlight from the platform. Chigusa wordlessly took her to the corner of the building and stopped, gesturing with a flick of her wrist.

Lady Ayumu was at the opposite corner of the barracks, past the entrance, with the princess’s guards—Lord Romio and Lord Shizuru—standing nearby.

_Oh._ Isuzu suppressed a smile. “Thank you,” she said, nodding politely before she headed off, walking the width of the building with quick steps in the sand. 

Ayumu said nothing as she approached, something like bemusement in her eyes while a warm blush lit her cheeks. She waved towards the shadows behind the barracks and turned away.

Isuzu gave in to the smile that pulled at her lips as she wandered into the darkness and let her eyes adjust. “You shouldn’t be here, you know,” she said with a lilting tease. “What if someone sees?” She stepped between the hanging laundry that one of the lords had forgotten to take down, straining with her ears for any sound or movement—anything she could hear over the crash of the waves.

“That’s what my guards are for,” Gou said.

Isuzu pushed towards her voice, ducking beneath clean linens—

Hands closed around her wrists and Isuzu let herself be pulled, pushed—

Her shoulders hit the wooden exterior wall of the barracks with a firm thud. Gou was suddenly pressed against her, veilless, trapping her there. The princess’s eyes were silvery in the dark and intense—a look that made Isuzu’s stomach drop in the split second before Gou claimed her lips.

This kiss was nothing like the others Gou had gifted her, it was demanding and needy, _commanding_ even and Isuzu couldn’t help but shiver with pleasure, burying her fingers into the princess’s hair. Gou’s hands gripped her biceps through the thin fabric of her coat, pinning her upper arms to the wall; it made Isuzu smile and groan a little.

The pressure on her mouth lessened, but Gou didn’t release her. Isuzu felt Gou’s lips part, heard the princess’s soft hitch of breath, and then, unmistakably— There was a tentative graze of teeth, of wet heat against her lower lip—

Isuzu gasped into the princess’s mouth and pressed forward, seeking— Their tongues met in a warm glide that had them both trembling, punctuated by Gou moaning softly into their kiss.

_Damnit_. Isuzu scraped her fingers down Gou’s scalp to the back of her neck, angling her head as she let Gou taste and devour her. She had half a mind to flip them around, imagining what it would be like to pin Gou against the wall. But _this_… This was good, too.

When they broke for air, Gou glared at her, eyes accusing, _wanting_. “Isuzu, you’re not playing fair.” Her hand found the collar of Isuzu’s coat, pushing it aside, her palm alighting underneath, blisteringly hot against Isuzu’s clavicle. Gou’s hand slipped across bare skin still slick from the oil Isuzu had rubbed there.

Isuzu huffed a laugh, even as her chest heaved between them. “Should I, Hime?” She chased Gou’s lips for another kiss.

Gou obliged her, pressing her back…and they lost themselves in each other, in muffled gasps and the brush of hands—at times gentle and at times firm, holding them together. The whisper-soft feel of Gou’s kimono against her bare skin was intoxicating. Someone was probably going to complain about getting oil out of silk, but Isuzu couldn’t bring herself to care at the moment. Gou certainly didn’t.

A quiet cough came from beyond the linens. “Your Highness?” It was Lord Shizuru’s voice.

Gou broke their kiss. “Yes, _I know_.” She glared murder through the hanging laundry. At length, and with obvious reluctance, she stepped back, smoothing bits of her kimono.

Isuzu straightened from the wall, pressing lips that tasted like Gou as she righted her _happi_ coat over her burning skin.

The princess let out a frustrated sigh, looking up at her. “Well. Show me something good tomorrow, would you?”

Isuzu smiled, stepping forward to slip two fingers under the princess’s chin, lifting gently. She pressed a chaste kiss to Gou’s lips, sweet and tender. “Count on it,” she said, lowering her hand.

Gou’s face softened, a blush darkening her cheeks. She was fighting a smile as she turned and fled in the direction of her guards.

Isuzu listened to them leave, until all she could hear was the ongoing carousing at the salon mixed with the sound of the waves. She grinned as she headed off in the opposite direction, touching the corner of her mouth, the edge of her bruised lips. So another bath, maybe, and then sleep—

_Oh, hell. Who am I kidding?_ Like she was really going to sleep at all tonight.

* * *

Isuzu took solace in the fact that her brother was definitely a bit hungover going into the _kyūjutsu_ finals. Given how much she’d tossed and turned all night, it evened out. Lord Sousuke was harder to read, his face smooth and focused, so she couldn’t tell if he were going into today with any kind of deficit. Unless being too focused and uptight counted as a deficit. It felt weird to consider Prince Rin the mellow one all of a sudden, but it was true.

“We’ve decided on a shoot-out,” Rin said, standing on the shooting line in front of the three of them, deigning to explain it himself instead of using the herald. He must’ve been _particularly_ relaxed today, which could’ve had something to do with the mark on the side of his neck that his kimono wasn’t quite hiding. “Accuracy instead of distance.” The prince waved to the range, to three armored straw-filled mannequins on posts at ninety _shaku_. “Three shots, on my mark, and the _kyūjutsu_ masters will decide the winner.” Rin paused, looking at each of them in turn. “Questions?”

Isuzu studied the armor—the helmet and mask, chest piece, thigh guards, and armor covering each limb. _Imperial_ armor, similar to what she’d worn at home, but better no doubt—thicker for sure, and it certainly covered more. Still, at this range, she could hope to pierce it in the right place. _No questions._

“None here,” Sousuke murmured in front of her.

Isuzu pulled a sash from her pocket, looping it over her forearms and using one hand and her teeth to tie it down, securing her sleeves. She wouldn’t bare her torso for this—not on a battlefield against armored warriors, even if it were only a simulation. She didn’t need to be distracted by something as silly as a stray breeze on her skin.

Rin’s gaze flicked over her in something like approval before he glanced beyond her—likely to Gou in her viewing box at the back of the _dojo_—and nodded. “Very well. Ready yourselves.” He headed left, away from the shooting line, where he’d be behind them.

Isuzu advanced to the shooting line and set her feet, then she dropped into a crouch with her right leg bent and her left knee touching the floor—aimed at her target. Drawing three arrows from her quiver, she laid them against her hip, trapped by the crease in her right thigh. She waited on the call of her commander, just like her archers at home waited on her.

Three shots… She’d go for the throat, usually, but Isuzu could tell that the neck guard was thick and sturdy. So—

“_Ready_,” Rin said. He didn’t shout or yell; still, his voice was like sharpened iron, snapping her to attention.

Isuzu planted her bow upright and set her first arrow. Sei crouched behind her; Sousuke stayed standing in front of her.

She lifted her arms and drew her hands apart, taking aim.

“_Mark_.”

Isuzu let her arrow fly, a battle cry flowing from her lips. “_Ay!_” 

Her arrow struck with a plume of scattered hay, lodged deep between two panels of the target’s thigh guard, close to the groin.

She wasted no time, setting her second arrow and drawing—

_“Mark.”_

Her second shot hit the right shoulder, near the armpit.

For Isuzu’s third shot, she aimed higher, at the strip exposed between the helmet and mask where the enemy’s eyes would be. It was a risk, but…

_“Mark.”_

“_Ay!_” Her arrow flew. There was a clang and burst of hay… When it cleared, her arrow rested at an angle, having struck the back of the target’s helmet after piercing the enemy’s left eye.

She heard murmurs of wonder behind her as she lowered her bow and rose to her feet, but didn’t know if the accolades were directed at her or at her competitors. Isuzu finally looked at the other targets. Sousuke’s had one arrow dead center in the throat—so he’d found a weakness in the neck guard. Her brother Sei’s target had one arrow in the shoulder and one in the neck. It would be up to the Imperial archers to determine which of them had won.

“Had to go for the groin, huh?” Sei murmured from behind her. When she glanced over, she found him grimacing despite a smile, rubbing his left thigh in sympathy for her target.

“No one with an arrow in the groin is going to run at me,” she said, smiling at him sweetly. “You taught me that, dear brother.”

“That I did.” He laughed, pulling his sleeves back on.

“That’s certainly the case,” the prince murmured with a similar wince on his face, though the look he gave her was pleased. Rin stepped down from the shooting platform and went to confer with the Imperial archers.

Isuzu pressed her lips, fighting a private smile. She didn’t _need_ his approval, but the fact remained that he’d entrusted his sister into her care. That confidence, coming from someone as paranoid about security as he was, spoke highly of her skills indeed.

The three _kyūjutsu_ masters went from one target to the next, discussing quietly amongst themselves. The prince joined them as they moved from Sei’s target to hers, clustering around it, examining the placement and depth of her hits. On Isuzu’s right, Lord Sousuke waited with his arms at his sides, his white _hakamashita_ loosely framing his chest. His face was still a smooth mask of focus, betraying nothing of his thoughts. Two of his arrows lay at odd angles in the grass, having ricocheted off the target’s armor. But Isuzu didn’t doubt they’d find the dents and scratches of impact at nearly the same spot as the one that had gotten through. Would that precision outweigh her strikes? She wasn’t sure what the masters would decide.

It took an agonizingly long time for them to deliberate—or at least, that’s what it felt like. Finally, Prince Rin separated from the Imperial archers and returned to the shooting platform, his face divulging nothing as he passed her and the other competitors and spoke in a low voice to the Imperial herald.

_Ugh_. Isuzu’s heart was pounding in her chest as she waited, as she tried and failed to read lips, as she watched the herald nod and Rin head back to his throne and Haruka.

“Competitors.” The herald stepped forward, standing between the Imperial court and them, his expression inscrutable.

She tried desperately not to fidget. _Come on! Out with it already!_

The herald turned to her and inclined his head. “Congratulations, Lady Isuzu. You’ve won the _kyūjutsu _event.”

_Yes!_ Air exploded from her lungs—a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding. She wanted to pump a fist skyward, to jump and dance and celebrate, but she managed to bow instead, with a grin on her lips and the sudden sting of tears in her eyes. “Thank you,” she said, proud of how composed she sounded, despite her internal squealing. “It’s…it’s an honor, Your Highness.” Isuzu lifted her gaze to the throne.

Their eyes met through the _sudare_—Gou with her fan folded and clutched to her chest, her face soft and eyes gleaming with moisture. “_Isuzu_,” she whispered.

Her name had never sounded so beautiful. Isuzu knelt and bowed again, her hands curling against her knees. _Hime._

Then the cheering started, her brothers and a couple of the other lords surrounding her, and she grinned until her cheeks ached.

-x-

There was little time to bask in her victory. One win put her tied with Sousuke, Natsuya, and Nagisa, with the final event—_kasagake_—scheduled for tomorrow. She needed that second win to cinch her place as first in line for the princess’s hand. There’d still be politics involved—Isuzu wasn’t naïve enough to think otherwise—but the advisors would have a much harder time dismissing her if she won.

Of course, the same was equally true of the others.

She couldn’t help but notice as the lords’ stares grew even colder, through lunch to now, as she waited outside of the stables with Sei. Daichi, Koji, and Asahi especially gave her a wide berth, while Natsuya regarded her with amusement in a way Isuzu didn’t care to interpret. And Sousuke…he looked at her with the dagger-stare of a cold-blooded rival. He didn’t say a word—none of the jibes or banter they’d traded before, as if he’d decided she was a threat and he couldn’t, even for a moment, get sloppy or let his guard down.

Which just meant that she couldn’t afford a mistake either.

So instead of trying to find sneaky ways to be with the princess—between advisors’ meetings, undoubtedly—Isuzu decided to spend her afternoon on the _kasagake_ course to ensure she was ready for tomorrow. The course itself was set up on the east side of the palace grounds, near the sea cliffs and tree line, and the eastern wall. Ropes defined the corridor, with the viewing areas on platforms behind the start line and after the finish. The targets were absent—there weren’t even stakes in the ground to mark where they would be—so that none of the competitors could memorize their locations. They’d have to be ready to shoot high or low, to the left or to the right—not so different from riding through the enemy on a real battlefield. Nothing would be easy about it, and that gave her a thrill.

They’d waited for a little while by the time Momo came out of the stables, leading Isuzu’s Hikage and Sei’s dark brown horse, Suji.

“There you are! What took you so long, Little Brother?” Sei asked.

Momo snorted, holding the reins of both horses. “I had _two_ horses to ready, Nii-chan.”

Isuzu offered her palm to her horse, letting Hikage nose into her hand. “I don’t mind doing it myself.”

“Nonsense, Little Sister!” Sei grinned at her. “You outrank me, after all. So I insist—” He patted Momo on the back.

Their youngest brother let out an epic whine.

_Sorry, Momo_. She gave him an apologetic look. “I’d send for Lady Miu, but by the time word got home and back, everything should be done.”

“You still might need her,” Sei said, walking around to Suji’s flank.

Isuzu smiled, warmed by his belief in her. “I hope.” After a quick check, she slipped her boot into the stirrup and swung up into the saddle. Settled, she gathered the reins from her brother. “Thanks, Momo.”

“Mm.” His pout turned into a genuine smile. “You’re welcome, Nee-chan.”

As she waited for Sei to mount up, her gaze drifted to the tall horse that Lord Makoto led from the stables. Its coat was shiny and inky black, with a single slash of white down the nose. Was it Lord Haruka’s? But it couldn’t be—neither Haruka nor Prince Rin were anywhere nearby. She followed Makoto’s path to find Lord Sousuke at the end of it, in black robes embroidered with gray thread. So Haruka was letting Sousuke borrow his attendant? Or had Makoto assisted both of them, from the start? It was odd, though, given that Clan Yamazaki had several lords who would have been appropriate to attend to Sousuke instead of Lord Makoto.

Sousuke’s expression never wavered from his concentrated determination as he circled his horse, checking Makoto’s preparations. When he was apparently satisfied, he settled into the saddle and took the reins. Makoto had been smiling—that warm, friendly radiance that rarely left his face. But as Sousuke said something—inaudible at this distance—Makoto’s smile faltered. Just for the space of a heartbeat, and then it was back. But it was a mask this time, and Isuzu could see something wistful and pained, bleeding through. Makoto patted the horse and turned to leave—

—And that was when Sousuke reached down, snagging his hand.

Makoto looked up at him, and—

_Oh._ It made sense now. –Why Makoto was here and not at the palace with Haruka. –The mysterious person he and Nagisa had been talking about yesterday.

Despite how brief the exchange was, the fondness in Sousuke’s eyes was as clear as day. Makoto looked away and blushed, tugging his hand free. Watching them annoyed Isuzu far more than she cared to admit. It wasn’t seeing them together that grated on her. But Sousuke… _If you already have someone…_ Did he have feelings like that for Gou as well? Or was his drive to win merely political? Because if so…

Isuzu exhaled, squaring her shoulders as she looked away. From the start, this competition hadn’t had anything to do with love. That it did _for her_ didn’t necessarily change things for the others. She needed to remind herself. Everyone had their own reasons for being here—their particular motivations, clan or individual, and what they hoped to get out of a marriage to the princess. 

The answer was simple. She wasn’t losing to Lord Sousuke or anyone else.

Since Sei was finally ready, Isuzu squeezed her heels, bringing Hikage to a walk and then to a trot, heading for the _kasagake_ course with her brother trailing behind.

—She didn’t end up making it that far, distracted by a sudden increase in hoofbeats, by Imperial guards on horseback fanning out towards the wall.

Isuzu’s heart leapt into her throat, the cold rush of adrenaline flooding her limbs. _Something’s happened._ She turned Hikage immediately, riding southeast with Sei on her heels.

Lord Kazuki was headed for one of the lookout towers. He stopped at its base, shouting up to the guards above. Isuzu heard snatches as she got closer—

_A procession at the western gates…two hundred men…Prince’s orders to check readiness and raise the alert if—_

She caught up, finally. “Kazu-kun.”

Kazuki glanced at her, the wind pushing strands of brown hair against his face. “Did you catch that, Isuzu?”

“Not enough. Is it the Empress?” But it was a vain hope.

The grim set of his eyes and mouth told her as much. “No,” he said. “It’s Clan Kinjou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_taiko_ drumming ensemble](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UajKUdALiLE)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for some violence in this chapter, though nothing terribly graphic.  
_kan_ is a unit of weight; 1 _kan_ = 3.75kg  
Here's a _kasagake_ [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xHp_tVPCios)

“And here I thought I’d be too late.” Lady Kinjou wandered before the princess’s elevated throne, as if in thought, as if her every word weren’t calculated, premeditated. “The competition over, everything settled…” She held a fan, lacquered black and gleaming, in her left hand, waving an idle rhythm as she moved. “Imagine my surprise to see how things have _evolved_, Your Highness.” Though she spoke to Gou, Lady Kinjou glanced aside, finding Isuzu with her hawkish, ice-blue gaze. The smile on her painted, scarlet lips didn’t reach her eyes.

Isuzu met her stare, unblinking, yielding nothing.

Kinjou Akari, matriarch of the most powerful clan in all Japan aside from the Imperial house of Matsuoka, wore black silk woven with costly gold. Her obi belt was a rich, iris color, tied into elegant loops at her back. Her adornments were few—one jeweled comb gathered her copper hair—but each detail bespoke of refinement and wealth. She outshone everyone in the council pavilion—advisors and Imperials alike—with the subtle perfection she wielded like a blade.

And she was even more deadly than she was beautiful—the most dangerous ally Clan Matsuoka had.

It was Isuzu’s first time seeing her in person. She understood, immediately, why her father was anxious to shore up their position through agreements with other clans. Isuzu knelt amongst the lords on the southern edge of the pavilion, while the advisors were seated in a semi-circle at their tables to the west. To the east, the Imperials alone occupied the elevated dais—Gou seated on her throne behind _sudare_ with Rin standing at her side. The screens normally blocking the open-air sides of the pavilion had been removed, replaced by Imperial guards standing at attention in their black uniforms, all around the perimeter. They managed to look ceremonial, as if this were their usual station and not something especially arranged for this day and these guests.

Prince Rin had only allowed a delegation of five through the gate—Lady Kinjou, two aides…and two sons. Kaede was on the north side of the pavilion, weaponless—or so it appeared—and seated at the feet of Rin’s Imperial guards. He wore a lazy, smug little grin, limbs folded and hands tucked into the sleeves of his pale blue kimono. Isuzu could have gone her entire life without seeing him again, but she’d never be so lucky. To the right, a short distance away, Kaede’s brother knelt in perfect _seiza_ posture—Kinjou Yuu, apparently. It was the first Isuzu had heard of Kaede even having a brother, perhaps because Kaede’s exploits were so horrific and sensational, as to leave any more _normal_ member of Clan Kinjou in obscurity. There wasn’t much familial resemblance between the two brothers, and what she could gleam about their demeanors from appearance alone seemed even more opposite. Lord Yuu was stone-faced and silent, composed, though if Isuzu were to hazard a guess, she’d say he didn’t particularly care to be here. He shared his mother’s blue eyes—silvery pale—and his hair was dark brown, pulled up into a sleek top knot. His _hitatare_ and _hakama_ were blue-gray, finely made but unadorned. Isuzu’s gaze lingered on the bow slung across his chest, towering over his shoulder. The wood carried the marks of battle scars, carefully sanded and oiled—clearly well-tended. Yuu didn’t carry a sword; instead, there were throwing daggers sheathed along his left side. He was young—eighteen maybe? She wasn’t sure.

Isuzu was startled out of her scrutiny when their gazes met. Caught, damnit. Yuu’s eyes narrowed perceptively. He looked away.

“To what do we owe the pleasure, Lady Kinjou?” Gou asked, her voice regal and calm—not cowed in the least by Lady Kinjou’s posturing. “You so rarely grace us with your presence in person.”

“Indeed.” Lady Kinjou’s fan snapped closed. She gestured with it, a twist of her wrist that had Kaede on his feet, crossing the _tatami_ mats to sink down at her side, facing the dais. “When I heard what happened, I could only see this addressed properly.” With the same hand, she shoved Kaede down by the back of his neck until his forehead touched the floor, his hair spilled in all directions.

Isuzu flinched at the sound and suddenness of it, though she didn’t avert her gaze, watching as Lady Kinjou bowed smoothly alongside her prone son, her hand a fist in Kaede’s hair.

“My son apologizes for his atrocious behavior,” Lady Kinjou said. “As do I, as head of our clan.”

She sounded sincere enough, but Isuzu couldn’t shake the feeling that this too was strategically done.

“We await what you would require, Your Highness.”

Gou exhaled quietly. “Consider the matter absolved, Lady Kinjou. Thank you.” She paused, allowing the woman to straighten. “_However_, my decision stands.”

“Of course, Your Highness,” Lady Kinjou said, a perfect and precise smile curving her lips. “I would expect nothing less. For the mercy of your hand, I thank you.” She let Kaede up.

He sat back on his heels, hair wild over his shoulders, his face lined with the imprint of the _tatami_ floor. And he was _smiling_—a disturbing, hungry look directed at no one that chilled Isuzu to the core. With a dismissive gesture from his mother, he rose silently and returned to the edge of the pavilion to settle sprawled at the guards’ feet once more.

“And yet, you brought an army,” Prince Rin said, his voice not nearly as forgiving as his sister’s. “To apologize with?” The late afternoon sunlight cast its rays across the dais at his feet. His gaze was like hot steel, his left hand resting pointedly on the hilt of his sword.

Lady Kinjou flicked her fan open, waving it slowly once more. “To aid Her Majesty, of course. I remember, even if you were too young at the time. We simply cannot permit any vulnerabilities, can we?”

Rin did not flinch, but Isuzu saw the way his jaw flexed and tightened.

“But speaking of…” Lady Kinjou’s gaze swept the room, as if searching for some sign of the Empress’s presence. “I expected Her Majesty to be here by now. Has she been delayed?”

The words were casual—conversational even—but Isuzu could almost _see_ the blood drain from the prince’s face. As far as she knew, the Empress was scheduled to arrive any day now, the unpredictability of travel being what it was. She wasn’t late by any means. But the suggestion was like ice in Isuzu’s veins. She could only imagine how much worse it was for Rin.

“Thank you for your concern,” Gou said, with no hint of being affected by Lady Kinjou’s subtle insinuation. “My mother will arrive soon. You may greet her yourself if you choose to stay, Lady Kinjou.”

“I will, Your Highness, thank you.” Lady Kinjou inclined her head to the throne. “With a request, if you’ll allow it.”

There was a pause—not out of trepidation, but simply because Gou could deign to have Lady Kinjou wait. –An elegant reminder of the difference between their stations. “You may state your request.”

Lady Kinjou smiled and there was something satisfied or bemused in the way it touched her eyes. “Since the timing of our arrival has been so fortunate, and since there is _precedence_—” Her gaze flicked to Isuzu as she spoke the word. “I ask that my younger son be allowed to take his brother’s place. That Clan Kinjou may stay represented in contention for your gracious hand, Your Highness.”

Isuzu’s hand fell to the hilt of her sword, her palm scraping across the sharkskin wrappings. It wasn’t surprising—why else would Lord Yuu be here? But it left her unsettled all the same. Having any member of Clan Kinjou near the princess seemed like a risk. Maybe that wasn’t fair—she didn’t know Yuu at all. But she couldn’t shake the sense of foreboding that twisted in her gut.

The advisors murmured to themselves in the silence that followed, leaning their heads together, whispering behind their fans. She knew what _they _were thinking—most of them, at least. They hadn’t spent days in debate following Kaede’s dismissal to let Clan Matsuoka alienate their most powerful ally now. Gou knew the weight of this decision even better than Isuzu did. Still, she hoped, irrationally—

“I’ll allow it,” Gou said.

Isuzu pressed her lips, feeling the words lash through her. On the opposite side of the pavilion, Lord Yuu’s brow tensed, then went smooth once more.

“Am I to presume you intend for Lord Kaede to be attendant to Lord Yuu?”

Lady Kinjou bowed. “If you’ll permit it, Your Highness. My eldest son could use the lesson, serving his younger sibling for a time.”

Isuzu wished Gou would say ‘no.’ Just looking at Kaede made her hackles rise.

“I will not tolerate another breach of behavior, Lady Kinjou,” Gou said, her voice hardened. “There will be appropriate retribution for even the slightest offense.”

“You may do with him what you will,” Lady Kinjou said, “should his conduct fail to meet your expectations. I accept whatever the consequences may be, Your Highness.”

How little she must care for his life. Isuzu didn’t exactly feel sorry for him. Kaede was responsible for himself—for his actions, his choices. But there was clearly no love to be lost between mother and son. Isuzu missed her parents—her father and especially her mother—as she thought of the warmth bestowed upon her and her brothers daily as they grew up.

“Very well,” Gou said. “The _kasagake_ event will commence in the morning. Until then.”

It was a dismissal. Isuzu and everyone else in the chamber bowed as Gou rose and left her throne, escorted from the pavilion by Prince Rin.

Once they were gone, Isuzu straightened, sitting back on her heels. She watched as Lady Kinjou went to her sons, as she grasped Yuu’s shoulder and spoke to him quietly. His lips thinned, something defiant brimming in his eyes for just a moment, before his face smoothed with acquiescence. 

Isuzu leaned into Sei, beside her. “What do you know about him?”

Sei shook his head. “Nothing much. He’s never come to the competitions, as far as I know.”

She sighed softly. “I suppose that could be a good thing.” _Given the rest of the family_.

Sei met her gaze in sober agreement.

“Yuu-chan…” Nagisa murmured from her other side, as if testing the name. If anyone could befriend the competition’s latest (albeit reluctant) entrant, it would be Nagisa.

Isuzu smile faintly. “Planning to—”

She was cut off when Lord Kazuki stopped in front of them and bowed. His eyes flicked to her when he straightened. “Lady Isuzu.” His quiet voice and gaze picked out a few others. “Lord Haruka. Lord Sousuke. Lord Nagisa.”

Isuzu didn’t have to wonder much about the summons, quickly rising to her feet. She shared a glance with Sei. _Keep an eye on him?_ It was redundant to ask. She knew he’d do it anyway. 

Sei nodded to her and smiled. “See you later, Little Sister.”

She smiled back, just briefly, and followed Lord Kazuki from the council pavilion.

-x-

They gathered in the princess’s audience chamber in the keep, tucked in shoulder-to-shoulder around the table with Gou, veiled, at its head. Isuzu sat to the princess’s left, Prince Rin to Gou’s right and then, circling around, were Haruka, Sousuke, Master Ryuuji, and Nagisa. The Imperials’ attendants—Lady Chigusa and Lady Ayumu, and Lord Aiichirou—and the princess’s guards, Kazuki, Romio, and Shizuru, stood around the perimeter of the room. Someone had covered the slat windows into the servants’ passageway and Isuzu had no doubt those corridors were guarded also.

Freshly served tea steamed from cups in front of each of them at the table, untouched.

Prince Rin was the first to break the silence, rubbing the crease between his brows with trembling fingers. “_Damn it_.”

Gou’s exhale caused her veil to flutter. “You know she only said that to get a rise out of you. To plant the doubt.”

“I know.” Rin lowered his hand, now a fist. Haruka wordlessly reached out, covering the prince’s fingers with his own. The two shared a glance, color staining Rin’s cheeks, but the trembling subsided. Rin let out a sigh, heavy and tense. “We can’t send word without raising suspicion, and not without giving away the Empress’s position.”

“Yes,” Gou said. “We wait. We proceed as planned.”

Not that Rin looked happy about it.

Isuzu glanced across the table. “The arrival of Clan Kinjou’s army won’t have gone unnoticed.” She caught Sousuke’s gaze. 

Sousuke looked at her, and for the first time in days, there wasn’t any challenge or animosity in his eyes. Some kind of truce, maybe, in light of current circumstances. “Isuzu’s right,” he said. “What Kaede did is already widely known. We’re not the only ones expecting some sort of backlash from Kinjou.” Sousuke nodded towards Haruka. “Our clans will already be in the process of sending our own forces.”

“I’d give it a day or two at most,” Isuzu said, gesturing to Nagisa. “For those of us east of the palace.”

“Oh, yes. You can bet on it, Hime-chan, Rin-Rin,” Nagisa said.

“The Nanase army has been on standby for days,” Haruka said quietly, looking down at his and Rin’s interlaced fingers. “My grandmother insisted, from the moment we arrived.”

Gou’s hand moved beneath the table—reaching out, searching— 

Isuzu caught it, gripping the princess’s hand between both of hers. “Trust us,” she said, meeting Gou’s gaze. “Our clans won’t look the other way.”

“Isuzu,” Gou murmured, her eyes shimmering beneath the gauzy veil.

Beside her, Prince Rin inhaled noisily, blinking rapidly as his eyes began to gleam.

“Did you think you had to do this alone, Rin?” Haruka asked.

Sousuke snorted from across the table. “Idiot,” he muttered, smiling fondly at the prince.

Rin hung his head. “Thank you,” he whispered, his voice thick with emotion, the words expressed with effort.

“…So,” Gou said next, looking at the faces around the table, still holding Isuzu’s hand. “We’re not letting any of the others onto the palace grounds—it will just be the five that are already here. Our mother will have a sizeable guard with her. We’ll trust your forces—” she glanced at Haruka, Sousuke, and Nagisa, then lingered on Isuzu “—to smooth the way.”

Isuzu nodded at her, squeezing her hand. 

“Lady Kinjou and her aides will stay with the other advisors and their retinue. As for Lord Yuu and Lord Kaede…” Gou trailed off with a wince.

“We’ll keep tabs on them,” Sousuke said. “The others are all loyal. They wouldn’t be here otherwise.”

“Yup.” Nagisa nodded, humming a little.

“All the same.” Rin scrubbed at his face and huffed out a breath. “A few extra guards would be prudent,” he said, locking eyes with Master Ryuuji.

“Consider it done,” Ryuuji said, folding his arms over his broad, well-muscled chest.

The prince pressed his lips, glancing from Gou to Isuzu and back. “I’d…feel better if Isuzu were with you,” he said quietly—tentatively—because he knew the cost of that suggestion.

It lashed through Isuzu, stinging and painful, and she fought hard to keep it from showing on her face. She’d _just_ joined the competition, just won her first event. She was _so close to_— But it hardly mattered who won if the princess wasn’t _safe_. Isuzu drew a breath. “Hime, I can—”

“No.” Gou’s voice was firm. “I refuse to _react_.” She gripped Isuzu’s hand, her gaze searing through the veil. “I won’t throw away what we could have because of fear. Threats that may turn out to be baseless.”

Air threaded out between Isuzu’s teeth as she savored Gou’s resolve, all sharpened steel and fire. She shivered a little, pleasantly.

Gou noticed, lips quirking into a hint of a smile before she glanced away. “You’ll just have to do what you usually do, Brother.”

Rin nodded, not looking particularly surprised. “In that case, Sister, perhaps skip the salon tonight?”

The princess gave a dramatic sigh. “And I was _so_ hoping for an encore of Clan Mikoshiba’s _taiko_ performance.” She smiled at Isuzu. “But I suppose it can wait.”

Isuzu bit her lower lip, fighting a grin, trying not to let her mind drift to last night—to laundry snapping in the evening breezes and a hard wall at her back. _Maybe a private performance, next time._ She cleared her throat, tearing her gaze away from the princess. “What can you tell us about Lord Yuu?”

Rin’s face smoothed. “He’s a marksman, one of the best. And he doesn’t have Kaede’s excesses.” It was clear he spoke from experience. “He’ll be difficult to beat in _kasagake_.”

“Yes, indeed,” Master Ryuuji said.

“But Yuu-chan didn’t seem that happy to join the competition,” Nagisa murmured, head tilted to the side as he mused.

Rin shook his head, looking faintly amused—probably reacting to Nagisa’s guileless -_chan_. “He’s obedient to his mother, though I wouldn’t hazard to guess how much loyalty there is between any of them.” He grimaced. “You saw the extent of it between Lady Kinjou and Kaede.”

“Are they after the throne?” Sousuke asked, voicing the question they’d all been dancing around from the beginning. “Clan Kinjou’s never been more powerful than they are now.” The possibility settled heavily in the otherwise quiet room.

“I don’t know,” Gou said, at length. “Clan Kinjou doesn’t have a daughter to be Empress, though I don’t suspect that would be an impediment.” She shook her head, her veil dancing with the motion. “Regardless, it would put us in a difficult position, were we to accuse them without having evidence they intend to breach the alliance they’ve held with Clan Matsuoka for generations. I need all of you—” her voice, regal and strong, encompassed everyone gathered “—to keep your eyes and ears open. And be ready for anything.”

_Hime_. Isuzu bowed in reply, accepting the task entrusted to her, sealing it like a promise. The others did the same.

“Well…” Gou exhaled, her voice lightening a bit. “We’ve been in conference long enough.” They bowed again as she rose to her feet. “Isuzu, if you’d stay back a moment…”

“Hai.” She waited until the others had left—Gou’s handmaidens and guards taking to the hallway just outside—before she moved closer to the princess. Isuzu could feel the weight of Gou’s gaze, imploring and strained, even through the veil. She lifted it, the fabric gauzy soft against her fingertips, and watched Gou’s lips thin, her chin trembling ever so slightly—

The hug was fierce, crushing her ribs. “Be safe,” Gou whispered—a command between them, sovereign to subject, paramour to paramour.

Isuzu smiled. “I will.” She tilted her head, brushing their lips together. “You too.”

Gou nodded sharply, her fingers digging into Isuzu’s back before she finally pulled away. Her cheeks were pink, eyes rife with displeasure as she batted her veil once more into place.

Isuzu lingered a moment longer, gazing as though she could sketch the princess with her mind. It was silly, wasn’t it? That she hadn’t drawn Gou even once for all the time they’d spent together. Had she been so stuck in the future, dreading what was to come, that she’d only collected little flashes of now? There could’ve been so many more—moments, memories…

_Something for later_.

Isuzu smiled at the love of her life, then headed out the door.

-x-

She caught up with Sousuke and Nagisa on the path leading away from the keep. 

“We can have our attendants take shifts overnight,” Sousuke said, acknowledging her arrival with a glance. “To supplement Master Ryuuji’s men.”

Nagisa nodded beside him. “Rei-chan won’t mind.”

Isuzu pressed her lips, biting back a sigh. “Some of our attendants may be better at that than others.” She shrugged helplessly. When Momo slept, he _slept._ From dusk to dawn, whatever time he crashed, he wouldn’t be awake until after sunrise. “But I can take a shift. Getting up early isn’t a big deal.” She was used to it now, and anyway, sleeping in the barracks—even with the sounds and smells of the men around her—was a cakewalk compared to huddling back-to-back with Sei on a muddy battlefield, chasing meager scraps of sleep while dew formed on their armor.

Sousuke shook his head. “No, you need to be at the top of your game tomorrow.” He looked at her coolly.

Isuzu blinked, a startled huff of astonishment coming out. “First of all, I wasn’t _asking_ your permission.” She fixed him with an equally stony stare. “I’ll decide what I need to be ready and it has nothing to do with you.”

He breathed out through his nose, stopping in the middle of the path and turning to face her. “There’s no point competing in something like this unless you’re committed to giving it your best.” Sousuke folded his arms over his chest.

_Wow._ Isuzu rubbed her forehead in utter disbelief. “Maybe you haven’t noticed. But I have everything, including my heart, on the line here. So you can trust that I’m all in on this.” She dropped her hand, glaring up at him. “Answer a question for me, this time. Why do _you_ want to marry the princess?”

Sousuke looked startled by her words, his arms coming loose and drifting back to his sides, confusion knitting his brow. “This is a game. The council will be the one to decide… Surely, you know that.”

“Sou-chan…” Nagisa winced beside them.

Isuzu managed to not roll her eyes (barely). “Right. And that’s why Lord Makoto sounds crushed by how keenly you’re competing. I’m guessing _he’s_ figured out what happens if you win, even if you haven’t.”

Sousuke’s face went white, his jaw flexing, hands clenching into fists at his sides. “Don’t you _dare_ bring Makoto into this—”

“_Time out!_” Nagisa got between them bodily, hands lifted to hold them both at bay. “Save it for the competition tomorrow. No use spending your energy here, Sou-chan… Suzu-chan.” He glanced at each of them in turn.

Isuzu let her breath trail out, rolling her shoulders in an attempt to alleviate the tension gathered there.

Sousuke looked away, shaking out his hands. “Makoto’s fine with this. He understands—”

“You might talk to him,” Nagisa said. “I don’t think he’s as OK as you think he is.”

Sousuke opened his mouth as if to retort, but something in Nagisa’s gaze kept him quiet. They shared a long look, then Sousuke’s face clouded. He nodded, swallowed. “…Sorry, Isuzu,” he murmured, voice rough when he glanced at her. “I wasn’t meaning to get into it with you.”

“Apology accepted.” She let it go with a sigh. After all, she had every intention of beating him mercilessly on the _kasagake _course tomorrow. “Just… Let’s agree on what’s important.”

His face smoothed. “Yeah. No argument there.” Sousuke moved to the side as they started walking again, letting her precede them on the path that led to the beach.

-x-

There was a hush in the barracks that hadn’t been there yesterday or this morning. Master Ryuuji and his swordsmen had planted themselves at each external corner of the building, plus two inside, one at either end of the central corridor. Clan Nanase’s space had been cleared out and provided to Clan Kinjou; Lord Makoto looked unsettled as he oiled a blade in Clan Yamazaki’s adjacent space, seated as far as possible from the standing screen between them.

Kaede did the heavy lifting of moving their luggage and settling in while Lord Yuu looked on. They managed to do everything without speaking to each other, with Yuu clearing his throat and pointing whenever he needed to get Kaede’s attention or redirect him. What a _charming_ pair of siblings they made. Eventually, Lord Yuu grabbed a practice bow and walked out, leaving Kaede to tend to their bedding.

Isuzu glanced at Sei, who shrugged at the exchange. Even Momo was unusually quiet, his golden eyes wide as he reacted to the subdued mood of the place.

Isuzu reached out to muss his hair. “Relax, Little Brother. It’ll be OK.”

“_Nee-chan_.” Momo scrunched his face up, ducking out from beneath her hand. But he smiled.

Isuzu grabbed her practice bow. “I’ll be outside.” With evening upon them, she didn’t have time to ride the _kasagake _course before nightfall. Even if she had, letting the Kinjou brothers out of her sight seemed ill-advised.

“Want company?” Sei asked, arms folded as he hovered at the entrance to their space, his gaze focused down the corridor.

“Nah.” Isuzu smiled at him and headed outside, passing Nagisa and Asahi on the way.

The sun was beginning to set, casting long shadows across the sea cliffs from the west. Isuzu drew a deep breath of the salty air, holding it in her lungs for a bit before exhaling slowly. _Know your enemy_, her father always said. She intended to.

Circling around the barracks, she found Lord Yuu past the well, near the bluff where the grassy rise ended and the ground crumbled away into sand and rock, below them. One of the Imperial guards leaned against the north wall of the barracks nearby, hand resting lightly on the hilt of his _tachi_.

Isuzu met the guard’s eyes and nodded. She headed for the cliffside, giving Lord Yuu a respectable berth and then some.

Yuu was practicing his draws with a well-worn training bow. His gaze flicked at her when she arrived, clearly not thrilled by her presence. But he went back to his draws, as if simply deciding to ignore her, rather than asking her to leave or moving away himself.

From that alone, Isuzu started to get a sense of him. She didn’t say a word, setting her feet and using the endless horizon as her target as she went through her forms. This bow intentionally had a heavier draw than the one she used on the battlefield, working her muscles to a higher threshold so that she’d have the stamina to keep shooting, no matter how many targets or rounds there were. 

For a long while, they did their practicing in silence with only the occasional grunt of effort between them. In the distance, there was the sound of the waves and snippets of conversations from the others, as attendants and their lords drifted towards the salon to prepare dinner.

Sweat beaded Isuzu’s brow soon enough, her arms and _sobokin_ starting to burn. Completing a set of draws, she lowered her bow, rolling her shoulders and breathing, giving herself a moment to rest. 

Lord Yuu glanced at her, this time with more curiosity than annoyance.

Isuzu returned his glance with a faint smile. “I hear you’re an expert marksman,” she said, lifting her voice just enough to cover the distance between them.

Yuu lowered his arms, shifting into a posture of rest. “Have you?” His voice was young, quieter than his brother’s, yet still colored by the cocky rebellion of youth.

“_Sogekihei?_” she asked. Clan Mikoshiba had several among their archers—sharpshooters particularly skilled at killing the enemy from a distance. “Is that your deal?”

She saw him flinch, though he tried to hide it, looking away from her. “No. Hunting, mostly.”

_Ah._ Isuzu let her gaze wander to the fine leather of his boots, the same that circled his wrists and his waist, and made up the strap of his quiver. “Game, then? Deer? Wild boar?”

“Both.” His shoulders relaxed, and she heard it in his voice, too. “They run rampant through the rice paddies, unless we thin them out.”

Isuzu nodded. “It’s the same for us, every year. What’s the largest you’ve gotten?”

“Huh? Oh.” Yuu looked away, thoughtfully. “I guess around thirty _kan_ or so? For a boar.”

“What?” Isuzu blinked. “That’s like double what we see in the mountains.”

“Really?” He turned to her. “It was like…” He spread his hands, miming the size of an animal as tall as his thighs and twice as long. “They’re all about that big, I guess.”

“No wonder you have to hunt them!” Isuzu folded her arms, grinning. “A herd like that would probably take out entire fields if you let them.”

His face brightened. “Yeah, one season, a few years back—”

He never finished the sentence, a flicker of movement catching their attention—Kaede, sauntering over to them with a bemused smile on his face.

“Oh? Making friends, I see.”

Yuu’s face shuttered immediately.

Kaede stopped more than an arm’s length away from them. Still unarmed, but that didn’t make him _safe_. She remembered what he’d done during the _kenjutsu_ matches—the brutal efficiency, the bruises left behind. They’d been spared any crushed limbs or broken ribs then, but she’d heard the stories. The guard at the corner of the barracks straightened. Isuzu glanced at him briefly, acknowledging his readiness to intervene if necessary. A second guard, one who’d been stationed inside the barracks, came out and stood near the door.

Kaede tilted his head, as if listening to the guards’ quiet movements behind him. He smirked. “You know she’s the competition, Little Brother?” Kaede asked, his voice low and smooth—not unlike his mother’s. “And the princess’s lover, or so the rumors say.” His eyes glided over Isuzu’s body. 

“Are you done?” Yuu asked, glaring in his direction.

Kaede gave no indication he’d heard what his brother said. “Though it makes me wonder,” he murmured, still eyeing her. “Since the princess needs an heir, which I don’t suppose you’re capable of giving to her.” Kaede stalked closer, one slow step at a time, as he spoke. “Unless you have secrets we don’t know about, Isuzu-_sama_.” He added the suffix to her name mockingly. His gaze slid down to her waist and went lower.

Isuzu squashed the urge to shy away from his prying eyes and insinuations, holding her ground calmly. “It doesn’t concern you, Kaede.”

“A ‘no’ then, hmm.” He finally looked her in the eye again, within striking range now. “Well, I can see the appeal. It’s a shame you weren’t in the competition from the beginning.” Kaede grinned hungrily at her. His hand toyed with the neck of his _kimono_, sliding along the edge, baring skin marked with scars and welts. The welts looked fresh—days old, maybe. “I’d like a taste of your sword.”

“That wouldn’t be difficult to arrange,” Isuzu said, dropping her left hand to the hilt of her _tachi_.

“Oh, _indulge_ me,” he said, the words drawn out into a groan. Kaede wet his lips, tugging on his clothes a bit more. Her gaze caught on the raised welts on his chest, five angry red lines raked down his torso. “And when you’re pinned to the ground beneath me, splattered with my blood and yours, I’ll _show you_ what you’ve been missing. You’ll crave it when I’m done with you.” 

Isuzu flinched despite herself, a thick, hot breath issuing from her throat. She shook her head to clear the picture of his words, swallowing against the taste of bile, _refusing_ to be baited. “I’ll pass.”

His eyes glittered as he pressed closer. “I wasn’t _asking_ you, Isuzu.”

Isuzu thumbed the guard of her blade, subtly shifting her feet. He’d be dead if she drew. She wouldn’t be the first to strike, but she would _finish_ anything he started.

“_Kaede_.” The name came out as a warning, spoken coldly by his brother. 

The Imperial guards stepped away from the wall of the barracks.

Kaede merely smiled, not breaking eye contact with her. “It’s been a while, Little Brother. Don’t you think this one would be fun to play with? Not as fun as Her Highness, perhaps, but—”

It all happened in the space of two heartbeats—Kaede grabbing her by the wrist, Isuzu countering like a viper coiled to strike. She pulled him in, using his hold as leverage, drawing his weight onto his left foot as she swept his right foot out from under him. She gripped the shoulder of his _kimono_ as they went down in a heap, slamming his back against the grass and staying on top of him. His right arm grabbed for her, but she pinned his bicep down with her knee and drew her _maezashi_ with a shriek of steel against sheath. 

Kaede went still, his lips parted to draw air she denied him as she leaned close, the edge of her blade pressed to his throat, scraping against the stubble beneath his chin. She held the short sword in a reverse grip in her left hand, while his fingers still bit into her right wrist, digging hard into the muscle between her bones. 

“You have a death wish,” she murmured, his skin reflected in the steel of her blade as she held him prone, as Yuu and the guards rushed in, as others came running. “It’s not even nightfall.”

Kaede licked his lips and grinned, looking up at her with glazed eyes. “You misunderstand. What I want…” Heedless of the blade at his throat, his thumb pushed against her wrist bone hard enough to conjure bright sparks of pain. “What you’ll do for me.” His right hand searched for purchase, fingers curling around her calf—

A line of red beaded beneath his chin as Isuzu broke his hold and punched him, right in the center of his smug face. Not hard enough to _kill_ him, but enough to make him bleed. Kaede hissed beneath her, mouth open, nose bloodied. He began to chuckle, his head lolling to the side in a daze.

Isuzu climbed off, relinquishing Kaede to Master Ryuuji and the Imperial guards who grabbed him by the arms and hauled him upright. 

“_What did you do to my sister?_” Sei was there immediately, knuckles cracking against the side of Kaede’s jaw.

“I’m _fine_, Sei.” Isuzu cleaned her _maezashi_ and sheathed it. She flexed her right hand, her knuckles throbbing, wrist splotched with red where he’d grabbed her.

Kaede laughed, spitting blood to the ground. “It’s been too long since anyone’s hit me back.” He grinned at both of them. “Far too long.”

“That’s enough out of you,” Master Ryuuji said, his lip curling with disgust. “Let’s go.”

The Imperial guards dragged Kaede away, Ryuuji following behind.

Lord Yuu, red in the face, looked from his brother to Isuzu and back again, clearly torn. He reached into a pocket. “Isuzu-sama…” 

In his outstretched hand he held a small clay vessel with a wooden lid. It had a strong, herbal smell.

Sei advanced on him. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Yuu flinched. “It’s just—”

“Sei.” Isuzu nudged her brother aside, giving him a sharp look. _Calm down_. 

Sei frowned, but backed off.

Yuu hung his head, shame coloring his cheeks. “It’s a salve, for your hand. I— I’m—”

“Thanks.” Isuzu accepted it from him. “You don’t owe me any apology for your brother’s insane behavior.”

His lips pressed into a line, turmoil running through his eyes. “I should…” He stepped back, glancing hesitantly in the way the guards had gone.

“You don’t have to, Yuu-chan,” Nagisa said, at the head of the small crowd of lords and attendants who’d gathered at the commotion. “You can stay here with us if you want.”

“But…” Yuu glanced at Nagisa, his face clouding.

“Come on.” Nagisa slipped in, right into Yuu’s bubble, smiling at him. “Have dinner with us! It’s OK—we’ll take care of you tonight.”

Isuzu could see the options warring in Yuu’s eyes—what he wanted, what he thought he _should_ do—and the exact moment he gave in. But it was Nagisa; Yuu was doomed from the start.

“I— OK…”

“Great!” Nagisa tucked his arm through Yuu’s. “Rei-chan! Set another plate for dinner!”

Yuu’s eyes went wide as Nagisa pulled him towards the salon, but he went, blushing up to his ears.

He was just a kid with the worst of luck, having been born into that family. Isuzu stifled a sigh, popping the lid off the salve and sniffing at its contents. It had a sharp, minty smell, plus other familiar herbs. She dipped her fingertips into it, coating her knuckles and right wrist.

Sei watched her intently. “What happened?”

Isuzu shrugged. “I don’t know. He seemed eager to pick a fight for some reason. Not that he would’ve gotten away with it. With the guards and all of you here.” There was something odd about it, sticking in the back of her mind. But she didn’t know what.

“Still.” His frown deepened. He looked her over, head to toe. “You’re not hurt?”

Isuzu snorted. “Please.” She offered the salve. “Want some for your hand?”

Her brother glanced down at his reddened knuckles, his gaze darkening. “Nah. I want to feel this one for a while.”

_Men._ Isuzu rolled her eyes. “Suit yourself.” She closed up the salve, sinking it into her pocket to return to Yuu later. “So, dinner?”

Sei didn’t answer at first. 

“Sei?”

“What?” He shook himself. “Oh. Yes, Momo’s on it. We should—”

Isuzu nodded. “I’ll be right there. After I put this back.” She plucked her practice bow from the grass where it had fallen in the scuffle.

“I’ll wait for you,” he said.

Isuzu sighed and headed into the building.

The barracks were all but deserted now, save for one guard still at his post at the end of the corridor. Isuzu ducked into Clan Mikoshiba’s space, setting her practice bow on the weapon rack and kneeling briefly on her folded bedding. She grabbed a length of _sarashi_, folding it in half and winding it between her thumb and fingers and around her wrist. She used her teeth to pull the knot tight, bending her wrist to check the joint. Kaede’s off-kilter smile was seared into her mind, flashing behind her eyelids every time she blinked. Damnit. What was he after? He must’ve known he wouldn’t get away with it. He was impulsive, for sure—she remembered as much from his _kenjutsu_ match with Haruka—but still…

She was left unsettled, questions piling up without answers. Isuzu went outside and found Sei just beyond the door, waiting as he’d said.

His gaze flicked to her wrist and he frowned.

“Just a precaution,” she said and shrugged. “Nothing a drink and good company won’t fix.”

Sei’s face softened. He sighed and almost smiled, slipping his arm around her shoulders. “That, I can help with.”

-x-

A bit of _sake_ did wonders to soothe her mind—that and how amusing it was to watch Lord Yuu, wide-eyed and blushing, caught at a table with Nagisa, Rei, Ikuya, and Natsuya. The poor kid looked on the verge of sensory overload, but still seemed to be enjoying himself. It wasn’t long until the arm wrestling started, Yuu versus Nagisa, Yuu versus Natsuya…Yuu versus Nagisa _and_ Natsuya at the same time, each of them taking one of his arms.

Isuzu let out a low whistle when he won, easily. 

Sei met her gaze and she knew they were thinking the same thing. The kid was going to be tough to beat, tomorrow.

The evening was pleasant if quiet, but at least it wasn’t the tense affair it would’ve been with Kaede in their midst. Conversation flowed as easily as the drinks, and though they were still armed and well-guarded, Isuzu allowed herself to relax along with the others, looking forward to the competition tomorrow. The Imperials didn’t show—which Isuzu hadn’t expected given their discussion earlier—but as the evening stretched on into night, she was surprised to look up and find Lord Haruka entering the salon alone, lantern light reflecting off the sheen of his long, black hair.

His gaze searched the salon for a moment, noting Lord Yuu’s presence among their friends. Yuu’s face was flushed with drink; he seemed to be nodding off at Nagisa’s side, head snapping up every so often, a small embarrassed smile on his face as Nagisa laughed and nudged him. He wasn’t the first to go out; Momo was already snoring softly, cheek smashed against Sei’s left arm.

Isuzu returned to her drink, downing another swallow of fragrant _sake_ and feeling the pleasant warmth suffuse her limbs. Sei was pouring her more when Haruka stopped at their table. Isuzu blinked up at him—at Haruka wearing his usual stoic expression, though his eyes were keen, picking her out amongst the others. Why her and not Makoto?

“Haruka! Did you get lost on the way to the water?” Seijuurou asked with a grin.

Haruka turned his gaze to the ocean, his inhale thick with longing— But he tore himself away, looking at her again. “Gou-hime wants to know if you’re OK.”

Isuzu quirked a brow. “And she sent you?” He was pretty much the last person she expected to be running the princess’s errands.

“Rin’s got his hands full trying to keep her calm, so.” He shrugged, his gaze flicking pointedly to her wrapped wrist.

That explained it. It wasn’t hard to imagine fury on Gou’s face, to think of her storming through the keep while Chigusa and Ayumu pleaded with her. It would take Rin and the Imperial guards to contain her there, if they even really could. _Hime…_ She hadn’t thought to send word; it had been such a minor altercation, though the consequences for Kaede could be severe. _I didn’t mean to worry you._ Isuzu forced back a sigh as she glanced at her arm. The throbbing had subsided at least. She flexed, wiggling all five fingers for show. “You can tell Her Highness I’m fine. He got worse for it.”

Haruka let out a soft snort of amusement. “I saw.”

“Though I only take credit for the first punch.” Isuzu gestured towards her brother. 

Sei frowned, cracking his bruised knuckles. “I should’ve hit him harder.”

Isuzu rolled her eyes. “Where’d they put him?”

“Locked up in the guards’ barracks,” Haruka said. “Ryuuji’s watching him. Until they figure out what to do.”

“I’m sure the council will be meeting to discuss it. If they haven’t already started.” Isuzu pursed her lips, wondering how Lady Kinjou had reacted when she heard the news. 

“I guess there will be a hearing tomorrow, or whenever the Empress arrives.” Haruka sounded disinterested as the conversation turned political, his gaze slipping back to the water.

Isuzu smiled. She got to her feet and stepped away from the table, letting him see her head to toe, just to prove she was as fine as she’d said. “Please tell her not to worry. And that I’ll see her in the morning.”

Haruka nodded. “I’ll let her know.”

“Thank you, Haruka.”

He left the salon, and it was just as likely he’d take a detour to the beach before returning to the keep and to Rin. Isuzu exhaled, wishing she could be at the princess’s side tonight, coaxing her to relax with her arms and gentle kisses, to feel Gou’s agitated heartrate subside beneath her lips. 

“Little Sister?”

Isuzu schooled her thoughts, glancing at her brother. “A bath and bed, I think,” she murmured, waving towards Momo, who now slumbered face down on the table. “Want me to get him?”

They were among the first to return to the barracks, but with the residual _sake_ laced through her veins, Isuzu found sleep easily.

She just…didn’t stay asleep? Or was she dreaming? Isuzu couldn’t tell, but there were voices drifting to her ears—familiar ones—refusing to be muffled by her pillow as she pressed her face into it.

“I’m sorry I’m like this. I don’t expect to change.” Sousuke’s whisper seemed to come from the edge of her blanket. “But it has nothing to do with the way I feel about you. None of this does.” His voice grew taut. “You have to understand.”

There was a sigh—Makoto, pensive and wistful. “I know how you feel. I’m not doubting that.”

And, _no_. Why did it sound like they were in bed with her? Isuzu rolled over, stuck in some dreamworld with moonlight filtering into the barracks and Sousuke reclining beside her bedroll. His head was propped on the heel of his hand, his elbow digging into her sleeping mat. Silver gilded his loose hair and the skin bared by the casual drape of his kimono. Makoto was on her other side, his eyes shining softly as he lay there with a pillow hugged to his chest, his tawny hair spilled across her blankets.

This…couldn’t be happening. Isuzu covered her face with her hands. _Um, I’m ready to wake up now…_

“But you have to realize that, if you win—if you marry Gou-hime—things can’t be the same between us. Even if we’re still able to be together, sometimes.”

“Makoto—” Sousuke reached out—

“No.” Makoto pushed his hand away. “Let me finish. You’ll have a whole family, all of these responsibilities that won’t include me.”

Isuzu blinked at the barracks’ ceiling, still pretty certain she was asleep. She stifled a sigh of resignation. _Makoto’s right you know._

“I’m not saying I can’t deal with it. It just makes me sad.” Makoto frowned, his eyes gleaming with emotion. “I’m _willing_ to share you. But let me mourn this a bit—no longer having you be only mine.”

_Damn._ Her heart ached at that, knowing exactly how Makoto felt. She could’ve said the same words to Gou. And might still have to. Nothing was guaranteed, even if she won _kasagake_. Would the council really let the princess marry a woman?

Sousuke’s face hardened, determination etched into his features by shadow and moonlight. “Don’t mourn us prematurely, Makoto.”

“I know.” Makoto sighed. “I just can’t help but feel you slipping away—”

Sousuke gave him a _look_, a very clear _not-tonight-you-won’t_ look, just before he shifted upright, reaching across her to grab his lover and—

_Oh dear God no—_ Isuzu yelped, eyes squeezed shut. She did _not_ need to be sandwiched between Sousuke’s _kinniku_ and Makoto’s swooning expression while kissing or _anything else_ happened—

She snapped awake in the dark, chest heaving as she blinked rapidly, taking in the slumbering forms of her brothers in their bedrolls on either side of her. The kissing sounds were coming from the other side of the wall just beyond her head, drifting unhindered through the window—crushed breaths and soft, muffled gasps…

Isuzu pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes and grimaced. OK, at least she was awake, at least they weren’t really in bed with her. But—

“Woo! Get him, Mako-chan!” Nagisa’s whispered cheer came from the adjacent compartment, on the other side of the standing screen that separated Clan Mikoshiba’s space from Clan Hazuki’s.

“Nagisa!” Rei’s tightened voice was chased by a rustle of fabric. “Go back to sleep!”

The sounds from outside stopped with a quiet, sudden grunt, footsteps—two pairs—retreating through the grass.

Isuzu sighed with relief, lying back and scrubbing a hand over her face.

Nagisa’s voice turned sly. “Maybe I need someone to help me—”

Isuzu’s eyes widened. “_No!_” Rei said it at the same time she did. There was a _thud_—like someone getting smacked with a pillow—followed by Nagisa’s muffled laughter. But after a moment, he quieted down and the barracks, blissfully, returned to the near-silence of snoring men and the distant crash of the waves.

Isuzu rolled over, tugging her blankets tighter around herself as she chased sleep again. Hopefully Sousuke and Makoto wouldn’t invade her dreams a second time. She was glad they’d (maybe?) come to an understanding (of sorts?), but she didn’t need the live show. It was only as she was drifting off, on the precipice of unconsciousness that it occurred to her… 

Last night, when Gou pushed her against the very same wall, when they’d lost themselves in each other for an unmeasured length of time…everyone else was at the salon, right? _Right?_

Her mind spun up to an incessant whirling, combing over the day, for any instance of anyone who’d acted strangely around her, or hadn’t been able to look her in the eye… Or had blushed like crazy, but she’d just assumed it was something else because Asahi blushed a lot in the first place.

_Oh, hell._ She groaned into her pillow, utterly mortified. So much for getting any _sleep_.

* * *

“_Oho_, is that _sand_ in Sou-chan’s hair?” Nagisa was relentless at the salon at breakfast, sashaying between tables while Makoto flushed scarlet.

“_Nagisa!_” Makoto tugged on the blond’s sleeve, his whisper insistent.

Sousuke didn’t say a word, hardly acknowledging Nagisa’s presence as he sipped tea at Makoto’s side, but there was something unmistakably _satisfied_ in the look on his face.

_Ugh._ Isuzu snorted, rolling her eyes and looking away from the couple who’d clearly gotten better sleep than she had last night. 

“You alright, Little Sister?” Sei’s hand landed between her shoulder blades hard enough to rock her forward. “You look tired.”

“I’m _fine_.” She scowled at him, reaching for her water cup.

His gaze followed her movements. “How’s the wrist?”

“A little stiff.” Isuzu shrugged. “Some bruising, but it’s not bad.” She’d rewrapped it this morning, covering the yellow and purple splotches where Kaede’s thumb and index finger had pressed into her skin. No swelling though, so it wasn’t as tender as it could’ve been. Yuu’s salve probably helped some. 

_Speaking of…_

The kid was sitting next to Lord Rei at the table Nagisa had recently abandoned, picking at his food. He seemed withdrawn compared to last night, even with Rei chattering about something beside him—it sounded like bow construction and how beautiful the different types of wood were, and the merits and drawbacks to each, from what snatches Isuzu caught. Yuu didn’t react to what Rei was saying, the look on his face subdued, eyes shadowed by the fringe of his hair. But maybe he was just hungover.

Isuzu caught him on the way back to the barracks after breakfast, holding out the container of salve he’d let her borrow. “Thanks for this.”

Yuu blinked slowly, his eyes coming to meet hers for a moment before falling to rest on the salve and her wrist. “Did it help?” he asked, his voice quiet, nearly monotone, with some emotion around the edges she didn’t know him well enough to read.

“Hurts less, at least. So, yes.”

He took a moment, seeming to consider what to do before he reached out with a gloved hand. She expected him to take the salve from her, but instead he curled her fingers around the container and withdrew abruptly. “Hold onto it.” Yuu glanced at his hand, dropping it back to his side.

Isuzu pressed her lips. “Won’t you need it?” she asked.

Something flickered in his eyes—unreadable and gone just as quickly. Yuu shook his head. “Give it back to me later,” he said.

“OK.” Isuzu rolled the smooth clay in her palm. Maybe he was just shy? “I’ll do that. Thanks.”

Yuu dipped his head to her and left, disappearing into the barracks.

Isuzu pocketed the salve, mentally shrugging off the awkwardness of the conversation. It was a kind gesture regardless—her wrist was sure to get sore as the day went on.

The summons came later that morning, after they’d had a chance to warm up and ready their mounts. The nine of them knelt in a line before the princess’s viewing box, their horses waiting behind them with attendants holding the reins. Blue sky, brilliant and deep, peeked through the clouds above them, the sun spilling heat where it fell between pockets of blessedly cool shade. A warm breeze tugged at Isuzu’s hair and clothing, bending blades of grass towards the wooden platform that the Imperial court occupied, set up at the start of the _kasagake_ course. The course itself was hidden behind tall curtains, stretched between poles and tied down on all sides; the first glimpse they’d get of the target configuration would be when they rode through it. Isuzu wore black today—_hitatare_ and _hakama_, banded at the forearms and ankles so none of the fabric would get in the way. Braiding her hair down her back had left her arm aching a bit, but she’d worked it out during her warmups, barely feeling the pain at all now.

On the platform, Gou was on her throne behind _sudare_, crimson silk with the gold chrysanthemum crest just visible where her robes touched the floor. Lady Ayumu and Lady Chigusa sat to her left, while Prince Rin stood at her right hand in a black kimono with silver embroidery, his arms folded and the hilt of his _tachi_ gleaming at his left hip. Lord Haruka was seated beside the throne Rin had yet to make use of, his eyes cast with longing towards the sea cliffs and the water beyond. None of the advisors were present—perhaps off discussing what would be done with Lord Kaede. It wasn’t surprising, then, that Lady Kinjou hadn’t showed either.

The Imperial herald came forward to the edge of the platform, the trailing crown of his black headpiece drifting behind him as he moved and settling like a feather when he stopped. “Finalists,” his gaze encompassed the nine of them, “you will present yourselves to Her Imperial Highness before we begin. Starting with Lord Asahi—”

At the herald’s gesture, Asahi rose, a sudden flush staining his cheeks. He climbed the steps on the left side of the platform and came to stand in front of the princess. There, he knelt, his scabbard, bow, and quiver shifting as he bowed formally and again as he straightened. 

“Thank you, Lord Asahi,” Gou said quietly, her voice regal and low.

Asahi got to his feet, bowed again, and crossed to the opposite side of the platform.

The herald gestured with a wave, his cyan sleeve fluttering. “Lord Natsuya.”

Isuzu pressed her lips as she waited her turn, as lord after lord went up for their brief moments in front of the princess. It wasn’t hard to guess the reason Gou had requested this.

“Lady Isuzu.”

She rose, taking the same path as the others, her footsteps near soundless as she crossed the platform to stand before the princess. She sank down to her knees. Fabric rustled as Gou shifted on her throne, Isuzu catching a flash of the princess’s eyes behind the _sudare_ as she bowed low.

“Your Highness,” she murmured.

“Your injury, Isuzu.” The inquiry was a command, issued in a tight, cold whisper.

Isuzu straightened, sitting back on her heels, the strap of her quiver and her bowstring sliding against her breastplate. “Respectfully, Your Highness, I’d hardly call it that.” She lifted her eyes, meeting Gou’s through the _sudare_.

The princess exhaled slowly through her nose, her expression chiseled from stone, her scarlet eyes blazing with displeasure. She stretched out her hand, fingertips reaching into the sunlight beyond the shadow of her viewing box. “Come here.”

Isuzu obeyed, rising and moving forward until she was nearly at the hem of Gou’s kimono. Returning to her knees, she extended her right arm, offering it for the princess’s inspection.

Gou’s hand closed loosely around the wrappings that extended past her shooting glove, her touch warm through the cotton. There was no pressure, just the searching glide of fingertips and Isuzu’s fingers curling reflexively on air. The burn Isuzu felt had nothing to do with the bruises—it was the rising yearning that she tamped down, their fleeting embrace yesterday in the keep seeming so long ago.

Gou’s next words were barely audible, spoken under her breath. “I could have him executed.”

“You could.” Isuzu tore her gaze from where the princess cradled her wrist, looking up at her. _But we both know that’s an overreaction._

Gou sighed, the sound rife with frustration. She glanced away, closing her eyes briefly; Isuzu watched the powdered curve of her jaw flex. “Lord Yuu?” Gou asked, after a moment’s pause.

“I don’t blame him for this.” Maybe she could, indirectly—Kaede wouldn’t be here if not for him. But it wasn’t his fault. “He’s not his brother.”

Gou’s lips pursed.

_Hime_. Isuzu shifted her hand in the princess’s grip, maneuvering until she could weave their fingers together, her gloved palm pressed lightly to Gou’s skin.

The princess glanced at her, a wry look that said, _I know what you’re doing_.

Isuzu squeezed her hand gently. _Is it working?_

There was still tension in Gou’s grasp and in her eyes, but maybe less of it now. Another fleeting heartbeat and Gou pulled away. “…Thank you, Isuzu,” she said, once more at normal volume, the words chased by a breath.

Isuzu slipped back and bowed. “Your Highness.”

She made her way off the platform, stepping down into the grass. Returning to her spot among the lords, she felt the stares but ignored them, her right hand tingling bereft of the princess’s touch. The curiosity didn’t bother her, as long as they weren’t talking at her like Kaede had. Though there was _one_ gaze, sharp on the edge of her awareness, coming from farther down the line—

_Oh_. Isuzu fought to keep from rolling her eyes as she found Sousuke glowering at her. She settled back on her heels and stifled a sigh. It wasn’t worth it—getting into whatever drama was on his mind now. Isuzu waited while the remaining lords presented themselves before the princess. 

Yuu was last. The court was silent as he went up to the platform and knelt in front of Gou’s throne.

A long moment passed, as the princess clearly waited for something Yuu did not seem to understand. There were glances, the fluttering of fans amongst the spectators, though no one dared interpose even a whisper.

It was Gou, finally, who spoke. “Attendants are the responsibility of their lords, would you not agree, Lord Yuu?”

Yuu stiffened noticeably. “I—”

“Perhaps some leniency is warranted, given how abruptly you were placed in this position. Nonetheless, on this stage, you represent your clan.”

A flush stained Yuu’s exposed skin, turning his ears red. “…Yes, Your Highness.” He bowed, prostrate, hands and forehead against the floor. “I am at your mercy.” The inflection of his voice read genuine, with none of the smooth machinations of his mother, nor Kaede’s boundless arrogance.

“Indeed you are,” Gou said, tapping her fan against her palm. 

Yuu remained prone, holding the same position, the breeze sweeping strands of dark brown hair across his back.

A moment more, and Gou’s tapping stopped. “Go on, for now. See that I have no reason to visit my displeasure upon you.”

The young lord snapped upright. “Your Highness—” But he stopped, swallowing something down, and inclined his head deeply. “…Thank you.” At the princess’s wave of dismissal, he rose and retreated from the platform, face still flushed as he took his place among the others.

When he was settled, the herald addressed them once more, his trained voice redirecting the court’s attention, silencing murmurs and interrupting the stares.

“There will be three rounds. Each of you will be limited to five arrows per run, and you will find that we’ve prepared the course with more targets than you can possibly shoot—”

_Try me_, was Isuzu’s immediate thought. She mentally shook her head at herself. 

“In this round, there are five large targets, worth two points each, and three small targets, worth three points apiece. You’ll need a minimum of eleven points to move on to the second round. For the subsequent rounds, we’ll be adding smaller targets worth more points, and the minimum score required to move on will be higher.”

_Yes, make it interesting._ Isuzu suppressed a smile. Sei was next to her—grinning—and she could almost hear the wheels turning in his head as he mapped out his strategy, same as her.

“We will announce the scores at the end of each round. The highest total points, after three rounds, will be the winner.” The herald studied them for a moment, searching for understanding. Apparently satisfied, he turned to Gou’s viewing box. “Your Highness?”

The princess’s fan snapped closed. “Yes, proceed,” Gou said.

The herald bowed low to her before continuing with his instructions. “Finalists, you may ready your horses. We will call you to the course, one by one. Lord Nagisa, you will be first.”

“Starting with the best.” Nagisa popped up with a grin, going to Lord Rei to mount his horse. “Let’s see what you’ve got, Yuu-chan.”

Lord Yuu wordlessly dipped his head in reply, claiming the reins that Rei held for him.

Isuzu went to Hikage, who stood dutifully near Sei’s horse, Suji, with Momo holding both sets of reins. She patted the side of Hikage’s neck, hands flowing down to the saddle as she did her final checks. She wasn’t terribly surprised when footsteps stopped behind her.

It was Sousuke, eyeing her right arm, lips thinned into a line. “Kaede?”

It was old news, now. “Where’ve you been since yesterday?”

His face clouded. “Preoccupied.”

Isuzu snorted. “Good.” _Maybe you’ve remembered what’s important, then._

“If you’re competing at less than your best…”

Still couldn’t keep it to himself, huh? Isuzu flicked her eyes skyward and hoisted herself into the saddle, her wrist barely giving a twinge of protest. “I’d worry about yourself, if I were you.”

Sousuke’s gaze darkened. He was silent for a beat, looking up at her while the breeze rustled across his silver-gray _hitatare_. “You make him regret it?”

Did Kaede regret _anything_? It was hardly worth the effort, trying to guess how his mind worked. But that wasn’t what Sousuke was asking. “He bled for it.” Isuzu shrugged. “You can bet he’s in more pain than I am.”

That was enough, apparently. Sousuke nodded at her and finally left, heading back to Makoto and his horse.

Isuzu shook her head, putting the inane conversation out of her mind. “Thanks, Momo,” she said, taking the shooting hat he offered her and slipping its straps beneath her chin. 

“Good luck, Nee-chan!”

She winked at him and arranged her arrows, tucking the cluster of five into the strap at her right hip for easy access. Each arrow had a weighted, padded cover tied securely over the arrowhead to protect it—serving also to reduce the risk of injury to any of the judges or onlookers in the event that a shot flew wide. 

Spectators from the court moved alongside the _kasagake_ course to watch, while Lord Nagisa waited at the edge of the curtains. The Imperial archers, once again, were the expert judges for the event, and one of their attendants motioned Nagisa into the ropes when all was ready.

Isuzu closed her eyes, listening to the sound of pounding hoofbeats, the rise and fall of cheers from the crowd, and the distant shattering of clay and wood. She heard three strikes for sure, and there could have been a fourth and fifth, but she wasn’t certain.

There was a short delay after Nagisa’s run while the targets were reset, the herald calling the next finalist to be ready. “Lord Asahi.”

Isuzu waited her turn, occasionally turning Hikage in a circle and flexing her arm and wrist, keeping them both limber. Six lords went, including her brother Sei, before the herald called her name.

“Lady Isuzu.”

Isuzu shifted her bow into her left hand, angled across the saddle as she rode into position against the curtains. There, she took a moment to breathe and to smile, glancing across the grounds to where the princess sat in her viewing box. _For you, Hime. For us._ The irony wasn’t lost on her—she’d spent more than a decade training to shoot better than anyone else, striving to avoid a betrothal and marriage she didn’t want. Here, now, her heart was on the line again, but this time she gave it willingly, with determination and abandon, nothing held back.

When the attendant waved her through, Isuzu urged Hikage forward into the roped-off corridor and turned sharply between the hanging curtains. Fabric snapped to either side of them as she brought Hikage up to a gallop, rising in the saddle and releasing the reins as she neared the start of the course. Isuzu pulled her first arrow free as she sighted the targets—two high on the left, one large square of wood and one small clay disc, side by side. Squeezing Hikage’s flanks with her calves, she set her arrow and lifted her bow, drawing across her body. Her right wrist was tight at full draw, a pinch of strain that she pushed through as she aimed, breath held, and let her arrow fly. Clay shattered, her heart beating in time to Hikage’s hoofbeats as she slid her next arrow out and twisted above the saddle to the right—

There was a wooden square there, low to the ground. Isuzu aimed right for its heart, firing, barely hearing the cheers as she raced past, focusing on what was ahead.

Two boards were coming up on the left, with a small clay target to her right. The boards were spaced such that she could take out both of them, but not if she went for the clay target, situated halfway between them. Four points for two targets or three points for one. _Unless_—

Isuzu grinned, pulling two arrows free. She swiveled right, firing ahead to the clay target, then set her next arrow and drew to the left, shooting at the second wooden target now behind her. The board splintered apart and she raced on, gasps and cheers coming from both sides of the course. 

Isuzu slid her last arrow into her gloved palm. The final targets were on the right—the wooden target high and close in, the clay target low and set back from the ropes. Easy enough to take out the clay target, _but_— She had a split second to decide—play it safe or take the risk—and when had she ever bothered to play it _safe_? Isuzu rose higher above the saddle, almost standing as she drew across her body and took aim. She waited, Hikage’s legs a blur beneath her, her heart pounding in her ears as she held her breath, passing the first target and drawing even with the second—

_There!_ Isuzu let her arrow fly, air razing her cheek as it spiraled into the wooden target, slicing off a large corner chunk, and kept going. The clay target burst into shards as Isuzu’s arrow struck it at an angle, falling from the ropes it was hung with.

_Yes!_ Isuzu curled her hand into a fist, grabbing the reins as she dropped back into the saddle. She and Hikage flew through the poles marking the end of the course and she brought him down to a walk, circling around to look back as she joined the other finalists.

Six banners flew—three blue and three red—and Isuzu grinned, breathless, leaning back in the saddle as she strung her bow over her left shoulder.

“Ha! I knew you’d go for the trick shot.” Sei rode up to her, all smiles, his hand raised. Their gloved palms slapped together. “As soon as I saw it, I knew.” He beamed at her with pride. “That one had your name all over it.”

_Sei_. She gripped his hand and squeezed. “How’d you do?”

“Five for five, including the three small ones. Good enough for a warmup,” he said with a sly grin. “I’ll catch up in the next round.”

Isuzu laughed. “You’re on.”

Lord Koji had the second to last run, Isuzu watching as he took down three wooden boards and two clay targets—solid and safe, and he looked pleased enough with his performance. But she was most eager to see the final competitor. Once the targets were reset, Isuzu pressed as close to the course as they would let her, gaze fixed on the start.

Lord Yuu rode a chestnut horse, its coat flecked with black, while he wore leather over dark gray. His ponytail flew out the back of his shooting cap as he came up to speed, his eyes closed, lips parted for a breath— When he opened his eyes to look, his silvery-blue gaze lathed the targets, his face taut with concentration. His right hand hovered over the arrows at his hip as he approached the first target—

Yuu set his arrow and drew, aiming for a split second before he fired. The clay target exploded when struck, Isuzu drawing a breath despite herself. He took out the next two wooden targets, shot backwards for the second clay target, and set up the trick shot, making it look effortless as he took down the final two targets with his last arrow. The banners flashed for him—six of them, half red and half blue. Isuzu felt a chill that persisted as attendants returned their arrows and directed them all back to the beginning of the course.

“Yuu-chan! You’re pretty good!” Nagisa, with a sunny, guileless grin, rode at Yuu’s side.

Yuu didn’t look at him, just nodding, his voice quiet when he spoke. “Thanks.”

Isuzu let out a steady breath, trailing behind the two of them. She never expected this to be easy, given what the others had said about him, but now that she’d seen Yuu’s abilities firsthand… _No_. She tamped down on her thoughts, refusing to be intimidated or to let nerves get the best of her. Yes, she needed to win. No, she wasn’t afraid.

Her right wrist throbbed a little. Irritated, Isuzu shook out her arm, opening and closing her hand a few times. She angled Hikage farther out into the grass, taking an extra moment to breathe before turning back and riding over to Momo. He had a waterskin, offering it up to her. Isuzu took it and drank, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand when she finished.

The herald read out the scores. “With fifteen points and moving on to the second round: Lady Isuzu and Lord Yuu. With thirteen points, Lord Seijuurou and Lord Sousuke. Also continuing to the next round are Lord Koji with twelve points and Lord Nagisa with eleven.” The others—Natsuya, Asahi, and Daichi—fell just short of the requisite points to move on.

“For round two, we’ve added three new targets.” The herald held up a palm-sized wooden board, painted a vibrant yellow. “These are worth five points apiece. You must accumulate at least sixteen points in this round to move on to the final round.”

Nagisa whistled low from Isuzu’s left, farther down the line. He was smiling when she glanced over, still sidled up to Lord Yuu. “What do you think, Yuu-chan?”

Isuzu turned her attention elsewhere, lifting her eyes to the tree line—to branches bending in the wind and to the wall where the Imperial guards patrolled and also watched the proceedings below.

“Nee-chan?”

She handed the waterskin back. “Thanks, Momo.”

“Lord Koji, you’re first for this round,” the herald said.

“Ah.” Koji rode to the curtains, waiting with the attendant.

Isuzu didn’t get to watch Lord Yuu’s run this time. He took the course second; Isuzu was called up after him.

The configuration of the original targets hadn’t changed. Isuzu took out the first clay disc on the left, sighting one of the yellow boards just up ahead, low to the ground. They were all in the middle of the course, as it turned out—on the left, right, and left again, at varied heights and distances from the ropes. She shot all three of them, and with her last arrow she went for the trick shot again, taking out the large wooden board and the clay disc beyond it.

At the end of the course, she turned back for the banners—three yellow, two blue, one red. Twenty-three points, if her math served her, to add to her original fifteen. Isuzu slung her bow over her shoulder, shifting back in the saddle to recuperate. The burning in her muscles eased as she caught her breath, though a slow throb remained, running through her right wrist. Feeling the weight of someone’s gaze, she looked over and found Yuu watching her.

His pale eyes tracked her, openly curious, though when their gazes met, he blushed. “You shoot well,” he murmured, glancing away.

Isuzu drew a slow, deep breath, letting it out through her nose. “So do you,” she said quietly, and meant it. Any other time, she would’ve been thrilled to have the competition, the challenge, someone to aim for and take down. But there was too much at stake to be that free. “How was your run?” she asked.

Yuu shrugged, as if it were nothing. “Same as yours.”

Tied, then. Isuzu pressed her lips. 

Lord Nagisa was on the course next, riding with a grin stretched ear to ear as he took his shots, hovering above his saddle, his salmon-pink robes flying out behind him. At least someone was enjoying this. Then again, maybe she was the only one too caught up to relax. Five banners snapped in the breeze when he was done—two yellow, two blue, and one red. Eighteen points and enough to move on.

Sousuke ran the course after Nagisa, as focused as she expected as he smoothly took aim at the first clay disc. The stares and excited gushing among the onlookers didn’t really surprise her; Sousuke cut a glorious figure with the rush of air pasting his garments against his skin, all chiseled _kinniku_ and taut thighs as he held himself over the saddle. At the end of his run, he looked back with a smirk as the banners flew—three yellow and two blue—amidst the hearty cheers and swooning of the crowd.

Isuzu turned away, annoyed—at herself more than anything—as she walked Hikage a small distance from the others, the tall grasses brushing at her boots. She needed to calm down—she _knew_ she needed to—but there was a tight, sour coil in her gut that all the deep, measured breathing in the world couldn’t dissipate. She didn’t _need_ to worry—whatever they threw at her in the next round, she knew she could handle. _So_ _what_ if she and Yuu had the same score (for now) with Sousuke not far behind? It wasn’t like she was going to let herself screw this up.

It was just… If Yuu won _kasagake_, they’d all be tied with one event win apiece—Nagisa, Sousuke, Natsuya, Yuu, and her. Unless Gou had some sort of tiebreaker up her sleeve, which she hadn’t thus far mentioned, Isuzu could only expect that the council’s input would sway the final decision. 

And there was no way those odds would fall in _her_ favor—not when she was a woman who couldn’t give Gou the heir she required.

It was a long shot from the beginning. Laid out in black and white, Isuzu couldn’t make herself believe anything different. No matter what, she could still have a life with Gou, but it wouldn’t be the same, watching the princess take someone else to bed, having someone else by her side. The pain was sharper now, squeezing her chest and lungs, with only one run left to seal her fate.

Sei was the last in the second round, taking out all three of the yellow boards and two of the clay discs to match Sousuke’s score. He rode up to her, close to her side, their knees almost brushing. Suji’s tail swung playfully against Hikage’s.

“You alright?” Sei asked, reading her face with a flick of golden eyes. “Because you’re tied for first place, so it’s ridiculous for you to act like you’re losing.” He smiled wryly.

Isuzu shook her head, her laugh short and bitter. “I know, I just…” She trailed off, eyes burning. _I want this so badly._

He reached out, gripping her shoulder—his hand warm and grasp firm. “You’ve got this, Little Sister.”

She gazed back at him, willing herself to believe it, managing to nod.

It must have been convincing enough, because he smiled again, nodding towards the start of the course. “Come on.”

“Ah.”

They rode back together, Isuzu rolling her shoulders—trying to banish the tightness along her spine. It didn’t really work, the tension lingering in her neck and down her back as the herald read out the scores.

“With thirty-eight points, Lady Isuzu and Lord Yuu. With thirty-four points, Lord Seijuurou and Lord Sousuke. Our final competitor moving on to the third round is Lord Nagisa with a total of twenty-nine points.”

“That’s me!” Nagisa wiggled his shoulders—a little victory dance in the saddle, his grin directed at Lord Yuu. “I could catch up, you know. Better watch out, Yuu-chan.” Nagisa winked at him.

If only she could be as carefree about this. Isuzu accepted another drink when Momo tapped her knee, holding up the waterskin.

“For the final round, we’ve added these targets.” The purple disc the herald held was the size of a large coin or small medallion, grasped between his thumb and forefinger. The chrysanthemum crest gleamed on its face, raised and gilded with gold. “There are three of these, worth seven points apiece. We will total your scores at the end and announce the winner.”

“Ha.” Sei grinned at her, his hand propped on his hip. “Just like home.”

Isuzu exhaled, nodding. It wasn’t terribly rare for her and Sei to whip out absurdly small targets on the Clan Mikoshiba course when one of them wanted to show off. _But it’s been a while._

With the sun blazing down from overhead, Isuzu waited for her turn. Sei ran the course first this time, followed by Sousuke, Nagisa, and Yuu. She didn’t know their scores, only able to judge by the volume of the spectators’ cheering, which didn’t give her much to go on. –A small mercy, perhaps, so that she could focus only on her own performance, rather than fretting about theirs. But, simply put, her run had to be _flawless_.

“Lady Isuzu.”

She drew a deep breath and let it out slowly, squeezing Hikage’s flanks gently to urge him forward.

“_Isuzu_—” Gou’s voice crossed the distance between them, tight and tense, laden with emotion.

_Hime._ Isuzu stopped, twisting in the saddle to look back.

Gou had the _sudare_ raised, only a thin veil hiding her face. Sunlight poured down onto the platform, making the silk of her robes glow like hot, flame-tempered steel. She clutched her fan in both hands, her knuckles pale white as she leaned forward beside her handmaidens. Isuzu couldn’t see her eyes, but the hope and fear and _yearning_ pouring from the princess was clear enough. Any lingering doubt she might’ve had about how much Gou wanted her to win vanished in an instant. 

Isuzu’s heart settled, something deep inside locking securely into place. Gou loved her—_Gou wanted to marry her_. Moments from now, when her run was over and the scores were tallied and announced, that would still be true. Gou’s feelings wouldn’t change and neither would hers. Whatever happened with the council and politics, she and Gou would still find a way to be together, and that was what mattered. Isuzu didn’t care about titles or prestige, what she wanted was to love this incredible, beautiful woman who took her breath away, and to soak in Gou’s love in return.

And really, who was going to stand in the way of the _future empress_ getting what she wanted?

Isuzu smiled, inclining her head in a bow towards the princess. When she straightened, she felt lighter and freer already.

With a last fond look, she turned back and rode for the curtains.

Her prep complete, bow in hand and arrows at the ready, it wasn’t long before the attendant waved her into the ropes. Without hesitation, Isuzu launched onto the course, Hikage’s hoofbeats loud in the silence of the onlookers’ held breaths.

The first medallion was on the right, hung between two poles. Isuzu swiveled towards it, took aim, and fired off her first shot. There was a _clang_, the medallion swinging wildly on its ropes as the crowd gasped and cheered.

Isuzu set her next arrow, racing towards the first of the yellow boards, in its same position on the left. She took it out, and the one after it on the right. But she skipped the third one, needing her remaining arrows for the last two medallions.

She spotted the next one in a glint of gold, swaying high to the left—

Isuzu took the shot, sending it spinning on its ropes.

One more to go, and she could already see it on the right, beyond the trick shot she was ignoring.

Her wrist ached as she drew and aimed, but she pushed through the pain. She could do this. Just one more shot—

—Isuzu heard the whistling sound just before she meant to let go. It was faint, but something about it wrenched her attention away from the target and up, beyond the judges and onlookers and other finalists, all of their gazes focused on her—

It was an arrow, long and fletched with black feathers, with fire spitting from its tip. It sailed high over her head, to strike somewhere behind her. That arrow was only the first. The sky was clotted with them, black streaks against blue, coming from the east beyond the wall—

“_Above!!_” she yelled, swinging around and aiming high, using her last arrow to fire back. The damn thing still had the cover on—it wouldn’t do much in the way of damage, but it served its purpose as a signal well enough.

Heads twisted towards the sky and people began to scatter, fleeing from the onslaught arcing towards them. The first wave of arrows struck the ground, screams and shouts filling the air as some hit the crowd, others driving into the dirt and grass and smoldering. _Thank God_ for the recent rains and the thick humidity in the air as the foliage didn’t do much more than smoke. But the curtains caught fire instantly, flames streaking across writhing fabric, burning scraps carried off by the wind. The _kasagake_ course was little more than kindling, fire climbing the wooden poles and snaking along the ropes. The Imperial court’s wooden platform wouldn’t fare any better—

_Hime_. Isuzu’s heart leapt into her throat. She twisted back, but couldn’t see a thing through the chaos. _You’ll be fine_. She repeated it like a mantra, five or six times. Gou was with Prince Rin, Lord Haruka, and Lord Aiichirou. They would get her to safety at any cost.

“_Incoming—!_”

Another wave of arrows filled the sky, though at least these weren’t flaming. Imperial guards manned the arrow slits in the wall, shooting out, though she saw at least one guard jerk and fall, plummeting to the ground. Black shapes started to crest the wall at the locations the guards couldn’t cover. On instinct, Isuzu grabbed for her quiver, but only grasped air where her arrows should have been. _Shit_. The master archers around her started to fire back—at least they had ammo—picking off the intruders scaling the wall. But more kept coming and several of the archers took hits and collapsed to the ground.

“Isuzu!” Sei rode up to her flank, tossing her a quiver with a jumble of arrows—

“Thanks!” She snatched it out of the air, throwing the strap over her head. Her fingers danced over the arrowheads—there was a mix of competition arrows with those damn covers and normal ones. Isuzu grabbed the first sharp-ended arrow she found, steering Hikage with her knees as she took aim at the black-garbed attackers at the top of the wall and fired—

The intruder slammed backwards and dropped out of sight. Isuzu grabbed a second arrow and shot it off, followed by a third—

She didn’t have time to wonder whose army it was or where they’d suddenly come from. Except that it couldn’t be Clan Kinjou’s, because they were outside the _western_ gate, under the day and night surveillance of the Imperial guard. If anything had changed, Prince Rin would’ve mentioned it.

“Yuu-chan, here!” All of the finalists were doing what they could, whether they were scraping together ammo or taking shots. Out of her peripheral vision, Isuzu saw Nagisa offer a bundle of arrows to Lord Yuu.

Rival or not, they could definitely use his skills at a time like this.

But Yuu didn’t take the arrows. He shook his head, brow knit, and turned his horse away from the wall. As he moved, Isuzu caught the heavy look in his eyes; it was something like—

_Oh God._ It slammed into her like a sheet of ice.

—like _resignation_.

“Yuu-chan…?” Nagisa looked confused, frowning as he hovered beside Lady Kinjou’s second son. 

_Too close—_ Isuzu sucked air, only able to watch it all happen in slow motion—

Yuu’s hand moved, his face twisted into a grimace—

Nagisa jerked, his eyes wide with shock…then his lashes fluttered. He slumped forward in his saddle, shaking, and then his body convulsed. His hands went slack on the reins as he tumbled to the ground and let out a scream of pure _agony_—

“Nagisa-sama!” Lord Rei ran for him on foot, sprinting through the fray—

Yuu was already slipping away, reaching into his empty quiver as he rode in the opposite direction from the wall and the attack, towards—

No. _No, no, no—_ Isuzu snatched up another arrow, turning Hikage sharply to pursue. She aimed for Yuu’s head and fired.

_Damnit!_ All she had left were stupid, blunted arrows! The shot struck Yuu’s hat and ricocheted harmlessly to the ground.

Yuu pulled a face and swerved to the side, riding into the flaming remains of the _kasagake _course.

Isuzu didn’t follow him in there. Urging Hikage into a gallop, she rode around to cut him off, to put herself between him and the princess.

The platform, when she finally got a glimpse of it, was ablaze, with the Imperial court sheltering on the south side of it and tending their wounded. Rin and Haruka were bloodied but upright, weapons drawn—it was hard to tell if the blood was theirs or not. Gou, Ayumu, and Chigusa were behind them, huddled against the _norimono_ that had carried Gou down from the keep. Lord Aiichirou and the Imperial guard formed a loose ring around the five of them, looking singed but alert.

They were fine—_Gou _was fine. Isuzu let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding and steered Hikage towards the flaming curtains—or what was left of them.

She strung another blunted arrow—it was better than nothing—and slowly walked Hikage forward—

Yuu was on the other side, looking at her through the burning scraps, a short, black-tipped arrow aimed at her head. His pale eyes flickered in the shadow of his shooting hat, his face hardening, lips thinned into a line. “Out of the way, Isuzu.”

“Not a chance.” She mirrored his movements, staying between him and the Imperials, blocking his shot.

He breathed out hard through his nose. “You have to understand.” The words came out thick and tight. “I don’t like killing, but I’m very good at it.”

Isuzu snorted. “Yeah? Well, there’s a lot of things I’m really good at too that you don’t see me doing.”

Yuu twitched, his expression faltering for the space of a heartbeat.

Isuzu saw it and seized on it. “Your brother put you up to this?” The longer she kept him talking, the longer he wasn’t _shooting_. The others would notice. 

Yuu didn’t answer—with words, anyways. But his eyes changed—some flicker of derision at Kaede’s mention that told her what she needed to know.

“Ah.” Isuzu exhaled. “Lady Kinjou, then.”

At _that_, Yuu went pale, the tip of his arrow wavering as his hands trembled, raw, naked _fear_ flashing in his eyes.

It was only a guess, but clearly she was right. “We can handle her, Yuu,” Isuzu said, keeping her voice steady and even, almost gentle. “Whatever she’s threatening you with. You don’t have to do this. You can lower the bow right now.”

Yuu’s knuckles went white, his hands shaking even more. “You don’t know my mother.”

“So you’d rather die here? Because that’s what’s going to happen if you shoot at the princess.” _Do you really need me to spell it out for you?_

The kid flinched, swallowing hard, his brow knit as he considered—_considered!—_what she was saying.

_What kind of shit has that woman put him through?!_

There was movement behind her, footsteps crunching in grass. Whoever it was, it was enough to catch Yuu’s attention, his faze seizing with panic.

“Isuzu, _move!_”

“_I said I won’t!_ I’m the princess’s guard—you get what that means!”

Pain creased his brow, but it was only for a moment. When the cold resolution came into his face, she knew—

Isuzu took her shot, aimed straight for his exposed throat. Even a blunted arrow would hurt at point-blank range. 

Her aim was true. Yuu snapped backwards, choking, his arrow firing into the sky—

“Head’s up!” —Kazuki’s voice, behind her. 

Isuzu trusted him to it, slotting another arrow into her bow before Yuu could recover. “_Stop_. This is over.”

Yuu glanced at her, eyelashes fluttering as he grasped at his throat, his breath coming in rough, rattling heaves. He slumped heavily against his horse’s neck.

The Imperial guards surrounded them, hands on their weapons.

“Throw down your bow and quiver.” Isuzu kept her arrow trained on him. “Daggers too.”

Yuu grimaced, but obeyed. With effort, he shucked items off, left and right, shaking and struggling to breathe. One of his daggers was absent—probably the one buried in Lord Nagisa’s side.

“Off your horse.”

He slid off his mount, dropping to his knees in the dirt, almost ragdoll limp as he stared at the ground without blinking. His eyes and nose reddened.

Lord Kazuki hovered by Isuzu’s side, soot streaking his left cheek, bits of brown hair yanked free of his ponytail. She nodded at him and he headed in.

“Don’t try anything,” Kazuki said as he crossed behind Yuu, taking his arms and binding them at his back.

Yuu closed his eyes, trembling, tears gliding down his cheeks. He didn’t say a word or struggle at all.

Isuzu finally lowered her bow.

Lord Aiichirou crept forward, carrying the arrow Yuu had fired. He looked mostly unscathed, his silver-white hair still gathered in a neat loop at the back of his neck. Aiichirou slid to his knees in front of the young lord and spoke gently. “Will you tell me what’s on this?”

Yuu hung his head. He answered Aiichirou in a whisper that Isuzu couldn’t hear.

Aiichirou’s expression turned grave, but he nodded. “Thank you for telling me.” He rose, gesturing to Lord Kazuki.

Kazuki pulled Yuu to his feet.

“Don’t put him with his brother,” Isuzu said, catching Lord Aiichirou’s gaze and making sure she had his attention. “Or his mother.”

Aiichirou dipped his head to her. “We’ll take good care of him, Isuzu-sama. Don’t worry.”

As they led Yuu away, Isuzu rocked back in her saddle, relief threading out with her breath. It was only then that she realized the shouting had stopped. There were no more arrows—or intruders—coming over the wall. Instead, banners flew from the lookouts, signaling the all-clear. The colors and crests belonged to Clan Mikoshiba and Clan Nanase.

_Father—_ Isuzu’s eyes burned as emotion welled up, hot and tight, in her throat. 

There was still a ton to do. They had to tend to the wounded and the fallen, put out the fires, shore up the defenses at the wall—not to mention arresting Lady Kinjou for her part in all of this, whatever the hell _all of this_ was. Isuzu could already hear Prince Rin behind her, issuing orders to his men.

Pushing her shooting hat back to dangle behind her head, Isuzu brushed the sweat from her brow. 

“_Isuzu!!_”

She turned at the sound of Gou’s voice, watching the princess break free of her handmaidens and guards, running and stumbling towards her in her heavy robes.

_Hime_— Isuzu vaulted down from her horse, breaking into a sprint the moment her boots touched the ground. She got there first, opening her arms—

Gou slammed into her and they went down in a heap onto the grass. 

“He could’ve shot you! You could’ve been _killed!_” The princess’s face was streaked with dirt and tears, her veil long gone. Her hair was all askew, strands of scarlet hanging in disarray with her _kanzashi_ poking out at odd angles. But she was whole and _safe_—

Isuzu reached up to cradle Gou’s cheek. “I wasn’t going to let him hurt you, Hime.”

“_Don’t you ever do that again!!_” The words were yelled in her face. “Do you hear me? _Never again!_” Gou’s voice broke in a sob. “What am I supposed to do?” Angry tears coursed down her face as she alternated between punching Isuzu’s shoulder and clinging so tightly Isuzu could barely breathe. “What am I supposed to do if something happens to you? _Isuzu_—” Her name came out in a shattered whisper, as Gou collapsed against her and cried.

_Oh—_ The breath rushed out of her, Isuzu blinking back her own threatening tears. She wrapped her arms around Gou’s trembling shoulders, holding the princess close, letting her get it all out. The breeze swept over them as they stayed there in the grass where Gou tackled her, Isuzu’s clothes wet with the princess’s tears, Gou’s sobs muffled against her neck. Isuzu pressed her face into Gou’s hair, smiling as she breathed her in. Her heart had never felt so full.

_I love you too, Hime._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note, there is some (non-graphic) sensuality in this chapter.
> 
> _haori_ \- a jacket worn with [men's formal kimono](https://resources.matcha-jp.com/resize/720x2000/2019/05/10-76607.jpeg)  
_nagajuban_ \- innermost kimono layer, white and visible at the collar in the same pic linked above

“Nerves of steel, this sister of mine.” Sei was on Isuzu’s left, chest puffed out and beaming. “_Steel_.”

Isuzu shook her head—it was only the fifth time he’d said it, to _whomever _would listen. “Don’t give me so much credit, Sei. Like I had time to think about dying.” She muffled a grunt as Lord Romio dabbed at her arm with _sake_-soaked cloth, the sharp, fiery sting making her eyes water. There was a decent gash across her upper right arm—nothing she ever noticed in the heat of battle, but an arrow must have grazed her, nonetheless. Gou had found the tear in her sleeve—and the blood—and there’d been _a lot of yelling_ until she’d finally convinced the princess it was a minor injury.

“Weren’t you scared, Nee-chan?” Momo asked, sitting in front of her with his legs folded out like wings and his hands braced on his ankles. He was unscathed, except for some singeing of his robes at the hem and sleeves.

“_Ha._” It wasn’t really a laugh, something more bitter and overwhelmed. “I was terrified.” _Just not for me._ Assuredly, she’d been staring at her own mortality on the tip of Yuu’s arrow—Yuu’s _poisoned_ arrow. But the death that flashed before her eyes wasn’t hers. Even now, a few hours since—late morning giving way to afternoon—she could still see it all too clearly. –Could still feel the tight grip of fear in her chest when she imagined what could have happened— 

_…The princess dying in her arms…_

Isuzu swallowed against the horror of that thought, looking across the salon—now makeshift hospital—to where Gou moved between the wounded. Things were calmer now. At first, there’d been nothing but shouting and running, orders fired off in every direction as they hastened to clear tables, lay out mats, and gather bandages and other supplies. –Not to mention dousing the flames and moving the injured away from the smoke. The worst of triage was over; they’d taken care of the dying and near-dying—stabilizing those they could and giving comfort to those they were unable to save. In the distance, in the shade of the ginkgo trees enrobed with their full, summer’s leaf, the bodies of those who’d perished were laid in careful rows and draped with burial cloth. Imperial guards and palace attendants, nearby, quietly took care of the preparations.

The rest of the injured had a good chance of surviving, provided they could stave off any infection that might set in. The risk couldn’t be overstated, even if they were better equipped here on palace grounds, rather than out on a battlefield somewhere. Isuzu didn’t care to dwell on the odds. It was enough to focus on one thing at a time right now.

Gou’s scarlet robes were darkened by blood and sweat that wasn’t her own. Her veil had been lost since the attack, her makeup all but translucent now given the humidity and effort. At some point, she’d pulled out all of her _kanzashi_, tying her hair back into a simple tail that kept it out of her face and out of the way. For hours she’d worked tirelessly under the direction of the Imperial physicians, putting her studies under Doctor Makarovich to practical use, whether it was wrapping twisted ankles, checking patients’ vitals, or soothing the injured with words or touch while the physicians treated their wounds. The court quietly marveled at seeing their crown princess unveiled among them, some averting their eyes, some staring in awe, others crying openly as she clasped their hands or dabbed the sweat from their brows and told them they’d be fine.

How different it was, compared to Isuzu’s first impression—months ago—of a cold, distant crown princess, angry about the fate dealt to her. It wasn’t as though Gou herself had changed. Isuzu was certain she’d always been this warm, caring, and kind, underneath the façade of duty and the expectations of the throne. But her heart was finally on display, her gentle radiance a comfort to all of them in this shadow of grief.

Lord Romio tied off the bandage around Isuzu’s upper arm. “You’re all set, Isuzu,” he said, stepping back.

“Thank you, Romio.” She smiled at him and got up, reaching out to muss Momo’s hair as she moved from the edge of the salon. 

“Nee-chan.” Momo pouted, nose crinkled, as he looked up at her.

_Love you too, Little Brother._ The three of them had been lucky, escaping without any serious injuries. Others hadn’t. Isuzu let her face smooth as she made her way carefully between the wounded, crossing to Gou’s side.

The princess knelt beside Lord Nagisa, cradling his right wrist, her fingertips resting over his pulse. Nagisa was stripped to the waist, lying on a mat with his torso bandaged. His eyes were closed, chest rising and falling with raspy, labored breaths. Sweat beaded on his skin. His sister, Lady Nanako, wrung out a cloth dipped in fresh, cool water, and laid it on his brow. She sat near his head, silent, her face tense with worry as she gently brushed damp blond curls from Nagisa’s cheeks. Lord Rei was crumpled on Nagisa’s left, looking exhausted, his face stained with tears as he clutched Nagisa’s hand in both of his, bent over with his forehead pressed to his lord’s knuckles.

But there was color in Nagisa’s face again, replacing the ashy-gray pallor that Isuzu had seen when Lord Rei first carried him in. That had to be a good sign.

“How is he?” she asked quietly.

“The antidote is starting to take hold,” Gou murmured, gingerly laying Nagisa’s right arm down at his side on the mat, giving his hand a squeeze. “He’s in pain, but he’s through the worst of it now.”

Nagisa stirred at the sound of their voices, smiling a strained smile with dry lips. “…’m pretty tough, you know…” His words came out slurred and hoarse. “Don’t worry, Rei-chan…Nana-chan…”

“_Nagisa_.” Lady Nanako bowed her head, fresh tears streaking down her cheeks.

Lord Rei huffed a sob over Nagisa’s hand, unable to speak.

Heat lodged in Isuzu’s throat as she watched their anguish and devotion—love poured out in droves.

Gou rose, gripping Lady Nanako’s shoulder for a moment before she withdrew. Isuzu followed as they moved out of earshot.

“…It’s fortunate Lord Aiichirou had something on hand,” Isuzu said.

Gou glanced up at her, scarlet eyes grim. “We can thank my brother’s paranoia for that.” She shook her head. “It left an impression on all of us, last time.” Her lips thinned into a line, her face shadowed by grief. “I never want to see that again,” the princess whispered. “Someone I love, dying in agony.” She looked away, her gaze hard and sad.

Isuzu exhaled quietly. “It’s been confirmed a match, then?” The poison on Yuu’s blades, Yuu’s arrow—

_The poison that killed your father, all those years ago._

“Ai’s all but certain. He left a while ago to catch up with my brother. Not that I expect Lady Kinjou will admit to anything.” Gou rubbed her brow, her fatigue showing as she glanced around the salon. “Neither of them is back yet?”

“Not that I’ve seen.” As the work slowed, others filtered in and out of the salon, taking breaks. With the fires out, Haruka and Ikuya had returned from anchoring the bucket brigade, looking far wetter than perhaps necessary as they toweled off. Lord Makoto was sitting with younger members of the court, giving them a shoulder to cry on, while Natsuya and several of the other lords rotated out hauling debris into piles and gathering the arrows from the fields, or supplemented the Imperial guards patrolling the wall.

The more the picture of what happened coalesced, the less Isuzu liked it. Clan Kinjou’s army was still at the western gates, so it was another force that had attacked—the remnants of which were being hunted down by her father’s men and Clan Nanase’s army. But Clan Kinjou had clearly been involved—whether they’d orchestrated the whole thing or manipulated another clan’s ire for their own purposes. They’d meant to assassinate the crown princess—the future Empress—amidst the mayhem. And if Lord Yuu had truly used a poison of Clan Ashikaga’s invention, the implications were far reaching and unquestionably damning.

No, she couldn’t imagine Lady Kinjou uttering a word of confession, either.

“Your arm?” Gou asked, her gaze flicking to Isuzu’s bandages.

“It’s fine, as I said.” Isuzu rolled her shoulder, her sleeve hanging limp against her side. “See? I can still—” She flexed and—_ow_—grimaced. OK, that hurt a little, but—

Gou sighed at her, walking into her arms. 

Isuzu hugged the princess carefully, hands clasped at the small of Gou’s back.

“I’m glad you’re OK,” Gou whispered, face pressed against her throat.

Isuzu closed her eyes, savoring the moment while she could. “You too,” she murmured, tightening her arms.

The princess leaned against her heavily, fingers clutching the fabric of her _hakamashita_.

“Want a break?” Isuzu asked. “You should probably eat something. Or at least—”

“No. Not yet. Just—”

Hoofbeats broke into Isuzu’s awareness, along with a familiar, booming voice— “Ah, thank you for the escort, Your Highness! Now where is my daughter?”

_Father_. Isuzu’s eyes snapped open to riders approaching the salon from the east, the scarlet banners of Clan Mikoshiba streaming behind the horses. Lord Mikoshiba and a few of his men were accompanied by Prince Rin and Lord Sousuke, each of them on their own mounts.

Isuzu carefully untangled herself from the princess, giving a smile and wink to Gou’s curious look before she headed off to meet them. Her brothers joined her as she dropped down into the grass, the riders pulling up and dismounting.

“Isuzu!” Lord Mikoshiba’s leathers squeaked as he jumped down from his saddle. Blood streaked his armor. He popped off his helmet, revealing his lined face and red beard, his hair a frizzy mass of orange and a bit more silver than she’d last seen. His multiple blades and bows jangled as he walked towards her.

“Father.” Isuzu bent at the waist, bowing deeply and respectfully.

“Ha! Enough of _that_, Isuzu. I heard about what you did.”

She looked up and found her father’s arms flung wide open, his grin broad as he beamed at her.

“Come here, you incredible, reckless daughter of mine!” 

Fighting the sudden sting in her eyes, Isuzu surged forward, letting herself be engulfed in a bear hug that squeezed the air right out of her. And it was _wonderful_, just perfect, her father smelling like the mountains and home, and making her feel small and safe and loved, like he had for the whole two decades of Isuzu’s life.

His gruff voice softened, dropped close to her ear. “Your mother would’ve been so proud, Isuzu.”

A few tears slipped free. Isuzu squirmed loose, hastily brushing at her face. “Thank you.”

Her father grinned down at her, reaching out to muss her hair fondly.

Light footsteps came to the edge of the salon. “Lord Mikoshiba.”

At the princess’s voice, Isuzu’s father and all his men dropped to their knees and bowed with their foreheads nearly touching the ground. “Your Highness.”

“I must thank you,” Gou said, “for lending me Isuzu’s service these past several months.”

“As must I,” Prince Rin said, coming to lean against the salon platform near where his sister stood.

“It is the honor of Clan Mikoshiba to serve the Imperial Crown,” Lord Mikoshiba said, straightening his back and settling on his heels. “Should Your Highness wish it, perhaps…” His eyes flicked to Sei, and then to other lords beyond him. “While there have been discussions, there hasn’t been anything so formal as arrangements. And Isuzu is, of course, of an age to decide—”

Her marriage prospects to Clan Kirishima or Clan Hazuki, he meant, Isuzu withholding a sigh. 

“Yes, a matter we will undoubtedly discuss further,” Gou said. “For now, what can you tell me about the attackers?”

Lord Mikoshiba nodded soberly. “Around fifty men, Your Highness, quite well trained. We’ve just about rounded up the last of them. They claim to hail from Clan Hayashida.”

Isuzu frowned. Hayashida was one of the smaller, inland clans. No one she’d expect to launch an assault against the future empress. Unless they’d been influenced.

“I see,” Gou said, her lips pursed briefly. She squared her shoulders. “My gratitude to you and yours, Lord Mikoshiba, for your swift and timely assistance in this matter.”

Isuzu’s father bowed again. “Your Highness.”

The princess’s gaze flicked to her brother. “Lady Kinjou?”

Rin sighed. “Dead, along with her two aides.” He folded his arms. “Apparently word of the failed coup reached her before we could.”

Beside him, Lord Sousuke shook his head. “Surefire way to avoid answering any questions.”

_Damn._ Though it wasn’t terribly surprising, given the magnitude of disgrace Lady Kinjou would’ve faced at a trial. “Yuu?” Isuzu asked quietly.

Rin met her gaze. “Under constant guard. And we checked him again for any more weapons or poison.” The prince held up a leather pouch. “He did have more of the antidote.” He glanced up at Gou. “How’s Nagisa?”

“Improving, slowly,” Gou said. “We should ask the doctors if another dose would help.”

The prince nodded, climbing onto the platform.

“Lord Mikoshiba, your losses?” Gou asked.

Lord Mikoshiba’s face darkened. “A few, Your Highness.”

Isuzu felt the news like a blow. She knew every one of her father’s men—had known most of them all her life. Though she’d lost comrades in battle before, she’d never say she was used to it. It was never easy.

“I invite you to bring them within the gates, should you so choose,” Gou said. “Allow us to prepare them for their journey home.”

_Hime_. Mist burned in Isuzu’s eyes. She bowed along with her father and clansmen.

“Thank you, Your Highness,” Lord Mikoshiba said, his voice thick with emotion. “We are honored by your kindness.”

“Please.” Gou inclined her head. “The debt is mine.” She gestured to a few of her attendants. “My guards will assist you.”

“Allow me, Your Highness,” Isuzu said, swallowing against the lump in her throat. She blinked back her tears and looked up, meeting the princess’s gaze.

Gou’s eyes were soft, shadowed by shared grief. “Of course, Isuzu.”

Isuzu bowed deeply as the princess left, then joined her family—her brothers and their father—as they headed towards the eastern gates to gather Clan Mikoshiba’s fallen.

-x-

The fatigue caught up with most of them by dusk, the heavy press of loss weighing on Isuzu’s shoulders as she and Gou shared a bucket of water from the well to wash their hands and faces. Gou had deemed her private salon a rest area, others of the court lingering around the edges in contemplative silence. The curtains were open to the east, giving a view of the lanterns in the distance, casting their soft glow against white burial cloth. Attendants would keep the lights burning through the night in a ceaseless vigil over the bodies of those who’d perished.

Gou dried her face with a towel and sighed, leaning her head on Isuzu’s shoulder. Her eyes were rimmed with red and Isuzu suspected she matched, evidence of the tears they’d shed over the last few hours.

There was no escaping the pain. It built and ebbed like the tide, some moments harder than others. Isuzu wrapped her arm around the princess, stroking her hair, pressing a kiss to her temple—taking comfort in Gou’s presence, that neither of them had to face this grief alone.

Footfalls approached them from behind, hesitant and quiet. “You’re not coming back to the keep?” Prince Rin asked.

Gou shook her head, her gaze fixed into the distance. “I’m staying here.”

Isuzu glanced up, catching Rin’s nod. He didn’t seem surprised by her answer. Lord Haruka and Lord Aiichirou were with him, waiting near the edge of the salon.

At the princess’s response, Haruka looked around and found a place to sit down. He settled in and made himself comfortable, arranging a few of the cushions. Isuzu could’ve smiled; Haruka knew his prince well.

Aiichirou backed towards the curtains and bowed. “I’ll bring more blankets.”

“I’ll help.” Lady Ayumu popped up to go with him.

Rin drew a wavering breath and withdrew to Haruka’s side. He dropped to sit, his face clouding as he thrust a hand into his hair, his knuckles white against the scarlet strands. When a tremor ran through his shoulders, Haruka was right there, taking Rin’s hand and brushing his fingertips in a slow caress down the side of Rin’s face, brow to jaw. The prince’s shaking subsided as he met Haruka’s gaze and held it.

Isuzu turned away to give them privacy. She drew both arms around the princess, breathing her sigh into Gou’s hair.

Gou laid her hands over Isuzu’s, weaving their fingers together. They held each other, long into the night, the stars witness to their prayers and goodbyes.

* * *

“…Your Highness?”

Isuzu stirred to the carried sound of the guard’s whisper, blinking into the unfettered daylight streaming into the salon. Every bit of her was sore as she shifted on the wooden platform, tangled up in blankets and Gou’s limbs. She didn’t know when they’d finally passed out, but it was well into morning now as she peered blearily towards the source of the voice.

—It was Lord Kazuki, kneeling on the edge of the platform near Prince Rin.

The prince scrubbed at his face and sat up, blankets—and Haruka’s arm—falling down his torso as he moved. 

Haruka gave a soft grunt, withdrawing his arm and rolling over.

Kazuki and Rin spoke in quiet voices, briefly, as Isuzu watched and tried to gauge what they were saying, failing to read lips—

Then Rin was nodding, using a hand to cover a yawn as he extracted himself from his bedding and got to his feet—despite an irritated noise from Haruka who pulled the abandoned blankets over his head.

The prince scanned the salon, finding Isuzu and the little nest she and Gou had made. As he headed towards them in his rumpled kimono, Isuzu gingerly sat up.

“Ngh… No,” Gou muttered, clasping her around the waist and pressing her face into Isuzu’s side.

Isuzu smiled faintly, the skin around her nose and eyes still tight from last night’s tears. She cleared her throat. “Your Highness?” she asked, gently touching Gou’s hair.

The princess whined softly in protest.

Rin’s shadow fell across them. He looked down at his sister while finger-combing his loose hair. “Gou.”

Gou huffed against Isuzu’s side, drawing back just far enough to rub her eyes. “What could possibly be so important—”

“Our mother is here.”

Gou popped upright, blinking. “I’m awake.” She touched her hair and grimaced. “I need a bath, a change of clothes…” The princess patted her cheeks and sighed. “And a veil. Did anyone find me a veil?”

Isuzu pulled herself to her feet, not unused to this drill. “Chigusa-sama? Ayumu-sama?”

-x-

“Mother.” Gou and Rin bowed at the entrance of the Empress’s audience chamber. Everything had changed in an instant—the guards, the rooms, the entire keep suddenly bustling with activity and twice as many attendants. The windows were open to let in fresh air and daylight, tea was prepared and served in special cups, and even the throne and _sudare_ had been redone with silk veils, gold, and lacquered pieces to become something more befitting the Empress’s station.

Isuzu flattened herself against the wall in the crowded corridor, just catching a glimpse of the Empress’s elegant sleeve and hand as she gestured from inside the room.

“At last.” Empress Miyako’s voice was as regal as Isuzu remembered. “Join me. Gou. Rin.”

The Imperial siblings entered the chamber and the doors were closed behind them, cutting off all sight and sound from within. Likely they’d be a while, if Isuzu’s experience in the Imperial City was anything to go by.

“I’m going swimming,” Haruka muttered, despite being freshly bathed and dressed. He turned and walked off.

“Oh, I’ll—I’ll let His Highness know,” Lord Aiichirou said, managing his usual smile. 

Haruka was already around the corner and gone.

“Will you wait, Isuzu?” Lady Ayumu asked.

Isuzu pressed her lips. As curious as she was, she was no longer a handmaiden and technically had no business in the keep. Especially as a competitor in the games—supposing that still… The thought left a tightness in her chest; an anxious swell of nerves that had her swallowing. Well, it’d be a topic of discussion, surely.

She inclined her head. “I’ll go change, so I can return this,” Isuzu touched the edge of the kimono she’d borrowed from Ayumu. “Then I’ll head to the salon, to check on Lord Nagisa and the others. I’ll be there if—” If, what? _If Gou asks for me. If Gou needs me…_ She stuffed the words down, unsaid. 

Ayumu’s smile was kind. “Of course, I’ll tell her.”

“Thank you.” Isuzu withdrew, making her way through the busy hallway and out of the keep. If her own nerves weren’t enough, she felt the questioning stares from the Empress’s attendants and guards. They were too well trained to say anything in her earshot, but she couldn’t help but wonder what they’d heard. Rumors that she was the princess’s lover? The _fact_ that she’d joined the competition at Gou’s decree, after Lord Haruka’s departure?

It all churned inside her, making her heart pound and her blood feel thick.

Soon, she’d know. Isuzu stepped out into brilliant daylight, shielding her eyes. One way or another—

-x-

In the barracks, Isuzu debated between her own clothes and the red silk kimono Gou had gifted her. She hadn’t worn the latter in days, preferring to stand on her own merit among the other finalists—to compete among them without any show of favoritism. _Ha._ It’d been obvious to them and all the court anyways. She was Gou’s handpicked entrant. Still, she hadn’t wanted to flaunt it then. Now, however, in front of the Empress and her council…

Soft footfalls breezed by in the corridor, just beyond Clan Mikoshiba’s space. “Definitely the red.”

Isuzu twisted to catch the wink Ikuya aimed at her, just before he passed out of sight.

It was all she needed. A smile tugged at her lips as she tucked the other clothes away and set about dressing.

The summons came after lunch, Isuzu kneeling with her brothers, Lord Haruka, and the other clans’ lords on the south side of the council chambers. There were _thirty_ advisors now—Gou’s few plus all who’d arrived with the Empress—and they sat perfectly spaced in rows of six on the main floor of the pavilion. With no room left in the chamber, the Imperial court and the guards filled the adjacent courtyard, sitting and standing in the noon sunlight beyond the reach of the pavilion roof. Everyone bowed low as Empress Miyako took her seat on the dais between her children. Miyako’s robes were fiery vermillion and a bright tangerine orange, with a hem of dark violet and gold. She swept her veils aside behind the _sudare_, with Gou veiled and seated on her right and Prince Rin sitting on her left.

From this angle and distance, Isuzu couldn’t see anything of Gou except the scarlet silk of her robes and the way her hands were folded in her lap, a lacquered fan closed beneath her palm. There was nothing to indicate either mood or tension; the crown princess was a veritable fortress of regal poise. Prince Rin was more telling—his posture stiff in his navy-blue kimono, his eyes cast outward to the council and not once straying towards Haruka or any of the lords at Isuzu’s side. But it was impossible to tell what was on his mind.

“Let us proceed,” Miyako said, her voice carrying easily throughout the pavilion and courtyard. 

Immediately, the guards parted on the north side of the chamber, bringing forward three men—two bound—to kneel before the Imperial throne.

Isuzu inhaled quietly at the sight of Kaede, his hands tied behind his back, his copper hair gathered into a messy tail. He was smiling again—that same off-kilter smile Isuzu had seen days prior. Dark bruises mottled the skin around his nose and jaw where she and Sei had punched him. 

Lord Yuu was in the center, his hair loose and ragged—spilling around his shoulders and obscuring his face. He knelt with his head bowed, still and silent.

The third man, farthest from Isuzu, wore armor with the banner of Clan Kinjou tied to his shoulder and sleeve. He was unbound, armed with sword and bow, his hands on his waist in a posture of deference as he knelt before the Empress. Isuzu hadn’t seen him before, but she guessed he was the leader of Clan Kinjou’s army.

“Lord Fujimori, your orders?” Miyako asked.

“Hai.” The man bowed from the waist. “We were to hold position in defense of the Imperial Crown, Your Majesty. To patrol and guard the approach to the western gates of the palace.”

“For how long?”

“Until we received further instructions from Lady Akari, Your Majesty. That was all.”

“Ah.” Miyako tapped her fan against her palm. “How convenient it is that she’s not here to elaborate. Why do you suppose that is, Lord Fujimori? That she and her aides would take the route of _seppuku_ rather than stand before this court?”

Fujimori bowed lower. “I can only speculate, Your Majesty.”

Convenient, indeed. Isuzu eyed him as he straightened. It could be a lie or the truth, and they’d never know.

“Hmmm.” Kaede dragged out the sound, guttural, as he settled back on his ankles. “You won’t find dirt on Akari, Empress.” His hungry smile was even more unsettling with the bruising on his face. “Not by her hand at least.”

Lord Yuu glanced at him sharply, though he said nothing.

“You care to talk, Kaede?” Miyako asked, shifting gracefully upon the throne.

Kaede shrugged—as much as his bonds would allow. “She wouldn’t have made me Emperor, had her plans succeeded. Yuu wasn’t supposed to fail.” Kaede’s grin widened as he glanced aside at his brother. “And he wasn’t supposed to have Ashikaga’s poison, either.”

There were sharp inhales across the chamber at the mention of that clan.

Kaede laughed. “You didn’t miss that little detail, surely. Your Highness?” He grinned up at Prince Rin.

Rin’s jaw flexed. He said nothing.

Yuu trembled, his hands shaking at the small of his back, fingers coiled into loose fists.

“Lord Yuu.” The Empress looked at him. “Is it true, what your brother says? You were to assassinate my daughter.”

Yuu hung his head. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

Isuzu suppressed a shiver. Hearing it again wasn’t any easier the second time.

“And the poison?” Miyako asked. “Where did you get it?”

“I…” Yuu paused, clearing his throat. “My brother gave me the formula, Your Majesty, though it was my own making. …With adjustments.”

“…I see.” The Empress’s voice was grave. Her gaze fixed on Kaede through the _sudare_. “And what is your business having such a thing? You realize the implications.”

“Akari sure did, didn’t she?” Kaede tipped his head back, grinning mirthfully. “I merely thought it could be useful someday. Quite the prize to find during our assault.” He inclined his head mockingly in Rin’s direction.

“Did Lady Akari orchestrate Ashikaga’s attack twelve years ago?” Miyako asked, the words strained and tight.

Kaede’s expression sobered briefly. “I don’t know for sure. It’s a secret she takes to her grave. And everyone else who could’ve told you is already dead.” He clucked his tongue. “Conveniently.”

The Empress let out a tense sigh.

“Whatever will you _do_ with us, Your Majesty?” Kaede was back to smiling, his gaze sliding to Rin. “Will you hunt us down, slaughter us, just like when we took revenge together five years ago?”

Prince Rin stiffened upon his throne, his hands curling into white-knuckled fists. To Isuzu’s right, Lord Haruka—normally so unflappable—exhaled lowly, glaring at Kaede.

Miyako did not reply. At the merest wave of her fingers, guards hauled Kaede to his feet. His chuckle lingered in the air as they carted him from the chamber.

Once he was gone, silence reigned, except for the soft tapping of Miyako’s fan against her palm. 

“I will hear from Clan Hayashida before deciding anything further,” the Empress said at length. 

“—Your Majesty.” Yuu pitched himself forward, almost touching his face to the floor. His shoulders shook as much as his voice.

“Yes, Lord Yuu?” Miyako asked.

Yuu swallowed. “Nothing you hear from Clan Hayashida will change the fact that I attempted to kill the princess. I attacked Lord Nagisa. My life is forfeit.”

_Yuu._ His fear was palpable, not unlike the terror Isuzu saw in his eyes yesterday. _Are you so eager to die?_

“Yuu-chan—”

Isuzu’s attention snapped to the voice behind her, she and the others hastily moving aside as Lord Nagisa slowly made his way into the chamber with a crutch under his left arm and his right side supported by Lord Rei. He looked pale and weak, a bit unsteady on his feet, and he probably shouldn’t have been walking yet. Nonetheless, he hobbled over to Yuu’s side in his salmon-pink kimono and bowed carefully before the throne.

“Lord Nagisa, I’m fairly certain you should still be abed,” Miyako said.

“Oh yes, and I’m headed right back, Your Majesty,” Nagisa said. “But I came to make a request on behalf of Yuu-chan.”

“You may state your request.”

“Can I take him home with me?”

_Oh Nagisa…_ Isuzu pressed her lips.

Yuu looked at him, eyes wide with shock, as Nagisa reached out and patted his shoulder.

“I figure what you need, is a couple of good older brothers—” Nagisa gestured to himself and Lord Rei “—and a few older sisters, too.” He twisted around towards the council. “Mom, it’s OK, right?”

Lady Hazuki gave an exasperated sigh behind her fan, though she didn’t exactly sound surprised when she spoke. “As Her Majesty permits.”

Yuu’s face reddened and crumpled with tears. “Nagisa-kun…”

“It’s OK, Yuu-chan. I forgive you. And, see? I’m going to be fine.” Nagisa wiggled as if that proved it. “Thanks to the antidote you had.”

Yuu hung his head, his tears dripping to the floor.

“…It would seem you’ve acquired another son, Lady Hazuki,” the Empress said from the throne.

“The honor is mine, Your Majesty,” Lady Hazuki said, bowing. “Clan Hazuki will take responsibility for Lord Yuu, from this day forward.”

Miyako nodded behind the _sudare_. “Very well.”

“Come on, Yuu-chan.” They bowed together, then Nagisa helped him up (as Lord Rei helped _him_ up) and the three of them slowly left the chamber.

The Empress dismissed Lord Fujimori as well, waiting until they were fully gone, then clapped her palms together. “Perhaps a lighter topic of debate, next?”

A weary chuckle went through the chamber.

“Lord Kojima, please.” Miyako gestured to the Imperial herald. “Tell me where my daughter’s finalists stand.”

“Your Majesty.” The herald bowed before the throne. “Going into the _kasagake_ event, we had four finalists tied with one event win apiece: Lord Sousuke in _kenjutsu_, Lord Nagisa in wrestling, Lord Natsuya in swimming, and Lady Isuzu in _ky__ūjutsu_. Unfortunately, we were unable to assemble final scores for _kasagake_ due to the attack.”

“I see.” The Empress motioned with her fan. “Would the four—well, three of you—approach, please? And Lord Haruka. We’ll allow Lord Nagisa his rest.”

Isuzu’s heart was back to pounding as she stood, lining up between Sousuke and Haruka before the throne. She knelt and bowed with her hands curled against her knees.

“Lord Haruka, I’m led to understand that you were the winner of both the _kenjutsu_ and swimming events before forfeiting your place in the competition.”

Haruka’s face was smooth and guarded as he inclined his head. “Yes, Your Majesty.” His gaze, unsubtly, flicked to Rin.

Prince Rin looked back at him, notably tense.

“And that is when Lady Isuzu entered the competition, at my daughter’s behest.”

Isuzu bowed again. “Your Majesty.”

The Empress studied her for a moment, her expression inscrutable behind the _sudare_. “Lord Kojima, surely you have preliminary scoring from _kasagake_, prior to the attack?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” The herald produced a scroll and unfurled it. “After the second round, Lord Yuu and Lady Isuzu were tied for first place, with thirty-eight points each. Lord Sousuke and Lord Seijuurou were next in ranking, with thirty-four points. After the third round, Lord Yuu’s score increased to sixty-nine. Lord Sousuke had sixty-five points, and Lord Seijuurou had sixty-three points.” The herald lowered the scroll. “The scoring for Lady Isuzu’s final run was interrupted. Her four hits brought her total to sixty-two points, but her last arrow was used to warn us of the attack.” Lord Kojima paused, seeming to carefully consider the words he said next. “Forgive me for speaking out of turn, Your Majesty, but it cannot be overstated that Lady Isuzu’s actions bought us crucial time which undoubtedly prevented worse casualties than we fared.”

The Empress held up a hand. “Thank you, Lord Kojima. Lady Isuzu’s courage and judgment is not in question. My daughter is alive and well, after all. I absolutely acknowledge the debt the crown owes to Lady Isuzu and Clan Mikoshiba.”

_But none of that matters when I can’t give the princess an heir._ Isuzu exhaled slowly through her nose, taking care to keep her thoughts from showing on her face. 

Miyako turned her fan over between her hands. “Your recommendations for the _kasagake, _Councilors?”

“If I may, Your Majesty—” It was Lady Nanase who spoke first. “It’s simple enough to disregard the third round, as well as Lord Yuu’s performance. That gives Lady Isuzu the victory, and two wins overall.”

An interesting ally to have, though Lady Nanase had spoken up for Clan Mikoshiba before. Isuzu was just as grateful this time, even if the Clan Nanase matriarch merely meant to offer a logical resolution.

“Mm.” Miyako nodded. “Tied with Lord Haruka, then.”

Haruka made a quiet noise beside her, clearly uncomfortable with the notion.

“Forgive me, Your Majesty, but mustn’t we state the obvious?” Lady Sera’s voice came, tight and clipped, from the second row. “Would it not be better to consider the third-round scores as they are—and give the victory to Lord Sousuke—or dismiss _kasagake_ entirely?”

It was darkly amusing that she didn’t actually _say it_. _The princess can’t marry a woman._ Isuzu pressed her lips into a line, tension gathering up and down her spine. Sousuke’s reaction, whatever it might have been, was hidden behind his stony, neutral expression on her left.

Lord Kiryuu cleared his throat. “Begging your pardon, Your Majesty, but dismissing _kasagake_ only gets us back to a four-way tie.”

“Ignoring Lord Haruka’s wins, you mean,” Lady Shiina said.

“Lord Haruka clearly withdrew from consideration—”

“Is the solution not both simple and apparent?” Lady Shiina sighed. “Clan Matsuoka would be strengthened by heirs by both Her Imperial Highness and His Imperial Highness. I suggest, Your Majesty, that Lord Haruka be given in marriage to Crown Princess Gou and Lady Isuzu in marriage to Prince Rin.”

_Oh God_. Isuzu almost flinched, entirely caught off guard by _that_ idea. 

Haruka frowned, a strangled sound coming from his throat, his hands coiled tightly in his lap.

On the dais, it was hard to read the Imperials’ reactions. Gou’s face was hidden behind the veil, though her fan was clutched in her lap in a white-knuckled grasp. Rin was still and silent, his eyes cast towards the floor. If anything, neither of them seemed surprised this had come up.

“Lady Shiina—” It was Lady Nanase, her voice a low, dangerous warning.

“Oh, please. It’s political.” There was the snap and flutter of a fan. “As long as heirs come of it, what does it matter? They’re free to do as they like, otherwise.”

Isuzu’s face burned at all of the unsaid and unchallenged implications. It wasn’t even that different than the arrangement she and Gou had schemed from the start. But there’d always been a choice involved—for Haruka, for her… Was she nothing but a womb in their eyes? Gou had probably felt like this for _years_. The future _Empress_, yet even what she could do with her own body would be decided by committee?!

Isuzu cleared her throat. “Your Majesty—” _Oh God, _what was she doing? Isuzu could hardly believe the words were coming out of her mouth. “If I may.” She felt all eyes snap to her—the absolute _incredulity_ of her speaking in this forum—

“Yes, Lady Isuzu?”

Oh, she was in it now. Isuzu straightened her back, lifting her chin and her voice. “The lords may speak up if they disagree, but I believe we have made it quite clear those of us who are willing to marry, and to whom.” _Shit_, this could backfire so badly… She pressed her lips, glancing at Rin. “No offense, Your Highness.”

Rin was very obviously fighting a smile. He shifted in his seat, looking away, one hand coming to rest against his jaw and casually obscuring his mouth.

“Isuzu—” Gou’s voice was tight with strain.

Isuzu looked her way, desperate to see her face— Damn the stupid veil.

The chamber went absolutely_ quiet_. Isuzu waited, curling her hands against the sweat breaking out on her palms.

“…Yes,” Empress Miyako said eventually. “I do agree you and Lord Haruka have been quite clear, Lady Isuzu. For the rest of you,” she shifted her gaze to Sousuke and Natsuya. “In the absence of your dissention, I take that as willingness for these proceedings.” Miyako gave them a moment to speak up, though neither of them did.

Into the silence, the Empress tapped her fan. “Finalists, I dismiss you. I must allow the Council to deliberate a while longer, but you needn’t be subject to it.”

_Ugh, _was that better or worse? The council discussing their fates when they weren’t here to defend themselves? 

It wasn’t any different than always, though. She knew that.

Isuzu bowed along with the others and left the chamber with them.

-x-

_Oh God_. She buried her face in Sei’s chest, shaking her head as he held her. “Could this get any worse?” she muttered.

Sei rubbed circles into the tight muscles on either side of her spine. “You know that answer, Isuzu.”

She groaned, pushing her forehead into his shoulder.

“Oh, the look on Lady Shiina’s _face_.” Ikuya’s voice came from behind her. “I thought she was about to go up in flames.”

“Auntie’s only frustrated because Asahi didn’t make the final four,” Lord Kisumi said.

“Oi.” Asahi’s frown was evident in his voice. “Do you have to rub it in?”

“Don’t feel bad, Asahi. My brother made the final four, but it’s not going to matter,” Ikuya said.

“Ouch.” Natsuya chuckled. “Whose side are you _on_, Little Brother?”

“Mine, of course.”

Isuzu turned to face the others, Sei’s arm draped comfortably over her left shoulder. They were standing beside the salon platform, not far from where Nagisa rested. Ikuya stole a glance at her, empathy in his scarlet eyes. She could appreciate the light-hearted chat for what it was—a distraction, an attempt to make her feel better. But they all knew the same reality she did. Heirs mattered, bottom line.

And that was why Sousuke and Makoto were off by themselves, sitting in the grass and holding hands without speaking. Silently waiting. 

…And why Haruka was down at the beach swimming again. Isuzu doubted anyone but Rin would be able to get him out of the water.

All of them holding their breath for the inevitable… She never should have gotten her hopes up. She knew—_knew_—it was wishful thinking from the start.

Isuzu closed her eyes for a moment, inhaling deeply to steady herself. It was going to be OK. Gou had promised they’d be together. Someway, somehow. Eventually. It just…hurt…to have the possibility _of so much more _in her hands, to feel the solid weight of it, wrap her fingers around its reality, only to have it vanish, ephemeral, like so much smoke.

“A drink to our losses, then. Anyone?” Natsuya hopped onto the salon platform.

Kisumi hummed as he followed. “You don’t think it’s a bit early for that?”

“Is it now?” Natsuya tossed a sultry smile over his shoulder. 

Sei nudged her arm. “What do you think, Little Sister? Might take the edge off at least? Until there’s word.”

Isuzu considered it, but ultimately shook her head. “I think I’d rather be alone for a bit.”

Her brother studied her face and nodded. “You know where I’ll be.”

“Mm.” She let him give her a quick squeeze before he headed off with the others.

Isuzu ended up at the stables—she needed to check on Hikage anyway. Momo had put him away yesterday, reporting nothing but a few scrapes, for which she was grateful. It was due time she looked in on him again.

The stables were quiet and dim, filled with the familiar smells of hay and horse, and the sounds of the animals resting. Hikage greeted her with a chuff of oaty breath as she slipped into his stall, dipping his head to push at her chest. Isuzu smiled and scratched his ears. She did her checks, circling him twice to assess his flanks and feel down each leg for any signs of swelling or injury. She only found the few scuffs to his hide that Momo had mentioned. It was a relief—a weighty, heavy breath falling from her lips as she finished, standing with her face pressed into Hikage’s neck, his silvery mane coarse against her cheek. Her eyes burned.

The urge was there inside her—to saddle him and ride for the eastern gates. To keep going and not look back, riding until she was in the mountains and _home_. As if she could bury all these months of hope and longing and heartache. Capture the memories like her drawings and lock them away—like her heart—and not look at them again for a long, long time. She wasn’t the type of person to run like that, but _oh_, how she wanted to—

The stable door opened. “Lady Isuzu?”

_Lord Kazuki_. 

Isuzu stepped away from her horse, hastily wiping her face. “Yes, I’m here.” She stepped out of Hikage’s stall into the main corridor.

Kazuki was silhouetted in the entryway, his expression shadowed as the afternoon sun fell on his black _hitatare_ and his brown hair. “I was sent to fetch you.”

-x-

Isuzu was ever so conscious of her decision to visit the stables as she followed Kazuki to the keep. There weren’t any bits of hay left clinging to her kimono or hair—she’d made sure of that, at a minimum. But there was no way she didn’t _smell_ of horses, even if she’d ensured her sandals were clean. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do about it now. Whatever summons this was, she couldn’t exactly make them wait while she bathed or changed her clothes.

At least there was a steady breeze as she headed up the path. It might help. Maybe.

The Empress’s guards flanked the entryway to the keep. Isuzu bowed to them, heading inside with Kazuki. The corridors were _slightly_ less crowded now. There were still more guards than before, but they managed to be nearly invisible at their stations, as if faded into the woodwork. Kazuki took her directly to the Empress’s audience chamber.

Isuzu’s heart pounded in her chest, her mouth going dry as she stepped into the doorway and saw who awaited her—

—Empress Miyako on her throne, surrounded by her handmaidens and guards. And Crown Princess Gou, to the Empress’s right, with Ayumu and Chigusa.

Blood rushed in Isuzu’s ears. She was sure they could all hear her thudding heartbeat as she made her way to the center of the room to kneel and bow. “Your Majesty.” Isuzu stayed prone, self-scrutinizing her voice, her posture. “Your Highness.”

“Lady Isuzu,” Miyako said. “All this time, and I believe today is the first day we’ve ever spoken directly.”

It was true and not a question. “Yes, Your Majesty.” Isuzu straightened slowly.

Miyako regarded her from the shadows beyond the _sudare_. “I wished to express my gratitude to you personally, for saving my daughter’s life.”

Isuzu inclined her head. “I couldn’t have done any differently, Your Majesty.”

“Indeed.” There was a pause, then a quiet _shush_ of silk. 

Isuzu’s eyes widened as the Empress rose to her feet. She bowed again, immediately, fixing her gaze firmly on the floor.

“My daughter has asked to speak with you.” The violet and gold hem of Miyako’s robes swished across the edge of Isuzu’s field of vision. “We’ll talk again, Lady Isuzu.”

“Your Majesty.” Isuzu squeezed her eyes shut as the Empress left, listening to all the footsteps that followed her. She held her position, hardly breathing, until the door slid closed and the chamber fell back into silence.

—Silence, and heartbeats, and held breath…

“Isuzu.” Gou’s robes rustled as she moved.

Isuzu hesitantly raised her head…and despaired. They were alone. Surely that meant the princess had asked to tell her privately about the Council’s decision, to let her down as gently as possible.

Gou, veiled, stepped down from the dais and sank to the floor in front of Isuzu, her robes piling up around her like scarlet clouds.

“Your Highness,” Isuzu whispered. Her tongue felt thick, her throat hot and tight. She needed to get through this without crying, without shaking—

The princess offered her hand.

Against her better judgment, Isuzu reached out and took it, her fingers curling around Gou’s in a solid grip. Already, the tears were threatening.

Gou looked down at their clasped hands for a long moment before lifting her gaze and meeting Isuzu’s through the veil. “Isuzu…I’ve already asked you to sacrifice so much.”

_Oh God_. She couldn’t help it, her hand trembling in Gou’s grasp, her vision starting to blur.

“Keeping you from your home and family, from the freedom that you love.” Gou’s thumb ran gently across her knuckles. “I must ensure you understand the cost. Because it would be even higher now. I’m not saying you couldn’t visit your clan’s lands, but you’d have to move permanently to the Imperial City with me. There’d be all sorts of formal functions—probably my brother would rope you into some position in the Imperial Army—and you’d have to help me raise my children. I mean, I’m sure I’d have a nurse for some of it, but—”

The words took time to register. “I’m sorry, what?” She couldn’t have heard that right, just now— _Move to the Imperial City…a position in the army…raising children…_ _What?! _Isuzu’s heart _stopped_.

Gou squeezed her hand. “If you agreed to marry me, Isuzu. There’d be all these responsibilities. Far more than when you were just my handmaiden. I have to be sure you know—”

“_If I—?_” Isuzu’s blink sent tears streaking down her cheeks. She sat there quaking, that one _impossible_ sentence swirling in her head—

_If you agreed to marry me, Isuzu._

“_Hime_.” It was a harsh, raw whisper—desperate and shocked and needing—

Gou’s eyes gleamed beneath the veil. “My mother allowed them to go on for so long, it was ridiculous. But she had to let them talk themselves out. It’s how these things work.” She grasped Isuzu’s hand tightly between both of hers and now the tears were visible, sliding in glossy trails down her face. “Until she finally put an end to it, because if I was willing to take both a wife and a father for my children, why should they complain about two alliances instead of just one?”

Isuzu swallowed hard—and it took effort, given the lump in her throat. She shook her head, still caught in utter disbelief— “Hime, I thought you brought me here to say—”

“Oh, _Isuzu_.” Gou’s voice broke upon her name, her lashes wet with tears. “I owe heirs to the throne, but my heart is mine to give. If. If you’ll have it—”

“Hime, _yes—_” Isuzu tackled her, rocking the princess back onto her heels with the embrace. She clutched Gou to her, crying openly, making a mess of the princess’s veil and scarcely able to _breathe—_

Gou’s fingers dug into her arms, the veil shivering between them, wet with both of their tears. “Isuzu…” Her name was chased by a sigh, then by a thicker, laden breath. “Isuzu.” This time in regal tones, Gou pushing at her gently.

_Oh._ Isuzu drew back immediately, hastily wiping at her face as the princess righted her veil, gaze darting towards the slat windows into the service corridors. “Apologies, Hime,” Isuzu said, but she couldn’t help a grin, tasting the salt of their mingled tears on her lips as she brushed them away.

Gou smiled back at her, a bright giddiness shining in her eyes. She cleared her throat. “You…truly understand, then? The cost of what I’m asking.”

“Yes.” Isuzu reached for Gou’s hand again, gripping it tightly. “I say ‘yes’ to all of it. To all of you.” She squeezed Gou’s fingers. “To _us_.”

“_Isuzu_.” The princess’s face glowed, awash with fresh tears. “I can’t tell you— How much— How much I—” Her voice faltered.

_I know_. Isuzu bent over their clasped hands, brushing her lips across Gou’s knuckles. _I know._

Gou let out a huge breath, her free hand pressed to her chest as she slowly gathered herself. “Oh. I’m so glad I talked to you first. There will be a ceremony—” She waved her hand. “Something small, with more formalities when we get back to the Imperial City. I wasn’t really listening when my mother explained everything.”

Isuzu chuckled, running her sleeve across her eyes. “Who will you ask of the others?” Though she was fairly certain she knew the answer.

“He’ll get a choice as well,” Gou said, dancing around her question. “I can’t presume what he’ll think of an arrangement like this.”

Isuzu smiled, gaze falling to their hands, their fingers weaving together. “I think he’ll be able to see the advantages of it. Given what’s important to him.” She lifted her eyes to Gou’s. “And you can’t argue about the _kinniku_ your children will inherit.”

Gou laughed and Isuzu joined in.

“Hime, I—” Isuzu gazed at the woman she loved—her soon-to-be _wife_—and the words got stuck, lodged in her throat.

But the way Gou smiled back at her, it was the same as if they’d both said it.

-x-

Isuzu left the keep in a daze, blinded by the bright afternoon sunshine. Her heart still wasn’t beating right, though her breathing was better. Somewhat.

“Well?”

She blinked, finding her brother Seijuurou at the front of the group of lords standing just outside the keep. Hadn’t she left them drinking at the salon? But they were here—most everyone except Nagisa and a couple of the others.

Lord Kazuki had followed her out and now stopped at her shoulder. “Lord Sousuke, if you would…?” He gestured towards the keep.

Sousuke let go of Makoto’s hand, his gaze flicking to her before he followed Kazuki inside.

Isuzu couldn’t hold back any longer. She flung her arms around her brother’s neck, happy tears spilling from her eyes. “There’s going to be a wedding, Sei-nii!”

“Isuzu!” He picked her up, twirling her around as she grinned and cried into his hair.

* * *

– 8月 –

As the sun dipped towards the horizon, the mugginess of the day finally started to subside. Isuzu sat on a stool in the guest chambers provided to her family as Lady Miu brushed out her freshly washed hair. It was nearly time, her dressing robe soft against her bare skin, and the butterflies in her stomach hadn’t let up since she’d woken this morning. Ten days—a full _jun_ since she’d last laid eyes on the princess, let alone spoken to her or touched her—and Isuzu felt the sum of those hours, plus all of the moments and months that led to this, to _now_. If not for the anxious, eager nerves swirling inside her, she would’ve sworn this was a dream.

Miu gathered Isuzu’s hair up off her neck, looping it up and tying it neatly with silk ribbon. Her only adornment was a deep purple chrysanthemum in full bloom, picked this morning from the gardens and tucked securely into her hair. 

Satisfied, Miu urged her to her feet and helped her dress. The robes were Isuzu’s mother’s, last worn on her wedding day—white trimmed with silver underneath, a silk kimono of bright scarlet, darkening to a garnet red-black at her feet. It shimmered like the sea at sunrise. Her obi was blue with a pattern of silver-tipped waves—the emblem of Clan Mikoshiba. There weren’t too many layers, thankfully, though the sleeves nearly brushed the floor.

No makeup—just a bit of lotion for her skin and a balm for her lips. She might have to wear all of that and more for the ceremony in the Imperial City, but not today, not for this. She wanted to be herself tonight—the woman Gou had fallen in love with; the woman Gou wanted as her wife.

One last tug of the obi, and Miu stepped back, turning Isuzu by the elbows towards the polished mirror. “There. You’re ready, Isuzu-sama.”

Isuzu smiled at her reflection and at her friend. “Thank you, Miu-san.” She laid her hand over one of Miu’s and squeezed.

Her dear friend and attendant of many years squeezed back and smiled. “You’re welcome.”

With a deep, deep breath that did little to quell the fluttering in her stomach, Isuzu let Miu lead her from the chamber, to the anteroom where her family waited.

Her brothers and father cleaned up well in black kimono and silver-gray _hakama_, their black _haori_ jackets bearing the Mikoshiba crest on each shoulder. All three of them wore their normally frizzy red-orange hair tamed into top knots and secured with black silk ties.

Sei grinned broadly at her, hands planted on his hips. “Looking good, Little Sister!”

Momo just blinked at her, staring with wide eyes.

And their father… Lord Mikoshiba sucked in a breath, clearly fighting tears. “You look…so much like your mother, Isuzu,” he said to her questioning glance, sniffing hard and digging in his pocket for a handkerchief.

“Father.” Isuzu’s heart lurched in her chest, tears welling in her eyes.

“You look beautiful,” he said and huffed a breath, wiping his face.

Isuzu fought the tears—she’d never stop if she started already—and composed herself as best she could.

Sei was at the door. “Ready?”

Isuzu squared her shoulders and grinned. “Ready.”

-x-

The guest chambers they’d been given weren’t far from the keep, but all the Imperial Court, council, and the clan lords—and Clan Mikoshiba’s nobility—had gathered to line the pathway along the sea cliff. The sun was nearing the horizon, casting long rays of gold and crimson across them, while waves crashed in the distance. Isuzu elected not to be carried in _norimono_ for the procession, choosing instead to walk behind her father with her brothers trailing her shoulder-to-shoulder. There were no unkind whispers or stares today, just smiles, soft murmurs of encouragement, and well-wishes. Isuzu tried to keep some amount of decorum, but gave up and grinned when she got to those she knew the best—to Shizuru, Romio, and Kazuki, and to Lord Ikuya and Lord Nagisa. 

Nagisa was back to his bubbly self completely, giving her a sly grin that almost started her laughing. She managed, just barely, to suppress it, acknowledging him with a wave.

Clan Yamazaki and Clan Nanase were nearer to the keep, Makoto elbowing Haruka to get his attention off the ocean and back to the processional. Isuzu inclined her head respectfully to Lady Nanase, before glancing at Haruka. He so rarely smiled and today was no exception, but there was something in his eyes that was soft and knowing, communicating far more about what they’d both been through than any words he could’ve uttered. Beside him, Makoto was smiling with genuine happiness, and Sousuke—

Sousuke gave her the contented look of one acknowledging a respected rival, his smile relaxed and warm.

Isuzu smiled back, nodding to him, and followed her father into the keep.

Lantern light glowed along the corridor, palace attendants bowing as they passed through the keep and into the gardens.

It was here that Lord Mikoshiba stepped aside, letting Isuzu lead. 

The wooden bridge that crossed the pond, leading to the pavilion at the heart of the gardens, was strewn with flower petals. There were more lanterns strung overhead, casting soft pools of golden light onto the path and the water, where koi fish—black, red, white, and gold—clamored in swirls of color. 

In the pavilion, beyond curtains tied back, were three figures—the Empress, standing on the right, Prince Rin on the left, and Crown Princess Gou, her _bride_, in the center.

Isuzu walked the bridge without ever feeling it under her feet. Suddenly she was at the edge of the pavilion, Sei helping her slip out of her sandals before she stepped onto the _tatami_ flooring in her _tabi_ socks.

She couldn’t take her eyes off of Gou—the only one of the three Imperials who wore a veil. The princess was dressed in plum-colored silk with a pattern of _sakura_ and chrysanthemums, with an underlayer of brilliant scarlet. Her hair was pulled up into several loops, secured with _kanzashi_ that gleamed gold. She wore no makeup underneath the veil and that, more than everything already, made Isuzu’s heart skip a beat. That Gou was coming to her as _herself_—the woman behind the titles and obligations of the throne, the one Isuzu had fallen for on misty, stolen mornings spent in _ky__ūjutsu _lessons, and on quiet nights with tea and _kinniku_ drawings—left her speechless and weak with love.

“Isuzu, Clan Mikoshiba, welcome,” the Empress said, nodding to her and her family.

Isuzu finally managed to pull her attention from Gou, swallowing at the sight of Empress Miyako unveiled. She was a beautiful, older version of her daughter, with ruby hair and an elegant face, and a smile that warmed Isuzu through and through.

There were greetings, formal but brief, though Momo pretty much just stared wide-eyed at the Empress through the whole thing.

At least Miyako didn’t seem to mind. “Please.” She gestured to the table before them.

There were cushions for seven, four on Isuzu’s side and three on Gou’s. Isuzu sat down across from the princess, between her father and Sei, with Momo on the end next to Rin. Isuzu’s knees nearly touched Gou’s as they knelt on their cushions.

On a lacquer tray in the middle of the slender table was an exquisite _sake_ pot and matching set of three cups—flat and broad and finely made. 

“_Well_.” Miyako pressed her palms together, eyes shining and eager as she glanced from Gou to Isuzu. “Are you two ready?”

Isuzu’s nerves evaporated, replaced by a _thrill_ that filled her from within. She grinned across the table at her bride. “Am I!”

Gou laughed. “Yes!” She reached towards Isuzu over the table—

Miyako gently batted her daughter’s hand away. “The _ceremony_, Gou.” But her smile betrayed her mirth.

As the Empress set out the cups and lifted the pot, Isuzu drew a deep breath, sitting up straight with her hands in her lap. Miyako poured _sake_ into the smallest of the three cups.

—And so it began, Isuzu’s heart pounding in her chest as Gou reached out, taking the cup in her hands.

“Isuzu.” Gou lifted the cup, offering it to her from open palms, her eyes glistening as their gazes met through the veil, her voice soft and solemn. “With this cup, I give myself to you as—” she smiled “—_as your wife_, sealing the bond between us, from this day forward.”

_Hime_. It was a miracle Isuzu’s hands didn’t shake as she accepted it, lifting the cup in her hands. “Gou, I receive you as my _wife_.” _Oh God—_this was actually happening! Isuzu grinned, just managing to drink and to swallow, and held the cup as steady as she could as Miyako refilled it. Then she cleared her throat, blinking past her tears. “_Gou_. With this cup, I give myself to you as your wife, sealing the bond between us, from this day forward.”

Gou made a soft noise, the shoulder-length veil fluttering as she accepted the cup, her warm hands gathering it gently from Isuzu’s palms. “Isuzu, I receive you as my wife—”

_Hime._ Isuzu’s tears spilled as Gou drank and _thank God_ she didn’t have to say anything more for at least a few seconds.

Sei snuck a handkerchief into her hand beneath the table, which she hastily made use of, crushing the damp silk in her fingers.

Once Miyako refilled the cup, Gou held it out to Isuzu’s father.

“Lord Mikoshiba, with this cup, I seal the bond between our families—Mikoshiba and Matsuoka, no longer two clans but one, from this day forward.”

“I receive your clan as mine.” Isuzu’s father accepted the cup from her and drank, bowing his head to Gou when he’d finished.

Gathering herself with a breath, Isuzu took the cup next, presenting it to Miyako. “Lady Matsuoka, with this cup, I seal the bond between our families—Matsuoka and Mikoshiba, no longer two clans but one, from this day forward.”

And on it went, Gou serving Isuzu’s brothers and Isuzu serving Rin, until every member of both families had shared the cup. It was a little easier for Isuzu to hold herself together as the next two cups went around, but perhaps that was the _sake_’s doing.

Or maybe it was Gou, sneaking bright, happy looks at her every chance she got.

Then Miyako was urging them to their feet and pressing sacred branches into their hands. Isuzu leaned over the table, lifting Gou’s veil and letting it tumble to the _tatami_ mats behind her. Gou’s eyes were gleaming, a warm, eager blush in her cheeks as they leaned in. Their hands curled together, palm to palm with the fragrant branches held between them, as Isuzu lowered her lips to Gou’s.

The kiss was gentle; Gou’s fingers weren’t—squeezing Isuzu’s tightly as their families cheered. Isuzu smiled into their kiss, both of their faces wet with tears, and felt Gou—her _wife_—smiling too.

-x-

They shared a meal that was a complete blur for Isuzu—there were only vague snippets of Momo being Momo and Miyako’s delighted laughter and maybe some light chatter between Sei and Rin. Isuzu couldn’t take her eyes off her bride—Gou blushing and smiling across from her—and barely remembered even one thing she’d eaten. 

“_Well_,” Miyako said, when all the plates were scattered and empty across the table. “We’ll do this again. Soon, I hope.” She eyed Rin, who blushed crimson on Gou’s other side and said nothing.

The Empress laughed musically and rose, which had them all getting to their feet. “Come now, let’s leave the newly-weds alone.”

Isuzu’s face went from warm to _burning_ in an instant. Sei grinned and slapped her on the back.

_Ugh._ She rolled her eyes at the desperately curious look on Momo’s face, ever so grateful when Sei locked him in a headlock and dragged him towards the bridge.

“Well, ah—” Her father cleared his throat. “Goodnight, Isuzu. Gou.” He nodded to them both. “Have a…good time.”

_Dad!_ Isuzu managed not to cringe. “_Goodnight_, Father.” 

Lord Mikoshiba grinned, leaving with a little wave—and she was _sure_ he was making this awkward on purpose. 

Isuzu touched her cheeks, willing the heat to fade.

“See you in the morning…or maybe afternoon?” Rin murmured to Gou with a teasing smile.

Gou flushed scarlet and pushed him in the direction of the bridge. “Oh you’re one to talk. Go swim or something. You know he’s down there.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time I lost you and Haruka on the beach at night.” Miyako gave her son a sly look.

“_Mother_.” Rin turned away, nearly fuchsia, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Miyako waved him towards the keep, glancing back fondly before she left. “Goodnight, my daughters.”

Isuzu bowed in reply.

Lady Ayumu and a couple of Gou’s other handmaidens arrived, collecting the dishes and moving the table in favor of laying out bedding. Isuzu retreated to a corner of the pavilion, out of their way. 

“Isuzu, I’ll—” Gou backed shyly towards the bridge, fingering the edge of her formal kimono. “I’ll just be a minute.”

Isuzu turned to regard her fully, letting her gaze sweep from Gou’s ankles up to her face. “Don’t undress for me, Hime,” she said, lifting her brows. “Don’t take a single thing off.”

Gou blushed, nodding quickly, her chest pulsing with a breath. She turned and fled.

Isuzu gnawed on her lower lip as she once more faced out into the gardens, a bolt of heat suffusing her limbs; it wasn’t just the _sake_ keeping her warm now.

Ayumu and the others had the room transformed in mere moments. The bed was laid in the center of the chamber, there was a bath of cool water—should they care for it—and towels for washing. Plus drinking water, more _sake_, and sweets to nibble on. The ladies drew curtains around the chamber for privacy—thick, heavy ones for the three sides nearest the keep, but they left only a gauzy white layer facing the garden. Ayumu placed the lantern near the bedding, sending a soft, golden halo across the sheets.

Bowing, the ladies withdrew. “Goodnight, Isuzu-sama.”

“Goodnight.”

Ayumu winked at her, smiling. “Congratulations.”

Isuzu inclined her head. “Oyasumi, Ayumu-sama.”

Then Ayumu was gone and Isuzu waited, eyes closed, listening to the ladies’ retreating footsteps over the bridge, the quiet trickle and snap of the bamboo fountain at the edge of the pond, and her own staccato heartbeat, filling her ears.

The sound of Gou’s footsteps sent a shiver of anticipation through her, heated and thrilling. She waited for the _shush _of the curtains before she turned to face her bride.

The lantern light made Gou’s skin glow bronze and the silver thread of her kimono flash like firelight. Her eyes were dark—it was a look Isuzu had seen before—dark and _wanting_, her lips parted slightly as she drew breath.

_Oh_. Isuzu bit down on her lower lip, drinking in the sight, and stretched out her hand. “Come here.”

Gou joined her at the edge of the bedding, their arms twining around each other immediately, limbs tense with how long it’d been since they’d last seen each other, not to mention _touched_. Isuzu couldn’t spend another moment _not_ kissing her wife, dipping her head until their mouths met. It was tender at first, until Gou’s fingers dug into the muscles of Isuzu’s arms, a hitched gasp parting her lips so that Isuzu could taste the floral sweetness of the _sake_ they’d shared on Gou’s tongue.

Isuzu’s face was scalding hot, probably as red as Gou’s as they parted for air. She brushed her hand down the side of Gou’s face, her wife’s hair like scarlet silk against her fingertips, as she lowered her mouth to Gou’s jaw…and to her throat, feeling Gou’s racing pulse against her lips.

Isuzu’s breath trailed out in a waver. “Let me undress you?” she whispered, leaving kisses there, letting one hand travel featherlight down the edge of Gou’s kimono to her obi belt.

Gou moaned softly in her arms, her fingers digging in hard enough to leave marks. “Like that one time, in the baths?” she asked, tilting her head back to give Isuzu more access. “When I almost asked you to…”

“Better than that.” Isuzu smiled against Gou’s skin. She drew back until she could see her wife’s eyes, just touching the tips of their noses together. “Better than anything I was imagining then. Or since.” She touched Gou’s chin, leaving a gentle kiss on reddened lips. “You’re more than worth the wait, Hime.”

“_Isuzu_.” Gou swayed against her, trembling, and kissed her back—

Isuzu worked by feel, finding the ties and loosening them, bits of decorative cord and silk falling to the floor. She’d gather everything up neatly later, when she had any kind of patience to do such a thing. A little tug, and the obi bow came apart in her hands, and then she could work the fabric free from Gou’s slim waist. It landed audibly—long lengths of silk added to the pile—and Isuzu trailed her mouth down her wife’s neck, to the hot skin at the base of Gou’s throat.

Gou’s breath hitched—a thick gasp and a swallow, her arms twisted around Isuzu’s shoulders. Gou’s skin tasted like sweet and salt, indefinably _her_, entirely intoxicating. Isuzu pulled a bit too impatiently on the next belt, causing Gou to huff a startled laugh as they wobbled and regained their balance. But it was worth it, Gou leaning against her as she peeled the heavy layers of kimono _off_, letting them drop to pool on the floor.

Gou’s _nagajuban_ was white with gold trim, with a decorative red belt. Though Isuzu had seen plenty of Gou’s undergarments over the months, she hadn’t seen this one since that night in the Imperial baths. She arched a brow and Gou blushed, and it was lovely to think they’d both had this in mind.

She went for the _kanzashi _next, spilling Gou’s locks into a scarlet curtain of silk down over her shoulders. Isuzu buried her fingers deep into the strands—eliciting a sweet gasp that filled her with heat—and played kisses across Gou’s brow. Her wife sighed, lashes fluttering softly against Isuzu’s jaw.

The _nagajuban _belt came loose beneath Isuzu’s practiced fingers and then the last robe was sliding down Gou’s shoulders, leaving her in only a fine shift of gossamer fabric, nearly translucent. Isuzu would’ve reached for that too, but Gou gave her a little push.

She drew back, meeting her wife’s lust-filled gaze.

“My turn.”

She surrendered willingly to Gou’s hands on her belt and in her hair, to Gou’s impatient kisses, and the fiery tracks wrought by her touch. Isuzu helped—just a little—with the knots, but she let Gou do most of the work.

…It wasn’t long before they were equally undressed. The thin shifts felt like nothing compared to the heat of their skin as they embraced—breathless kisses and searching fingers tugging desperately at the tied strings. 

Gou pushed her down against the bedding, straddling her thighs, and Isuzu groaned—shaking, _wanting_—pulling Gou to her, mouths grazing, hands wandering as they finally flung aside the last layer between them…

It was, by turns, urgent and overwhelming…languid and sweet and _focused_—kisses, tangled limbs, and mingled cries…and in-between moments of shared breath and stillness, with their foreheads resting together and strands of sweat-dampened hair clinging to their cheeks.

“_I love you_,” Isuzu whispered, and she lost count of how many times she said it, or heard it back.

They were still awake to see the sunrise, or at least Isuzu was—boneless and exhausted with Gou lying beside her, an arm draped over her waist, a calf trapping her ankles. They faced each other, Gou’s brow slackened in her slumber, her reddened lips parted around slow, shallow breaths. 

Smiling, Isuzu watched her bride sleep. She felt almost unbearably happy, if that were such a thing, as though her heart could hardly contain all of the love and joy within it. As the sun crested the garden walls, spilling rose gold and scarlet rays across the pond and into their bed, Isuzu ran her fingers gently through her wife’s hair, watching the dawn set the strands aflame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [_Sake_ cups for the _san san kudo_ ceremony](https://equalweddingjapan.jp/img/wedding-rites-01.jpg?1456566510)
> 
> Just about done! The epilogue is written and I just have to finish editing it, so I should have it up before too long. Thanks for reading!! ❤


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief, non-graphic, sensuality
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!! <strike>Once again, I never meant to write 100k but here we are.</strike> I hope you've enjoyed the story! This last bit is pure fluff ❤
> 
> Also wanted to link the song that I listened to countless times while writing this - [_Kiss Me_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k45EpgweT9o), Nai Br.XX & Celeina Ann, from Carole & Tuesday, S1

\- 6月, in the 24th year of Empress Miyako’s reign -

“Again, from the top.” Isuzu positioned herself at the shooting line, hands clasped behind her back as she faced her students. “Start with the first form and hold the fourth. Don’t draw until I tell you.”

There were eight in her afternoon class—mostly teenagers, four young lords and four young ladies—handpicked from among the clans to train with her. And, should they pass muster under her scrutiny, to join the ranks of Imperial archers she commanded.

Sunlight spilled into the archery range, a slight breeze bending the blades of grass to the right, the targets arranged halfway across the field. It was a lovely day to shoot—almost too perfect, really. She could’ve done with heavier winds, the sun in her eyes, and with salt in the air and the sound of the waves breaking against the sea cliffs… Alas. In less than a month, they’d finally be back at the ocean, at the mercy of the elements. For now, she had to make do with the carefully controlled environment of the Imperial Palace dojo, tame by comparison to the beach.

In one even line, Isuzu’s students advanced to the shooting line and set their feet. They readied themselves and their arrows, left sides to the targets, and lifted their bows overhead.

Isuzu approached her first student, scrutinizing the placement of his feet, his form, and balance. “Shoulders,” she murmured.

He twitched straighter, correcting.

“Better.” Isuzu smiled. “Draw.”

She watched as he slid his hands apart, pushing the bow forward, pulling the string back. As he held full draw, Isuzu checked the placement of his arrow, the fletching level with the curve of his jaw, and made sure the rest of his form hadn’t changed.

He waited, silent and tense, until she was satisfied.

“Proceed.”

He took the shot, the arrow striking the target low and to the right.

“Good. Correct for the wind and try that again,” Isuzu said.

“Sensei.” He bowed.

Isuzu left him to his practice, moving to her next student.

She worked her way down the line, offering corrections where needed, noting with pride each improvement she saw, no matter how incremental. 

Her eighth student was younger than the rest, arms stretched high overhead as she held a bow far taller than her seven-year-old frame. Isuzu schooled her expression to sober and serious, not giving in to the smile that threatened to bubble up.

“Draw, Kouren.”

Princess Kouren’s form was already perfect, her face a stony mask of concentration as she drew across her body in a short-sleeved white _hakamashita_ and navy-blue _hakama_. Her fine dark brown hair—nearly black—was pulled into a high tail away from her face, and her crimson eyes were focused on the target in front of her. She held full draw and her breath as if it were no strain at all, as if she could do this all afternoon if Isuzu required it of her.

Isuzu stifled her smile, standing back from her charge. “Go ahead.”

“_Hya!_” Kouren took her shot, her right hand following through as the string snapped forward. Her arrow struck true—dead center in the target’s black circles on white—correctly adjusted for the wind.

Isuzu could have grinned like the proud mother she was, but she kept her decorum intact. Kouren would be upset if she got special treatment. “Well done,” Isuzu murmured, keeping her voice neutral. “Let’s see another one.”

Kouren lowered the bow, eyes flicking up to Isuzu—eager for the challenge.

This time, Isuzu allowed the smile—just a little one—and caught the same hint of satisfaction in her daughter’s eyes. She stepped back, walking behind her students as they took their next set of shots.

“Your Highness.”

It was a long second before Isuzu realized the guard’s words were directed at her. Nearly eight years and she still expected Gou or Rin to be the one on the other side of that address. _Imperial Princess Consort_ was such a lengthy title.

“Yes?” She left her students to their repetitions, approaching the bowed guard at the entrance to the shooting platform.

“Her Highness, Princess Ririka, and Lord Commander Sousuke to see you, Your Highness.”

_Oh my_. Isuzu pressed her lips to fight a smile. _Whatever could it be this time?_ “Thank you,” she said, slipping into her sandals and stepping down into the corridor beyond.

Waiting for her in the hall was a most defiant five-year-old, glaring up at her with a bloody nose and a scraped chin. Ririka’s once-blue training uniform was streaked with dirt and blood that probably wasn’t all hers, judging from the marks on her knuckles. Her thick red hair was unruly, pulled free from its low tail, and her green-brown eyes gleamed with fiery indignation. Beside her, Sousuke looked a bit sheepish—but calm—in his dark gray _hitatare_ and _hakama._

Isuzu summoned her best teacher’s voice. “Ririka. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

Ririka’s nostrils flared as she exhaled in a huff. She turned her glare on Sousuke. “I _said_ I was fine, Dad.”

Sousuke chuckled, patting her shoulder. “Not you I was worried about, Ririka.”

Isuzu arched a brow, addressing her daughter. “Who was it this time?”

“Hmph.” Ririka folded her arms. “Keiji-kun.”

“I _see_.” Isuzu managed not to grin—barely. Keiji was eight years old, easily twice Ririka’s size and weight. “Wrestling, was it? Who won?”

“I did!”

“No surprise. And how did Keiji fare?” Isuzu glanced at Sousuke.

“Bruises,” Sousuke said with a shrug. “A matching bloody nose. He’ll live. He was already demanding his rematch when I stopped them.”

“I’ll beat him then, too!”

“Next time,” Isuzu murmured, leaning down to inspect the scrape on her daughter’s chin. “For now, why don’t we see if your Uncle Makoto can help you clean up? And a bath would probably be in order.”

“But I don’t _want_ a bath, Mom.” Ririka jutted out her right hip, perching her hand on it.

“You’ll take one,” Isuzu said, straightening. “The sooner the better. Because your Uncle Haruka is due to arrive today and he and your Uncle Rin will be ever so busy bathing once he gets here.”

“Ugh.” Ririka crinkled her nose. “Why does Uncle Haruka like water so much?”

“He’s part fish,” Sousuke said.

Ririka peered up at him suspiciously.

“But his gills and fins only come out with salt water.”

Her eyes widened. “So when we get to the beach—”

“Oh yes.” Isuzu shook her head in amusement. “You’ll see at least one mermaid. Now come along…” She collected Ririka from Sousuke, settling her hand gently at her daughter’s back. “Let’s see if Gou-hime and your Uncle Makoto have expired from boredom yet.”

“They’re still in with the Minister of Trade and Finance?” Sousuke asked.

“_All_ afternoon. I’m sure they’ll welcome the interruption.” Isuzu nodded towards the shooting platform. “Would you mind keeping an eye on my class while I’m gone? I won’t be long.” She cocked a brow, lowering her voice. “Kouren’s on fire today.”

“Is she?” Sousuke’s eyes flashed with pride. “I’d be glad to.”

They shared a smile before parting, Sousuke heading up the stairs while Isuzu shepherded her daughter from the dojo.

-x-

Each year, Empress Miyako ceded more of her duties to Crown Princess Gou in preparation for the future day when she would abdicate and Gou would become Empress. So, some days, Gou spent nearly all of her waking hours in the Grand Audience Chamber at the center of the Imperial Palace. Today was one such day. Certainly, the financial status of the country was of the utmost importance—and the minister was quite knowledgeable…it was just, Isuzu found his delivery so _dry_. She could fall asleep listening to his monotone, droning voice going on and on about crop yields and the like.

Ririka held her hand as they climbed the steps to the front entrance of the chamber. Lord Kazuki and another stood guard, both looking weary.

“Haven’t they taken a break yet?” Isuzu asked.

Kazuki shook his head, pretending to yawn. “They’ll be glad to see the two of you.” He cracked the door and spoke quietly to the herald inside the chamber.

The Imperial herald cleared his throat at once. “Her Imperial Highness, Princess Consort Isuzu. Her Imperial Highness, Princess Ririka.”

The guards opened the doors and Isuzu led Ririka inside the expansive chamber, with its polished wooden floors, plum-colored banners with the Imperial crest, and the accents in gold on each lacquered surface. Quite the contrast to her in her white and navy-blue _ky__ūjutsu_ attire and Princess Ririka in her dirty training uniform.

Gou, behind _sudare_ at the head of the chamber, perked up as soon as they entered. “Isuzu! Ririka!” She was flanked on the right by her handmaidens, while Lord Makoto sat behind a low table on her left, dutifully taking notes.

The Minister of Trade and Finance bowed, ceding the floor as Isuzu and Ririka headed up the center aisle towards the throne, passing the councilors and their neat rows of tables.

“We’ll take a short recess, everyone,” Gou said, setting aside her fan and gesturing with both hands as they approached.

Ririka climbed the dais steps like she owned the place—heading straight for her mother, bloody nose and all.

“Ahh, Rika-chan—” Makoto managed to move away from his table in time, expertly intercepting the princess before she could jump into her mother’s arms. “Right here, OK?”

Gou reached out, smoothing a bit of Ririka’s hair. “Oh dear. A bit of a training scuffle, hm?”

Little Ririka huffed. “I _won_ the match, Mama.”

Isuzu reached the top step, ducking under the _sudare_ to join her wife and daughter.

Gou glanced at her, eyes sparkling with mirth, her _kanzashi_ swaying gently in her hair. Gou’s face was powdered white, her eyes lined with rich black with a daub of red at the outer corners. “And what of your opponent?”

“He’s _fine_.” Ririka snorted. “Keiji-kun didn’t even cry.”

“And no worse for wear, so I’m told,” Isuzu murmured.

Makoto clucked his tongue, pulling a handkerchief from the pocket of his coat and starting to gently clean some of the dirt and blood from Ririka’s face. “We’d better get you a fresh uniform, right, Rika-chan?”

“_Ugh_.” The princess squirmed away from Makoto’s ministrations. “I don’t _need_ a bath.”

Isuzu and Gou shared a smile over the top of their daughter’s head. Ririka would go straight from the training yard, to the stables, to dinner and bed, if they’d let her. And do it all again the next day. But at least she preferred to _wear_ clothes. The same couldn’t be said of Isuzu’s young niece and nephews, who ran around as bare as could be, regardless of how cold it got in the mountains during winter. Sei thought it was hilarious, but of course he would. 

“Pardon me, Your Highness,” the herald said from the door. “The Imperial Prince Consort, Minister of Water and Fisheries has arrived.”

“Oh!” Gou settled back on her throne. “Yes, send him in.”

Isuzu took a seat on the dais beside Gou’s throne as the chamber doors opened, admitting Prince Haruka.

It’d been more than a month since his last visit to the Capital, though Prince Rin probably knew the exact length of time. Haruka traveled throughout the year to attend to his duties, except for summers spent in the palace by the sea. Rin managed to join him there every year, even if he fretted about Gou’s and Miyako’s security during his absence and continued to be completely and ridiculously overbearing about it before they actually got him to leave. This was the first year they’d travel together, Isuzu and Gou taking the girls now that they were old enough to make the trip.

Haruka wore a blue kimono with a red obi belt, with a darker blue traveling coat over top. His sword was his only adornment, his long black hair tied back and shimmering with falls of light as he scanned the chamber with his gaze, searching.

Isuzu snuck a glance at Gou, the two of them sharing a bemused look. It was always a game—how long it would take for Rin to hear of Haruka’s arrival and detach himself from his duties…

“Haruka, welcome back!” Gou said. “You have a report for me?”

“…Yes.” Haruka exhaled. “As for this season’s yield of _saba_ and _hamachi_, starting with the eastern region—”

Isuzu always found his reports amusing (and informative!), Haruka normally being so concise and word-adverse, yet when it was _saba_-related, he’d talk. (Or water-related, or Rin-related, for that matter.) He went on for several minutes, actually getting a fair way through his report as Isuzu waited, expecting at any moment—

“For the western region—”

The side door, near the back of the chamber, burst open, admitting a breathless Prince Rin in black _hitatare_ and _hakama_. Fresh from the training yards.

The Imperial herald didn’t miss a beat. “His Imperial Highness, Prince Rin.”

Haruka’s eyes locked with Rin’s. Neither spoke. There was just the sound of Rin catching his breath as he scraped hair back from his face and stared at his husband.

Gou gently cleared her throat. “The western region, Prince Haruka?”

“It’s good,” Haruka said.

“I see. And the southern region?”

“Also good.” Haruka never looked away from Rin.

Prince Rin sucked in a tight breath. “_Gou_.”

Gou chuckled, Isuzu having to avert her gaze to stay composed. “Yes, _please_. Greet your husband properly, won’t you? We’re done here.”

The two made a beeline for each other, Rin tackling Haruka as soon as he was within reach. It would’ve been awkward if the council wasn’t used to it by now, but it was terribly cute to watch them embrace, Rin turning as scarlet as his hair as he sheepishly led Haruka from the chamber. Haruka managed an abbreviated bow before he disappeared.

Isuzu gave into a grin then, feeling Gou’s hand brush her shoulder. She reached up, tangling their fingers together and pressing her lips to the back of Gou’s hand. She knew the feeling. The few trips she’d taken home to attend to Clan Mikoshiba matters had always felt like an eternity of separation.

“…Perhaps we’ll visit the Empress’s baths instead,” Makoto murmured to Ririka. “And see if your grandmother is free for tea and snacks?”

“Yes! But, oh—” Ririka’s face scrunched in concentration. “First I need something.” She gestured Makoto close so she could whisper in his ear.

Makoto listened, then pulled away with a confused smile on his face. “Well, sure, we can go to the kitchens, but what do you need salt for?”

Isuzu smothered her chuckle against Gou’s hand. _Thank you, Sousuke._

-x-

“_That’s_ why our daughter was so disappointed at dinner tonight? Why she wouldn’t let anyone near that cup of salty water she’d made?” Gou laughed, nearly snorting her tea. The lantern light in the small chamber gave a sheen to her loose, scarlet hair and played golden on strips of bared skin not covered by her night robe. “What was she going to do if Haruka showed up? Pour it on him?”

“Probably!” Isuzu grinned, adding another stroke of charcoal to her drawing, darkening the shadow below Gou’s delicate and ever-so-inviting clavicle. “You know she’d try. And it’s not like he’d be that upset either.”

Gou sipped from her teacup and finally set it down. She glanced at the wall of her ‘war room,’ as if she could see through it to where their daughters slept on the other side. “The attendants would be, though, having to clean up that mess.”

“It was all Sousuke’s fault. You could just see it on Ririka’s face, the way she was figuring it all out.”

“_Well_.” Gou brushed tears from the corners of her eyes. “Once we get to the beach, we can hope she’ll be so distracted by meeting her cousins that it won’t become an issue.”

“Mm.” _We can hope._ Isuzu hummed and sat back, resting her drawing hand and taking a sip of tea. “I can’t wait,” she whispered, thinking of the warmth and sand, the ocean, having everyone together again. Seeing her brothers and their families for the first time in months.

There was a soft look on her wife’s face when their gazes met. “Me either.” Gou emptied her teacup and sighed happily. “Good food, good drinks, good company…” she lowered her voice, “_taiko_ on the beach…”

Isuzu bit her lower lip, soaking up the heated look Gou gave her.

“I already talked to Makoto,” Gou said. “They’re happy to take the girls whenever we want while we’re there.”

“Is that so?” Isuzu chuckled. “And just what do you have in mind, my dear wife?”

Gou slipped across the _tatami_ towards her, her loose night robe falling open as she moved, revealing tantalizing flashes of leg. Isuzu gladly abandoned her easel, accepting Gou’s embrace, warm fingers tangling into her hair, soft lips pressed demandingly to her own.

Twining her arms around Gou’s neck, she returned the kiss, letting it deepen, tasting the gentle bitterness of the tea on her wife’s tongue.

They kissed until Isuzu was breathless, pulling away for air, her brow cocked.

“Are you done?” Gou asked.

“For tonight, at least,” Isuzu said, cleaning the last bits of charcoal from her fingers.

“Good.” Gou pinned her with her gaze. “I’ve been dreaming of your _kinniku_ for hours, Isuzu. You can’t just come into the audience chamber during the finance minister’s report in your _ky__ūjutsu_ uniform and expect me to concentrate on anything else for the rest of the day.”

A sly grin tugged at Isuzu’s lips. “It so happens…” She turned in Gou’s arms, looking over her shoulder as she loosened the belt of her robe and let the garment glide down her shoulders. “…that you’re in luck, seeing that I’m yours.”

“_Isuzu_.” Gou’s arms tightened, her lips finding the side of Isuzu’s neck and slowly trailing downward.

The gasp caught in Isuzu’s throat, delicious shivers running across her skin. They couldn’t risk being too loud or even getting completely naked—privacy at the summer palace would be glorious for both indulgences—but with plenty of practice they’d gotten quite good at being stealthy. That, and making a point of tying the doors tightly closed.

Gou’s name was a strained whisper on Isuzu’s lips at the crest of her pleasure. And when she’d caught her breath, she rolled them over, pinning her wife beneath her and kissing her, before languidly sliding lower. Isuzu kissed her way down Gou’s abdomen, pausing there to nuzzle over the womb that had given life to their daughters. —Children she’d never thought she’d have, but now she couldn’t imagine living without them.

Just like she couldn’t imagine her life apart from Gou anymore, where she’d be now if she hadn’t agreed—all those years ago—to come to the palace. To take on a challenge, never envisioning it would possibly lead her _here_. Isuzu nipped at the skin just below Gou’s bellybutton, gently, but enough to make her wife hitch a breath, fingers twisting in her hair.

—Followed by an _impatient_ whisper of her name that made Isuzu grin and get on with it.

They rested in a tangle of limbs and robes, after. 

Gou’s war room had changed over the years. There were still _kinniku_ drawings on the walls—plenty of them—but Gou’s plans of scheming her way out of a husband had long since been replaced by new efforts and endeavors. —The schools Nagisa wanted to build…the festivals Ikuya had dreamed up with art, dance, and music competitions…plans to shore up cities against the heavy summer rains and floods, and to stockpile supplies for the northern regions, snowbound in winter. —Their ideas and passion, poured out on paper. This was their sanctuary—the place where their dreams for the future mingled with their hopes for the country they would one day lead, _together_, with their children and friends and family.

Isuzu hummed her contentment. “I suppose we should—”

“Not yet,” Gou whispered, snuggling in and yawning.

Isuzu smiled, tightening her arm around her wife and surrendering, happily, to slumber with her face pressed into Gou’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanji for the girls' names:  
Kouren - 江連 - stream/creak, to take/to lead - same 江 as Gou  
Ririka - 鈴々果 - small bell, reward/finish/success - the 鈴 is the 'suzu' in Isuzu 五十鈴


End file.
